Unimaginable
by InuOniShi
Summary: Complete - Inuyasha brings Kikyo into the gang. Kagome ran away only to stumble upon Sesshomaru. In the middle of a battle, Kagome saves his life. To repay his debt to her, Sesshomaru brings her to his palace, and begins her training. SESSxKAG
1. Unexpected Encounter

Hey everyone! It's me again! This is the first time that I have ever **_EVER_** written a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic. I'm sorry if it is not to your liking and this chapter is a little hard to read since there are so many paragraphs that are long. I didn't mean it to turn out that way but it did and I'm sorry. It will be hard to read. But I will try next chapter to refrain from such a mass of paragraphs. I still hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter**

Kagome could see nothing but red. She was running, to where, she knew not. She was so blind in rage she didn't notice the thorns and tree branches that were ripping her clothes and lightly cutting her skin. When a demon appeared she would ruthlessly attack them with everything she had. Lucky for her she didn't get any serious wounds. If she wasn't so angry she would have been surprised to how easy it was to kill the demons.

All she could think about was getting away from Inuyasha. She didn't wanna leave Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or Kirara but she had to get away from there. It really didn't accrue to her that they would understand fully. They were there when everything happened so they would understand her rage. But she didn't even know what she wanted to do. Hell, she didn't even know where she was.

As she walked through a village she just ignored the people as they tried to get her to stop. She knew they wanted to help but she was still way to close and she couldn't be found by him. She just wanted to disappear.

Not long away from the village, she was still running, she stopped when she saw a small camp. A fire was going, a fish on a stick was cooking and everything looked so innocent. When she looked around a strange creature caught her interest. It was a double headed dragon, it's body was a deep almost forest green and it's yellowish eyes were staring at her.

She moved forward, not knowing she had, and reached her hand out. To her surprise the dragon pushed one of it's head into her hand letting her pet him. Kagome smiled and reached out her other hand and stroked the other head. A low growl was coming from them, but Kagome knew they wouldn't hurt her. A screech of excitement brought her back to the real world.

"Kagome-chan," a small voice asked.

Kagome turned around fast to find herself staring at a little girl. She was in a cute little kimono with a flower print on it, some of her hair was pulled into a side pony-tail and her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Rin-chan," Kagome smiled at her.

Rin rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist, pushing her face into her stomach. Kagome returned the hug and they happily talked.

* * *

As he walked towards the 'camp' he had made for Rin he heard talking. He could tell Rin was one of them but the other voice really didn't sound so familiar. Though he could tell whoever that girl or women was she sure wasn't going to hurt Rin.

The 'camp' slowly came into view and that's when he saw that the girl was Inuyasha's wench.

"What are you doing here," he asked coldly.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome needs some where to stay. Can she stay with us," Rin asked.

"No," Sesshomaru answered.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome-chan is a friend of Rin's and Rin wants to have Kagome-chan to play with," Rin whined.

"No," Sesshomaru stated.

"Don't worry Rin. I'll be fine," Kagome hugged the girl.

Rin started to cry as she clung to Kagome.

"But, Kagome-chan. Your human like Rin. How will you survive on your own," Rin asked tearily.

"I've made it this far. I can make it to where I need to go. As soon as I figure out what way that is," Kagome sighed.

"Rin don't wanna let Kagome-chan go," Rin cried.

"Your going to have to Rin-chan," Kagome held her close softly cooing soothing words to the girl.

Sesshomaru watched the two interact. He didn't say anything or move. He just stood there like a statue and watched them.

"Thank you for trying Rin, but I really most getting moving," Kagome kissed Rin on the forehead.

"Rin is sorry, you can't stay," Rin tried to stop crying.

"It was worth a try," Kagome stood up and began to move.

Rin watched almost silently as Kagome walked over to the dragon and gave each head a pat. Kagome let out a sigh and began to walk away, her walk turned into a run as she was blinded by her feelings again.

"Kagome-chan, is really hurt. Kagome-chan told Rin that Inuyasha hurt her and that she is trying to get away from him. Rin thinks that Rin hurt her even more by asking her to stay," Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru let out a barely audible sigh as he ran after Kagome. Rin really was making him weak, and he didn't like seeing Rin in that kind of distress.

Kagome felt something wrap itself around her waist causing her to stop and also knock the wind out of her. Gasping for breath Kagome turned to find herself face-to-face with the Lord of the Western Lands. Kagome gasped in surprise and tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru only tightened his grip on her.

"You will stay," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome mutely nodded as she was led back to the camp. Just before they got there Sesshomaru let her go. Kagome stumbled a little but regained her balance and walked over to the now beaming Rin. Rin talked happily as she sat next to the fire. Kagome really wasn't paying attention, but Rin didn't seem to notice, her eyes were staring into the flames of the fire trying to stop herself from thinking about him.

Tears came to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She hadn't cried yet and she wasn't going to now, not in the presences of Sesshomaru. Blinking back the tears she continued to nodded at the girls words. She didn't know till Rin passed out that Sesshomaru was pointedly staring at her. He knew she wasn't paying attention. He saw the tears but then watched as she pushed them back.

Something big happened and from what Rin said, it had to be because of his half-wit half brother. This human girl was so pure but with the power that was in her aura told him that she wasn't completely innocent. She had most-likely seen her fare share of war and fought in it too. But, he knew she was only experienced in the art of archery. If she was going to travel with them, then he would have to train her.

Kagome knew that if it weren't for Rin, Sesshomaru most-likely would have lobbed her head off the second he found her in is camp. She silently thanked god that Rin traveled with Sesshomaru, but she was silently wondering where that stupid toad, Jaken, was. She could still remember all the times that she beat the stuffing out of the freaky looking thing.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's lips turned up into a smile. He listen as a light giggle escaped the girls lips. He didn't ask or even try to understand why she was giddy, all of a sudden. He just watched her. Ever since he had met her in the tomb of his father's, she always had him guessing. He hated to admit that she amused him. The way she would be happy then Inuyasha would say something and then she would become angry.

Kagome sighed. No matter what she did she couldn't figure out why she wasn't afraid of the demon Lord that barley sat a few feet away from her. She actually felt quite content in his presence. She felt safe. When she was with Inuyasha she always felt a little unsafe, but now she felt totally safe. The only thing that was making her uncomfortable where the feeling of Sesshomaru's eyes on her.

He just sat there, staring at her as if though she was going to get up and run. He knew she wouldn't not after Rin had told her she wanted her to stay. That's when he noticed he was looking intently into saddened blue eyes. He could see the hurt and betrayal shining brightly in her eyes like the sun shines bright in the day. He felt a tinge of something but he pushed the feelings away. He watched as she gave him one of the saddest smiles he had ever seen.

She wanted to smile at him, she knew it would only be a sad smile, but she tried anyways. She laid down on her back and stared into the sky. Breathing in the cool air that felt good on her face. Sighing once again, she closed her eyes letting only a tear fall from each eye.

Sesshomaru watched as the tear on the side of her face, that was facing him, slowly made it was way down into her hair, but he couldn't help but like the way the moon made the tear shine like a crystal. He listened to her breath as it slowed down into a even pace and she rolled over on her side facing him. She was peacefully asleep. He would ask her about her sadness tomorrow. Closing his eyes he fell into a light but peaceful slumber.

* * *

A few hours after trying to follow Kagome showed that it was useless. Inuyasha would smell her scent for a distance then it would disappear inside a village and would reappear somewhere else. Inuyasha huffed as he sat down on the ground. Him and all his friends were sitting in a clearing, not known to him but he was about a hours run at full speed away from Kagome and her new found partners.

"You do realize that this is your fault," Shippo accused him.

"How is it my fault! She is the one that ran away," the half-demon yelled.

"It's still your fault and you know it," Shippo tried to hold back his tears.

"Shippo is right, even if you don't believe it, Inuyasha. You caused Kagome emotional pain, so she ran," Miroku stated.

"I just hope Kagome is okay," Sango sighed.

Sango was sitting right next to Miroku with Shippo in her lap. Inuyasha and Kikyo were on the other side of the hut. Miroku was so worried about Kagome he totally ignored his chance to grope Sango. He knew Sango was really worried and upset at Kagome's actions even though they weren't unpredictable. Though Kagome did run west while the well lies north.

That's what worried them all. She was going the wrong way. And most-likely was going to find herself in deep shit with a demon. The main demon they didn't want her to get in trouble with was Sesshomaru.

"Damn it," Inuyasha hissed.

"Do you think we can find her before she gets to hurt," Shippo asked.

"We can only hope," Miroku sighed.

That was the moment that Shippo couldn't take it any more and the tears poured down silently from his eyes. Sango held him to her chest whispering soothing words to the little boy who had a death grip around her neck.

"Be safe Kagome," The three whispered together.

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open. She could have swore her friends were right there telling her to be safe. Her wide eyes scanned her surrounding. Rin was still asleep. She touched her face and felt the thin layer of sweat beneath her fingers. Her breathing was labored. Her dream was a nightmare, but when she heard her friends call out to her it was like they were standing right there hugging her and whispering into her ears.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned to the girl that was sitting up in fright. He could see the sweat glistening in the moon light. The fear and confusion in her blue eyes as she looked around. That's when their eyes locked. He wanted in amazement as the fear completely disappeared but the confusion stayed. He noticed that she was shivering. Either from cold or from her previous fear, he knew not.

He pulled off his _haori_ and laid it around her shoulders. Her surprised eyes looked up at him.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru just gave her a current nod before moving back to where he was sitting moments before. Kagome pulled the _haori_ around her and laid back down. She didn't want to get the clothing dirty but she was tired and slightly cold. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru once more before she passed back into her deep sleep.

Sesshomaru could tell after an hour of watching her that her dreams were nightmares, again. Her soft whimpers and raged breath told him so. Her face covered in sweat, and he could only assume that her body was too. Letting out a small breath he didn't realize he was holding, he closed his eyes and tried to block out her whimpers and groans.

"_Sesshomaru_," the girl whimpered, "_Inuyasha. no._"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _What was she dreaming? Why did she call my name._ The thoughts kept running through his mind, but he guessed he would have to ask her tomorrow. After she called his name one more time he found himself lulled to sleep.

* * *

Well, there you have it! My first chapter! It would be nice if you R&R but please, if you are to flame be gentle on me. It might not be the best. But I like it. I guess.. I should since I'm the one that wrote the damned thing. 


	2. Dinner at Sesshomaru's Palace

Wow, it's been over six months since I've last updated this story. I'm sooo sorry that I didn't get this out soon, I would have had I wrote it sooner. I have been having a major case of writers block so if this chapter sucks that I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to, it just happens when you can't even think of something to write about. Well, I tired and this is what I got.

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 2: Dinner at Sesshomaru's palace**

Kagome grimaced as the sun danced playfully across her eye lids. She gave out a groan and rolled over, pulling Sesshomaru's haori over her head. A sweet, yet masculine smell filled her nose. She gave another groan as she realized sleep would only evade her now. Sighing she sat up as the haori pooled around her waist.

A smile lit up her face. Rin laid with her head resting on Ah-Un's side. Glancing up she saw Sesshomaru sitting like a statue on the branch above the three.

Kagome stood up to her fullest and stretched her tense body. She could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on her, but she never missed a step as she walked towards the tree he was sitting in. In a quick motion, Kagome had his haori folded neatly.

She watched as Sesshomaru dropped gracefully from the tree. Kagome gently handed Sesshomaru his haori.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome bowed her head in respect.

Sesshomaru merely inclined his head towards her. She shook her head knowing she would never hear any polite words come from him mouth. She turned around and smiled at the sleepy Rin that was rubbing her eyes.

"Ohayo," Kagome giggled.

"Ohayo 'Gome-chan," Rin yawned.

Kagome gave a light laugh as the child latched herself onto Kagome's legs. Kagome gently wrapped her arms around Rin's shoulders.

"We leave," Sesshomaru's voice held no room for argument.

Kagome gave a small sigh as she began to gather her bag. It would surely slow her down, but it wasn't her fault. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her back. Her hair on the back of her neck was already standing on end and her arm's began to goose bump. The one thing that got to her was she could feel no evil coming off of Sesshomaru, but she couldn't feel any good either. Maybe he was hiding something from her, but she didn't think he would.

She held her breath as she turned to face Sesshomaru, he was now standing a little under a foot away. When had he gotten so close? Why was he looking at her as if she was bolt at any moment? She gave an involuntary shudder. Kagome bent down and slid her backpack onto her back. She had a strange feeling that her dream last night, wasn't just a dream. She didn't know why but she was scared something bad was going to happen, and she didn't know just how right she was.

* * *

"Kagome better be okay, Inuyasha," Shippo hissed.

Inuyasha ignored the little kitsune as they continued on through the trees. They had made camp last night for less then a few hours, and they had been walking for two hours now and the sun had just risen. Inuyasha breathed in once more to smell a smell that they had all been dreading, Sesshomaru. To make matters worse, Inuyasha could smell Kagome and another feminine smell coming from the same direction.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, startling the group behind him.

The ground went slightly stiff as they began to pick up their speed. They stood down wind watching the small group in front of them.

* * *

Kagome laughed gently as Rin ran around in circles, around her, as Ah-Un nudged her gently trying to get some attention as well. Sesshomaru stood a few paces away watching the two humans and demon interact. It was interesting to say the least, but Sesshomaru could cense his younger brother and the humans he traveled with, but a new scent caught him slightly by surprise. The scent was of clay, gave soil, and death.

He watched as Kagome's body tensed, and her eyes roamed to the area where his brothers yokai was coming from. That was when the group showed themself.

Rin and Sesshomaru were surprised to see a girl that almost liked completely like Kagome walked out next to Inuyasha.

"Okaa-san," Shippo launched himself into Kagome's waiting arms.

"Shippo," Kagome held the pup firmly to her chest.

"Kagome-chan," Sango said in confusion.

Kagome simply smiled gently at Sango, but Sango could still see the pain that laced itself into her eyes.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called out as he readied his Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru barely even looked in his direction. The battle had begun. Kagome watched from the sidelines as Sesshomaru dodged every attack that Inuyasha threw at him. Sesshomaru though, didn't even lift a finger.

"You replaced the living with the dead," Sesshomaru stated, coldly.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome then Kikyo. He wasn't replacing Kagome, he just wanted to be near Kikyo at all times.

"I haven't replaced anything," Inuyasha hissed.

"Really, then why is that dead wench by your side and not the living ningen behind me," Sesshomaru questioned.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru merely raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrows. He dodged once again as Inuyasha attacked foolishly. Inuyasha hissed in pain as Sesshomaru's claws connected with his side. He held his empty hand to the freely flowing gash. A thought popped up into his mind as he used his wound to his advantage.

"Blades of blood," Inuyasha slashed the air in front of him.

Sesshomaru easily avoided every blade, but Kagome got nicked on the arm by one. She yelped in surprise, Shippo dropped to the ground as Kagome stared at the cut that was freely flowing. The pain wasn't that bad, but it still hurt.

"INUYASHA! You idiot! You hurt Kagome," Shippo yelled out in rage.

Inuyasha stopped as his eyes shot to Kagome. True to what Shippo said he could smell and see Kagome's blood. Guilt flooded him. He didn't mean for Kagome to get hurt.

"It's time to end this Sesshomaru, WIND SCAR," Inuyasha cried out.

Kagome watched in fear as she realized Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to avoid the attack in time, her fear was spiked even more when Kikyo shot her arrow into the attack, causing it to glow a bright purple. In desperation Kagome ran in front of Sesshomaru. She had this dream, that this would happen.

* * *

_-.-.- Kagome's dream -.-.-_

_Kagome smiled at Rin as she felt Inuyasha's yokai near them. The gang had walked out from their hiding spot. She had held onto Shippo as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began to fight. Inuyasha never even landed one attack on Sesshomaru, while Inuyasha wasn't so lucky._

_She watched in horror as Inuyasha released the wind scar, Kikyo released her arrow, turning the golden light, purple._

"_Sesshomaru," Kagome whimpered, "Inuyasha, no."_

_Kagome started to shake as the purple light engulfed Sesshomaru. As the light disappeared, Sesshomaru's body appeared. He was laying, still as death, on his back. His eyes were close and his body was bloody. Kagome ran forward and begged for Sesshomaru to open his eyes. She gently laid her fingers on his wrist, feeling no pulse, She stood up in outrage._

_Tears were pouring gently from her eyes as she glared at the man who has been ruining her life for the past two years, Inuyasha._

_-.-.- End of Kagome's dream -.-.-_

* * *

"KAGOME," Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin screamed.

Kagome watched in fascinated horror as the purple light washed over her and Sesshomaru. She could hear crying, but she felt no pain. In her fright, Kagome grabbed onto Sesshomaru, and to her confusion, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her still. She knew if he let go she would collapse.

She slowly felt her energy leave her, but she clang to consciousness.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and even Ah-Un didn't move a muscle as the stared at the light. Kikyo on the other hand had a smirk playing on her lips. If Kagome died she would be able to live again. Luck, wasn't on her side today.

The light faded, leaving behind a crater, around Sesshomaru and Kagome. Inuyasha growled when he saw that Sesshomaru had one of his arms around Kagome. That's when he noticed, Sesshomaru had two arms.

Sesshomaru knew that the miko that he held to him had done this. She protected him with her life and even in her fright gave him back his arm, she was to be protected. She was now his ally even if she didn't know it.

"Why did you protect me," Sesshomaru asked, gaining everyone's undivided attention.

"I dreamt about it last night. But, you died," Kagome stared up at him with tears in her eyes.

"That is what caused you to whimper in your sleep," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. If you die, then Rin would be left with no one else in the world. And no one deserves to die by such a fate," Kagome said as she finally succumbed to the darkness that was calling to her.

Sesshomaru set her gently on Ah-Un's back. Ah-Un seemed to be pleased that he was given such a task as to take care of the girl that saved his master.

"Rin, we leave," Sesshomaru stated.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin climbed onto Ah-Un.

"Give us back Kagome, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha yelled.

"She doesn't want to be with you, she is now under my protection. So, do well to leave it at that Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke.

His ears twitched as he heard crying from behind him. Sesshomaru turned to find the crying was coming for the little kitsune that had called Kagome his mother.

"You, kitsune, shall come with us," Sesshomaru stated.

The kitsune looked at him with fear, but jumped onto Kagome's lap and cuddled up to her.

"If you search for her, I won't hold back hanyou, as for the demon exterminator and the monk, they can follow if it is so as they desire," Sesshomaru said coldly.

He was growing soft and it didn't help that this human protected him, when he didn't ask for it. But, without her, he knew he would have been killed by the wind scar. To his surprise they stood their ground. They watched as he headed further west with Kagome. They wanted to follow, but they had a job to do.

Inuyasha was confused as hell, but he didn't move a step, he could feel Kikyo's death cold hand on his arm. Sango had tears in her eyes. Miroku, was watching with confusion as Sesshomaru and Ah-Un disappeared over the trees. They would continue to search for Naraku, Kagome needed some time, after what Inuyasha pulled on her, even Inuyasha knew it.

* * *

Kagome let out a sigh. She had been awake for a while, but she didn't want to wake up to see Sesshomaru gone. He didn't deserve it. Her hand clasped shut around a silky fabric. Her eyes shot open. She was in a sea of blues. The sheets of the bed were the silk that she had felt. Where was she? Where was Sesshomaru? She slid off the bed letting her feet touch the cold hard wood floor, causing her to shiver.

She looked down at herself and found she was still wearing her school uniform. Her eyes caught the sight of a door that she presumed lead to a hallway, and as she pulled it open, she found she was right. When she pulled open the door she was staring into the face of a demon. She let out a shrill scream, out of surprise and fell backwards.

The demon had white hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck like Miroku, his ears were pointed like Sesshomaru's, his eyes were an icy blue, the snowflake on his forehead shown a bright blue, the thing that caught Kagome's attention the most was the white tail like Shippo's.

"I'm sorry for startling you, milady," the demon's voice was icy smooth.

"Umm... who are you," Kagome asked, unnerved.

"My name is Shioshi, milady," Shioshi stated.

"My name is Kagome, so please, call me as so," Kagome picked herself up off the floor.

"Alright Lady Kagome. If you are feeling up to it, dinner will be soon. Long enough for you to bathe and change if you so wish, milady," Shioshi suggested.

"Please, it's just Kagome, plain old Kagome. No milady, or lady. And I would enjoy a bath," Kagome walked over to her yellow backpack that lay in the corner of her room.

She dug around until she had all her bathing supplies. She gently smiled at Shioshi as he began to lead her to the bath house. Shioshi opened the door to the bath house, as Kagome moved forward, inside.

"Thank you, Shioshi-kun," Kagome said as she set her stuff down next to the hot spring.

Shioshi nodded his head as he shut the door. Kagome sighed in bliss as she slipped her slightly bloody uniform off of herself. She gently slid herself into the water, hissing when the water touched the cut on her arm. She had forgot about it. She quickly washed her hair and body. As she pulled herself from the steaming waters, she saw a beautiful kimono on the bench where she had set her uniform, which wasn't there anymore.

She dried herself before she gingerly touched the silk kimono. It felt wonderful on her fingers. She slipped it on. The kimono was a dark blue with pink sakura petals scattered across it. The obi on the other had was pink with dark blue sakura petals. With a small sigh she brushed her hair and placed it into a high ponytail. She gathered her things and walked over to the door, which opened before she could even touch it.

Shioshi bowed to her, after he stood, he showed her back to her room. He watched as she placed her bathroom supplies next to the yellow bag. The thing that caught his attention was her slowed movements.

"Milady, is there something wrong," Shioshi asked.

"Nothings wrong, it's just been so long since I've wore a kimono. It's hard to walk in," Kagome gave him a smile.

He moved forward, using his claws he made slits up the sides till just a little above her knees.

"Is that better, Lady Kagome," Shioshi questioned.

Kagome walked out into the halls and turned around.

"Yes, this is much better," Kagome laughed as she gave a twirl.

Shioshi held back his smile as he ushered her down the hall. Kagome watched in fascination as they pasted many pictures and beautifully carved doors. They stopped just outside a huge double door. Shioshi pushed the doors open, bowed to someone within, then turned and bowed to Kagome before moving out of her way.

Kagome almost gasped at the beauty of the dinning hall. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. The table was a dark wood as well as all the chairs. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, there were plenty of paintings around the room, the only thing that Kagome really didn't take much notice to was a door on the left side of the room. She gently bowed.

Sesshomaru nodded to her when she stood and motioned for her to sit in the chair to his left, her right. She moved forward and sat in the chair. He could smell her nervousness, but no fear. The girl didn't fear him, even after all the times he had attacked her and his stupid half-brother. Either she was just stupid, or she was really brave.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome asked gently.

His eyes snapped to her. This was the first time she had used such formality towards him. He raised an eyebrow to show that he was listening.

"I wanted to thank you," Kagome stared nervously down at the empty plate in front of her.

"Why," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well, your allowing me in your home. I don't expect it to be long, but I'm here now, so I might as well show that I am grateful," Kagome looked up at him.

"You shall say till you so wish to leave. Rin would also enjoy your company," Sesshomaru nodded towards the door.

Kagome watched as Rin raced in giggling. Jaken came in not but two seconds later panting and gasping for breath.

"Slow down, Rin, you will trip," Jaken sighed.

"So that's where he was," Kagome stated, more to herself.

"Wha... What are you doing here, human," Jaken squawked out.

"She is our ally. She is here because I said she can be," Sesshomaru stated.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to question your ways, forgive this ungrateful servant," Jaken bowed low, smacking his face against the cold tiled floor.

Kagome couldn't help it, she giggled. It was a funny sight to see that little toad gravel. Jaken glared at her, though it didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"She is to be treated with the same respect you are expected to treat me with," Sesshomaru stated.

Jaken's jaw hit the floor. Sesshomaru wanted him to bow, follow, and do everything Kagome told him to do? There must be some kind of catch if Sesshomaru was allowing a human, INUYASHA's human, to roam the castle at will. Jaken glanced back at Shioshi who was now standing in the door way.

"Is milady alright," Shioshi asked.

Kagome glared at the demon, crossed her arms and turned her back. She was getting tired of him calling her that, it was driving her nuts. Shioshi blinked in confusion before it settled in his mind that he was getting the silent treatment.

"Has your guard done something to displease you," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Huh? Well, I guess you can say he did," Kagome shrugged.

"Shall he be punished," Sesshomaru asked.

"WHAT? NO! Don't punish him! That wouldn't be right," Kagome cried in outrage.

Jaken blinked. She refused to have her guard punished even if he had done something to upset her. Guards and servants like them were punished if they didn't do what they were asked to do and it was normal.

"Hasn't he upset you," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes! But that doesn't mean you can go around beating people up because they didn't listen to a request! I'm not that mean," Kagome cried.

"Kagome," Shioshi called out.

Kagome gave a gentle smile as she faced him.

"Yes," Kagome asked.

"Are you alright," Shioshi questioned.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kagome smiled.

"I am glad to hear that," Shioshi bowed.

He watched as the smile faded and was replaced by a frown. Kagome hated being pampered like this. She thought everyone deserved equal respect and it unnerved her to be treated so highly, when she wasn't even royalty.

"Refrain from doing that," Kagome told him harshly.

"But, Kagome, it is only right," Shioshi reasoned.

"I am not royalty! I am a guest and that is that. I don't want to be treated as such, I want to be treated like a person, not a queen. I don't like it. It's unnerving," Kagome stated.

"As you wish," Shioshi moved to stand outside the door.

Sesshomaru watched her. She was different. If any other human was in her place, they would enjoy being treated like royalty by demons. They would show respect and the humans would be able to walk all over them, but Kagome refused to be treated as such, she wanted to be equal to the demons. Nothing less, nothing more.

Silence laced its fingers through the room as the servants came in and placed food in front of each person. Sesshomaru watched as Rin dug right in, but Kagome's hands remained firm in her lap, her eyes trained on him. He took a few bites and watched as Kagome gently began to eat as well. She had respect, and manners.

All the times he saw her before, she showed him no fear, and no manners. She would curse and yell. Yet, here she was eating quietly next to him. She amused him. She never did the same thing twice, and she would give her life even for the life a demon that she had just met, if it meant the demon would live. She was a miko, they killed demons for a living yet she didn't seem fazed that she was sitting in a palace full of demons.

She gave everyone a chance or two. She never questioned his motives and she always followed Inuyasha no matter how bad he hurt her. She was loyal, sometimes to loyal. He would use the time that she stayed in the palace to find out about the real her.

"Umm... Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome asked gently.

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted slightly allowing her to know she had his attention.

"May I be excused," Kagome bit her lip nervously.

Sesshomaru looked and found her plate to be empty. With an approving nod, he watched as she stood, pushed the chair back into it's place, bowed to him and began to retreat from the room. Shioshi nodded to her and showed her the way back to her room.

As the door to her room closed, blocking Shioshi from seeing her, Kagome stripped off the kimono. The wound on her arm had reopened and she was scared that it would ruin the kimono. She frowned as she pulled the first aid kit from her backpack. She gently wrapped the wound up, after cleaning it.

Just as she pulled her pj top over her head she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Kagome called.

The door opened but she didn't hear any footsteps. She turned to find herself staring at the Lord of the West. Her tank-top shirt did nothing to hide the bloody bandages on her arm for the cut wouldn't stop bleeding. Sesshomaru had been attracted to the room by the smell of the blood.

"Your hurt. Why didn't you say anything," Sesshomaru moved forward to inspect the cut.

"It isn't really that important, really," Kagome tired to persuade him but he kept on removing the bandage.

"Shioshi, get a healer," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Really! I'm okay," Kagome pushed at his hands.

Kagome stopped moving when Sesshomaru's growl cut through the air. Nervousness flooded her as she began to shake. The bandage was removed and Sesshomaru was faced with a two inch deep cut. It was bleeding profusely.

"You are losing a lot of blood," Sesshomaru pressed his hand over the wound.

Kagome cried out in pain as she tired to move away from Sesshomaru. His hand over the wound made it sting like never before. But, only one tear made it's way down her cheek.

"Hold still," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome glared at him. The pain was becoming worse by the second and he refused to remove his hand. Just then a older female youkai walked into the room. She moved forward and took Sesshomaru's place. She began cleaning the wound . As she pulled out a bandage she pushed the two pieces of skin together and bandaged them tightly, but not tight enough she would loose blood flow to her fingers.

The demon bowed before she left. Kagome looked up and noticed that there wasn't any blood on Sesshomaru's hand anymore.

"We will monitor the wound for the next few days. Infection might happen for it was exposed for so long," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome huffed and turned her back to the demon. The wound might not hurt now, but he made it hurt earlier. Sesshomaru smirked at her child-like acts. Just as he was about to threaten Kagome, though he wouldn't really have meant it, Rin ran into the room. She was dressed in her night clothes.

"Kagome-chan," Rin cried happily.

"Hi, Rin," Kagome smiled softly.

"Rin wants Kagome-chan to read her a story," Rin said excitedly.

"I will do that, if you pick out the book," Kagome laughed.

Rin ran to Kagome's yellow backpack and began her search for a book, any book. With a small squeak Rin fell inside the bag, her feet kicking wildly was the only thing visible. Kagome laughed as she gently plucked Rin from her bag. Rin held a book in her hands with happiness.

"This one! This one," Rin cried.

"Alright, lets go to your room and I will read it to you," Kagome grabbed the book and one of Rin's hands.

Rin lead her to her room. Kagome placed Rin under the sheets and sat on the chair next to the bed and calmly read Rin the story, using different voices for the different characters. Kagome closed the book and stood up. Rin's eyes were heavy and she was going to fall asleep at anytime. Kagome gently kissed Rin's forehead.

"Goodnight Rin," Kagome smiled as she opened the door.

"Goodnight okaa-san," Rin's tired voice called out.

Kagome froze in place. She watched Rin for a minute before she walked back to her room. Sesshomaru with his great hearing heard everything. As Kagome opened her bedroom door she felt something collide with her stomach. She held the fluffy little thing till she realized it was Shippo.

"Okaa-san," Shippo's arms wrapped around her neck.

"Hey, Shippo," Kagome smiled as she saw Sesshomaru standing next to her bed.

"I was scared when I woke up in a room all by myself. I thought I lost you again, Okaa-san," Shippo cried.

"I'm here, I'll always be here," Kagome cooed softly as she sat on her bed.

"He came with us. He woke up just now," Sesshomaru informed her.

"Why wasn't he in this room," Kagome asked.

"Children have to learn someday that they can't always sleep with their parents," Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yeah, but. Oh never mind," Kagome smiled as Shioshi walked in.

"Milord, Kagome," Shioshi bowed low.

Shioshi watched as the little boy in Kagome's arms turned and faced him.

"Okaa-san, who is he," Shippo asked.

"That is Shioshi, my guard. Shioshi, this is Shippo," Kagome introduced them.

"But, he is full demon," Shioshi stared wide eyed.

"I adopted him," Kagome stated.

"A human, adopted a demon," Shioshi looked at Sesshomaru.

"This human is different," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"HEY! I'm right here you know," Kagome huffed.

"You should get your rest, your training starts tomorrow," Sesshomaru began to exit the room.

"Training, what," Kagome called out.

"You are to be trained if you are to stay in this palace," Sesshomaru stated as he left the room.

"God, stupid demanding demon lords," Kagome huffed.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he made his way to his study.

"I will be outside Kagome, if you need me," Shioshi nodded before he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"I should get some sleep. That's just to much excitement for one day, ne," Kagome asked as she settled under the covers with Shippo snuggled up to her.

"Yes, it was, okaa-san. Goodnight," Shippo yawned.

"Goodnight," Kagome kissed his forehead.

Kagome's eyes closed as sleep took her. Maybe everything that happened today would turn out to be a dream. Or maybe the past two years of her life have been a dream, that she would finally wake up to find herself laying at the bottom of well or in the hospital, just coming out of a coma. Who knew, but she really hoped that it wasn't a dream.

* * *

Well, well, well. There was my second chapter finally. It only took me today to write the whole thing! I'm proud of myself. I don't have writers block on this story anymore... but... with TWATF, I'm still stuck, if you have any suggestions or something, tell me, ya? I would like to finish at least that story. I will make sure to hopefully have the third chapter of Unimaginable out by March or next weekend. Please R&R 


	3. First Day

Well, I did promise that I would have this baby out by this weekend, so I'm going to try and write it. Feel lucky I stayed home sick today, or I wouldn't have started this story till like Sunday and it would have taken me the whole damned week to finish it and then you would have had to wait for a whole two weeks, ya? Oh well, on to the story that you seem to like so well.

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 3: First Day**

Kagome groaned as she felt the bed to her right shift every so often, not to mention the two voices that kept drifting in and out of her mind. She was groggy and still tired. She didn't know how long she had slept, but she felt that she still deserved a few more hours. The universe on the other hand felt that she needed to get up. Holding back a yawn, she forced herself into a sitting position.

Shioshi stood in the doorway, his lips moving without making very much sound. Kagome couldn't understand what he was saying, but he was talking to someone. With a glance to her side she realized that he was having an argument with Shippo who was gently bouncing up and down next to her. Biting back another yawn, she gave a gentle smile.

"Ohayo," Kagome said gently.

Both sets of eyes snapped to her. Shioshi's cheeks held a very slight tint of pink, at having been caught arguing with a pup. Shippo was flushed with anger as he glared at Shioshi before allowing his eyes to roam over to Kagome.

"Ohayo, okaa-san," Shippo smiled.

"Ohayo, milady," Shioshi bowed.

Kagome frowned as she slipped her feet over the side of the bed.

"I would like to get dressed, would you mind," Kagome blushed softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kagome. I'll be outside, be sure to ware something that you don't care for," Shioshi advised as he slipped out the door closing it behind him.

"Training," Kagome huffed and she dug in her bag.

"Are you really going to train," Shippo asked.

"I suppose I should... It wouldn't do well to get caught out in the forest like I was a few days ago without the proper training," Kagome shrugged.

"But, what if you get hurt," Shippo questioned.

"I'll live," Kagome answered.

"I hope so," Shippo folded his arms over his chest, deep in thought.

Kagome slipped her tank top over her head and slipped on another tank top, but this one was a dark blue. She dropped her sweats and pulled on a pair of skin tight shorts that went down to the middle of her tights. She knew that Sesshomaru would probably say that it was indecent, but it was the only thing that would really be easy to fight in, unless Sesshomaru had miko's garb sitting around. Giving a shrugged, Kagome moved forward and scooped up the small kitsune.

Shippo snuggled into her, his mind trailing. He didn't want her to get hurt, but if she insisted that she train than he had no choice but to allow her. He wasn't stupid, he knew Sesshomaru would hold back, but only to an extent and if he didn't hold back enough, Kagome could end up dead. It would have been pointless to try and train her if he was just going to try and kill her, but accedence happen. Sighing, he tried to think of something that wasn't so depressing.

She noticed that something was wrong. The kit didn't put much thought into a lot of things, but he was really deep in thought at the moment. She was worried that he would space out the whole time and make her feel awkward around the demons that stand around the house. She didn't want to think about how many demons were in the house, it only made her nervous. It was like thinking about how many possible ways it was to die.

Swallowing down the dryness in her throat she moved over to the door. As she had expected it slid open. Shioshi bowed to her and bid her to remove herself from the room. After she was out of the room, Shioshi slid the door close before biding her to follow him. She watched in a daze as they passed door after painting after door. It was getting confusing. She wondered how Rin never got herself lost in the huge place.

The thing that caught her attention the most was the fact that everywhere she looked a demon was standing there, eyeing her as if she was a bomb that would go off at any second. She shivered slightly at the tense stares they were giving her. She felt that it was a bit to quite. She would have felt so much better about walking these halls if Shioshi would say something, but he kept his peace. Swallowing the dryness once more, she continued to try and take no notice to the demons.

They stopped by a different set of huge double doors. Shioshi opened the door, biding her to follow him across the grounds. As they approached another building, Shioshi opened the door, bowed to whom ever was with in, turned then bowed to her, before moving out of her way. She sucked in a fast breath at the mere size of the dojo. It was twice as big as the dinning room and the dinning room was huge! She felt Shippo shift slightly in her arms. Kagome looked down and say that his face showed just how she felt. His mouth was set in an awed expression.

His eyes were wide and he looked as if though Inuyasha had just gave him candy. Kagome gave a slight chuckle at the thought, when movement caught her attention. She looked over to the disturbance. Sesshomaru was standing there, like a statue. He was only supporting his _hakama_. Kagome blushed furiously at the sight of his well toned chest. He simply raised an eyebrow before he strode forward.

Each step he took was well placed and graceful. Kagome frowned at him. It wasn't fair that someone could be so graceful, while she could trip over her own feet. Sesshomaru kept his eyebrow raised as he stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Are you ready," Sesshomaru addressed her.

"Yes," Kagome scowled.

"Okaa-san, can I stay here and watch," Shippo asked.

"I don't see why not," Kagome shrugged.

Her frowned increased a little as the familiar weight of her adopted son disappeared from her arms. She had to admit she felt defenseless, well going against the Taiyoukai of the west, and being untrained, wasn't a pleasant thought. She moved forward and walked up the few steps that led to the raised platform that was for fighting. The only thing that kept her from truly freaking out was all the pads that were on the floors and walls. At least it wouldn't be to painful to get thrown across the room.

"How much experience do you have in hand-to-hand combat," Sesshomaru asked.

"Um... none," Kagome asked a little more then stated.

"Should have thought as much," Sesshomaru frowned.

"Hey! At least I know how to use a bow and arrow," Kagome huffed, crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed. This wasn't going to be very easy.

* * *

A few hours later found the duo snapping at each other. Shippo and Shioshi had to admit it was amusing to watch the two banter back and forth. Shioshi though was surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't beheaded Kagome yet. Every time she made even the most slightest mistake, Sesshomaru would criticize her. In return she was yell back at him and tell him that she was only human, and he would respond that indeed she was, but that didn't mean she could slack.

"I'm not slacking," Kagome hissed.

"It looks as so," Sesshomaru informed her.

"What do you know," Kagome through her arms up in the air.

"I know that you aren't trying," Sesshomaru stated.

"I AM TO! I can't stay as straight as a board like you can," Kagome huffed, she was getting fed up with all his insults.

Using her distraction to his advantage, he moved forward, catching her off guard. His hand grazed very lightly against her side causing her to breath in deeply. His claws didn't pierce her flesh, but she had felt his hand move over her ribs.

"That was cheating," Kagome stated.

"That was not cheating. There is no cheating in battle, you have to keep your attention on the person no matter what they say," Sesshomaru stated back.

She blushed. She knew that she wasn't really paying attention to him cause she didn't want to stay in the same room as him for another second, which caused her to drop her guard.

"Sorry," Kagome sighed, bowing her head.

She felt Sesshomaru move away from her. Her body snapped to attention as she felt with her powers for his yokai, as fast as she could she spun on her heels just in time to block an attack aimed for her neck. She blinked as he disappeared again. She turned slightly to the side to block another attack. She felt sweat begin to drip down the back of her neck. It wasn't easy using her miko powers and trying to block every attack sent her way at the same time.

But, she was thankful that she had learned how to find yokai. Keade had taught her a few months in advance to this predicament. She would be dead if it wasn't for Keade. Shippo felt pride flow through him. His okaa-san was a lot more powerful then when she first came here. He was glad that he could call her his mother. It gave him such a rush to know that he was adopted by someone like her.

"She is stronger then she looks," Shioshi stated for his side.

"Yeah, she is. She wasn't this strong when I first met her though. When we first met, she didn't even know how to use a bow and arrow. Yet, she helped me get my revenge," Shippo smiled at the memory.

"Revenge, against who," Shioshi asked.

"The Thunder Brothers. They killed my parents and I was trying to collect the shikon no tama shards so that I could become stronger and kill them. But, Kagome made Inuyasha help me. She put her life on the line to try and help me. I never met anyone like her before," Shippo sighed.

"She is very pure isn't she," Shioshi watched as Kagome continued to block Sesshomaru's attacks.

"She puts everyone else's life before her own. She protects everyone no matter if they tired to kill her or not. Believe it or not, Sesshomaru has had his fair share of fights with her and Inuyasha. Trying to kill her for many reasons. But, it was a few days ago that, Kagome stood in front of him to protect him from an attack that would have either killed him, or hurt him badly. We all thought she would die, but they both came out of it alive. She had said that no one deserves to die by such a fate," Shippo explained.

"Amazing that she could stay so innocent and pure through all the fights and battles she has seen," Shioshi concluded.

"It's a good..," Shippo was cut off as Kagome went flighting across the room.

With an 'ouf' she landed on her bottom at the other side of the room. Huffing she stood and lifted herself onto the platform and stormed over to Sesshomaru who was standing there cooly, watching her intently.

"What the _hell_ was that for," Kagome yelled.

"You were beginning to get on my nerves," Sesshomaru informed her.

"So, you throw me across the room! That hurt you know," Kagome poked him hard in the middle of the chest, leaving a small angry red half moon as she continued to abuse his chest.

"You will get use to it," Sesshomaru moved to stop her finger.

Kagome angrily slapped his hand away as she smacked him with a resounding noise that made Shippo wince as well as Shioshi. She pulled her hand back and stared at the red hand print that was left on his chest. It didn't faze or stop her. She pulled her fist back and hit him in the arm. Sesshomaru smirked, this is what he wanted. He wanted her to fight back instead of just blocking. He had to admit though, for a human the hits left a very small sting.

"He is baiting her," Shioshi stated to the fidgeting kitsune.

"He won't hurt her will he," Shippo asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. He will teach her to fight, leaving her with a few bruises but nothing to bad," Shioshi informed the kit.

Shippo nodded as he watched the two on the platform exchange blows as well as their fair share of blocking, ducking, and evading. He once again blinked in shock as Kagome flew into the wall at the opposite side of the dojo. She gave a squeal of surprise moments before she landed on her butt. She flew forward with a speed she didn't even know she had as she landed a perfect punch on Sesshomaru's right cheek, causing his head to snap to the left.

Sesshomaru was bewildered. Where did this burst of strength come from? As well as her speed. He had never seen a human move as fast, it was almost as if she harbored a demon side. But, then he realized it was her mike powers. She had used them to speed up her momentum as well as her strength. _Damn, that one hurt_, Sesshomaru thought to himself. His cheek puffed up angrily.

When he looked back at Kagome he saw the nervous and guilty look that she had. She was backing away slowly, her hands were wringing together as she forced herself not to allow the tears to escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kagome bowed her head as the tears escaped.

"Why," Sesshomaru asked.

"I was aiming to hurt you," Kagome hiccuped.

"That is what we were doing, was it not," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"We were sparing, not trying to hurt each other," Kagome wrung her hands, leaving the skin red and raw.

"I'm a youkai. I can handle it," Sesshomaru informed her.

"I know... I just feel guilty that I would want to hurt you when you've been kind to me," Kagome worried her lower lip.

The next thing she knew her cheek was smarting and her head was facing to the left. She raised a hand to touch her smarting cheek. Hissing as her fingers connected with the reddening skin. She looked forward and stared at Sesshomaru. He was standing not even a few feet away.

"We are even. Let us continue," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome blinked, finally realizing what just happened.

"Did it really hurt that much," Kagome asked as she dropped into her stance.

"I believe so," Sesshomaru sprung forward.

"That just proves it," Shioshi concluded.

"She is still strong though," Shippo stated.

"I never doubted it," Shioshi said truthfully.

"Woe," Shippo gasped in amazement.

Shioshi nodded in agreement.

Kagome and Sesshomaru, up on the platform was just a blur to their eyes, the only thing that told them that their was punches and kicks being thrown around were the sound of either skin to skin or cloth to cloth. It was quite unnerving. It didn't last to long cause a few minutes later, Kagome was bridle style in Sesshomaru's arms. Sweat gleaming off her face and arms. She was a very pale white and her eyes had dark circles under them that weren't there before.

"What happened," Shippo cried.

"She used to much of her energy. She will need to rest, she will be up by this afternoon," Sesshomaru moved forward as Shioshi rushed to open the dojo doors.

Shippo, worried for his mother, jumped onto Sesshomaru's very slightly damp shoulder as he peered over to stare at his mother's face with worry. Sesshomaru didn't even brush the young kit off. He just merely allowed the kit to sit there. Shioshi opened the front doors of the palace allowing his lord to walk in, shutting the door after himself, before rushing forward to keep ahead of his lord.

The demons in the hallway that had caused Kagome the creeps were watching Sesshomaru in confusion and disdain. It wasn't natural for the all mighty lord to be carrying around a human as if it was an everyday thing. Sesshomaru on the other hand was fighting off the urge to growl at all the incompetent demons. As they reached the room that was assigned to Kagome, Shioshi opened the door. Sesshomaru moved forward. He pushed the blankets back, he laid Kagome down and pulled the blankets up to her chin and retreated from the room.

Shioshi bowed to him. Sesshomaru noticed that he had lost the small weight on his shoulder. The kit must have dropped down onto Kagome's bed to stay with her. Not allowing his mind to think of anything, Sesshomaru strode forward with purpose. He pulled open a door having his face hit with the steam he had been waiting for, he moved gracefully forward. He untied the sash around his waist, letting his _hakama _fall as he kicked his boots from his feet.

He slipped silently into the steaming water. In the background he heard the door snap open and then a few seconds later snap shut. Sometimes he detested having servants. They were everywhere he turned, and he knew they always questioned all his moves and motives, unlike the girl that he was sparing with. To his surprise, she was better then he thought she would be. The only thing they needed to work on now, was how long she can continue to use her powers.

He knew just what to do, but it would be a lot more boring then it was today. He would also have to train her to use swords, throwing knives, and any other weapon that he felt she would be able to put to good use. She was an untrained miko, but she wasn't completely untrained, she could focus her powers and she could sense yokai as well. That must have been what made it so easy for her to track his movements. But, she used to much power at once, when she could use it in rations.

Giving a barely audible sigh, he sunk down to his shoulders in the warm relaxing waters. He had to admit to himself that even now his cheek still stung from the sharp punch. He didn't expect her to attack so furiously and so fast that he didn't even have time to react. He had always said to be on your guard at all times, but he had underestimated the small miko and it ended up with a few angry red marks on his body.

She had landed a few good punches here and there. They could have gone longer if she hadn't put all her power into being as fast as he was. It didn't matter now cause all was done and over with. With some long and dangerous training, he could have her at top shape, and then she wouldn't always have to rely on others to save her when she gets in to trouble, and from what he had seen, she attracted trouble from all sides. He refused to have another person in his house that was weak and couldn't take care of themselves.

Shippo and Rin had their excuses, they were just children and they weren't ready to learn such things. Even though, Sesshomaru had to learn such things younger then Shippo was, but also Shippo didn't have to grow up to be a lord. Rin, was human and wouldn't have to learn anything till she was a little younger then Kagome. It wouldn't hurt for her to be able to protect herself, cause then he wouldn't have to worry about losing a guard or two.

Sesshomaru growled as he stood from the water, shaking himself and his tail out. It didn't help that the water was clinging onto his tail and making it waterlogged and heavier then it really was. Biting back a sigh, he walked out of the water, his tail shaking furiously riding itself of the weight, but also causing it to puff up. He was surprised that Kagome had avoided his tail, for it he was kinda thankful, it would have made it so difficult for him to dry his tail if it was bruised.

Sliding on his new and clean _hakama_, he tied the sash before he bent down and pulled on his _haori_. After slipping his feet into his boots he moved over toward the door. Before he could try to open it, it was pulled open. One of his female servants stood there, she bowed to him and moved out of his way. As he entered the hallway, the door behind him snapped shut.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin seeks your presence," the female's voice wavered.

He didn't ask where Rin was or what she wanted. He strode down the hallway, in the direction that Rin's scent was drifting to his nose. He found her in the garden, holding a few silvery-white flowers in her hand. She gave him a huge gap-toothed smile as she moved forward. She happily presented them to him. Sesshomaru took them gently into his hand.

"Do you like them, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin asked, innocently.

"I do," Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Rin smiled even wider, if it was possible, she let out a loud giggle as she raced toward the other plants within the garden. Sesshomaru pocketed the flowers like he always did, amazingly they never became pressed or destroyed within his _hakama. _He stood, almost statue still as he watched Rin, twirl around in a circle, giggling. She always lead him to the garden, it was her favorite spot. He would never admit to anyone, but himself, that he enjoyed spending this time with Rin.

His face never showed that, but it seems that Rin knew, or she wouldn't bring him here everyday have him just sit and watch her play. Sometimes, Jaken would join them, but it was very rare for the kappa demon to follow. Jaken hated it, for Rin found her fun in covering Jaken from head to toe in flowers. But today seemed like a good day. The kappa wasn't here, so no one would interrupt his private time with his ward.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin asked, standing right in front of him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Where is Kagome-chan," Rin asked, again.

"She is sleeping," Sesshomaru stated.

"But, it's almost time for lunch, shouldn't she be awake," Rin questioned.

He spent that much time in the bath? His thoughts must have been really deep if he didn't even realize just how long he was in there for. Lucky for him, demons don't prune.

"She was tired after she spared with me, so she went to bed for a little, she will be up for lunch," Sesshomaru assured her.

"Did Kagome-chan eat breakfast," Rin moved over to sit on a bench.

"No, she did not," Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"That's not good. When Rin doesn't eat breakfast, Rin feels sick and tired," Rin stated.

Sesshomaru's brow drew together. Kagome's strength did seem to die pretty fast, maybe it was because she hadn't eaten since last night. It would make since, cause she normally could hold on longer then she did. He frowned. Why didn't she say something, or eat before coming in the first place? Was she afraid to be late? She probably didn't want to suffer his wrath, so she skipped breakfast. He would have to tell her to refrain from entering the dojo without a properly full stomach.

Sesshomaru's ear twitched as he heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming their way, one was light and tired, while the other was a little heavier and energetic. He couldn't smell them, for they were downwind. As he was about to turn his head, Rin stood and ran toward the footsteps. He stood and turned to find himself staring at Shioshi with Kagome behind him, hugging Rin as Shippo clung to her shoulder.

Shioshi bowed when he felt his lord's eyes on him. Kagome on the other hand gave him a very tired smile, as Rin chatted happily with the little kit that had came down from her shoulder. Kagome walked forward, when she got a few feet away from him, she bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome tried to smile again.

"I believe, you pushed yourself to hard," Sesshomaru stated.

He watched as Kagome's face flushed a bright red. He was right, she had pushed herself as hard as she could. She wanted to show him that she wasn't completely weak and to faint in the middle of the battle wasn't what she had intended to do, but it had happened and he had gladly taken her back to her room. She was glad that he hadn't just left her on the dojo floor, or her body would be hurting more then it was at this point.

"I'm sorry," Kagome bowed her head.

"Before you enter the dojo, you shall be well fed, or we will refrain from sparing and only meditate," Sesshomaru informed her.

"Ah," Kagome blush deepened, "I should have eaten, but I thought you would be upset if I didn't get there on time. I woke up a bit late."

"Your energy goes to waist without fuel. How am I to train you if you can't stay on you feet for more then a few minutes," Sesshomaru asked.

"I... I'm seriously sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I wasn't thinking," Kagome's voice was weak and tired.

Sesshomaru shook his head and let out an inaudible sigh. She was really a very innocence being and she didn't realize just how easily she provoked people around her to feel guilty about saying certain things. Sesshomaru wouldn't admit that he had felt a little guilty. Pushing the guilt into the farthest reassesses of his mind he took a step forward.

"Lunch shall be ready soon, and I expect that you will join us," Sesshomaru's voice was a little bit more gentler then he would have liked it to be.

"I will make sure to be there," Kagome nodded to him.

She felt put out. Her body ached all over, and bruises were appearing everywhere. She was just glad that her cheek didn't bruise. It would have been weird to try and hide the bruise only to sweat off the concealment. It didn't help either that he had made her feel guilty about not eating this morning. She really never got to eat breakfast and when she was with her old friends, they never normally had a fight until after lunch, which, by then her stomach was full and she was able to maintain herself better.

If she hadn't been in the presence of Sesshomaru, she would have smacked herself upside the forehead repeatedly until she got it through to herself not to act so rash. She gave a very depressed and tired sigh. Her body felt like it was going to break and her mind was twice as worse. She wished she could have slept more, but for some reason she had felt compelled to wake up. Not being about to resist the urge any longer, she placed her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He could practically feel her tiredness running through his body, as it rolled off her in waves. The two kitsunes didn't really seem to mind it much, or maybe they could feel it but they didn't want to let it show. Giving up on trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle that just didn't want to go, he began the walk back towards the palace. It didn't take him long to notice that Kagome was walking after him.

Shioshi had insisted that he go with her but Kagome had said he should stay out here and watch the children, she needed a bit of alone time to talk to Sesshomaru. They hadn't been able to have a decent conversation since she had begun to journey with them, and if he had any questions she wanted to answer them now before she lost her nerve.

After a simple walk, Kagome found herself in awe once again. She was standing in the doorway to Sesshomaru's study. It was interesting to say the least. His desk held a fairly high neat pile of paperwork that Kagome could only imagine what was said within. The room was more of a moderate size, making Kagome feel less nervous then she did within the dinning room and dojo. She watched as Sesshomaru sat gracefully on one of the pillows that surrounded the low table.

Kagome fidgeted till Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit to his right. She lowered herself with caution.

"Why are you here," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well... We really haven't had a chance to talk about anything, and if you had any questions... I want to answer them now before I can't," Kagome stated.

"I see," Sesshomaru kept his face looking bored, but he was really intrigued.

Kagome glanced around again, her eyes landing on a female demon that was moving forward to shut the doors of the study. The demon gave her a glare before the doors snapped shut causing Kagome to jump slightly uncomfortably. She looked back to Sesshomaru, who was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you run from your group," Sesshomaru asked.

"You saw why... Inuyasha doesn't need me anymore cause Kikyo is stronger and can sense the Shikon no Tama," Kagome wrung her hands together.

"What about your friends," Sesshomaru watched her intently.

"Well, they understand... and they are strong enough without me," Kagome sighed.

"You believe yourself to be weak," Sesshomaru stated more the asked.

"Inuyasha always tells me that I am, and I haven't done anything to prove I'm not," Kagome worried her lower lip cause it to turn red and puffy.

"Inuyasha, doesn't know what strength is," Sesshomaru informed her.

"It doesn't help that he always compares me to Kikyo," Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

"From what I can tell, you both are nothing alike besides in some appearances," Sesshomaru nodded.

"I guess," Kagome averted her gaze.

"He has made it to where you hardly try and be strong, for your thoughts tell you your not. You have to believe in yourself, and you will prove him wrong," Sesshomaru wanted to smack himself, he was not trying to comfort this human that sat next to him.

"I... Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome lightly bowed her head.

"Tell, this Sesshomaru, of your dream," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... It was like what happened when they got there. Inuyasha used the Wind Scar, Kikyo shot her arrow, but I couldn't move, and you... didn't come out alive," Kagome shuddered at the memory.

"So you protected me with you life? Did you know that you would survive," Sesshomaru questioned.

"No, I thought I would die from the blast and that hopefully you would live. I wasn't really thinking, I just couldn't... get the image of your dead body out of my head... I didn't want Rin to live in pain again when I could have at least tried," Kagome bit down on her lower lip causing the lip to split just enough to bleed.

Sesshomaru could smell the light blood the came from her lip. She was a little to pure. She almost gave up everything for him, it was in his duty to train her to be as strong as she can be to repay his debt.

"That is all," Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome's head snapped up. Her eyes were full of unshaded tears, the feeling of despair rolled off of her in waves.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome's voice wavered slightly.

He gently nodded his head. He watched as she stood, bowed and began to walk over to the door. She jumped when the doors slid open, Shioshi bowing to her. The female demon she saw just a little before was standing behind Shioshi with a look of hate in her eyes.

"Milord, Kagome," Shioshi smiled at Kagome.

Shioshi could feel her depression as well as see the blood and slight tears that were evident. Sesshomaru didn't pay any mind to his servant as he moved to his desk to finish a paperwork before lunch.

"Good afternoon, Shioshi," Kagome greeted.

"Yes it is. What would you like to do before lunch, milady," Shioshi asked.

"I would like... to see the garden again," Kagome stated.

"We shall go then," Shioshi began to lead the way.

Kagome followed after him, her body protesting at ever step she took, but she ignored it as she continued on. For someone like Sesshomaru, the garden had caught her by surprise, but then again, when you have a little girl running around the palace, it shouldn't have been so shocking as it was. When they got to the garden, Kagome sat lightly on the bench as she watched Rin and Shippo play tag. She had taught Shippo that game about a year ago.

All children seem to like playing it. Kagome had to admit she had fun when she played it every now and again with Shippo, though Inuyasha would always remark that she was being stupid. Sometimes she wondered why she even liked Inuyasha. He was only sweet to her on the new moon, or when she was hurt. Giving a strangled sigh she watched as the kids tried to talk Shioshi into playing with them. Kagome giggled softly at their antics.

They were such wonderful childern. They didn't deserve the fate that they had got, yet the only thing Kagome could do was try and lessen the pain of life for them. It wasn't always easy to have to take care of them, but she loved taking care of Shippo, and Rin wouldn't be any different, only besides the fact that she is a girl. She didn't know how long she had sat there for, or why her mind kept wondering from subject to subject.

She jumped when she felt a hand set itself gently on her shoulder. Her heart raced as she looked behind her to see that the hand belonged to Shioshi.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Kagome. But lunch is ready," Shioshi looked guilty.

"It's okay, you just startled me. I was just thinking," Kagome stood, ready to walk back.

Shippo launched himself onto her shoulder as Rin held on to her hand, they walked toward the palace. Everything was going good so far and she really didn't feel like worrying herself sick over something stupid. Sesshomaru had stared at them in slight surprise when they had walked into the dinning room. He had never seen Rin hold Kagome's hand like she was doing right now. But what surprised him most was how freely Kagome moved around.

She had set down in the same spot as last night without even being asked to. Her aura told him that she was at peace right now. It was true, she always felt save whenever she was near him. He gave her vibes that calmed her down, and made her at peace, when just minutes before she was tired and sad. That's when Sesshomaru noticed the slight confused looked that marred her face.

"What," Sesshomaru's voice was calm and cool.

"Does Shioshi ever eat," Kagome looked around, confused.

"Yes, when the other servants do," Sesshomaru informed her.

He watched as relief settled over her. Shippo sat to her left, as she was to his right, and Rin sat to Sesshomaru's left.

"Can we play in the gardens after lunch, too," Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't see why not, as long as you have Jaken or Shioshi," Sesshomaru shrugged elegantly.

"That really is your favorite place, huh," Kagome smiled at her.

"Yep, Rin loves to go to the garden. It's always pretty," Rin smiled back.

"Can I go too okaa-san," Shippo asked somewhat nervously.

"Of course. I wouldn't make you stay inside on such a beautiful day," Kagome looked at her young kit with love.

"Thank you, okaa-san," Shippo bounced happily in his chair.

Kagome merely nodded her head as the servants came in and placed their food in front of them. Rin dug in right away. Shippo on the other hand waited patiently. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He began to eat his food and not two seconds later did Kagome and Shippo begun to eat theirs. Kagome had taught the kit some manners. He let a smirk grace his features as he continued to eat. The second Rin's plate was cleared she stood up and headed to the door.

"Come on, Shippo, lets go play," Rin turned and watched him.

"Okaa-san, can I be excused," Shippo asked.

Kagome glanced at his plate, finding it empty she gave him a nod. He removed himself from his chair and pushed it in before he bounced over to Rin as they two left the room.

"Did you teach yourself such manners," Sesshomaru inquired.

"No, my mother is a very mannerly person," Kagome stated.

"What about your father," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really remember him that much. But, I think it's safe to say that he was a mannerly person as well, seeing as my mother would take no less," Kagome flashed him a smile.

"Your father, was," Sesshomaru asked.

"He died when I was around seven. Mother has only ever said good things about him though," Kagome shrugged.

"Does it not depress you," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well, it does. But, I didn't know him to much, and you can't hold onto the past for to long," Kagome set her fork down.

"Your mother has taught you well, just as you have taught the kit," Sesshomaru informed her.

"I wouldn't say that. He only uses his manners around important people," Kagome giggled lightly.

"I see," Sesshomaru stood and moved toward the door, "you are excused."

Kagome smiled brightly as she stood and pushed her chair in, which she noticed neither Rin nor Sesshomaru did. At least there was a balance. As expected by now Shioshi was at the doors waiting for her.

"Is there something you would like to do," Shioshi asked.

"Can you show me around the palace," Kagome questioned.

"I can if it so pleases you," Shioshi nodded.

"Then it pleases me," Kagome smiled.

Shioshi began walking down the halls, pointing at doors and telling her what kind of room lay beyond it. But, after a first few doors, Kagome was lost to where they were and just how many doors they past. Maybe if she was a demon, she would be able to remember everything that he was telling her, but he brain was starting to hurt. It took almost two hours before they were standing in front of the dinning room again and her brain was throbbing.

"I need a bath," Kagome stated.

"I will take you there," Shioshi nodded.

He lead her to her room. She grabbed all the stuff she needed before she turned around and followed him down the similar looking hallways to the bathroom. Once in side she sighed in relief. God, this place was to confusing and huge. She slid her tank top over her hand and pulled her shorts off her body. After un-clipping her bra and dropping her panties she slid herself into the hot waters. The cut on her arm had healed over last night, she wondered if it was because she accidently used her miko powers in her sleep.

She was thankful though, or it would have reopened this morning with how many times Sesshomaru had made contact with her arm. But, it hadn't stopped the bruises that had formed everywhere. He had hit harder then she thought he would have. Or, he just didn't feel like going easy on her. That made since, he was trying to make her stronger, and it wouldn't work if her went easy on her the whole time. But, she still couldn't help but wish that he had.

Even after everything, she had forgotten to bathe before lunch so now she felt so dirty it was grating on her nerves. She scrubbed fiercely at her skin to remove the dry sweat. As she lathered her hair was shampoo she heard the door snap open. With a jolt she turned around to find herself staring at another female demon, luckily not the one from the study. The demon gave her a slight smile and bowed her head before she grabbed the clothes, leaving the bra and underwear, before turning and retreating from the room.

In her clothes place laid another beautiful kimono, but this one was all blue, the blue wasn't to dark or to light. The obi was also the same color. She would be thankful for the feel of silk on her bruised skin. She stood and dried herself with her towel before she slipped the kimono on. After tying the obi, Kagome released her hair from it's prison. The towel fell to the floor as her hair fell down her back. She grabbed her brush and gently coaxed it through her tangled main.

After she finished, she picked her stuff off the floor and followed Shioshi back to her room. In ways she was glad that they trained during the morning, cause by the afternoon she was so tired on her feet she didn't think she could even land a punch, let alone block one. Giving a tired sigh, she followed Shioshi out to the gardens. When she had herself perched on the bench, she couldn't help but let a giggle flow from her mouth.

Rin and Shippo were chasing a yelling Jaken around the garden. He was yelling at them to respect their elders and to leave him alone. Kagome didn't really like the fact that she pitted the poor kappa demon. He had always been so mean to her, and he always ridiculed her at everything she did. But, the kids sure did know how to be mean.

"Guys, give him a break," Kagome called out, earning a two moans in protest, "he deserves a break, why don't you play with Shioshi instead?"

Shioshi looked at her as if though she had just slapped him across the face, earning three giggles.

"It wouldn't hurt to play with them for a while. I would if I weren't so tired," Kagome smiled at him.

"Alright," Shioshi's shoulders slumped.

The kids resumed their fun, with Shioshi, who instead of running were chasing the giggling kids. Jaken walked forward panting as he sat ungracefully in the grass to Kagome's left. He didn't say a thing to her, but she never thought he would. He had hated her for such a long time that even a little bit of help wouldn't be appreciated, unless of course it was Sesshomaru dealing the help. Kagome shook her head as she watched Shioshi mercilessly tickle Shippo and Rin, who were screaming through their laughter for help.

Kagome gave a hearty smile at the sight. She turned her head when she felt the approach of a strong yokai. Of course, the only yokai this strong was Sesshomaru, but she still liked to check, and it was Sesshomaru. He gave her a blank look before settling himself on the bench beside her. Kagome a little startled, almost fell of the bench, had she not regained her balance moments before. She chuckled nervously at the raised eyebrow that he was giving her.

"You and Shioshi always find a way to startle me," Kagome held a hand over her heart as it raced.

"You knew I was there, where is the startling in that," Sesshomaru questioned.

"It's not that, it's where you sat that startled me," Kagome blushed as she stared at the uninteresting ground.

"I see," Sesshomaru turned his eyes to his servant and the children, "who told him to play with the children?"

"Umm... I did... Jaken looked like he was getting tired, so I told Shioshi that he should spend some time with the children," Kagome wrung her hands nervously.

Sesshomaru merely nodded as he continued to watch Rin plead for him to help her, while Shippo pleaded for Kagome's help. Maybe, it wasn't so bad to have Kagome here. Though, he knew that once the other demon lords got wind of this, he would have a lot of explaining to do, and she might even be put in danger. Hopefully, she will be stronger by then, but for now, all he could do is hope that she wouldn't be treated to badly by his staff, who seemed intent on glaring at her every time she came into the room.

If this keeps up, he might have to start protecting her from his own servants, that would no doubt try and hurt you at any moment possible. He gave an inaudible sigh, as he turned his head and studied her. She held herself with pose, but no grace. She didn't try to be what she wasn't, so it was no surprise there. Finding it hard to tear his eyes away, he continued to stare. She wasn't extremely skinny but she wasn't in the best of shape either, her body wasn't extremely curvy, but it held curves. Her legs were long, and slender, her arms were fatty, but held hardly any muscle.

She wasn't perfect, but no one was. She didn't try to be perfect either. She just tired to be herself and be who she wanted to be, not like the other demonnesses that would throw themselves at his feet, or would try and play hard to get, even when he wasn't even trying to get them. They always acted as if though they were perfect and they had ever right to be near him, while Kagome, was just that, Kagome. She didn't think she had the right, but she never left his site just cause she thought herself inferior, when it was the demonnesses that were so.

She was human, yes, but she was powerful. She had manners, and she never asked for anything unless it was absolutely necessary to do so. She had him confused at every turn. But, the thing that he liked the most is she never backed down. She argued with him, when others would just agree right away. She told him her point of view and never allowed him to make her regret how she feels. She was the only human, besides Rin, that he could stand.

And that made her better then all the other humans. Though, she would always confuse him. She didn't do the same thing twice, and she wore her feelings on her selves, like they had the right to be there. She was kind but at the same time she had a temper. He knew, right then, in that moment, that he would never be able to figure out the puzzle that was Kagome. The pieces that use to stick together, now didn't fit anymore and he couldn't find any that did. It was confusing but at the same time, relaxing. If he couldn't figure her out, then no one else could.

"If he continues, they will pass out," Kagome sighed to herself.

"Are you going to stop him," Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"I should, but I don't think I will," Kagome smirked.

She wasn't completely innocent.

"Did you tour the house yet," Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome's face lit in a bright blush, as she shifted her feet around on the ground. Jaken, was watching the two with confusion and amazement. The human was able to keep a civilized conversation with Sesshomaru, and he wasn't rejected it.

"Yeah... But, I got confused after a little while and I can't seem to remember where any of the rooms are, let alone my one," Kagome blushed even harder, as she continued to avoid his gaze.

"You really don't have to remember. Shioshi will always be there to show you to the room you want to go," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"How can you do that," Kagome looked up at him when the question slipped from her lips.

"Do what," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so elegant and graceful all the time," Kagome turned her attention back to the flowers in the garden.

Well, this was new. No one had ever asked him a question like that before. He never really thought about it. It was so natural to him to walk how he did and just move how he did. He never thought of it as grace unless he was training or fighting.

"I was taught to walk this way, it's natural," Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome laughed lightly. Yes, he would say something like that. Grace, isn't natural, but he wouldn't sum it up as anything less. He was predictable sometimes.

"You find that funny," Sesshomaru asked.

"Grace, isn't natural. But, you wouldn't say it was anything else. I guess I just expected that kind of an answer," Kagome shrugged.

"I see," Sesshomaru smirked.

They bathed in silence as Shioshi finally let the kids up. Tears of laughter were running down the kids cheeks as they moved over towards them. Kagome gently wiped Shippo's tears away with her sleeve before doing the same to Rin.

"Dinner should be served," Shioshi informed them.

Kagome smiled as Shippo perched himself once again on her shoulder, as Rin grabbed her hand. Sesshomaru walked quietly beside her, with Jaken bring up the end. Shioshi bowed low before opened the dinning room doors. Again, they all sat in the same chairs as this afternoon. But, before they could even have a short conversation, their food was placed before them. Kagome realized they had spent a lot more time outside then she thought.

Silence laced it's fingers through the room as they ate. No one dared to talk as they continuously chewed and swallowed their food. Rin then gave a big yawn, followed by Shippo.

"May we be excused," Kagome asked for all them.

"You may," Sesshomaru stood and followed them out.

Kagome helped Rin into her pj's and then helped her into bed. She kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"Good night, Rin," Kagome smiled.

"Night, mama," Rin rolled over and curled into a ball.

Kagome smiled gently before she left the room with Shippo now in her arms. Kagome laid Shippo down in her bed. She turned and gave Sesshomaru a gentle smile.

"Eat breakfast, then come to the dojo," Sesshomaru nodded.

"I will, goodnight Sesshomaru," Kagome yawned as she moved over to her bag.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru turned and left the room.

Shioshi said his goodnight before he shut the door to leave her to dress in peace. She untied her obi, and slipped into the same pj's as the night before. Yawning once more, she crawled into the bed she was being allowed to use. She hugged Shippo to her chest as she feel into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

WOW! Oh my, this chapter is longer then the last. I apologize now for the damned mass off paragraphs that I couldn't refrain from using and also any spelling mistakes that I have yet to correct, my head hurts and I just wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. So, sorry. I hope you all don't mind to much. I can't wait to hear from my reviewers. Love you all, and thanks for all the reviews. 


	4. Asking Sesshomaru

A/N: Wow! I'm so very sorry that it has taken me 11 days and 4 months to put up this chapter. And it doesn't help more people have my story on their **alert list **then people how have **reviewed**. I want to thank everyone who review, cause other wise, I don't believe I would have even TRIED to write this chapter. Now, for the chapter you have been waiting for!

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 4:**** Asking Sesshomaru**

Kagome gave a soft sigh as she allowed her eyelids to part. She had been here, in Sesshomaru's palace, for a week and everyday it was the same thing. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, spar with Sesshomaru, pass out, wake up, eat lunch, play with the children, eat dinner, bathe, then sleep again. It was a pattern she really didn't want to get use to. She wanted her days to be more exciting. She didn't want to be able to predict everything that was going to happen, yet she could.

Pushing back the covers, she slipped her legs over the side of the bed. Sadly, the last few night, Sesshomaru had been making Shippo sleep in his own room so Kagome woke up alone every morning. She worried her bottom lip as she stripped off her clothes, only to replace them with her normal tank top and shorts. Her day was just so, plain. She wanted more, but she couldn't have it, so she savored what she had. She did notice though, that after her first day of training, her and Sesshomaru didn't talk as much.

Their conversations were short, and little over one to two sentences spoken before one of them walked away. And it was always Sesshomaru who walked away. It frustrated her to know that he avoided her like the plague. She would possibly have to sit down while he is in his study and try to force a conversation on him. His quietness was grinding on her last nerve. It didn't help that she had to endure hours of his hard training, yet he had no wits to talk to her.

Sometimes while fighting, Kagome would envision herself petrifying the demon lord. But, with that thought she normally lost all awareness of her opponent and resulted in a shard blow to an unprotected part on her body. In the past week she had so many bruises on her arms that they looked like they were just one whole bruise, and even then Sesshomaru didn't let up on her. She wondered if he forgot the very important fact that she was **human**, for Kami's sake.

Speaking of bruises, they were all over her body. Her arms, legs, stomach, back, everywhere. She had trouble falling asleep at night for the discomfort they caused. Though, every now and then she would get lucky and her body would heal them before she woke up. Only to have new ones appear just a little bit later. Sometimes, she wished that she was with Inuyasha and the gang, cause at least then, her days would have some spice to it. Even if she was in emotional pain.

That really didn't matter right now. All that mattered was to get through Sesshomaru's training without getting herself killed. She wouldn't admit out loud that Shippo had been right to worry about her life when it was in the hands of the Taiyoukai himself. Kagome faintly wondered if she trusted him, she must if she was putting her life into his hands in a way she never would have with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just to rash. And he probably wouldn't think twice about killing her.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, wouldn't kill her for the mere fact that it wouldn't be honorable. She had saved his life, so he owed her something. Yes, she had figured it out all on her own. After a few days of training, she had realized he was doing this for the mere fact that he owed her. Little did he know he was giving her two things for the one she gave him. Maybe he would figure that out, but she didn't want him to, cause he would probably kick her out.

She really didn't want to return to Inuyasha. He had invited that _clay pot_ into the group without even asking anyone if it would be okay with them. He just pissed her off sometimes. Kagome had excepted the fact that he would never love her, but that didn't mean he could just toss her to the side. Growing frustrated with her train of thought, Kagome walked towards the door that popped open at it's own accord. As usual, Shioshi bowed to her and begun to lead her to breakfast.

But, the second she was sitting at the table, filling her starving stomach, her thoughts filtered through again. She had to admit she missed all her friends. They had at least deserved an explanation as to why she was leaving, but she hadn't thought of that. Well, what did it matter anyways? She was here, getting her butt kicked by a crazed Taiyoukai, and she was free of her burden of a broken heart for a while. Maybe that was why she enjoyed being here.

With all the fighting and practicing, it really left her no time to think about how her heart was broken inside her chest. And with every hit she sustained the pain lessened just a little bit more. Also, Shippo was happier now that he had a friend to play with. It seemed that the two were totally inseparable. They were always together, in the gardens, running the halls, or torturing Jaken. They always did it together. But, at that thought it made Kagome miss her brother.

Normally he was annoying and she wished that he would just disappear, but she couldn't deny she missed him. She missed her mother and ji-chan. Maybe she would think about asking Sesshomaru if she could go for a day or two and visit them. She hadn't seem them in almost a month and it was finally getting to her. But, then again, how would she explain it to the Taiyoukai. She just couldn't come out and blurt that she came from the future where demons don't exist, and humans rule.

He wouldn't believe her. Giving a desperate sigh, she stood from her spot at the table and pushed her chair in, following behind Shioshi to the dojo. Not even two seconds into the dojo, Sesshomaru had attacked, unexpected, but she was able to deflect it. They moved onto the raised platform, and continued to throw and block punches and kicks, that were well aimed. In her mind she fought desperately to figure out just how to go about it.

"Sesshomaru-sama," it came out in paints.

"Hn," Sesshomaru made a throaty noise as he moved in for another punch.

"I was wondering... Could I possible go home for a day or two," Kagome asked, breathlessly.

She heard a small gasp come from Shippo who was on the sidelines. He was always sitting on the sidelines to cheer her on, when she felt she was going to pass out.

"Home," Sesshomaru questioned, his fist making contact with her stomach.

"Well, yeah, near the village of Edo," Kagome gasped for breath.

"Yes, I will accompany you," Sesshomaru ducked out of the way of her fist.

"That's not good," Shippo squeaked, awkwardly.

"I don't believe that's possible," Kagome stated a moment before she was thrown into the wall, and landed a few feet from Shippo.

"How so," Sesshomaru stood still.

"I'm not from here," Kagome squeaked.

"Obviously," Sesshomaru smirked.

"I mean... I'm not from this time," Kagome said hurriedly.

"From this time," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... Think five hundred years into the future," Kagome peeked up at him through her eyelashes.

His face was still as emotionless as ever, but she thought she saw confusion and disbelief flash through his eyes.

"Explain," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"If I go down the well in Inuyasha's forest... It takes me about five hundred years into the future, and then I'm home," Kagome nervously wrung her hands together.

"You will show this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said with finality.

"Thing is... the well has only allowed me and Inuyasha to pass. It might not let you," Kagome worried her lower lip, drawing blood to the surface.

"We will see. Continue," Sesshomaru beckoned her forward with a slight tilt of his head.

Kagome moved forward and got ready to attack Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken came in yelling, causing Kagome to trip on the stairs.

"Speak," Sesshomaru ordered as he caught Kagome before she fall face first into the stairs.

"There is a demon at the gates ordering to be let in," Jaken stuttered.

"Let the demon in," Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Sesshomaru just barely set Kagome on her feet when the demon busted through the doors.

"Kagome! Are you alright," the demon asked frantically as he held onto her hands.

"Oh! Koga-kun! What are you doing here," Kagome questioned.

Kagome could feel the questioning looks from Sesshomaru and Shioshi that were directed at her.

"I heard from the mutt that his brother had taken you to his palace. The weak mutt couldn't even protect you! But, I would never fail you," Koga proclaimed.

"Ummm... Koga. I wasn't taken. I went willingly," Kagome blushed.

"What?! Why would you go with him? He wouldn't hesitate to kill you," Koga asked.

"Well, as you can see he has," Kagome tried to pulled her hands back from his grip.

"SIS," Ginta and Hakkaku came through the doors panting.

"Hey guys," Kagome smiled at them.

"We thought... we thought... you were in trouble," Ginta panted.

"Not serious trouble. Don't worry I'm fine," Kagome gave a soft laugh.

"You don't look fine," Hakkaku walked forward and stared openly at the bruises that lined her arms and legs.

"It's nothing! Really! Please, guys. Don't look at me like that! I'm just training," Kagome held up, her now free hands, in a defensive position.

"I don't believe for a second that, that is the truth," Koga muttered.

"Well, fine! Don't believe me! But, in the end you will be sorry," Kagome huffed as she turned her back on the three wolf demons.

"We believe you, Kagome," Ginta and Hakkaku smiled at her.

"Thank you," Kagome giggled and she walked towards them, "what have you boys been up to? It has been a while since we have last met."

"Protecting our lands," Koga stated.

"And all the new born pups," Ginta nodded.

A bright smile lit up Kagome's face as she hugged both Ginta and Hakkaku.

"At one point, I wish to come to the dens and see these pups for myself," Kagome stated.

"That would be of no problem," Koga smirked, letting one of his canines poke over his bottom lip.

"It wouldn't be a problem? That's wonderful," Kagome yelped slightly when Hakkaku picked her up bridle style.

"You are welcome at any time, sis," Hakkaku's laughter mixed with Kagome's.

"I will take you up on that offer when my training is done," Kagome wrapped her arms around Hakkaku's neck so she didn't fall.

"How long will you be in training," Koga asked.

"Hmmm... Good question," Kagome pondered as she was put back down onto her own two feet.

"The whole training could be completed at any time. It depends on the miko," Sesshomaru's velvety cold voice floated through the air.

"For now, I think you boys should do something to occupy your time," Kagome stated.

"Anything for my women," Koga kissed her hand gently before he retreated out of Sesshomaru's palace, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku to follow in his wake.

Kagome's aura filled with anger. He always got her railed up right at his exit, so that she wouldn't blow on him. She was a forgiving person, so every time he came around, she had forgiven him for the last time and had to repeat the process every time he came around. With a frustrated huff, Kagome moved back onto the raised platform. Her eyes blazed with a fire that was very well known to the stoic lord in front of her.

"Kagome, don't listen to him! He does this every time," Shippo sighed.

"He has no right! I'm not an object! I'm a person! I have feelings and he knows it! I don't care if he is going to be the Lord of the Eastern lands. I'll still purify his sorry ass," Kagome hissed.

"What reason does he give you that angers you so," Shioshi asked.

"He claims me as if though I'm a simple object, like a sword! I'm a person, and I deserve to be treated as such, not claimed," Kagome bit her lower lip, "I just had to ask Kami to be nice and make my days more interesting! This isn't what I had in mind."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He could tell that she hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. Did she not enjoy her days here at his palace? Maybe, she wanted to do more things. From what he had seen, she had been happy and ready to take her place as she did every day. There was a lot more to this miko then even he could see.

"Has your stay not pleased you," Sesshomaru questioned.

"What? Of course I like staying here," Kagome stared at him in utter confusion.

"Then what made you wish to Kami," Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

A blush appeared on Kagome's face as she covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't mean to say that out loud, she was afraid that if she told Sesshomaru anything about how tired she was with the routine he would think she didn't enjoy her time here. She did, of course, enjoy her time at the palace. It was wonderful. But, even she couldn't help be wish to have a little more fun.

"I... I'm just use to a life of guessing and wondering about everything that I'm not use to being in a routine anymore," Kagome nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Indeed. Tomorrow we set out to your _time_," Sesshomaru gave her a nod and strode from the dojo.

"Did he just cut class early," Shippo asked with a confused look.

"I do believe so," Shioshi smirked at the pup.

"Wow," Kagome blinked, not believing her eyes.

Smiling happily, Kagome retreated from the dojo into the open lawn of the palace. For once, she was able to get out of class without passing out and she even got Sesshomaru to allow her a trip home. There wasn't much more she could ask for. Giggling gently, she wasn't the stoic lord as he walked through the opened front doors.

In all fact, Kagome didn't want to reenter the palace at any time. She wanted to spend her time outside in the warming sun and laying in the lush green lawn. But, she realized that wouldn't happen anytime soon when Rin came running out of the palace doors. Kagome smiled at the little girl as she made her way to meet her. They greeted each other in their normal hug. Shioshi stood to the side, watching them, a smile of his own on his face. Shippo jumped up and down, begging Kagome to play tag with them.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement just seconds before she was dubbed 'it'. Giving a startled cry and began her chase of the kids, realizing she would never get them, she gently tapped Shioshi, giving a small cry of 'it', before running in the other direction. Shioshi looked confused and out of place for a moment till he realized just what happened and took off in the kid's direction.

They continued to play their little game for about an hour before everyone's strength ran at an all time low. They laid next to each other, breathing heavy. Kagome felt content at just laying there and watching the clouds slowly move across the sky. No one said a word as they bathed in a comfortable silence, until a loud squeak returned them to the world of the living.

"It is time for lunch," Jaken squawked from the top of the stairs.

Shippo and Rin murmured complaints as the four slowly made their way to the top of the stairs and down the hall to the dinning room. Shioshi bowed low to Sesshomaru before allowing the others enter the room. Kagome bowed and gently took her seat next to him. Shippo sat slumped in his chair with Rin mimicking his stance across the table. Kagome giggled at the children, giving Sesshomaru a smile.

Sesshomaru simply raised his eyebrow. It wasn't unusual to see Kagome smile brightly at Sesshomaru, as well as it wasn't unusual for him to raise his eyebrow at her. She gave him a shrug and gave a polite smile at the servants that were serving the food. It didn't faze her when the servant glared at her, bowed to Sesshomaru and left.

Holding back a laugh, Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to start, before she dug into her food. Lunch was a very quite affair. No one said a word and the only noise was of forks and spoons clanking against their plates and the sounds of Rin and Shippo chewing with their mouth open. It seemed to Kagome that Sesshomaru was so use to it that he hardly noticed that his ward wasn't using her manners.

She could have told Shippo to chew with his mouth closed, but she didn't feel like doing that. He was just a kid, and he deserved to be able to act that way for as long as he could. He never did have anything great happen to him since his parents died. Frowning, she stared down at her empty plate as she rethought of the events that happened when she met Shippo.

Sesshomaru and Shippo watched her in confusion, and not but to seconds later, the doors to the dinning room were pulled open and a concerned Shioshi stood there. All demons that were around stopped and watched her. Her depression was so strong that it confused everyone that had ever been near her. She was always happy and pure, but this depression was confusing and unusual.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked up, a blush slowly forming on her cheeks. All trace of depression disappeared as nervousness took over.

"Are you okay, Kagome," Shioshi asked from his post at the door.

"I'm fine," Kagome stated.

"What causes you so much sadness," Sesshomaru asked, causing her eyes to snap to his.

"I was thinking about the first time I met Shippo," Kagome sighed.

"That is a sad thing," Shippo's voice was filled with hurt.

"No! It was a great thing that I met you. I was thinking about all the bad things that happened to you. I wasn't able to stop it," Kagome gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay. I'm happy here with you, Okaa-san," Shippo smiled back.

"I'm glad. May I be excused," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

He nodded, watching as Kagome stood gently from her chair, pushed it in and made her way to the doors.

"I would like to bathe," Kagome informed Shioshi.

Shioshi nodded and led her to the bathroom. She moved forward and opened the doors before he could and closed them, her back hitting it and she slid down to her bottom on the cold hard floor. Her eyes closed as the tears she had been holding for almost two weeks let loose and flowed freely down her cheeks. Thinking about Shippo caused her to remember Inuyasha and just how much he had hurt her.

Her body shook with her sobs as she let loose the pain she had been bottling inside her. She stood shakily and removed her clothes. As she lowered herself into the steaming water, she slipped causing a huge splash as she hit the surface. Shaking from her tears and her recent slip, she moved herself so she was sitting next to the side. Her tears mix with the water on her face to slip down her chest and into the bath.

Her mind kept replaying the scene of Inuyasha betrayal. She had just suggested to Inuyasha that he should allow her to go home, since it had been over two weeks and they were in Edo village anyways. He had refused and told her she had to stay because they needed her to look for the shards. A little less then a week later, he came barging into Keade's hut with Kikyo on his back.

He looked at her with his eyes as cold as ice and told her she could go home now, cause Kikyo would be able to see the shards. The pain she had felt in the moment was more then she thought her heart could take. She had followed along when Kikyo had said she sensed a shard, when Kagome didn't even detect a shard in that direction.

After a few days of traveling that way and not sensing a shard, Kagome confronted Inuyasha and said there wasn't a shard in the way they were going. He had snorted and told Kagome she was to weak to sense a shard at this far of a distance and that is what Kikyo was for, cause Kikyo was stronger and she wasn't even useful. In her pain and hurt she had left. Not telling her friends that they were going the wrong way and she could sense a shard in the south and not the north.

In her confused she had picked a direction she thought would led to the well and ran that way. She didn't even expect to run into Ah-Un and Rin, and most defiantly not Sesshomaru. At first she had thought he would kill her for intruding on his lands and camp, but he had offered her a place to go. It didn't matter that she still felt the pain.

She felt weak not being able to hide her hurt and pain anymore. Kagome always worried about other people before herself and she didn't want to make Sesshomaru or Shioshi thinking she wasn't enjoying her stay. Trying to control the sobs that now freely pored from her lips, she closed her eyes and leaned back, and stared at the ceiling, not knowing she had attracted the attention of the stoic lord.

Sesshomaru stood outside the bathroom, the salty scent of Kagome's tears played with his nose. The sound of her sobs reached his ear. It hadn't made much sense that she would be crying, till he remembered the reason she was with him and not with his stupid half brother. Holding in the growl that rose in this throat, he squashed an unknown feeling that had begun to rise in him.

Shioshi looked worried, but calmed his face when Sesshomaru looked at him. Shioshi gave a nod, showing he understood what Sesshomaru wanted him to do. He watched as Sesshomaru made his way down the hall and out of sight.

Kagome sighed when her tears stopped coming. Her body had started to prune and she was getting a bit to warm to stay within the hot waters. Making quick work of her hair, she removed her body from the water, drying herself quickly. She gave a gentle smile at the kimono that lay on the bench. It's bright pink and blues were contradicting to her mood.

Sliding the silken fabric over her body, she made her way towards the door. Right as she finished the knot on her obi, the doors opened and Shioshi gave her a calming smile. Kagome walked calmly and nervously behind him. She was confused as to where they were going seeing as she hadn't said where she wanted to go. Her eyes met the familiar wood of Sesshomaru's study.

Nervously wringing her hands she walked into the room, bowing deeply to Sesshomaru. He nodded to his right, and she sat. He didn't look at her as he continued to read the papers that he had in front fo him. Kagome couldn't help but noticed that the old style of writing was a lot harder to read then the style they now used in her school.

She used his distraction to get a good look at the room. She had been in here before, but it seemed like she missed a lot of things. The paintings on the wall looked as if the people within them were real and watching over the room. Bitting the inside of her cheek, she looked behind her, at the books that were on all the shelves. Some of the titles she could read, but others were unreadable.

Movement beside her caused her to remember just where she was and her snapped back around to find Sesshomaru watching her. She could see that he had a lot of questions for her, that he didn't know how to ask without hurting her.

"Can you read," Sesshomaru asked her.

"I can, but this is old Japanese and it looks different then our characters," Kagome commented.

"Indeed. Your tears still cling to you," Sesshomaru informed her, "no matter where you express your sorrows, your scent will carry your sadness and tears for a day or more."

"I," Kagome blushed.

"Why do you shed tears for him," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Because, when you love someone, it's hard to loose them," Kagome told him lightly.

"You love him," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes, I have for some time now," Kagome bite her lip.

"He isn't deserving of your love, seeing as he won't return it," Sesshomaru looked at the painting on the wall, it had a younger version of him and Inuyasha in it.

"I realized that, a lot time ago. I just haven't found a way to let go of him," Kagome hung her head as the tears began to sting her eyes.

"You are strong," Sesshomaru's velvet like voice was calm.

"Am I," Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru nodded. Her eyes trained onto the picture of the two half brothers. Sesshomaru looked so innocent back then. His face was a mask of emotion. It showed her that he was happy back then and he enjoyed his life. Kagome remembered hearing that he lost his mother at a young age, and many years later his father. She didn't understand just how he was able to keep going on, even with the knowledge that he will only see his parents once he died.

"Your strong," Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapping to her face was the only way Kagome knew he was startled by her words. He did always think himself as strong, but not strong enough. He wanted to be greater then his father, to show his father that he was wrong and to have greatness was not to be in love. Was not to fall for something that would only bring him his end.

"You hold a strength that is your own. Your still alive and well, even after all the hard times. Not allowing them to hold you down and cause you to become hurt. Your strength isn't like anybody else's, it's your own, and you should be proud of that," Kagome informed him.

Raising an eyebrow, he thought about her words. She was right. He did hold a strength that was his and his alone. But, back then it didn't feel like enough. Oddly, it felt like it was enough for him now.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru answered.

As silence laced itself upon them, Kagome was surprised she didn't feel uncomfortable or nervous. She felt as if she was peace itself. Sesshomaru felt peaceful for once in his life, and he didn't know if he liked it or needed to leave this feeling behind and continued forward. It was unusual and different then any other feeling he had felt. It was unnerving to know that Kagome did this to him.Before either could get in a word, Shioshi opened the door and bowed.

"Shippo and Rin request both of your presences within the gardens," Shioshi informed them.

Kagome stood, bowed to Sesshomaru and began her trip to the garden. Sesshomaru stood and followed. Rin and Shippo were laughing and running in eights around the bushes. They both launched themselves at Sesshomaru and Kagome when they realized they were there. Kagome happily held Shippo to her bosom, as Rin clang to Sesshomaru's leg.

Both kids began telling the adults what they had been doing and how much fun they had been having, and that they wanted to share their fun and games with them. Kagome had smile and said it was a great idea. Sesshomaru merely declined and told Rin he would watch. Rin felt a little saddened that Sesshomaru said no, but she ran forth and began another game of tag with Kagome, that shortly afterwards had Shioshi joining in.

Sesshomaru sat on the bench watching as all four ran around yelling and laugh in joy and happiness. Slowly he watched as they began to all fall to the ground one by one till they couldn't get back up. They were laughing, even Shioshi. After a few minutes of rest Shioshi stood and calmly told them that dinner was about to be served.

They tiredly followed Shioshi to the dinning room and for once Sesshomaru wasn't the first one in the dinning room. Kagome yawned, her hand coving it, as she sat down gently into her chair.

"Okaa-san is already ready for bed," Shippo laughed.

"You two have tired me out today," Kagome giggled.

"But, it's been so long since Rin and Shippo had gotten to play with Kagome-chan like that," Rin informed her.

"That is the truth. Sesshomaru usually has be to tired to even move after practice," Kagome joked.

"Okaa-san, can we go with you tomorrow," Shippo asked.

Kagome looked straight at Sesshomaru. She knew it was his choice seeing as it was him that would have to help her to there or they would take almost a week or more to get back to the well.

"I believe you both should stay at the palace and wait for our return," Sesshomaru told them.

"Don't worry Shippo. I'll bring you both back some candy, crayons, and some paper," Kagome gave him a smile.

"Okay, Okaa-san," Shippo said happily.

"What is kandy," Rin asked.

"It's 'candy'. And its like really really sweet food. I love it," Shippo told her.

"Can Rin have so candy," Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled brightly as her food was set in front of her, ignoring the glare from the servant, she waited for Sesshomaru. He took his bite, allowing her to eat her food. She chewed slowly and eat even slower. She loved being in the dinning room, it was so comfortable and the presence of everyone around her calmed her aura and made her feel relaxed. Trying to fight of a yawn she sat down her fork, her plate now empty.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome asked gently.

"You are excused," Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome stood slowly, pushing in her chair, she turned and bowed to him before making her way out of the hall. Shippo had left just a little before her, and she bet he was already asleep in their bed. Shioshi opened her bedroom door, and she was right. Shippo was curled up under the covers fast asleep. Saying a gentle goodnight to Shioshi she shut the door.

Making quick work of getting into her pyjama's she laid down next to Shippo and pulled him to her chest. She felt better after talking to Sesshomaru. Lucky for her, Inuyasha hadn't been in her mind since their talk. Sesshomaru was right. She didn't need to cry over him cause he didn't deserve it. Smiling happily, she allowed sleep to claim her weary mind. With the thoughts of tomorrow's trip home.

* * *

Without the A/N's and titles:

Characters: 23,378

Words: 5,248

Sentences: 392

Lines: 508

Paragraphs: 161

Pages: 12

A/N: This chapter isn't as long as **First Day**, but I at least tried to write it. I am still suffering from writers block, so my chapters are harder for me to write.

Thank you to all my **reviewers**, without you, this story **might** have been **discontinued!**


	5. Tokyo

**A/N: **I'm back! I started this story 6 long years ago! I gave up hope because I just didn't have the want/muse to write any more. But, once again I found my love for Inuyasha and I'm back!

Do keep in mind that my writing style is much different then it used to be.

Also I am engaged, due to be married in the summer hopefully, and I have a three year old. The two keep me very busy so I usually can only write a couple pages a night. I should have a new chapter out every three days to a week depending on how long it takes me to write them or how much time I get a night to write.

(Sesshomaru is a bit OOC in this chapter, it is explained why he is acting OOC so please don't hate the story cause of it! And of course for Kagome and Sesshomaru to make it as a couple he would have to be a little OOC most if not all the time. Or so I believe)

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 5:**** Tokyo**

The next morning Kagome dressed quickly and packed her belongings. Today Sesshomaru would be taking her home. It worried her that he might not be able to go through the well and she didn't know if having him in the future would be such a good idea. Shioshi seemed a bit upset as he brought her to the awaiting lord. She had already said bye to Shippo and Rin, but she could hardly believe they were leaving.

"We will be taking Au-Un, the week long trip will only take several hours," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome mounted the double headed dragon and shivered when Sesshomaru stood so close his arm brushed against her leg. His cloud appeared under his feet as Au-Un begun to fly. Of course he would have a pet that was made to carry passengers that he never rode because it was a commoners way of doing things. The thought made her giggle, earning a sharp look from the Taiyokai.

The several hours he had spoken of passed in silence. Every second that they became closer to the well, Kagome became more nervous that Sesshomaru might not be permitted into the future era. Would he still allow her to visit her family if he is unable to pass through? She pushed the thought behind her when the well came into view. Some how Inuyasha must have known she would try to go home, for him, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku stood near the well, as if they were waiting for her.

Sesshomaru and Au-Un landed allowing Kagome to dismount from the youkai.

"You told him about the well," Inuyasha's voice was harsh.

"I want to go home. I couldn't just disappear for a week or two," Kagome shrugged.

"Do you plan on taking him to the future with you?"

"Yes, if it's possible."

"Are you stupid," Inuyasha began to cry out.

"No, Inuyasha, it is you who are stupid," Kagome responded simply.

Everyone stared open mouthed at her. She had just spoken, calmly to Inuyasha who was calling her names. Her typical temper hadn't flared and there was no harsh remarks or sit commands, just a simple sentence.

"We miss you," Sango said, pulling Kagome into a hug.

"It's strange not having you around," Miroku hugged her as well.

"I miss you two, too. I wish I could see you both more."

"We understand," Sango smiled sadly at the girl who had gotten the short end of the stick.

"I really should be going, Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting," Kagome hugged them one last time, "take care alright?"

The two said they would and told her to be safe. They had been worried about her since she had ran away all those weeks ago. But, obviously whatever was happening at the Western Palace was a good thing as Kagome seemed to be much better. She didn't seem to be as hurt or as crushed about the Inuyasha mishap. It was nice to see their friend happy again. The past two weeks had been great to her, they hoped that soon her heart break would be completely forgotten.

"I'm not sure if it will let you through," Kagome pondered out loud.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out a jewel shard, setting it into her left palm she clamped her hand around Sesshomaru's right hand, the shard bounced lightly between their palms. She knew that she couldn't get through the times without a jewel shard, so maybe him having one and sharing the same blood as Inuyasha would help him through the well.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Kagome said and encouraged Sesshomaru to jump with her.

The familiar floating feeling touched her body as she fell until her feet softly landed on the ground. She was definitely in her time. Holding her breath she looked over to see that Sesshomaru was staring at her, waiting for her instructions. Their hands still clasped together.

"Could you... You know jump us out of the well," Kagome asked him nervously.

Gently he jumped, pulling her with him. Kagome excitedly threw open the doors of the well shrine and ran onto the grounds. She placed the jewel shard back with the others around her neck before continuing into the main shrine. Sesshomaru followed her without a second thought.

The lands were odd to him. The stone beneath his feet was one he had never seen before. The house before him was constructed with material he couldn't recognize. The trees around them seemed like the ones from home but the air was marred with the smell of poisons. The sounds coming from below the hill confused him. This place was loud, the noises never ending and the overwhelming smell of humans. The sounds of their voices, the honks of loud horns. Was this her world? How did she mix so well with either world? Both were so different and Sesshomaru wasn't sure he liked this one.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps, I'm home," Kagome called out as she opened the door and set her yellow back pack on the floor.

"Oh, Kagome," her mother spoke as she walked out of the kitchen, "it's so nice to have you home. Who is this?"

"Mom this is Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha's older half-brother."

"You mean the one that always tries to kill you," Souta spoke up as he poked his head around the corner from the living room.

"People change you know," Kagome called back.

"If you feel comfortable with him here, then of course he can stay," her mom smiled before moving back into the kitchen.

She could feel the Taiyokai following her back to her room. She opened the door and allowed him to enter before shutting it and sitting crossed legged on her bed. She needed to tell him a few things about her time before she could let him go downstairs and entertain her families obvious questions.

"Sesshomaru-sama, times here are... different," she looked out the window at the midday sky.

"It is loud here," he nodded following where her eyes had wondered.

"People are also different," Kagome drew his attention to her, "youkai don't actually exist here."

He said nothing, simply staring at her. She had just told him that the future didn't hold his kind. That his kind would one day perish amongst the humans. He wasn't sure he believed it. How could such a strong race disappear? How could humans out live the youkai? But he wasn't going to question her. This was her time and he had no reason to second guess the woman in front of him.

"We don't have high ranking here. We treat everyone with respect, but in a different way then you are used to. My family might touch you, or ask you questions you aren't used to being asked. They won't back down in fear that you will harm them, they will continue to pester you till they get their answers. Please, Lord Sesshomaru, don't harm anyone in the future. They don't mean any disrespect, we just don't have royalty around any more and treat everyone the same."

"You have this Sesshomaru's honour, no harm will come to any human of the future time."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, "one more thing. My brother idolizes Inuyasha. As crazy as it seems, Inuyasha saved his life once and since then the boy trips over himself to see him. Can you do one thing for me? Can you please not say anything to mean about Inuyasha, I don't want to crush my brother's heart."

He nodded moments before she ushered him from the room saying she needed to change her clothes.

"Is the kimono not satisfactory," he asked.

"I love the kimonos, they are amazing and beautiful. But in my time kimono's are out of date and I would stick out like a sore thumb if I walked around in such a fine kimono on a day of no celebration," She smiled at him before snapping the door shut.

The times were very different and he decided he didn't care much for this time. His steps were silent as he descended the stairs. Kagome's mother was oddly accepting of him, regardless of the fact that she knew of his many attempts at her life. He wanted to see what the woman was thinking when she allowed her daughter to bring him here. He stood simply watching the older woman who looked much like Kagome. She was cooking on some sort of metal devices.

"Oh hello," she smiled softly.

"You know who I am," he stated.

"Of course I do. Kagome talks all the time about her travels."

"Do you fear for your daughter's life?"

"Every single day. But I want her to do what makes her happy and if that means her being in the past, I accept it."

"So you trust her thoughts on this Sesshomaru."

"She trusts you," she looked him straight in the eye, "Kagome always walked around the house with Inuyasha, but she always felt the need to constantly check over her shoulder at him. To make sure he wasn't doing something he wasn't suppose to. She confided in me that she never felt fully safe in the past, there was always a thread of doubt that she wouldn't make it home alive.

But I saw the way she looked at you. She didn't check behind her to know that you would follow her. She didn't worry that you would wonder off. You wouldn't be down here talking to him without her if she didn't trust you. She looked at peace, calm, less hurt then she normally does when she comes home."

"You put faith into your daughter. She is getting stronger," he reassured her, "she saved my life. In repayment, I am training her to be able to fight her own battles."

"I just wish sometimes that she didn't have such a heavy burden to bare. Sometimes I wish that the only worry she had was going to school and boys like all her teen-aged friends."

"I don't believe she considers it a burden. She truly seems to enjoy being there. She has many friends and two young children that call her okaa-san. She is still herself, she is still Kagome and that is truly what matters most."

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome stepped into the kitchen dressed in a blue sun dress, "I was thinking, you don't have any clothes from my time. So I thought if I got your measurements I might be able to get you some shirts and pants to show you around my era."

Her mother exchanged looks with Sesshomaru, this proved her point. If Inuyasha had wondered off, she would be yelling and furious with him, but here she stood with no objections to Sesshomaru wondering the house. Sesshomaru frowned, did Kagome trust him so? Did she trust him more then his hanyou half-brother who she had been travelling with for two years?

"Is it necessary," he asked.

Kagome blinked before she laughed, "Well no, but I would like for you to see my time."

"If you insist," he tipped his head forward in consent.

"Mom, do you think we still have the measuring tape? I need to know how big of a shirt and pants to get him."

"It should be in the bottom drawer dear," she called out to Kagome who had gone into the store room.

"Here it is," Kagome cried in triumph as she pulled the white strip from the drawer.

She returned to the kitchen and stood staring at Sesshomaru. She pulled in a corner of her bottom lip and chewed on it, contemplating over how to go about everything.

"Well for one, you can't carry your swords around in public," Kagome pointed out as she took in his appearance, "and you can't wear your armer, people these days have no need for armour. And... um... well..."

"Yes," he encouraged her.

"Well, you see. Inuyasha could hide his ears under a hat, but um your fur," she pointed to the fluff on his right shoulder.

"My tail?"

"Yeah, well, um, people don't usually walk around with huge bands of fur around them."

"I can not remove it from my person."

"I know you aren't a fox, but is there a way of hiding it maybe?"

"There is something I can do that will make it invisible to human eyes."

"The markings on your skin we can just say are tattoos," Kagome smiled, "it will only be for one day. Then you won't have to hide anything here. It's just my time wouldn't do well if they found out about such things as youkai."

He nodded as her mother said, "why don't you sit, dinner is ready. The measuring can wait till afterwards."

Souta rushed in after the three had taken their places at the table, "Oh cool, what is that on your shoulder?"

"He means you, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome gently nudged his arm with her elbow.

Sesshomaru glanced questioningly at Kagome, it was the first time she had ever casually touched him in an instant that didn't require her to do so. Was she simply more relaxed being here in her home? Or maybe she didn't want him to look soft in front of his staff.

"It is my tail," was his short response.

He wasn't sure how he would handle having to refrain from scaring or harming humans who disrespected him in this time. But, the boy reminded him of Rin and Shippo, always curious and asking questions. He really was growing soft if all it took to make him act kind was being forced into a house of humans he couldn't intimidate.

"So you are full youkai then," Souta asked as Gramps took his seat at the table.

"Indeed."

"How come Inuyasha is only half?"

"Souta," Kagome snipped, "must you be so nosey?"

"Inuyasha's mother was human," Sesshomaru answered.

"So you two don't have the same mom?"

"No, my mother passed away long before my father took another mate."

"Is that why you hate Inuyasha?"

"Okay Souta, that is far enough, pick a different topic," Kagome shushed the young boy.

"My dislike for Inuyasha stemmed from his mother being human. That my father was weak enough to take a human mate. Weak enough to fall in love. I believed that emotions weakened the youkai. My father died saving Inuyasha's mother and him. My brother stood for everything I didn't believe in. In the past no one cares much for half-breeds," his voice was soft and curt, he hadn't wanted to explain it but he just couldn't turn down the boy.

"Do you still hate him?"

"I can not say. I believe he was wrongfully entrusted with Tetsusaiga, but I don't believe it is him that my hate is directed towards."

"Sesshomaru-sama, you don't have to answer all of his questions if you don't want to," Kagome said laying her hand against his arm.

Had she done this simple gesture before he had allowed her to live with him, she would have been killed for touching him so casually without his permission. A feeling inside him however liked that she trusted him enough to touch him without fear. Pushing away the unknown feeling he simply nodded to her before turning back to the others.

"Are you looking for the jewel shards as well," Kagome's mother spoke up.

"No, I have no need for them."

"Then why are you with him Kagome," Souta rudely asked.

"Inuyasha decided to replace me with Kikyo. I got into some trouble and Sesshomaru helped me out. I saved his life, causing him to be indebted to me. He is teaching me to hone my skills and fight my own battles and when I am good enough, I will journey and find the shards myself. It's my duty to put the jewel back together. I'm the one that shattered it after all," Kagome stared down at her hands, it was sad to know she would have to find the shards alone.

A pale white hand with long nails and magenta coloured strips on the wrist gently laid on top of her hands. She looked up at the Taiyoukai and blushed. When did he become so handsome? She pushed away the thought with a gulp and turned back to her family who had been to busy to notice the advent that had just transpired.

"You are stronger then Inuyasha," Gramps questioned.

"Indeed," he nodded.

"Do you know anything about seals? I have some seals I have been using and they have been," Gramps paused with a blush.

"They don't work," Souta laughed.

Kagome watched in awe as Sesshomaru talked civilly with her family. Sesshomaru didn't like his father because of him taking a human mate and because he felt emotions were a weakness, but did he really think that way still? Here he sat, in a home with three humans who didn't fear him asking him all kinds of questions he normally would have struck or killed other humans for asking. He cared for Rin, she could see it in his eyes when he looked at the little girl. They would grow softer and the dark amber turned a beautiful golden colour.

He didn't show many emotions, as his face was always in his normal frown, but his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was feeling emotions he had never felt before, emotions he had never let himself feel. Kagome believed love and emotions made people stronger, it gave them a reason to fight and to live. Could Rin have saved Sesshomaru's cold heart? Thawed it just enough to let other humans in?

A smile settled on her face. She would try to break the cage of ice around his heart. He deserved to be happy, to have emotions and not feel weakened by them. She liked to think of him as a friend, and any friend would do anything to help each other. No one should live a life full of hate and rage. Emotions were beautiful, sometimes painful, but always worth it.

"Is something amiss," Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome blushed when she noticed she was staring into his aforementioned amber eyes, "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking is all."

"Maybe you should take a hot bath and get some sleep," her mom offered.

"It's only six in the afternoon. I think I could get to the store and get Sesshomaru-sama some clothes to wear tomorrow when we go out."

"Shall I accompany you," Sesshomaru questioned.

"I think it would be best for you to stay here till I get your clothes. The times here aren't dangerous like they are back home. Maybe you would like a shower or bath," Kagome asked.

"Shower?"

"Right, you don't have running water. I guess I'll have to show you," she laughed.

They finished their dinner, talking about Kagome's adventures, sparing, and what the palace was like. She stretched and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her. She led him back to her room.

"I know you don't like being touched, but I'm going to have to touch you to take your measurements," Kagome blushed at the thought.

"You have my permission," he nodded his head.

"Can you remove your swords, armer, and move your tail so I can get to your shoulders and hips?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but did as she asked, placing his items inside her closet for safe keeping. He uncurled his tail from his body causing Kagome to gasp and take a step back. She had never seen him move his tail and it shocked her just how long it actually was. Getting caught up in the moment she found herself running her fingers through the silky fur.

He stayed quiet watching her. She was holding a portion of his tail in her hands and her finger tips were ever so slightly touching the skin hidden under the fur. He hadn't even let Rin touch his person in such a way, but he felt no want to stop her. He was softer then he thought if he would let a human, no less a priestess, touch his person. Many a youkai would fear her touch as it could purify them. He was growing attached to her, he realized moment before crushing the thought.

He could not afford to become attached to a human. His attachment to Rin could cost him his life, for he would do anything to save her. He could not put himself on the line for more possible ways to lose someone he cared for, or to lose his life to save them. The past wasn't a safe place and she was from the future. When did he begin to open up? To feel emotions and allow others in? He had always swore he wouldn't become his father. He wouldn't be weak, but he didn't feel weak. If there was one thing he hated it was being confused and he was certainly confused within himself.

"Oh my," Kagome blushed, dropping the tail from her hand, "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama."

"I gave you permission," he stated.

"You gave me permission to measure your body not pet you. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have..."

He grabbed her hand causing her to look straight up at him, "This Sesshomaru is not upset, do not apologize."

"Okay," Kagome breathed out, her blush darkening on her skin.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart beating faster and he see the blush across her face. She wasn't scared, she just felt guilty for disrespecting him by touching him in ways he would never let anyone touch him. She instantly went back to work. He watched her as she wrapped the white strip around his body in several places. He stared over her shoulder to see her writing it all down on a strange looking piece of paper with an even stranger writing utensil.

"Well, it shouldn't take me to long to go to the store and back. I'll buy you a few outfits and then be home to let you try them on. Sesshomaru-sama, I'll show you how to work the bath, but know that we don't have maids to do laundry, you will have to wear those clothes till I get home with new ones."

"What shall I do when you are gone?"

"Anything you want. You can pester my brother, or my mom. I'm sure they would love to talk your ears off about what the future is like and what everything in the house does. Be careful of Gramps though, he does nothing but talk about the history of everything in the house," Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru followed her into the small room that she called a bathroom. He stared at the skin, toilet and bathtub. The things looked odd and he had no idea what they did, but he wouldn't reach out and touch them without her explaining first. She went on a short talking about what the skin was and what they used it for, what the toilet did and she showed him how to turn on the shower or bath water and left him to bathe.

"Mom, I'm going to go get some clothes for Sesshomaru-sama. He is taking a shower," she called as she slipped her flats on by the front door.

"Okay dear, does he need help?"

"No I explained everything, I think he will be okay. I'm going now," Kagome opened the front door and stepped out closing the door behind her.

She breathed in the heavy city air. She loved being home, but the past was amazing. The one thing she hadn't decided was if she was going to stay here after the jewel was found, or if she would continue to go between the times. The past was apart of her life, how could she just cut it out. But if she continued to go to the past she could never have a real relationship here in the future. All the secrets and months of being gone they would always expect something was up.

But after two years the past had become a big part of her life. She loves her friends there, her son and Rin. How could she give that up? But her family and her friends here they would expect her to stay.

She decided to leave the thoughts for later as she entered the store. It took her over twenty minutes to find the clothes that would fit Sesshomaru, not only was he wide in the shoulders he was extremely tall. She bought him a few button down shirts and a couple pairs of slack blue jeans. Remembering at the last moment she bought him a pair of white shoes. He wore white and red a lot so she stuck with those colours, they were the colours that signified his lands and were her safest bet.

The walk home seemed to take longer. Was she pushing the boundaries by asking Sesshomaru to dress like a human? Would he reprehend her when they returned to the past for treating him so casually? But he had also touched her, more then once in a casual way. As if he did it everyday. Maybe he was already opening up to her. Maybe he trusted her like she trusted him. She could only hope.

The stairs to the shrine appeared, it had been a slow walk home but she was happy to be back. Even though she was in the future, she still felt a little uneasy being by herself. After all her time spent in the past, it was hard to get the fear of being alone to go away. She caught sight of Sesshomaru standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring right at her.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she lightly bowed to him, "how come you are out here?"

"You were lonely," his voice was odd.

Kagome turned her head slightly to the left and stared at his eyes. They were the golden, the same shade that happens when he watched Rin run in the gardens. He was worried about her. He must have felt her loneliness and fear in her aura.

"I'm okay. After so many years of being in your time, I get nervous being alone even at home."

They began walking up the stairs side by side. He said nothing, simply watching her from the corner of his eyes. The feelings he had felt coming from her were gone, she was content and felt safe now. Since day one she had felt safe in his care. Why did she trust him so when all he had done was give her reason to fear him?

"So, what did you do while I was gone," Kagome asked cheerfully.

"I spoke with your mother and younger brother," he stated.

"I hope they didn't bother you to much."

"Not at all."

"I'm glad," she smiled at him before opening the door and entering the house.

She handed him the bag of clothes and told him to change into them, to see if they fit. She sat in the living room, her mom next to her on the couch and her little brother sitting on the floor playing video games.

"Kagome," her mom said softly.

"I'm sorry," Kagome sighed.

"Why didn't you come home and tell us?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't find the well on my own and Sesshomaru took me to his palace for training. I didn't know if I could trust him to tell him of the well. By the time I realized I trusted him, I felt it was too soon to ask to go home. I didn't want to make him feel like I didn't like it there. I love it at his palace. It's so beautiful and the children love it there. I really feel like I'm getting somewhere in my training. It was so nice to not have to worry about running after jewel shards for a while."

"You really trust him," it was a statement.

"I... I never even trusted Inuyasha this much. Something about him just makes me feel safe. I trust that he is an honourable man. That he has morals. But it hurts me to see him so cold and emotionless. To be so distant from everyone. I know he thinks emotions will make him weak, but I wonder if he would just let them, he would see that they would make him stronger."

Her mom knew then that Kagome was no longer in love with Inuyasha and probably hadn't been in a very long time. Now her daughter seemed to care deeply for the Taiyoukai that was staying with them and though it wasn't love it, give it time she just might fall for him.

"It is kind of odd to see that he shows no emotions on his face. No anger, sadness, happiness, it's just like a mask," her mother nodded.

"Sometimes, I forget who I'm with. I treat him like I did all my friends. I laugh and talk to him, I sometimes find myself wanting to hug him, or touch his tail. Then I realize who I'm talking to. But I don't fear that he will hurt me even if I slip up and touch him. Not like he would his servants or other humans if they touched him or said things to him that displeased him. I just fear that he will think I'm disrespecting him by doing so."

"It's hard, being around someone who thinks differently then we do. But, never be afraid to be yourself, Kagome."

"Thank you, mom."

"Is this how it goes," Sesshomaru asked from the doorway.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped momentarily before she closed it and smiled. Surprisingly he had placed all his clothes on correctly. He looked amazing in his blue jeans, the way they cupped his hips. His shirt was slightly lose, but with a small movement it would show his muscles.

"Yes, that is how they go," Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "figures that you would be here less then a day and can dress yourself when your brother had visited more then a handful of times and put his clothes on backwards."

"I pay attention to detail," he nodded.

"What did you do with your tail?"

He smirked and walked over to her, grabbing her hand he placed it on his tail that was wrapped around him in his usual fashion.

She gaped at him, "it's there but it's not? Is it the same kind of trickery that Shippo uses?"

"It is."

"I know it's getting dark, but maybe you would like to take a walk with me," Kagome asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

The two walked silently back down the shrine stairs. Neither spoke, Sesshomaru merely looked around. The city was different and the contraptions that spend past them on the black road annoyed his ears. Humans were everywhere walking and running. Many people took second glances at him. He knew it was because of the markings and his hair as his ears were hidden under his hair and his nails were trimmed to human length. By tomorrow, however, they would be just as long as before he cut them.

"How come you aren't mad?"

"What reason is there to be mad," Sesshomaru inquired.

"I know you heard my conversation with my mom," she began, "shouldn't you be upset that I consider you my friend? Shouldn't you be upset that I want to see you expressing emotion?"

He remained silent for a moment, causing Kagome to fear he was indeed mad at her.

"I thought of you as my ally when I brought you to my place. I don't quiet understand what being a friend entails but I didn't ask you if you felt like you were my ally. It's only fair that you don't have to ask to call me what you wish. And I am not maddened by your wish to see me express emotion."

"Is it necessary for you to be so cold and heartless," she asked gaining courage as he was actually continuing the conversation, "at your palace, you never speak to me. You walk away. But here you have been different."

"It is not necessary for me to be indifferent. If others were to find out about my affection for Rin, they would use her against me in a fight. They would kidnap her maybe even kill her, it would draw me out into battle and I wouldn't be in my right mind. Here I am different, there is no threat."

"I think regardless on you hiding your emotions, others already know how you feel towards Rin. Sometimes no matter how hard we try to hide it, someone always finds out."

"Indeed. However, they have yet to use her against me."

Kagome let the smile slide onto her face. It was nice seeing this side of him. It was out of character, but it was amazing to find out who he really is. The man he is hidden so deeply inside his mind. It was wonderful to talk with him. His voice seemed softer, he didn't smile or laugh and he didn't show emotion, but he seemed a little less tense.

"If you cared for me, you wouldn't want anyone to know or they would use me against you like they did against Inuyasha. Like you used me against Inuyasha. Would that ever change? Would you ever let others know? Once I'm stronger, able to use my powers and fight for myself?"

"You can keep up with this Sesshomaru and that is an amazing feat, but you have yet to beat me. In a fight, you would lose as your powers would drain before you could end your opponent. I would not put you in dangers way."

"Don't they already know that you tolerate me? You allow me in your castle there has to be someone who realizes you trust me enough to have me close. I'm a priestess after all and no youkai or Taiyoukai would be caught sleeping in the same place as one."

"Word will get out. The other Taiyoukai, as well as youkai that want to fight me to take my place will find out. But for now, it's best to not act rash and cause the time to be null."

"You care for me," it was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

She stopped in her tracks. Sesshomaru noticed and turned around to face her.

"Is that a problem?"

"I just... I didn't think you would... I mean I'm just a lowly human."

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes, "I can't say that I don't still despise humans. But I realize that not all humans were as I made them out to be."

"Just as I know that not all youkai are mindless killers," Kagome smiled at him, "Sesshomaru-sama, do you trust me?"

"Yes," it was a simple answer but it made her heart soar.

"As I trust you," she walked forward and wrapped an arm through his.

Hours passed before the pair returned to Kagome's home and got situated for the night. Sesshomaru decided on sleeping on the couch downstairs. Kagome had offered him her bed, but he refused insisting she slept there.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

Kagome woke to the sounds of movement downstairs. Obviously her mother was awake and fixing breakfast. She sat up and looked out the window staring at the sky where the sun was just beginning to rise. It was still a habit of hers to wake up extremely early. It didn't bother her any more, as it used to when she was home on a weekend and could sleep in.

She dressed in a simple pink dress. It had a low neck line showing the top of her cleavage and the dress stopped at mid thigh. She never wore clothes like this in the past, to many jumps and strange moments that would show her underwear or leave the clothes ripped to pieces. Having Miroku around also caused her to chose more sensible clothing.

She had been correct, her mother was up making breakfast and Gramps was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. She grabbed a glass and sat down pouring herself a cup. Slowly she sipped the hot liquid. Souta must still be asleep and she wondered what Sesshomaru was doing, he should have woken up the second her mom began moving around the house.

"Has Sesshomaru woken up yet," Kagome asked.

"He went outside," her mom answered back.

She finished her tea and padded out into the back yard bare foot. Sesshomaru stood perfectly still, staring off toward the horizon. Kagome instantly tensed, it was always the calm before the storm with him. Then he was upon her, she blocked furiously gaining the ability to force him back a couple steps.

"I didn't know we would train here too," Kagome stated.

"Every day is a good day for training," Sesshomaru replied.

He was going easy on her, making sure not to ruin her clothes or leave bruises, but it was still a great training routine until they went back into the past. People would ask questions if Kagome was walking around with a bunch of bruises. Their sparing was interrupted when her mom called out that breakfast was done.

"Is everything okay," she asked when the two made their way into the kitchen.

"Just a bit of sparing," Kagome breathed deeply regaining her breath.

"We can't slack just because we are here," Sesshomaru offered.

Breakfast was a very quiet affair. Souta slept in so it was only the four eating silently. Sesshomaru having already been dressed for the day followed Kagome out of the house after they had finished eating and bid their goodbyes to the family. She instantly placed her arm through his like she had the night before. He was glad that she was becoming more comfortable around him. It made it easier for him to relax around her.

"So I'm not really sure where we should go first," Kagome said, "there are so many places we could go. It is after all Sunday."

"What do 'teenagers' do?"

"My mom said that word to you, didn't she," she laughed, "well my friends and I usually hang out at the mall, or go see a movie. But I'm sure a movie theater would be to loud for your ears."

"We may go where ever you like," he offered.

"I suppose the walk to the mall is through most of town and will take a while so we can stop at any shops you want to on our way."

It took them a little over two hours to walk to the mall. Neither were phased as Kagome did a lot of walking on a daily basis and Sesshomaru wasn't human and hardly ever became tired. She laughed at the look on his face when he realized just how many humans were in this building she called a mall. He almost regretted his words, but the happy look on Kagome's face was worth it.

"Come on," Kagome drug him in by their connected arms.

He went willingly, being dragged around from shop to shop. Kagome showed him things, explaining devices she didn't have at home. Showing him the kinds of toys that kids in her era played with. She even picked up some colouring books, crayons, and some story books. She wouldn't pick up the candy until the day before they left for home.

"Which era do you prefer," Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

Kagome stuttered stumbling over the answer, "I love both. Yours is so beautiful and clean, but mine is peaceful. Not much fighting or war. And not a lot of fear around every corner. But if I had to choose I think I'd pick yours."

She was being honest with him. A sense of smugness filled him, she picked his era over the one she was born in. Though he found in interesting to learn about this era. He was glad that he allowed her too come home. It was an experience he would never forget. It was such a strange place and often hurt his nose and ears, but it was still interesting.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome is that you?"

Suddenly three girls appeared before them. After a couple minute conversation between the four girls, one of them noticed Sesshomaru and the fact that Kagome was connected to him.

"Kagome, who is that?"

"Oh this is Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled, "he is in town for a short while so I decided to show him around."

"Aren't you too sick to be out of bed though?"

"Should you be home resting instead of out showing him the town?"

"You do not look," Sesshomaru began but Kagome gave him a pointed look causing him to close his mouth.

"Have you talked to Hojo?"

"No I haven't," she admitted with a blush.

"Can you excuse us for a moment," one of the girls asked and pulled Kagome away.

They were still in his ear shot when he heard, "Okay girl spill. What happened with that Inuyasha guy and why do you keep blowing off Hojo? What do you like this Sesshomaru guy now?"

"Isn't he a bit old for you?"

"You are only seventeen."

"One question at a time," Kagome held her hands up, "for one Inuyasha went back to his ex-girlfriend. I haven't called Hojo yet because I've been a little busy and sick you know. And yes I like Sesshomaru but I don't think I like him in the way you are implying."

"Oh come on Kagome, you are blowing Hojo off, who really likes you, for this guy you can't tell me you don't feel something!"

"Really guys," Kagome started to protest.

"Is Sesshomaru related to Inuyasha?"

"Yes, he is his older half-brother."

"Oh my god! You like his brother!"

"Guys," Kagome cried out.

They continued to pester her for a few more minutes before she finally talked them into leaving. Sighing she went back over to Sesshomaru, who immediately offered her his arm. She smiled and took it before continuing their walk in the mall.

"Your friends know of you and Inuyasha," he asked.

"No, well yes. But they don't know where he is from or what time he is from or that he is hanyou. They just know of him and have met him a few times."

"I see why you warned me," he was grateful of that.

"People here can be a bit overbearing, but they mean no harm. Most have good intentions."

They finished their shopping in the mall and returned back to the shrine. Luckily they didn't bump into any more people Kagome knew. Kagome placed her new clothes for sparing in her room. She had decided to buy more as the ones she had were falling apart and practically see through. Sesshomaru had remained silent when she had went on about how he was constantly getting an eye full during training.

He knew better then to bring it up to her. She was very shy and would probably be upset if she knew just how much of her he had seen the past few weeks. Training was always hard and her clothes usually didn't last more then a weeks worth of training before falling apart.

She found Sesshomaru standing in the living room, watching Souta play his video games.

"Souta, don't you have something better to do on a Sunday then sit at home playing games," Kagome asked.

"Not really. All my friends are busy today and I don't feel like playing soccer by myself," he retorted, "Hey, Sesshomaru want to play?"

The Taiyoukai gave Kagome a questioning glance before sitting next to the young boy. A black controller was pressed in his hand and Souta began pointing to the buttons, explaining what they did. It was a combat game and Souta knew it would be the only way he could beat the youkai. Kagome watched in amusement as Sesshomaru attempted to play the game with Souta.

"Looks like I win," Souta shouted happily.

"Do you find amusement with this 'game'," Sesshomaru asked.

"I love playing video games," Souta nodded.

"Shall we actually spar?"

"Sesshomaru-sama do you believe that is a good idea," Kagome questioned.

"I will not harm him."

"I trust you," she followed the two boys into the back yard.

Surprisingly Souta was pretty good at learning hand-to-hand combat. Sesshomaru, of course, was going super easy on the boy, but Souta was still able to block most the hits and even got one hit in. Kagome was proud of her little brother, but she found herself glowing with pride at Sesshomaru. He was truly being kind and acting completely out of character, but he was being honourable and treating her brother with respect.

He probably wouldn't stay like this once they got home. But it was nice to not have the frozen stoic lord looking down at her. Instead he looked at her as an equal, something she had never imagined would happen. Suddenly she didn't want to go back to the past. She wanted to see Sesshomaru like this everyday. It would be hard to go back to his icy mask that he wore in the past. She liked this Sesshomaru, the one she witnessed here in her time.

To deep in thought Kagome didn't notice Sesshomaru's approach until his fist connected with her shoulder. Shocked into action she pushed him hard in the left cheek. She blinked a few times before she realized that he had a huge deep red mark on his cheek that probably stung.

"Oh my god Sesshomaru-sama, I am so sorry," Kagome fussed, placing her hands on either side of his face to get a better look at his cheek.

"You hit the hardest when you are surprised," he winced, speaking cause a pain in his jaw.

"I can't believe I hit you that hard. I'm so sorry," she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against the bluing skin.

Kagome pulled away, realizing she had just kissed him. His cheek was no longer bruising. The skin was clear as if she hadn't even touched him.

"Did I heal you," she asked in awe.

"I believe you did," Sesshomaru reached up and touched his cheek, no pain and no swelling.

"Is that possible? Me healing you without hurting you?"

"You just did."

"Please warn me before sparing, you know I don't like hurting you."

"Yes, I think I will from now on."

"That was so awesome," Souta ran over, "you punched him in the face and actually hurt him! He is this huge tough Taiyoukai and you hurt him! And that healing thing you did, that was amazing!"

"Souta, it isn't awesome that I hurt him. It was an accident."

"But it was still so cool!"

"Children," Kagome muttered stepping backwards away from Sesshomaru.

"Kagome can you help me with the groceries," her mom poked her head out the back door.

"Sure," she followed along to help her mom.

"You really are training her," Souta said.

"I would not lie about such a thing," Sesshomaru stated.

"So, she will be strong enough to find the shards herself soon? It's really important to her," Souta asked.

"I believe within the next two months."

"Inuyasha really is a jerk huh?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the upset boy, "he made a mistake that cost him someone close. We all make mistakes, it seems my younger brother makes the biggest ones he can."

"I really looked up to him. He was amazing and always so kind to me when he was here. But, he hurt my sister so many times," Souta kicked a pebble with a frown on his face, "I can't forgive him for causing her so much pain. She doesn't deserve what he put her through. Sesshomaru, can you promise me that you won't hurt her?"

"On my honour, I will never harm your sister," Sesshomaru stated, "however, even this Sesshomaru makes mistakes and might hurt her. But, I will do my best to make sure she doesn't stay hurt for long."

"Thank you."

"Hey boys, you gonna stand outside all day or you gonna come in and get cleaned up for dinner," Kagome called out.

"You sound like mom," Souta complained, making his way to the bathroom.

She laughed, "well, sorry. I'm used to being a mother."

"Sesshomaru mentioned something about a second child," her mom said.

"Oh yeah, Rin. She is such a sweet heart. A pack of wolves killed her family and Sesshomaru-sama rescued her. She has taken to calling me okaa-san like Shippo. You would love her if you met her," Kagome gushed as she helped prep dinner.

"That was very nice of you Sesshomaru," she smiled, "I have yet to thank you for taking my daughter in and caring for her. You will always have my thanks for protecting her."

"I enjoy her company and our sparing. There is no gratitude needed," Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly.

"None the less you have it."

The rest of the night passed quickly. Kagome bathed after her dinner, said her goodnights and proceeded to crawl into bed. Her second night here was almost over. In five days they would be returning to the past. As much as she missed everyone, she really wanted to stay longer. She wanted to get to know Sesshomaru and being in the future was her only chance. With him on her mind, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I'm already starting on chapter 6! Thank you for reading!


	6. Foreshadow

**A/N: **So I do realize that my last chapter has a LOT of mistakes in it, simple wording mistakes. So please bare with me. I write around the night time when I'm tired and usually don't noticed I spelled something wrong or used the wrong word and I don't have a Beta.

I will do my best to try and correct my misspellings before I post the chapter, but I'm human and I make mistakes or don't notice things so I hope you will still read despite my mess ups.

I realized I never put in a disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! The only thing that is mine is the plot and my character Shioshi and any other made up character in the story. I merely write for my own amusement.

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 6:**** Foreshadow**

Today was Monday. Kagome had considered staying home, but it wouldn't be the right thing to do. She had to go to school, it's what she needed to do. Surprisingly she had caught up in her school work the past week at Sesshomaru's. Having nothing to do but train and care for the kids left her with plenty of free time to read her work books and do her homework.

Her school uniform felt odd since she had stopped wearing the uniform in the past, replacing them was expensive. She decided to skip breakfast and walk to school. As she was putting her shoes on she noticed someone standing in front of her. Sesshomaru stood wearing a deep red button down shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"May I walk you to school," he asked.

Kagome's addled brain took a minute to comprehend his words, "I would like that."

They left the house and began their walk toward the high school.

"Your mom told me of school on the day we arrived," he answered her unspoken question.

"It spaced my mind. I honestly didn't feel like going today, I would rather be home sparing," she admitted.

"It is not good to shrug off ones duties."

"Which is why I'm going even if I don't want to."

"Is that why you want to continue to hunt the jewel shards?"

"I broke the jewel, and I am the only living priestess that can purify the jewel. It is my duty to make sure the jewel doesn't fall into the wrong hands. No matter how bad I just want to come home and get away from it, I must return to finish what I started," she sighed leaning against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I have no use for the jewel but I know you don't like being alone in my time. This Sesshomaru will accompany you on your quest," Sesshomaru stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled up at him.

Sesshomaru liked the feel of Kagome leaning against him. It reassured him that she was safe and that she trusted him. He had never been this willing to be touched before. He had always felt that no one was worthy enough to touch his person. Kagome was different. He actually went out of his way for her touch. He wanted her to be open with him and be herself. To not be afraid that he would harm her for touching or hugging him.

It was odd though, she had hardly ever touched Inuyasha the way she does him. She was always distant and kept her hands to herself. Since being home she had always found an excuse or reason to touch him. It was like she felt comfortable around him, but not comfortable enough around his half-brother.

Kagome found it hard to not touch Sesshomaru. She felt so at ease around him, so at peace that she could truly be herself. She thought back to all the times she had wanted to touch or hug Inuyasha and shied away because she knew he would get upset. All the times he had yelled at her for actually following through with her wants.

Sesshomaru surprisingly seemed more then okay with her affection. He didn't push her away, he didn't yell at her, in fact he offered for her to touch him. She truly felt like herself. The person Inuyasha had refused to let her be. It was such a freeing and amazing experience.

The school came into sight and Kagome knew she would have to leave him for the day. It felt like a waste of time to be here instead of home getting to know the man beside her. But, knowledge is power and the more she knew about the past the better she could prepare herself, even if history mentioned nothing of youkai.

"When will you return?"

"School lets out at two, so I'll be home within the hour following that," she still didn't straighten up, choosing to lean against him as long as possible.

Finally she couldn't deny it any longer that she had to leave for class and bid Sesshomaru a farewell knowing he would return to the shrine for the day. She watched him turn and leave, walking the way they had came. She remained there till he was out of sight before ducking into her classroom.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

The last bell rang signalling the end of school. Kagome packed her bag happily knowing that she would be able to go home. She hadn't spared with Sesshomaru yet today so it looked like they would have to be outside in the afternoon sun. Contemplating how early she should wake up so that she could fit in the sparing before school she left her classroom to walk home.

Not paying any mind to where she was walking she ran into something hard and began to fall backwards. Strong arms wrapped around her back and held her to an even stronger chest. The rippling of the muscles beneath her fingers caused her breath to catch. The deep red of the shirt and his scent told her the man she had just ran into was Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here," Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Your mom and grandfather have left to do errands. Souta is still at school and this Sesshomaru felt the need to walk you home."

"For being as you are, you are quiet the gentleman," she giggled.

Indeed he was, as his reputation was one of death and hatred of humans, here he was being kind and thoughtful to the girl in his arms. Her small body pressed up against his, he realized she was a whole foot shorter then him. Her head would fit perfectly under his chin and her body moulded to his.

"Kagome," a male voice asked.

Kagome pulled gently away from Sesshomaru to show him that she wasn't embarrassed to be caught in his arms, "Hi Hojo!"

"I heard you were feeling better and a friend of yours was here in town on a visit," Hojo smiled.

"Yeah he is only here for the week," Kagome smiled and gestured to Sesshomaru, "This is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Hojo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hojo reached out his hand.

Sesshomaru frowned for a moment before shaking the boy's hand, "like wise."

"Kagome, I was wondering. If you aren't busy on Saturday if you would like to see a movie?"

A momentarily look of panic crossed Kagome's face, "I'm not sure, but I will let you know by Friday."

"Thanks Kagome," Hojo waved and left.

"What fills you with panic," Sesshomaru asked after they had started their walk home.

"He has liked me for the past two years. He hasn't stopped trying to date me and it's becoming harder to give excuses for why I can't. No one can know about me going to the past, and since the past is such a huge part of my life, I can't settle down and live a normal future life style."

"Do you like him?"

Kagome looked at him for a second before sliding her hand into his, "I think he is a great guy. He is kind and always a gentleman. I don't think he has a mean bone in his body. But, for some reason I just don't like him the way he likes me. I'm just afraid if I do start to like him like that, it would be all for nothing because the past keeps me so busy."

"What will you do when the jewel is complete," Sesshomaru realized she had been dreading this question the moment it had left his tongue.

"I don't know to be honest," Kagome sighed, "the past is such a huge part of my life. I've practically lived there the past two years. I eat there, sleep there, and come home for school exams to make sure I pass. I never go to school really and it's a miracle that I still have friends in this time. I could never fully give up this time. My family is here. But I don't think I could ever give up the past either."

He squeezed her hand gently, letting her know that he understood. He didn't like the thought of her never coming back to his time. Rin and Shippo would be the most crushed. Sango and Miroku would understand but still be hurt and miss her. Why would it bother him if she never returned? Had he gotten that attached to her? He couldn't have. He could never get that attached to a human, but he did. He was.

"Don't worry though. Nothing is fully decided yet, and there is still plenty of time till I get all the jewel shards together," Kagome said hopefully, "maybe by the time everything is done I will know where I belong."

Sesshomaru held his tongue. It wasn't in his place to tell her that she belonged in the past, because she might not. She would have to take the time to figure it out for herself. She was an adult in his time and almost an adult in her time, she could make her own choices. Both options would leave people hurt and upset, it would be the toughest choice of her life.

"Shall we spar?"

"Yes. I've been trying to think of when I should wake up to spar during morning hours. The afternoon sun will leave me with burns if we spar every afternoon."

"I don't need sleep as often as you and nor do I sleep as long," Sesshomaru stated.

"What time do you wake up?"

"The 'clock' says three am when I wake."

"You really don't sleep much," Kagome laughed as she kicked off her shoes next to the back door, "please do me a favour and don't rip the uniform, they are very expensive."

"I shall try my best," he spoke as he flew at her.

Stumbling she blocked his attack directed toward her right hip. She lashed out with her bare foot catching him lightly on his thigh, making him jump backwards. Gaining her footing he came at her again. His fist swung straight for her shoulder but landed in her hand. Applying pressure she kept him from removing his hand from hers.

Sesshomaru continued to fight with his free hand, occasionally lashing out with his feet. After a few minutes he was frustrated with her refusal to let go of his fist and swung his hand backwards as fast as he could causing Kagome to go flying through the air. Before he could react her back slammed hard into the massive tree in the courtyard.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called out.

She didn't move. He walked toward her, worried for her safety. He was barely a few inches away when she jumped him, causing him to fall flat on his back with her straddling his hips.

"That hurt you know," Kagome complained rubbing the back of her head.

"I didn't know you wouldn't let go."

"You said my name," she said suddenly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru smirked, "I was worried for your well being."

Her smile grew, "you were worried?"

Raising an eyebrow he responded, "yes, you could have been seriously hurt."

"It's nice knowing that you care for me like a friend," Kagome laughed.

She swore she saw a ghost of a smile on the Taiyoukai's face that disappeared as quickly as it had come when Kagome's mom walked around the side of the house.

"What was that loud noise just now," she asked concerned.

Kagome blushed furiously when she realized how she was sitting on Sesshomaru. She stood quickly and offered a hand to him even though she knew he didn't need it. Never the less, he grabbed her hand and let her help him up. They brushed their clothes off before turning back to her mom.

"Sorry, mom, we were sparing."

"The bang was?"

"I kind of got thrown into the tree," Kagome chuckled nervously, "it's no big deal."

"Come inside, let me have a look."

Kagome followed her mom into the living room with Sesshomaru right behind her. Her mom sat down on the couch and Kagome sat on the floor in front of her. Sesshomaru stood off to the rightwatching the two woman.

"Pull your shirt up," her mom said gently.

Kagome blushed once again, she pulled her hair in front of her and moved her shirt up to her neck. A gasp from behind her caused her to jump. It couldn't have been that bad could it?

"Your whole back is purple," her mom said faintly.

"It honestly doesn't hurt," she spoke up.

"Are you sure," Sesshomaru asked.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It looks horrible," her mom ushered her upstairs to take a shower.

Grumbling about over protective parents, Kagome turned the hot water on and removed her clothing from her person. She slipped into the shower and shut the curtains. The water felt amazing on her muscles that were a bit sore from fighting Sesshomaru. It dawned on her that she wasn't needing to use her priestess powers to hold Sesshomaru off, she only needed them for the speed.

He moved so quickly that she needed her powers to boost herself to non-human speeds, but on her own strength alone she could fight off most of Sesshomaru's attacks. Maybe it wouldn't take to long before she could be back out and searching for the shards. She hoped so, it was nice feeling this kind of peace for the moment but the heavy weight of the shikon no tama was still there, waiting to press down on her.

After washing her body and hair she stepped out of the shower and dressed into her night clothes. A simple button down silk pink shirt and pants. She brushed her hair and teeth before making her way back down the stairs. Her mom was standing inches away from Sesshomaru who looked like he had just been smacked but there was no visible sign of it.

"What's going on," Kagome asked looking between the two.

"I was just telling him off for hurting you like that," her mom said honestly.

"Mom, it is sparing. Accidents happen and bruises are a part of training, they encourage you to not lose your guard less you want to get hurt," she started, "I trust Sesshomaru with my life and I know he would never do anything to truly harm me on purpose, unless I gave him no other option. Please mom, you have to trust me."

"I trust you, but I will not lose my only daughter because some youkai you trust couldn't control his strength and ended up killing you," she glared at Sesshomaru.

"Your mom is protective of you, and has ever right to feel the way she does," Sesshomaru understood where she was coming from.

"I know that! But you did nothing wrong! We were just sparing!"

"She is right to be angry and I will let her say her peace."

"Just be nice to him, please mom? I don't want him hiding back in that shell of his," Kagome sighed returning upstairs to her room to do her homework.

Hours passed before Kagome finished her work and put it away. Groaning about her work load she stood from her desk realizing that Sesshomaru had never came and got her from her room. The house was dark as everyone was in bed. Her footsteps were light, making no sound on the carpet. Her priestess powers could do amazing things.

She peaked into the living room to find Sesshomaru asleep on the living room floor. He had laid out the blankets and was sound asleep. Creeping over she stared at the inviting fur that flowed freely around him. Giving in to her want, Kagome snuggled into the fur of his tail, her nose filled with the scent of sandalwood and pine. He always smelled like the forest with a faint hint of sandalwood. She had to admit she absolutely loved the scent. Her eyes drooped and sleep caught up to her.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of Kagome. Her sweet scent of lilac and sakura blossoms surrounded him, lingering in the room more then it should have. Cracking open an eye he spied why her scent was so heavy. She was curled up, completely wrapped in his tail. A small smile graced his face as he took her in.

Her black hair mixed well with the silver of his fur. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted in a seemingly peaceful sleep. Odd, he hadn't even felt her when she had laid down. Normally he would have woken upon someone approaching him, but here she was asleep in his tail with her right hand on his thigh. Sesshomaru trusted her more then he had trusted any one in his life, including that of his parents.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome groggily opened her eyes, staring straight into his golden orbs.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did," her sleep fogged mind took in the situation and suddenly cleared.

Kagome blushed and sprung from his tail, "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru-sama."

The look of amusement on his face only made her cheeks darken, "when did you lie with me?"

"Um, I noticed around midnight that you hadn't came upstairs to get me, so I thought to check on you," she looked at the wall unable to meet his eyes, "I saw your tail and all I wanted was to curl up in it. I am sorry for not asking permission first."

"I have no qualms with you joining me in sleep. Though, I'm sure your mother would disapprove," Sesshomaru gained her attention.

Her cheeks were so warm her face was beginning to hurt, "did my mom talk to you about..."

She couldn't bring herself to say it but he understood her question, "your mom expressed her concern for you being taken advantage of."

"It's odd, she never felt that way with Inuyasha and I travelled with him alone a lot," her voice was thoughtful.

"She isn't only concerned with me. She asked me about the demons of our time as well as the humans."

"Oh no, I will be lucky if she lets me go back."

"She has agreed under one condition. That we finish your training and I remain by your side to protect you."

"And you agreed?"

"Yes."

Kagome fell to her knees between the Taiyoukai's legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face was buried in his hair, her lips rested just below his pointed ear. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist. He had never been touched like this before. No one had ever dared to.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

The feel of her lips against his neck sent a shiver down his spine. She pulled back, keeping her arms around him, to stare at his face. His eyes shimmered with emotions and his smile was so small Kagome could barely make it out. She knew it was crazy to be so open and caring for a man who had done nothing but hate and kill his whole life. But, even he needed to have someone to care for him. Most of all it was him who needed someone to melt his frozen heart, to un-blacken his soul.

Kagome couldn't stop the smile that graced her face. His heart was already melting. Rin had begun the process and now she hoped to finish it. Sesshomaru was living his life full of hate. Refusing emotion and love because he felt he would be stronger for it. Kagome would prove to him that accepting emotions and love would make him stronger, better youkai.

"Does this please you?"

"You are a man of your word and I know you will never go back on your promise. It makes me happy to know that you will be there. That I can be there for you."

"This Sesshomaru," he began.

"Don't even say you don't need me," he instantly shut his mouth, "you need someone. Everyone needs someone. Rin can't always be there for you, she is just a child. You need someone that can tend to you when your wounds are great. That can show you how to handle your emotions."

"You can show me how to handle them," he asked.

"Emotions aren't meant to be shoved away and turned into anger. They are there, and if you deal with them, you will be a better person for it," Kagome sat back and watched his face, "I'm not saying you will become like Inuyasha and help the innocent and protecting the weak humans. I'm not saying I want you to turn into a saint. I just think, you would enjoy your life more if you knew how to accept your emotions."

"When we journey, will you not stop and help the innocent?"

Kagome flushed, "well I will. I always will. I can't just leave people that need help. But, I will not force you to come along."

Sesshomaru stood and held out his hand to her. She accepted his hand letting him pull her to her feet. She expected him to let go, but when he didn't she followed him as he pulled her through the house and out the back door.

"Regardless on if I want to help, I will be there to protect you if things go bad," Sesshomaru stated, "but until then we will bring up your strength so that you can fight alone."

Hours passed and the sun was beginning to rise. Kagome was drenched in sweat but surprisingly still standing. She had finally surpassed the amount of time that it usually took for her to pass out.

"You are gaining better control over your priestess powers," Sesshomaru commented.

"It's like, I can feel it. A part of me that I just call on and it comes to my aid how I want it to," Kagome stated.

"Is there other things you can do?"

"I used it to soften my footsteps last night, I didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping."

"If an opponent is silent, I usually wake by the feel of their aura."

"Then why didn't you wake last night?"

"I didn't feel threatened by you."

Kagome stopped for a second earning a punch to her right side. Her breath left her lungs, leaving her gasping for air. She momentarily felt dizzy and took a step backwards to steady herself. Sesshomaru was already rounded to deliver another punch that would land on her left side. Using her left arm she hit his arm out of her way and her right hand enclosed around his neck.

He stood frozen, she had finally bested him. In a week and a half of training she had bested him in hand-to-hand combat. He knew that she wouldn't always win every time they spared, but it was absolutely incredible that in such a short time she had gained enough strength to best him.

"You have grown immensely."

"Does this mean we are going to move onto a different type of training," the worry in her voice caused his eyebrow to raise.

"You will need to learn to be able to use all weapons. A bow an arrow will only do in long distance battles. One must be able to use any weapon they may find on the battle field."

"What about my priestess powers," Kagome asked pulling her hand away from his throat.

"What about them?"

"Will I be trained how to master them. Sometimes I use them without even knowing. They just appear to help me when I'm in complete danger. I want to be able to use my powers for all they are worth even when not in danger."

"Are you asking me to find a priestess to teach you?"

"What happens if you, Rin, or Shippo gets hurt in battle? Healing you the other day was only an accident. I didn't actually mean to heal you. I would like to be able to heal you guys if something happens."

"I can try to find someone," he agreed, "we will need help during battles."

"It must have taken you a long time to heal after Inuyasha hit you with the wind scar," she whispered, her aura filling with sadness.

"Rin nursed me back to heath."

"But Inuyasha will come after you again. I want to make sure you don't have to go through that, not again."

"We will handle things one step at a time."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I know it's an inconvenience for you to have to train me and I'm sorry for making you go through this. But, know that I am forever grateful for all that you are doing for me."

"This is no inconvenience to me. In fact, it will make everything better in the long run. You will be able to fight and to heal. You will be a asset on the battle field."

They stood there in silence. Letting the sun bathe over them. Kagome would have to get ready for the day soon. School would start and she couldn't skip out on her duties. A frown graced her face for a moment, she wasn't as prepared for she exam as she would like to have been.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke making her eyes snap to his, "you ask for acceptance. You asked your servant at my palace to treat you like an equal. You call yourself a friend of this Sesshomaru. Friends are equals and I would like to call you my friend, however."

"Is there something wrong," Kagome asked stepping towards him.

"You calling me Lord."

"You want me to stop calling you Sesshomaru-sama?"

"To be your friend, you must be able to treat me as an equal."

"Is it a good idea to let me drop the formality?"

"The opinion of other's matters not to me. Everyone else will treat me with the respect of a Lord. You treat me with respect, even without using the formal term. I will find no disrespect in you dropping the formality. I know that you consider me an equal and respect me and my heritage."

"But, others will think I'm disrespecting you."

"They will know you are not, when you are not reprehended for not using the term. They will then know that I consider you my equal and they shall respect you more."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome reached out and squeezed his hand before heading in to shower.

He watched her go. He considered her his equal. She was his friend. It was the right thing to do, letting her use his given name without calling him Lord. He could only hope that he was correct about his servants respecting her more, but there was always a chance that they could hate her more for being able to be familiar with him.

Kagome rushed through a hot shower and grabbed a quick bite to eat before rushing for the door. Sesshomaru followed and walked with her. They remained silent, walking side by side but not touching. Both were caught up in thought. Kagome was wondering how her friend in the past were doing and Sesshomaru was curious where he would get a priestess or priest to train Kagome's powers.

"Do you think Shippo and Rin are okay without us there?"

"Are you worried for their safety," Sesshomaru inquired.

"I'm not worried that they are in danger. I just think, both of them love us so much that they probably miss us like crazy."

"Would you like to return sooner?"

"My exam is today, I don't really need to be here the rest of the week," Kagome sighed, "I would hate to cut out short on my family. But the longer it takes to train, the more time we lose on finding the jewel shards."

"If you wish to head back, all you have to do is say so."

"I do. Can we head back tomorrow?"

"Indeed we can."

Kagome squeezed his hand before entering her class with a light heart. Her exam was today and tomorrow they would return home to Rin and Shippo.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

Kagome's mom and been a bit disappointed that they had chosen to go home early, but understood why. She thought back to the look on her mom's face before they had left. She had seemed so upset, almost like she was afraid Kagome would never come back. But, that was silly. She would always go home and visit.

Au-Un had been happy to see Kagome. She had been so happy to see him, but the ride home was killing her legs and inner thighs. Sesshomaru took no notice as he stood beside the flying beast.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke up for the first time in hours since they had started their journey home.

"Yes," Sesshomaru responded keeping his eyes in front of him.

"Can I stand? My legs are really starting to hurt," she asked nervously.

His eyes wondered over to her and he glanced down at her pant covered legs. It seemed odd to him that sitting on the demon would hurt her, since Rin had never complained of such. There was no reason to doubt her so he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her from the flying youkai.

Kagome held on to Sesshomaru's armer. It gave her a way to keep her fear of falling at bay. His arm wrapped around her waist helped, but the feeling of nothing under her feet and air blowing past made her nervous. Relief and joy filled her heart when the palace came into view. She had missed the children so much since she had been gone.

They landed on the grounds a few feet from the door. Kagome began removing her backpack from Ah-Un. Just as it came undone she was hit in the chest by a flying ball of red fur causing her to drop the bag.

"Shippo," Kagome laughed holding him close.

"Okaa-san! You came back early," he cried out in excitement.

"I miss you guys so much that I just had to come back."

Looking up she watched Rin run straight into Sesshomaru's legs, hugging him the best she could around his waist. He placed a hand on her back as a way of returning the little girl's hug.

"Rin," Sesshomaru greeted.

"I missed you, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin pulled away.

"What did the two of you do while we were gone," Kagome asked taking hold of the small child's hand.

Sesshomaru told Shioshi to take Kagome's bag to her room and led the three to the gardens to talk. Shippo and Rin went on and on about all the fun they had messing with Jaken and Shioshi. Kagome told them of their time the future and all the stuff they had done, exciting the children when she told them of the things she had bought.

When Kagome got to the part about actually besting Sesshomaru in combat Rin suddenly became saddened. Rin stared at the ground kicking gentle at the grass below.

"Rin, what's wrong," Kagome asked.

"Your training is done. That means you will be leaving now," she said sadly.

"Really? We have to leave now, Okaa-san," Shippo too became down trodden.

"My training is far from over," Kagome stated.

"And we shall accompany Kagome on her quest to find the jewel shards," Sesshomaru offered.

"We will go with her," Rin asked excitedly, "we really get to stay with Kagome?"

"Yes, we will be together for a very long time," Kagome smiled brightly at the young ward.

Shippo and Rin ran around in excitement, laughing and screaming about their joy. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. He attempted a smile back.

"It is probably lunch time, shall we head in," he asked.

The four walked quietly to the hall. The doors were opened by Shioshi who greeted Kagome and Sesshomaru warmly. They sat down at their usual seats.

"Will we be sparing today," Kagome asked.

"Yes. You expressed your concern about how long it will take. Every day will be used wisely," Sesshomaru stated.

"What will we be using today?"

"We will start off basic, a sword."

"Real one or bamboo?"

"Real."

"You won't hurt me will you?"

"You may get a few cuts."

Kagome stared at him, wide eyed, "will you at least not use Toukijin?"

"I shall use a normal sword for training."

Shippo and Rin remained silent, looking at each other with strange looks. The two who barely ever said a single sentence to each other were talking as if they were the best of friends. It was an odd sight but it gave them hope. They were the best of friends and often considered each other siblings and would be together for a really long time.

The food arrived and to Sesshomaru's displeasure the servants continued to glare at Kagome as they had before. They ate the food slowly, savouring the flavour of the meal. The food in the future was good, but the food from the past was amazing. It had no additives or chemicals and tasted so much better.

Lunch was over to quickly for Kagome's liking. Her nerves were on end. She was scared out of her mind at the thought of fighting Sesshomaru with a sword. It was odd, sparing with him didn't bring as much fear as fighting with him with actual weapons did. Stepping into the dojo, two swords laid on the fighting platform. She stood, staring down at the long piece of metal.

"Pick up your weapon," Sesshomaru called out.

Kagome glanced up at him. The sword was in his right hand. He stood watching her, refusing to attack her because she was unarmed. Hesitating she leaned down and gingerly grabbed the sword. Sesshomaru was upon her moments after she straightened out and sent the sword flying from her hands leaving a small nick on her pointer finger.

"You can not fight with fear. You will be unable to use the weapon to it's full potential," he stated.

"I.." Kagome started staring at the sword in his hands.

"Do not claim you can not use swords. You can do more then you will let yourself."

Sesshomaru believed in her. He truly believed that she could do it. Suddenly the nervousness fled. She could do this. Sesshomaru was right. She could wield the sword. She would become the greatest fighter she could be and he would be right here pushing her forward.

With renewed vigour Kagome retrieved the sword and when Sesshomaru attempted to dislodge it from her hand she was ready. It still didn't mean she was good at using it. His sword connected several time with the fleshy part of the underside of her arm. Every time she attempted to block she placed her arms to far up putting them in the way of the sword.

"Kagome, think of the sword as a part of your body," Sesshomaru encouraged.

Her arms couldn't take much more of the beating and training would have to end soon that day, she knew. Concentrating she forced herself to think the sword was her arm. The next oncoming attack ended in a resounding clang as the two swords met. The vibration shook Kagome's whole body.

"You did well today for your first time wielding a sword," he said proudly.

"Thank you," Kagome placed the sword on the ground and inspected her right arm.

Seven deep cuts marred the white skin. Blood flowing and scabbed covered the rest of her arm. Sesshomaru had been prepared for the healer youkai was there to clean and dress her wound as soon as the fighting was over.

"Does it hurt, okaa-san," Shippo asked, his eyes widened in concern.

"It stings a little. But, I'll be okay," Kagome hugged him close with her uninjured arm.

"I will continue to go easy until you get the full workings of the sword," Sesshomaru informed her.

"That was going easy," she gave him a teasing look.

"If I had gone any easier you would never learn to use the sword instead of your arm," he teased back.

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," Kagome sighed.

"Tomorrow, I will teach you the proper way to hold the sword, how to protect your body while you hold the sword, and how to properly swing."

"That would be a good idea."

"Shall we head to the gardens?"

"Can we," Rin asked excitedly.

"Of course we can," Kagome smiled brightly.

She walked next to Sesshomaru while the two children ran in front. He had gone easy on her. Even if it hadn't felt like it at the time. He was serious about teaching her all forms of combat. He wasn't going to have her rely on one skill to get her through every battle. He was giving her better protection then Inuyasha ever had. He was giving her the protection of her own strength plus his.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled at him.

"For?"

"Inuyasha never believed in me. He never put faith in me. He left me with only one skill and told me if I failed to kill the youkai myself, he would always be there to protect me. He refused to believe that I could die or get swept up in the currents of war.

But, you believe in me. You are giving me the ability to protect myself at all costs and if that fails, I know you will be there. You understand that war isn't fair and sometimes it hurts to deal with and think about. I hope that in battle, I will be able to protect you, Rin and Shippo as much as all my friends once protected me."

His hand slipped into hers, squeezing gently but not letting go. He didn't say a word. He didn't have to, she understood that he was there for her. That he didn't feel her thanks was necessary even if she felt it was.

They stood at the edge of the gardens, their hands still cupped together as they watched the children play. Kagome was happy, Sesshomaru had continued to stay the way he was in the future. Her fear of him hiding was gone, reassured that his heart was truly melting. Even if he had no idea that it was.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken came running around the corner.

Instantly he stopped in his tracks when he noticed his Lord holding the hand of the human female. His jaw dropped and he opened and closed it several times but his voice refused to work.

"What is it Jaken," Sesshomaru asked.

"The Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands is here to see you," he informed his master.

"I will be right there," Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome's hand one more time before letting go and walking his way through his palace.

His study seemed emptier since the last time he had been there. Sitting down on his pillow he stared at the brown haired wolf Taiyokai that sat across from him. It was odd for other lords or ladies to come to each other's lands unless there was important business. He hoped it wasn't Kagome that this man was here about.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he greeted.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Just a day. Your young ward told me I could stay till you returned."

"Hn. How can I assist you?"

"I am in search of the Taiyoukai of the Northern Lands. I was curious if you know where I could find them?"

"I am unsure of their whereabouts. If not in the Northern Lands, they could be anywhere. Is that all you came to see me about?"

His features on his face turned serious, "I have heard of the human girl that you had here. I was checking on her and found you have two humans in your palace."

"Indeed I do," Sesshomaru's face was hard as stone, not letting the emotions get through.

"I would like to meet other human."

Crushing down his fear he told a near by servant to fetch Kagome. Silence gripped it's tight fingers through the room. It was broken by Kagome's soft footsteps as she rounded into the doorway.

"You requested to see me, Sesshomaru," Kagome caught sight of the other Taiyoukai and bowed in respect.

"Actually, I requested your presence," the man looked her up and down, "you show respect to me, but you disrespect Sesshomaru-sama. Why do you put up with this?"

"There is no disrespect. She is my equal," Sesshomaru informed him.

"How can this human child be your equal," he scuffed.

Kagome flushed but refused to respond. Not wanting to get Sesshomaru in trouble with other lands. Suddenly she glanced back to the Taiyoukai. He seemed familiar but she had never met him in his life. Their eyes connected and that's when Kagome knew how she knew him.

"You are Koga-kun's father, aren't you," Kagome asked.

"How do you know my son?"

"Well, he kidnapped me a while back," she smiled at the memories, "how is he?"

"He is well. Tell me, why my son, the Prince of the Eastern Lands would want to kidnap the likes of you."

"I'm a priestess. I can see the shikon no tama shards that are scattered all around the lands. At the time he had shards too," Kagome sat down on a pillow to Sesshomaru's right, "he wanted to make me his mate for this reason."

"It was you, the woman that made him care for humans," his eyes narrowed at her.

"I didn't make him. He chose to care for humans."

"He is taken, so I don't believe you when you say he claims you."

"Oh really? Is it that Ayame girl?"

"You really do know my son. However, that is not the girl he is arranged too."

"Oh. Well, I wish him the best of luck. He has been a great friend to me that last year and a half and I can only hope for his happiness."

"Kagome will be staying here until her training is complete."

"Is that wise to have a priestess so close to you?"

"I have only ever hurt youkai that try to kill me."

"Have you not tried to kill her Sesshomaru-sama?"

"That was before this Sesshomaru fell into debt to her for saving my life."

Kagome smiled at him, setting her hand on his arm and quickly pulling it away when she realized who was sitting across the table. The wolf seemed thoughtful after seeing such a scene. Sesshomaru should have chopped the girl's head off for her ignorance and touching his person, yet here he sat perfectly still watching the girl with an odd look in his eye.

"I shall be taking my leave. But I will be back," he said before standing and leaving.

"I shouldn't have touched you," Kagome sighed, "I forgot for a second who we were talking too. I just don't see Koga as a prince because he never says he is or acts like one."

"It will put fear into his heart," Sesshomaru stated, pulling a piece of paper in front of him.

"How?"

"They know that you are my equal and anyone that is as strong as me, is a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay I have to apologize for taking sooo long to get this chapter done. I actually took a day to write a scene for another writer here. They needed a smut scene between Sesshomaru and Kagome and I couldn't resist helping out.

But I promise I won't always get side tracked. But I do tend to sometimes. I still made good time though (3 days)! I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Brief warning, the next chapter or two will be focused on Inuyasha's group as Kagome and Sesshomaru will be in the middle of training.


	7. Love

**A/N: **I want to thank all the people that favourite my story, those who are now alerted to my updates and I want to thank those who reviewed. All your reviews and favourites make me so excited to keep working on my story! Thank you so very much, you guys make me sooo happy!

I just noticed that for some reason when I post my chapters it isn't underlining Unimaginable and the chapter number. It's really bugging me, but I'm not going to go back and fix that.

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 7:**** Love**

"Inuyasha, don't you think we could take a break," Miroku called out, sweat pouring down his back.

"Why would we need to stop," the hanyou asked.

"We have been walking for hours," Sango held Kirara in her arms who had passed out from exhaustion.

He had forgotten that his friends were human and needed rest more then once a day. He quickly agreed to stopping and the group settled down. Since Kagome had left they had been walking all day every day trying to find more shards. It usually ended in a lot of battles that produced no shards. Miroku and Sango had pointed out that Kagome had said the jewels were to the south and not the north, the direction they will still travelling.

Sango and Miroku took turns bathing in the river, cleaning their skin of sweat and washing their clothes in the cool water. Miroku had lost his sunk. He no longer hit on every girl that came his way. He barely even hit on Sango. Sango too had lost all her energy. She no longer was an asset on the battle field and Inuyasha found himself protecting her as much as he had Kagome.

He missed her. As much as he would never admit it. He hadn't meant to hurt her. She had wanted to go home for more then a couple weeks and he needed someone to see the jewel shards. They couldn't give up that many weeks just for Kagome to go home. He never knew how much it would hurt her to have Kikyo join them while she was gone. It didn't help anything when he attacked his brother. He had been sure that Sesshomaru was kidnapping her.

Two and a half weeks later and Sesshomaru still hadn't came around, offering Kagome for the Tetsusaiga. It had just dawned on Inuyasha a few days back that Sesshomaru had been serious about training Kagome. That did nothing more then to fuel his anger. If anyone should be training Kagome, it would be him. He had been there for her the past two years. But what training did she need? She was amazing with a bow an arrow and if that failed he was there to protect her.

He wondered if maybe she didn't trust him to protect her. Maybe that was why she was accepting Sesshomaru's help to train her skills. She was worried that she would die because he wouldn't be able to save her in time. He would have trained her if she would have just said something. But, it was his fault she left. It was his ego and his need to become a full youkai that made him go get Kikyo. Kikyo was currently sitting in a low branch of a tree, her eyes closed. Inuyasha frowned, he had to get Kagome back.

Hours passed but no one got up to continue travelling. All of them were tired, in some way. The sound of footsteps on leaves caused everyone to tense and grab their weapons. A cough was heard and a few more footsteps before a woman stepped out of the forest that surrounded them. Her light brown hair was spatter with blood, her stomach had a huge hole and was bleeding profusely. Her blue eyes wondered quickly through the group before she lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Kikyo, do you think you can help her," Sango asked running over to roll the woman over before she choked on her own blood.

"She is bleeding more then she should be," Kikyo squatted down beside Sango, "I can try."

She placed her hands over the wounds, suddenly a purple light engulfed the wound. When she pulled her hand away the huge weeping wound and turned into a small dripping scratch.

Kikyo's eyes dulled, "That took a lot of my strength more then I've ever had to use before."

"It's a good think we stayed or she would have died," Miroku contemplated, "should we bathe her?"

Inuyasha was covering his nose, "yes. I can't breath the smell is so thick."

Inuyasha carried Kikyo away to help her lay down and relax. Miroku helped Sango undress the girl and they carried her to the river. Ignoring the fact they still had their clothes on they walked into the river and put all but her head into the water. Gently they washed the blood from her face, hair and body. Inuyasha laid out his haori and the two picked her up and laid her back down on the red material.

Sango saw that Miroku was taking notice of the woman in front of them. Her body was bare to them. Her light brown hair flowed freely around her, her eyelids closed. Her face was heart shaped, her nose small and gently rounded. Her cheek bones were high and flushed. Her lips were plush and slightly red from the cold water. The girl looked no older then sixteen but she had the body of a full adult. Her lips were extremely large (36d's), her hips were small (size 4) and skinny and her stomach was flat showing she did a lot of physical activity, her legs were also shapely and her bottom was perfect round and slightly large.

It was good to see that his spirits were rising, but it was hard to watch his interest in the woman. She loved him, but she knew if Kagome could let go of Inuyasha, she could let go of Miroku. He wasn't the one for her and this she knew. It didn't make it any more difficult to let go. Miroku took off his outer robe and laid it over her. No girl liked being gawked at and while she was hurt he could respect that.

"Miroku, is she alright," Inuyasha asked walking over to the three.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon. The wounds were great, so she might be out from shock for a while."

"We should move to a different spot. Whatever hurt her will be attracted by the scent of blood and will come wondering over here. We can fight it off, but it's best to get her out of here," Sango stated.

Inuyasha carefully picked her up and they moved their camp as far as they could go being as tired as they were. No one took their eyes off the woman. Afraid she would die in her sleep. Sango and Miroku didn't trust Kikyo and were afraid it was only an illusion that she was healed. But, Kikyo had never been one to let people die, it was her job to heal them. It was nearing dark when the girl finally opened her deep blue eyes.

"Don't move," Miroku reprehended her when he noticed she was trying to sit up.

"What happened," she groaned touching her stomach tenderly.

"We don't know," Sango admitted.

"You were attacked and came to us bleeding to death. Our priestess healed you the best she could but you will be very sore for a while," Inuyasha said roughly.

She shuddered, "I remember. It was chasing me. Some sort of poisonous bee like youkai. It's stinger got me before I could get away."

"Naraku's insects?"

The group began a discussion on Naraku and why his insects would be there. They were pretty sure that he was still watching them. Without Kagome, they weren't finding any jewel shard. It was obvious he would keep an eye on them to make sure that if jewel shards fell into their hands he could be there to swoop them away, like he always did. A few minutes later Miroku looked back at the girl to find that she was wearing his robes and standing. The other two were alerted when he stopped talking and looked in the same direction.

"Are you sure you should be standing," Inuyasha asked, standing to help her if she fell.

"I've been through worse. I'll be okay," she smiled at him.

"What is your name," Miroku asked suddenly.

"Kaiden. You can call me Kai."

"A boy's name," Sango questioned.

"My mother thought I was going to be a boy. She had her heart set on the name and was highly disappointed when she found out I was a girl. She decided she liked the idea of having a daughter, but gave me the name she had wanted. Hoping it would help other's see that just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be as strong as any man."

"I'm Inuyasha."

"I'm Miroku."

"I'm Sango."

"The priestess over there is Kikyo. She is very tired from healing you."

"I appreciate the help. It was very kind of you. If you could just point me in the direction of my clothes, I'll be more then happy to return these robes and get out of your way," Kai took a step toward the way they had came and stumbled holding her stomach in pain.

"You are in no condition to leave anywhere on your own," Miroku helped her sit down near the fire.

"If she wants to go Miroku you can't stop her," Inuyasha shook his head.

"You can't just let her go this hurt back into the forest."

"It's her own life and her own choice."

"Miroku's right, Inuyasha. She needs us right now," Sango agreed with the monk.

"That 'she' is sitting right here. I think I deserve to be a part of a conversation about myself," Kai chuckled but quickly moaned in pain, "if you insist I stay. I am good at combat. But, I had never encountered such a creature and there was more then one of them. I got overwhelmed."

"We can't," Inuyasha began.

"Don't say we can't afford to have her, we can to," Sango snapped.

"One more hand on the battle field might get the moral up," Miroku stated.

"I'll do my best," Kai smiled.

"Fine," Inuyasha huffed before heading over to check on Kikyo.

"He means well but recently he had a big loss and makes him a little more angry and yet soft at the same time," Miroku offered.

"I don't find any offence in it. I know it's hard to believe I'm able to fight."

"It's odd dealing with him like this," Sango pulled her knees under her chin, "he is so distant and so soft. He doesn't fight any more and he seems almost a ghost of his former self."

There was something in the look Sango had that convinced Kai that she liked Inuyasha more then she let on, but didn't know it herself. Miroku glanced at her with a saddened look on his face before turning back to Kai. She gave him a soft smile. She didn't fully know what was going on, but it seemed deep if both of them were upset about it.

"Is this your robe," she asked looking down at his under-robe garbed body.

"Yes, it is," he gave her his lecherous smile.

"Miroku, let her heal before you start hitting on her," Sango reprehended him.

"Sango, I only have the best intentions."

Kai laughed softly trying not to hurt her wound. It wasn't long before the three began to bunker down for the night. Miroku and Sango settled in. Miroku near the fire and Sango leaned up against Kirara in her youkai form. Kai laid on her back trying to let sleep take her by her wound made her to uncomfortable to sleep. Shifting several time she caught Miroku's attention.

"Is something wrong," he asked quietly so not to wake Sango.

"I can't get comfortable. My wound is hurting," she sat up and glanced at the fire.

"Would you feel comfortable lying with me?"

She chuckled and made her way over to him. She curled up half on top of him. She had just met him but something told her she could trust him. Her body calmed it's ache and she began to drift off into sleep with her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms delicately around her waist. He really hoped that this wasn't a trap as he fell asleep to the smell. His last thoughts before drifting off into slumber was she smelt like a garden covered in early morning frost.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

Sango grunted when she felt Kai's arm brush passed her side. Turning she watched the woman spin kick a youkai sending the creature flying. It was a never ending stream of youkai of all kinds. They were fairing well in the beginning until Naraku's insects showed up and Miroku could no longer use the wind tunnel. Before long the amount of youkai around them had swollen so much that they could barely push one back before another replaces it.

"Have you seen Inuyasha," Sango screamed out.

"No, I haven't even seen Miroku since the wasps appeared," Kai called back.

"Do you think they are in danger?"

"I think they are in no more danger then we are."

It felt like eternity before they were able to bust through to the area where Miroku and Inuyasha were holding their own. Oddly Kikyo was no where in sight. Removing the last thought, Kai turned back to the battle at hand. It had been four weeks since she joined the group and already they had gained seven new jewel shards. That was also the reason why Naraku was attacking so harshly. It was up to her to win this, but the only way to do so would be to let her secret be known.

"Stand behind me," Kai called out.

"Are you crazy," Inuyasha yelled, "with Tetsusaiga all the way over there I'm doing no good and what makes you think you can do better."

"Just trust me Inuyasha."

All three moved back behind Kai to stand next to Kirara. Pulling out a bow an arrow that Kikyo had left behind, she calmed herself and suddenly her body began to glow an icy blue light. It began to resonate and the youkai around her turned to dust. Inuyasha flinched and the group fled to the sky with Kirara. They could see her, glowing blue in the middle of the circle of youkai. Suddenly she let her arrow fly, destroying all the youkai in it's path.

The rest that remained to her side and back were swept away when her body pulsed and the light spread from her body like a ripple in a pond. Everything settled and her body went back to normal. She dropped the bow and took a couple stumbled steps forward before righting herself. Turning around she realized they were there. Panic filled her heart. Had she killed her friends? Would they still consider her a friend now they knew she was a priestess.

"You never said you were a priestess," Inuyasha snarled when Kirara landed.

"I thought I had hurt you," she said suddenly throwing her arms around a bewildered hanyou.

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her back. Only Kagome had ever hugged him, and even then sometimes he never knew how to act.

"It would have been valuable information," Miroku commented.

"I didn't know if I should say anything," she said pulled away from Inuyasha to hug Sango, "I felt it wasn't necessary. I was fighting and doing my fair share of the work. It wouldn't matter if I was a priestess."

"The one who left our group before was a priestess," Sango mentioned.

Kai removed herself and hugged Miroku, "I remember. Kagome, right?"

Inuyasha huffed and began to stock off. The others exchanged a look.

"You know Inuyasha, if you wanted Kagome back, you should really go tell her you are sorry and explain what happened. I'm sure a kind hearted person such as her would be forgiving. Pure priestesses always have a forgiving heart."

"And what would you know," Inuyasha snarled, "just because you are a priestess doesn't mean you know everything."

The past four weeks had been a strain on all of them but it had brought them all to a friendship that couldn't be broken. No matter how many fights or how many times they yelled at each other, they always stuck together. They saved each others lives and cared for each other. They were a close group even with a few missing links. It wouldn't stop Kai from trying to settle the hurt and ache in the hanyou's heart.

"I might not know everything," she said laying her hand on his shoulder, "but I can tell you one thing. Life is precious. You have to accept that there are ups and downs and there will be pain and heartbreak. But, there is always happiness and joy. It is there to be found. Nothing is ever without hope."

Inuyasha looked at her the sad expression on her face, "I have never seen you without a smile."

"Looking at a person's face can't tell you want is really going on in their heart or mind," she smiled sadly, "I live everyday, Inuyasha. I wake up and I do things I shouldn't. I get into fights I don't think I can win. I try new things and I'm not afraid to be a little bit reckless. I find peace within myself when I accept that my heritage isn't something I can choose, but I can pick the path I want to go."

"It can't be that hard being a priestess," he muttered.

"Like you, Inuyasha, I wasn't accepted. I was different, alone. No one understood me and so they feared me. Humans rejected me and youkai feared me. I had no where to go. I tried to be nice. I tried to be kind but," she looked at the ground, "even those of your own race will turn against you. It's my heritage that leaves me the way I am. Alone, wondering, searching for a place of acceptance. I hide myself, so then even if it isn't real acceptance, at least for a little while they will let me join them."

She smiled a full smile and hugged him one last time.

"Don't be afraid to be yourself because someone out there will love you, for who you are, your heritage and all."

**~~~£Break£~~~**

"Do you like her, Miroku," Sango asked.

The two were sitting on a hill overlooking a village that Kai had insisted they had stayed in. Kikyo had returned a few hours after the battle badly hurt and this village was the best place to sleep for the night. Kai and Inuyasha had taken off, saying they would return when they could.

"Kai? Yes, I like her," he admitted.

"How come you flirt with her all the time, but you never try to actually take the step into courting her?"

"Sango, I live with a curse that I could die any day from. I could never forgive myself for helping a woman such as her into falling in love with me and breaking her spirit when I died."

"Have you asked her if that is what she wants?"

"No and I do not plan to," Miroku looked out at the cloud filled sky, "she deserves a happy life, with a man who will be there to help her raise the children she bares. To marry her and share their lives together. That is what all woman deserve."

"Don't you want an hire just in case," Sango felt upset for her friend.

She had realized that she never truly loved him had thought. He was there when she needed someone and she attached herself to him. She found herself more in a puppy love with him. It had passed quicker then expected. It no longer hurt for her to see Miroku looking at Kai from a distance or watching them flirt. They enjoyed each other's company, but she knew that Kai probably didn't know Miroku actually had feelings for her. Sango knew, all the times Miroku had jumped in the way to save her, all the times they had curled up at night and slept together next to the fire. It was very obvious.

"Of course I do. I need an hire to take my place in the fight against Naraku if I should perish under the wind tunnel. But, I find myself unable to actually go through with impregnating a woman."

"You are in love."

"What," Miroku's eyes shot up to hers, "how can one fall in love in four weeks."

"How can one not fall in love? I see the way you look at her. The way you protect her. I see the way you flirt and how she flirts right back. Most of all I can see how perfect the two of you are together. You two just seem to fit together."

"If what you say is true and I am in love with her, can you tell if she loves me?"

Sango hesitated, "I can't read her as well as I can you. She gives you the same looks as you give her sometimes."

Miroku frowned, "You seem to be getting along a lot better with Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I suppose I have."

"Are you falling in love with the hanyou," he asked honestly.

Sango's face went blank. She hadn't even thought of it. Suddenly he had became the one who was on her mind. The one that she rushed after when he was hurt. The one she helped and fought side by side with. Could she really be in love with him? She didn't care about his heritage. She liked him the way he was, but was it love? Was she in love with him? Miroku instantly knew that Sango herself hadn't figured out her emotions for the silver haired boy.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

A week later found them just a little ways away from the Western lands. Inuyasha had said something about finding Sesshomaru who was rumoured to have finally left his palace. Kai had told him it wasn't a good idea to pick fights with Sesshomaru on his own land and he would have better luck by drawing him into a land of another's. At first he had disagreed but later he found he liked being in the Northern Lands, it helped keep him off edge that Sesshomaru might sneak around every corner.

Kai had been right about finding Kagome and telling her he was sorry. It would be the best thing for them. Kikyo had told Inuyasha to leave it. His older brother would never give up a priestess such as Kagome without a fight. It was a chance he was willing to take, even if it meant the lives of his friends.

Miroku looked at Kai who seemed a little out of it. She kept her head down, watching the ground as they marched ever westward. She hadn't said a single thing since her long fight with Inuyasha the day before. He remembered how her eyes had glittered with un-shed tears as she screamed at the stubborn hanyou. The boy who was two hundred years old still acted like the age his body looked, seventeen.

"Kai," Miroku fell behind to walk next to her.

"Miroku," she greeted half-heartedly.

"What is wrong?"

"Inuyasha is about to charge into battle with a Taiyoukai. One that has been training a priestess. If he would calm down and just talk it through no one would get hurt, but if he continues with this mindset one of us could die, or more."

"I think he knows that."

"And he doesn't care that he is placing our lives on the line to get his silly revenge on his older brother. A silly sibling rivalry that only got worse when one brother lost the girl he cared so deeply for to the other brother over something as stupid as the shikon no tama."

"He is our friend and all we can do is be there."

"Miroku, I think I need to be alone for a while," Kai looked sadly at the man next to her.

"Take all the time you need," Miroku offered.

"I will come back to the group when I am ready. It shouldn't be to long."

Miroku watched as Kai walked away. She headed to the north, walking quickly. She didn't stop walking, her feet just carried her till she was exhausted. Sitting down she stared up at the night sky. It was beautiful. The stars were out and the moon glowed a soft white. Inuyasha and the other's would have stopped to make camp and Kai regretted that she wouldn't have Miroku to cuddle to tonight.

She wondered just how much the group trusted her. Would they forgive her for all the secrets she harboured? It mattered to her most that they would consider her their friend even after everything. She hoped that they would continue to be there for her. She needed them. They were her friends now and she wanted nothing more then to be there with them.

So lost in thought, she didn't hear the sound of approaching feet. The smell of fresh rain and spices filled her nose. Turning her head she found herself staring straight into the purple eyes of Miroku. She blinked several times thinking her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Did you follow me," she asked.

"I felt it wouldn't be a good idea to let you go completely alone and when you never came back I went after you," he sat down next to her, "I had a feeling that there is something you aren't telling us and you needed time away to think things through."

"How did," she shook her head, "never mind, it matters not how you knew. It is true. I do have many things I haven't told you."

"Do you worry that we will abandon you if you tell us?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"You three are the only friends I've ever had," she stated tracing lines in the dirt, "I have spent all my life, looking for a place I belong and I think I've found it."

"Then what is there to worry about?"

"You don't know my heritage."

"I would like to."

She smiled up at him, "and for the moment, I will lay the thought to rest. Soon, I will tell you. But for now, I would like to pretend that my heritage doesn't matter."

"If that is what you would like," he smiled back.

They build a small fire and cuddled up together. Watching the stars in the sky as they laid on the hard unforgiving ground. She had been pretending her birth right didn't matter. She knew that no matter how long she was able to push it behind her, one of these days it would catch up to her. It was something she had to face and she couldn't run away any more. Maybe that was why she allowed herself to stay with Inuyasha and his group. To give her some time to enjoy being accepted, but also shortening it. Sleep stole her away from her thoughts.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

"We should head back to the group," Miroku informed Kai as she buried her face into his neck.

"The morning is still young," she protested with a groan.

"They might think wrong of why we split from the group."

Sitting up she looked him straight in the eyes, "would it be so bad?"

"I never said that. But, wouldn't it embarrass you to hear them talk?"

"That would insinuate that I would be embarrassed of you and I'm not."

"That is good to know," he helped her up.

"Is there others who would be embarrassed of you," Kai asked.

"Many."

"I am not one of them," she kissed his cheek before starting back the way they had came.

Miroku smiled, she was the first woman to not be embarrassed of what people might say if they found out they had spent the night together. She was the first to accept him, his flaws of being a womaniser and all. He moved quickly to catch up with her. She stayed silent watching the ground as they walked. He reached out and gripped her hand, which she responded with a squeeze.

"Miroku, I..." she hesitated, "I should tell you that I'm arranged to be married to someone. Neither he nor I want this to happen and both of us are finding ways to run away from it. People say I'm not doing my duty by running away from a man I do not love."

His smile fell. It hurt him to know that she was probably out of his reach. That he had finally truly fallen in love and the woman his heart cried for was tied into an arranged marriage. He knew now that he would keep his peace, he wouldn't tell her of his love for her. He wouldn't make it harder on her then it already was.

"I'm sure that you will find some way to make things work," he encouraged.

"The man is so different then me. I can't see myself sharing my life with him. I don't want to share my life with him. I was born into my position, but I can work around this. He is in love with someone and it isn't fair to make us marry."

"You sound like Kagome," he said thoughtfully.

"I dreamed of growing up and falling in love and having a family. I was told I could do anything. I could be anything. I want to be with a man I love, because who knows when I will perish."

"It will be a long time yet."

"I do so hope that what you say is true."

Kai spoke like he usually did. Like her life hung in the uncertainty of death at every turn. He wondered what she was hiding. She seemed so scared. As if this would be the last time they would get to spend together. She knew they were getting close to the group. She stopped, tugging on Miroku's hand to make him halt.

"What is the matter," Miroku asked turning back to look at her.

Kai stepped forward and gently touched his cheek with her right hand. He watched the expressions on her face longing, sadness, and determination. Standing on her toes she pressed her lips against his. Miroku slowly let his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flesh against him. She placed her arms around his neck.

They kissed passionately, neither wanting to let go. After a few minutes Kai pulled back, breathing heavily watching him. His eyes still closed, the pleasure and joy still written on his face.

"Miroku," she whispered.

"Hm," he lazily opened his eyes.

"They are leaving."

"What?"

"Inuyasha and Sango, they are leaving us."

"How do you know that?"

"That doesn't matter, we need to move or we will never catch up."

"No, let them go first," Miroku pulled her back pressing his mouth hard against hers.

She moaned softly, letting him keep them back. She wasn't going to fight. Miroku might possibly never talk to her again, he might even hate her soon. Her heart ached at the thought. This man she had spent most of her days talking to the past five weeks. The one that accepted her the most. Who treated her like an equal. The man she was falling in love with, might reject her. Every minute spent with him was worth coming to the fight late.

"Miroku," she gasped when his hand slipped between the folds of her kimono and brushed against the soft skin of her abdomen.

"Kai," he whispered her name against her neck, kissing the sensitive area.

They stayed that way for a while. Fighting the urge to go forward. Inuyasha would need them in the battle against Sesshomaru. They would be there for Inuyasha no matter how bad they didn't want to leave this spot.

Slowly their breathing evened out and they untangled from each other. Letting their fingers intertwine they walked hand in hand, headed without a word toward their friends. They both understood that life wasn't always fair and they didn't feel the need to talk about their feelings. They both just knew.

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter was fun to write. I know it seems quick for people to fall in love in under 4 weeks, but I fell in love and knew it was right with my fiancée in under a week and we have been going strong since. So I'm not worried that I rushed it. I actually spaced it out as much as it seemed right!

I realize that this chapter is a bit shorter then most my chapters, but that's okay. It's just a chapter to write in Kai and give her a bit of background with the group! So I hope you enjoyed it! Do forgive me, my friend suggested a interesting turn of advents for my story, so the pairings are as follows SessKag, InuSan, MirKai, and KogaAya. Sorry if you don't like those pairings, but those will be what I'm writing! But believe me, the story will stay mainly SessKag!


	8. The Truth

**A/N: **I have been making very good time with all my chapters lately! I mean, I wrote five, then in three days I wrote six and then in one day I wrote seven. Now I'm on eight. I'm very excited! I was sooo sure that I would never finish this story and look here! I'm doing soooo well!

Also, thanks once again for all the reviews! I'm almost to one hundred! I can't believe my story is doing soooo well! I'm so happy and constantly in a state of giddiness which is driving my fiancée crazy!

Thank you all so much for supporting me and reading my story! I can never thank you enough!

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 8:**** The Truth**

Kagome sat on Ah-un with Rin and Shippo in front of her. The group had been travelling for a few days. Headed toward the Northern Lands. Sesshomaru refused to tell her why they were going that way. He had simply said it was something to do with the Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands. She didn't feel like questioning him, he had his reasons and she trusted him.

Their friendship had grown, they were must closer now then they had been five weeks ago. The past five weeks Kagome had learned and mastered several weapons. Swords, hammers, knives, spears and maces. She hadn't liked the training, often she ended up hurt and being treated by the healer. Sesshomaru would also be tended too as she would hurt him as well.

Her trust for him was far beyond what it had been. So many times had they gotten close enough to kill each other, so many days were one wrong move would end their lives. Both pulled back, both knew when to stop. They protected each other even while sparing. She liked to think that his heart was almost completely unfrozen.

The only times he turned cold and unforgiving was when other youkai came around his palace and even then he never acted cold towards her, Rin, or Shippo. Kagome hugged him on a daily basis, mainly after sparing as a way to say sorry for hurting him. They were often spotted holding hands in the gardens, walking through the flowers talking. Completely innocent, just friends spending the day together.

Sesshomaru knew he felt something for the young priestess, but he never could quiet put his finger one what. He wrote it off saying that he merely cared for her as a friend would another. It didn't stop the feeling, it snuck up on him at the oddest of times. It stopped him in sparing, it would hit him when he saw her playing with the children. It would even be there when they sat outside at night, just watching the sky.

Kagome spent most of her time with him. Always finding a way to be near him. He hadn't minded, he enjoyed her constant company. He knew that on days when she avoided him, it was simply because she was upset or just wanted to be alone. Otherwise she remained by his side, helping him through his paperwork and other things he had to do as a Lord of the Western Lands.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called his name.

Today Sesshomaru had opted for running on the ground while Ah-Un carried them. He said it would save time if they didn't have to walk. Looking over the edge of the flying youkai she saw that she had his attention, his eyes were aimed at her even though his face hadn't turned.

"When do you think we could rest? My legs are beginning to cramp."

Ah-Un landed shortly, letting the riders stretch their cramping legs. They had been flying since after breakfast and it had lost passed lunch time. Sesshomaru joined them. Kagome dug into her pack and pulled out lunch. She set it out and everyone settled in and ate. Instant noodles wasn't the best, but it was what they had to make do with till Sesshomaru or Kagome could go hunting for real food.

"How long till we find what we are looking for," Kagome asked gently after she finished her food.

"We must go into the heart of the lands," Sesshomaru stated.

"Shouldn't we take regular breaks then. We are going far and the kids can only handle going so long without food," she was concerned.

"This Sesshomaru forgets that you must eat regularly, I do not have to eat regularly."

"But, you do at home."

Sesshomaru felt that feeling against when the word home slipped off her tongue, "indeed I do. But I do not have too."

"What are we looking for," she tried again.

"A priestess, who can show you how to use your powers."

She blinked, all this time he hadn't said and that was the reason. She understood why he didn't tell her, she should have known. She had been the one to ask for the training in the first place. Blushing she looked away from the Taiyoukai who was chuckling softly. He knew what she was thinking and how it had embarrassed her to have not realized.

"Shall we give the children time on their feet and continue by foot for a while," Sesshomaru asked when Kagome cleaned up their mess.

"It would be a good idea, they have a lot of energy and the ride really is cramping my legs," Kagome frowned, "I have always been used to riding on Inuyasha's back or walking, I have forgotten what it's like to ride. Sango and Miroku rode Kirara more that I ever did."

"I could let you sit on my back as I run," he offered.

Kagome blush from early came back darker then before, "I could never ask you to do that."

"Do you think it would embarrass me?"

"Well you are the Taiyoukai of the West, and many people still don't know that I'm around yet."

"This Sesshomaru insists."

Giggling she just smiled at him. The children complained about having to walk, but continued to play their game of tag running around and in between Sesshomaru and Kagome. They shook their heads at their antics. It wasn't but an hour later when Rin and Shippo got on Ah-Un, tired from all their playing.

"Will we be settling down for camp soon," Shippo asked.

"I am getting a bit tired," Rin yawned.

"We will continue just a bit further," Sesshomaru leaned down letting Kagome to climb onto his back.

His hands gripped her thighs holding her to him. Kagome leaned against him, breathing in his smell. His hair flowed down her back mixing with hers creating an interesting blend of black and silver. The cool air didn't effect her as his hair acted like a blanket. It felt right, being here, pressed against him. Like Sesshomaru she had been getting a different feeling when she was around him.

It felt right, like they were meant to be friends. Meant to be near each other. This emotion she felt towards him was far different from the one she felt for Inuyasha, but she still couldn't place what it truly was.

Six and a half weeks ago she had saved Sesshomaru's life and started her training. She turned her head to look at his face. The two strip marks on his cheek, the moon on his forehead, the magenta colour on his upper eyelids. His eyes were golden and looked like liquid. His face had a chiselled look to it, if he stood still someone would think he was made out of stone. His nose was pointed, but it matched his arched cheek bones and his thin aristocratic lips.

What was this feeling? Would she ever be able to understand what she felt for him? He was her best friend, the one she could trust and told everything too. Sesshomaru had been surprised when she had confessed everything to him. Slowly over time telling him about her past and asking about his. He hadn't even hesitated in replying to every question honestly.

She smiled, it had been the most amazing month and a half with him. She gasped and jumped when his golden eyes shifted, staring straight into her blue ones. Had he not been holding her she would have fallen off. Regaining her composure she blushed but still unable to tear her eyes away from his.

The smile that spread across his lips made Kagome's stomach do little flips. He probably had seen her staring at him through the corner of his eye. She should have known he would realize her interest in his face, but she had thought he was watching the path. But him watching her and still running told her that her suspicions were right.

"Something on your mind," Sesshomaru asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"You," Kagome answered honestly, her blush deepening.

"Really now?"

She giggled nervously and buried her face in his hair, hiding from him. She hadn't meant to say that. She hadn't meant to stare at him. It was an accident but she just couldn't help it. With him, she never could lie to him, she always told the truth the second he asked. She felt so comfortable and so at ease with him, it was hard for her to hold back.

His chuckle vibrated through his body. It seemed odd that this scary Taiyoukai that everyone had been afraid of could now smile and laugh. Kagome though was happy for it. He finally could control his emotions. He knew how to act on them and he wasn't so full of anger any more. He still acted horrible toward other youkai who disrespect him, but he tended to ignore humans. She knew he wanted to kill the humans for their insolence, but he always chose instead to walk away, leaving them quivering in fear.

"I'm just glad that Inuyasha brought Kikyo into the group," Kagome murmured into his neck, knowing he would hear her, "if he hadn't, I never would have gotten to know you. We would still be enemies trying to kill each other. I never would have gotten the chance to enjoy the past month and a half at your palace, or introducing you to my family.

Rin wouldn't have Shippo to play with. I never would have met Shioshi. I never would have grown to care so deeply for all of you. And your heart would still be filled with anger and hate."

"I suppose I as well should be thankful for the hanyou," Sesshomaru squeezed her left thigh, "he sent you to me. You have changed this Taiyoukai for the better."

He could feel her smile against his neck. Even if she loved being with him, she still liked to be reassured that he enjoyed her company as much as she did his. He knew Inuyasha had caused her to have low self-esteem and soon it would pass. One day she wouldn't need to be reassured every day that he wanted her to stay. That she was his equal and there was no changing that. It was his reason why he was glad that his brother pushed Kagome away, but also upset with his brother for tearing her down and making her feel useless.

"We should settle down for the night," Sesshomaru stated.

"It is growing late," Kagome said after she glanced up at the darkening skies, "will we be hunting tonight?"

"Are you feeling up to it?"

"I haven't been able to move around much today, I would like some kind of exercise."

"I will watch the children while you hunt."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome grabbed her bow an arrow and took off into the forest.

"Where is Okaa-san going," Rin asked, sitting down next to Sesshomaru.

"She is going to get dinner."

"Is it okay to let Okaa-san do it alone," Shippo looked curious.

"She will be fine. If all else fails, she can call for me," Sesshomaru offered the worried children.

"I know she is strong, but it scares me," Shippo stared out towards the way Kagome had left, "she is my Okaa-san, I don't want to lose her."

"Shippo is right," Rin sighed, "we already lost parents before, we don't want to lose another."

"I will never let that happen," Sesshomaru stated leaving no room for argument.

They waited fifteen minutes before Kagome returned with a handful of pheasants. The children cheered and helped Kagome de-feather and clean the meat. Sesshomaru prepared the fire. As the meat cooked Kagome played with the children. Shippo had just tagged her it. Smiling as evilly as she could, she came up beside Sesshomaru who glanced up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Tag," Kagome cried as she touched him before turning and running away.

She expected him to call out that he wasn't going to play some childish game. Second later he appeared in front of her, headed in the direction of the children. It was a rule that you couldn't tag the one that tagged you, you had to tag someone else. He wasn't even running, he was walking quickly, giving the children a fighting chance.

"Tag," his deep voice sounded odd saying such a childish word as he tapped Shippo before turning and fleeing.

He joined in the rest of the game until the food was done and they settled in to eat. Kagome watched him tear into the meat with his fingers and place it in his mouth. It was the first time she had seen him eat outside of his palace and her time. With no utensils that could cut meat, they had to make due. It seemed weird seeing the prim and proper Taiyoukai eating with his hands.

Rin and Shippo had the biggest smiles on their faces. Sesshomaru had always refused to join in their games, but he had joined in today. Kagome knew it was little things like that, that made them happy. She couldn't deny that she took joy in it. He always knew how to surprise her.

That night she read the children a story before tucking them in, as they lay next to Ah-Un. Kagome returned to her place next to Sesshomaru. He was leaning against a tree, his eyes not focused on anything, merely looking straight in front of him. He didn't want to tell Kagome, but he could feel his brother. Inuyasha and his group was only a few hours off, but had also stopped for the night.

"Did you enjoy our game today," Kagome asked.

"It was interesting to partake in," Sesshomaru untied his armer and set it away from them.

He reached over scooping her up and set her in his lap. Her back pressed against his chest, his tail moved and wrapped around the pair. Kagome breathed in deep, his scent always calmed her and helped her sleep. Sesshomaru buried his face in the hair at the left side of her head.

"How long do you think it will take for me to gain control of my priestess powers," she whispered.

"Everything else took you about a week each. This however might take you a few weeks," feeling his breath on her neck made her shiver.

Kagome turned sideways, pressing her face into his neck, "I don't want to take to much longer."

"Your duty will be completed, I will make sure of that," Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Hmm, " she whispered, "Sesshomaru."

Her even breathing told him she had fallen asleep. He stared down at her face, so peaceful. Her blue eyes protected by her eyelids. Her plush lips were in a lazy smile. Her heart shaped face, and rounded features looked so innocent. The war was horrible to many humans around them, but this one still remained pure after all the time she had spent here. She was special and even he knew that. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead before leaning back against the tree and letting sleep slide over him.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

"What's going on," Kagome asked Sesshomaru when he slowed.

"It would seem that my brother is here," he responded.

"Inuyasha is here," Shippo looked around from his spot on Ah-un who was on foot.

Inuyasha, Sango and Kikyo appeared, walking into the clearing. The three stopped, staring straight at their small group.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called out, "where is Kagome?"

Kagome had hidden under Sesshomaru's hair when she heard that Inuyasha was coming. She wasn't afraid of him, but she didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru's reputation by being caught carrying her. She slipped down off him and walked around the Taiyoukai.

"Are you okay, Kagome," Inuyasha called out.

"I'm fine."

"Kagome," Sango gushed, rushing over to hug her friend.

The two talked for a minute, Kagome reassuring the girl that she was safe and everything was okay. Inuyasha grew angry. His brother took Kagome from him. What were they playing at? His brother hated humans and here he was, having taken Kagome and kept her alive the past six and a half weeks. Something was up.

"I want to say sorry," Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.

"Sorry for what," Kagome asked.

"For hurting you by bringing Kikyo along."

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha, you don't have to apologize."

"You left because of me."

"I did leave, but," she started, not being able to finish.

"Sesshomaru, I want Kagome back," Inuyasha turned to his brother.

"What if she doesn't want to go back," Sesshomaru asked.

"That's ridiculous of course she would want to come back!"

"Actually Inuyasha," Kagome stepped in-between the two, "I want to stay."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely, I want to stay and I'm sure Shippo does too."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I like living with Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo nodded.

"What did you do to them," Inuyasha cried out, trying to move around Kagome.

"I did nothing."

"They should be begging to come back but instead they are insisting they stay. You did something to them, you bastard!"

"Are you going to fight me, for something I had no control over?"

"Yes, and if I win I want you to undo whatever you have done to them!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome behind him. The two brothers clashed. Sango moved back toward the children and Kagome followed her. Grabbing her weapons she put them on, she didn't know if Kikyo would fight or not.

"He wanted to come apologize, but I don't think he counted on you wanting to stay with his brother," Sango said softly.

"I'm thankful that he would come to say sorry, but I wasn't lying when I said I don't want to leave. I'm happy here."

"He means well."

"I know," Kagome smiled at her friend.

They turned their attention back to the fighting. Neither men were landing blows, simply blocking every attack. Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was going easy on Inuyasha. She knew because he was fighting like he did when they spared. Sango didn't seem to notice that Sesshomaru was going easy. Kikyo moved, pulling an arrow back.

"No, you don't," Kagome whispered, pulling her own arrow.

The two arrows met in the air and went flying. Kikyo wasn't going to fight, she wasn't going to give Inuyasha the upper hand. The look on Kikyo's face was of pure rage.

"I have to get closer, I can't keep fighting at a distance," Kagome told Sango, "take care of the kids."

"I will," Sango smiled.

The other girl was surprised that Kagome would charge her. She smirked sending an arrow straight at Kagome. Jumping to the side it skimmed past her. Kagome breathed deep, Kikyo wasn't good at close combat, she needed to get closer or she was going to really get shot next time. The clang of swords sounded to her left. Throwing herself to the right she barely avoided being hit by Inuyasha who Sesshomaru had sent flying.

"What the hell are you doing on the field, Kagome," Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm stopping Kikyo," she called back making her way to the girl in red.

"Your fight is with me, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru threw out his whip, slicing across Inuyasha's cheek.

The hanyou returned to the fight with renewed vigour. Kagome continued her run to Kikyo. Another arrow flew slicing her right arm. Grunting she stopped, noticing Kikyo had retreated a few steps. Pulling up her bow she shot her own arrow at Kikyo. It landed, sinking into Kikyo's thigh effectively stopping her retreat.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha called out, earning a punch in the stomach from Sesshomaru.

When she got close enough she heard Kikyo ask, "why do you stick up for that Taiyoukai?"

"Why do you follow Inuyasha," Kagome fired back.

"That is different," Kikyo stated.

"How so?"

"He is only hanyou."

Kagome glared at the woman. How dare she! How dare she say such a thing! Inuyasha and her might not be on good terms, but he didn't deserve a woman who only talked to him cause he was half human. The sound of Inuyasha's attack caused Kagome to turn around. She watched in horror as it almost hit Rin. Shippo jumped in the way, getting a sizeable cut on his back.

Sesshomaru turned his head, glancing behind him to see Sango was tending to Shippo who had cried out when the attack hit his body. Inuyasha took this distraction to his advantage.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha was in the middle of a swing. In a blink of an eye Kagome raced toward the two. The sound of clanging metal was enough to deafen everything in the forest. Inuyasha stood his mouth dropped open in shock to see Kagome wielding Tenseiga with both hands. She had stopped Tetsusaiga. She even had the audacity to take Sesshomaru's sword right from the hilt on his belt.

Sesshomaru himself was shocked that she had chosen to take Tenseiga instead of Toukijin. They had Kagome wield the sword several times to make sure it wouldn't possess her and they knew it wouldn't. So why did she pick a sword that could do no damage?

"Kagome," Inuyasha gasped, "why are you saving him?"

"Sesshomaru is my friend. I can not let you kill him," Kagome stated, giving a rough shove of the sword making Inuyasha stagger backwards.

"How did you," Inuyasha started.

"She has always been this strong. It was my training that opened herself up to the powers she didn't know she had," Sesshomaru sneered at his younger brother.

"If you insist on fighting Sesshomaru, then I will have to fight as well," Kagome's eyes hardened.

"Fine," Inuyasha screamed, coming at her again.

Kagome blocked with Tenseiga,drawing Inuyasha's attention to the sword she landed a sharp punch to the face that threw him onto his back. Inuyasha gawked, there was no way Kagome could be this strong. How could she move so quickly, she was faster then Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called out, "she is using her priestess powers to fuel her speed."

"You mean, she is still human?"

"Yes."

He was relieved. Kagome wasn't changed into some kind of youkai or given a dark jewel shard to increase her strength. She was simply Kagome, with better trained priestess powers. It didn't look to good for him, but he would knock her out, finish Sesshomaru and then take her away. He had to get Kagome away from Sesshomaru, even if it was the last thing he did.

He charged her, swords clashing repeatedly as they fought for ground. Kagome didn't notice the dirt give way and Tetsusaiga slipped slicing deeply into her left hip. She cried out in pain, the smell of blood filled the air as the wound began to gush. Sesshomaru flexed, he was going to put an end to the fight.

Inuyasha had risen his sword ready to send an attack toward Sesshomaru but as the sword came down it was stopped.

"I can not let you do that, Inuyasha," Kai stated, Tetsusaiga buried deep into the palms of her hands.

"Kai, what are you doing," Miroku screamed from the left of the clearing.

"If he were to attack, Sango and the children would surely get hit in the blast. Plus, I can not allow this sibling rivalry to continue," Kai braced herself as Inuyasha pressed down harder.

"What can you do to end our fighting," Inuyasha laughed.

"I can stop you," Kai stated, pushing him backwards and drawing a sword from her hip.

"Where did that come from," Sango asked.

"She must have hid it with a spell," Kagome answered, backing away slowly from the two.

"That can't be," Inuyasha faltered earning a smack to the head with the blunt part of the metal blade, "Sounga."

"Inuyasha, tell me, do you really not remember the woman before you," Sesshomaru taunted.

"Kaiden," Inuyasha spoke the familiar name.

His eyes dulled for a moment as he stared at her. Flashes of a blue haired little girl raced through his mind. The smiling little youkai who would chase after him and ask him to play. Who asked him for help and he had turned down. Who clung to Sesshomaru like a life line when Inuyasha wasn't around. Who became distant and stopped coming near them as often. Who grew to distrust everyone because neither of them would accept her. She was different, she was even more different then him.

No human or youkai accepted her, not even priestesses would accept her. She was hated by everyone. But, the smile remained on her face, and she continued to check up on them. She would always greet them with kindness even when their words were one of hate. She would defend them in fights if they needed her help. She was always there, she was in so many memories.

Who was she?

"Kaiden," he repeated again.

Suddenly his mind raced and the memories slammed into him like a brick wall, he stumbled a couple steps backwards. Staring straight into the eyes of the woman in front of him, it came back to him. Her smile that was currently on her face, the way her eyes shined with a saddened light, the way her body stood tall but she refused to meet anyone in the eyes. How she would avoid everything at all cost, afraid, because she always got rejected. She was always rejected. Everyone rejected her. Even him and Sesshomaru had.

Tetsusaiga fell to the ground and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him. He had rejected her all those years ago. He had told her she was a monster and he never wanted to see her again, but she still came around. She was always there. Always looking out for him when he had told her he hated her. How could he have treated her the way everyone treated him? Like he was a monster, not accepted because he wasn't one or the other.

"I'm sorry," he said into her hair.

"Inuyasha," she smiled as she embraced him.

"What is going on here," the jealousy was clear in Miroku's voice.

"There is nothing to worry about Monk," Sesshomaru assured him.

"I treated you like a monster. I treated you the way everyone treated me. I threw you away. I casted you out of my life and made you leave even when you begged to stay. I should have trusted you," Inuyasha pulled away to look at her, "why do you look like this?"

"Hiding, it's what I do best," Kai reached up and pulled a leaf from her hair.

Her hair faded from light brown to a silvery-light blue. Her eyes changed, the pupils were electric blue while her iris was icy blue ringed with gold. Her canines grew sharp, her ears disappeared from the side of her head and dog ears like Inuyasha's appeared at the top of her head. A fox tail swished side to side behind her.

"If we would have accepted you," Inuyasha sighed, "you wouldn't feel the need to hide."

"Inuyasha," she drew his attention, "everyone is afraid of me. That is why I hide. Not because my brothers rejected me."

Before Inuyasha could respond Kai moved over to help Kagome. A few seconds later the gushing cut on her hip was no more then a mere scratch.

"You are Inuyasha's sister," Kagome asked looking up at her.

"I am," she smiled.

"It is nice to meet you," Kagome drew her into a hug.

"It is very nice to meet you," Kai responded.

"You never said," Miroku came over, grabbing Kai's hand tenderly mindful of her injuries.

"I wasn't ready. Everyone I have ever told about my heritage has ran away. Has rejected me. I'm a monster," Kai looked down at the ground.

"Even Sesshomaru and I rejected her," Inuyasha sounded upset.

"We didn't know then, that she was different, that she would never use her powers against us," Sesshomaru stated, looking away.

"I was afraid, that you would turn away from me. That you would hate me, be disgusted by this horrible creature in which I was born."

"I don't hate you. And I'm not disgusted by you," Miroku stated honestly, "You are still Kai. And even if you are Inuyasha's sister, it doesn't change my feelings for you."

"Honestly, I suspected that something was different about you," Sango agreed, "but I still trust you."

"Is it hard to be both," Kagome asked.

"It's my greatest blessing and my worst curse."

"Curse," Shippo jumped over to her, "like Miroku's wind tunnel?"

"Yes, just like that," she smiled at the young boy, "you see, I must remain pure. If darkness fills my heart and I allow my youkai to rejoice in killing, my powers will purify myself from the inside out. That is how my mother died."

"Why did that happen," Rin was also curious and came to stand in front of the odd priestess.

"My mother let darkness fill her heart. She had found a mate and she was so deeply in love with him, but he was a hanyou. A man who had once loved her grew furious that she would pick a hanyou over a full youkai and killed him. My mother angry at her future mate's death, she let the hate for the youkai take over and she murdered him in cold blood.

It was shortly after that my mother begged father to help her have an hire. During the pregnancy, the purification stopped, but as soon as I was born, it started again and she died less then three days later."

Rin began to cry and clung to Kai who held her. Shippo also looked close to tears but refused to let them fall. Miroku stared at Kai, the woman he had fallen in love with. She was a youkai and a priestess and it could kill her. But, unlike him, she couldn't just kill the one that placed the curse on her and be over it. She would forever carry this heavy burden.

What he had stated early was truth. He didn't care of her heritage, he still loved her. She was Kai, the kind hearted woman who stopped to save every life she could. The one that fought battles she wasn't sure she could win just to save the lives of others. Who accepted everyone when no one accepted her.

"Tell me, Inuyasha," Miroku looked at the hanyou, "do you accept your sister now?"

"Yes," Inuyasha didn't hesitate.

He trusted her, she had proved to him over the last five weeks that she would do anything to save his life even if that meant dying in his place. She proved to him that she cared even when he had said he didn't. He had nothing to fear from her, so why he had feared her so long ago, he still couldn't understand. All he knew was he had a lot of catching up to do.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

"So you need someone to help train Kagome in her priestess powers, so you came looking for me," Kai asked.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru nodded.

The group sat in a hut, all of them in a giant circle, the fire in the middle heated up a pot of stew that Kai was preparing. After everything had settled they had decided to find a camp together, and to their luck they had found an abandoned hut.

"I will gladly take on the honour," she smiled at Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled back, "this means a lot to me."

"I am curious as to how you ended up in Inuyasha's group," Sesshomaru stared straight at her.

"Well, you see," Kai scratched the back of her head, "I was actually trying to leave the Northern Lands, but suddenly I was attacked by a bunch of flying wasp like insects and when one stung me, I couldn't seem to heal fast enough. Walking blindly I ran into Inuyasha and they cared for me."

"Why were you attempting to flee the Northern Lands?"

"Why are you making it sound like she was running away," Inuyasha snarled.

"Because she was," Sesshomaru looked back to the blushing girl.

She chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, for being a coward."

"You are not a coward," Sango reprehended.

"Why were you running away," Sesshomaru asked again.

When Kai didn't respond Miroku stated, "I believe it has something to do with being arranged to marry."

"Miroku," Kai cried out, her ears twitching.

"You refused to answer," Miroku shrugged.

"You are arranged to marry, then why did you flea, it is your duty after all," Sesshomaru stated.

"I don't blame her," Kagome offered.

"I ran because I do not wish to marry the man I have been arranged too."

"Who is he," Shippo asked.

"It would seem that the Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands has arranged me to marry his son, so that the Northern Lands and Eastern Lands will join together."

"You are the Taiyoukai of the Northern Lands," Miroku blinked.

"Yes, I am. I have been for many a year," she laughed, "funny how no one respects me, but they are too afraid to challenge me for the right to the lands."

Kagome thought it over for a few seconds before her jaw dropped and she gasped, "You are arranged to Koga!"

"I take it you have met him," Kai looked at her, "of course, he is the prince of the Eastern Lands and it's my duty to marry the wolf youkai to better our living, but I can not bring myself to marry a man who I do not love."

"Love means nothing when duty is involved," Sesshomaru stated.

"Don't you dare tell Kai she can marry that mangy flee bag," Inuyasha snarled.

"How do you suppose she can get out of it?"

"She can... She..."

"There is only one way," Kai stated.

Everyone watched her intently waiting for what she had to say.

"Sesshomaru, you and I would have to sign a treaty and join our lands even for only a short period of time. It would null my arrangement to Koga as only two lands may join at once. Koga would be free to marry who he wished."

"You would risk having the Eastern Lands be angry with us to allow the wolf to marry someone he loves?"

"She is in love," Rin pointed out.

"How do you know that Rin," Kagome asked.

Kai blushed, looking away from everyone refusing to meet their eyes.

"I see the way she looks at the man in purple."

Both her and Miroku shifted trying to act innocent but failing miserably.

"I was not in love when I fled from Koga," Kai stated, "I fled long before then, trying to find a way out of it. I needed to let Koga live his life, and I wasn't to be a part of it."

"You are in love with Miroku," Inuyasha stared at her in shock.

"How could you not notice that," Sango shook her head.

"It would seem that having a weak spot for humans runs in the family," Kai laughed receiving a glare from Sesshomaru.

"Sister, you are pushing your luck," Sesshomaru remarked.

"You can not deny that you have a week spot for humans as you have two in your care right now. Do not deny that father was right."

"What do you know of father," he snapped.

"I know that father cared for humans. I know that he fell in love with one and never looked down upon them like you do. I know that father would rather us band together as a group then fight each other," Kai stated, "that is why you received Tenseiga to show you that feeling emotions and loving others will only give you strength to fight your battles without a sword. Inuyasha was given Tetsusaiga to control his youkai blood, and to show him that no matter how weak he thinks himself to be, he rivals the strength of his Taiyoukai brother and sister."

"Why were you given Sounga," Kagome gave the sword a nervous glance.

"I was given Sounga," she looked down touching the orb, "because I was pure. Because only I can contain the youkai soul that lives inside the sword. I can not be controlled by the youkai, and thus I can harness the powers of the weapon and protect it from falling into the wrong hands."

"We wouldn't want that to happen again," Shippo shivered at the thought.

"Do not fear, it will not happen again," Kai smiled at him, "however, if I pass away and do not have an hire that can handle the sword, I will have to take it to the grave with me."

"Don't talk like that," Miroku hissed.

"It's more likely for me to die then you Miroku," Kai assured him, "I do not fear death as I live every day knowing I could die. One wrong move. One slip of the emotions. It is all it will take."

"Then the training for Kagome shall commence tomorrow," Sesshomaru stated.

"Sesshomaru, that is harsh isn't it," Kagome placed her hand on the Taiyoukai's shoulder.

"You asked for the training and my sister is the only one that can assist you. It is better safe then sorry."

"Do not worry Kagome. I'm used to the treatment, my brothers say they are so strong but on the inside, they really do care," Kai pointed out.

"I suppose," Sesshomaru turned up his nose.

"Most youkai don't like to admit that we have feelings just like humans. However, our feelings are a bit more confused because at the time of birth we are raised to hide them, to think like the killing machines that youkai are rumoured to be."

"Then why do you have no problems showing emotions," Miroku asked.

"I was raised by a human. Taught to show my emotions and to laugh and love. I was taught that I'm as strong as strong can be, but that doesn't mean that I need to use my powers at every given turn. And that not every opponent that faces me deserves to die. I was told to give forgiveness, to accept that people make mistakes. To love everyone for who they are because we can't help what we are born as.

We all have emotions, youkai or not. But, it's easier to control and accept your emotions when you are raised with them."

"You were raised by a human," Inuyasha spoke up.

"Indeed. She was a very kind soul. Her name was Yume, she was sweet and loving and didn't mind my heritage. The only human to ever accept me, till now. She took me in and treated me like her own child. She couldn't have any herself and she wanted a child. I was simply a new born then. I remember her fondly, she lived till I reached sixty years old."

"She must have been very old," Kagome smiled sadly.

"She died in battle," Kai stared straight into Kagome's blue eyes, "the village was attacked by a group of youkai that wanted me dead. I was a monster, an embarrassment to youkai kind. Being so young, I couldn't really fight and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha refused to help so I did the best I could. It was the first time I used my priestess powers as a wave of energy that purified all the youkai within two hundred miles of the village.

That is to say, that village was never attacked again and is the most peaceful village."

For the second time that day Kai was drawn into Kagome's arms. Such a sad past. Just as sad as Inuyasha's. But the siblings so different yet so alike grew up in a world of hate. Inuyasha was better now, he had friends and trusted more people, but Kai, she was still hiding from her heritage. Still running away from the creature she was born as. Kagome would help her, so would Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku. It would let her know that she could have friends and people that cared about her.

"Shall we settle here for the night? We will return to the palace tomorrow," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Wait, you can't just take Kai from us," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha is correct, it is unfair for us to lose her simply because you need her," Miroku pointed out.

"Monk, would you like it if I refuse the treaty and she ends up marrying Koga," Sesshomaru snarled.

Miroku grew furious, how dare he threaten to make her mate with Koga simply because they didn't want to part with her.

"Sesshomaru, why don't they all come," Kagome asked.

"You expect me to have my brother, sister, and all your friends in my palace?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but they are right. It's not fair for us to demand that Kai come with us and leave them short a hand, plus I think Kikyo ran off," Kagome noticed that the other priestess was oddly absent.

"Again," Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother. Of all the times for his younger brother to accept their sister and request to stay in her presences was the one time he needed her. Kagome, he knew, wouldn't allow Kai to be dragged away from her group just to help her. She wanted this training but would give it up in a heart beat to help Kai stay with her friends. He did not like having his arms twisted behind his back.

"Fine, they can stay, but only until you are fully trained and that is final," Sesshomaru stood and left the hut, he needed time to think this over.

He should have said no, but he couldn't do that to Kagome. He couldn't put her in the corner. She deserved this training even if it meant having those insufferable idiots hanging around his palace. Others will definitely assume he has gone soft, letting his younger brother back into the palace that he had banned him from so long ago.

"Don't worry," Kagome told Kai, "Sesshomaru needs time to think. I didn't give him a choice and he feels he needs to repay me for saving his life. He has been so kind to me, and then I pull something like this. I really should apologize."

"My brother is learning his emotions," Kai nodded, "it's nice to know that the ice around his heart placed their by his mother is finally melting away."

"You got that too," Kagome asked excitedly, "I thought I was the only one to notice."

"No, I see how my brother is acting and the way he is caring for you and Rin. He is completely different and yet still so stubborn to admit it."

"Maybe, one day," Kagome said wistfully.

She stood and left the hut. The kids had curled up and were taking a nap with Kirara. The others then looked to Kai.

"It would have been nice to know all of this," Miroku stated, still a bit shocked from all the information they had obtained today.

"It will sink in well enough," Kai stirred the stew.

"Why could I not tell who you were," Inuyasha placed a hand on the middle of her back.

"I didn't want you to know," she admitted, "I wanted you to trust me. I needed to gain your trust and I was afraid if you knew to soon, you would have booted me out of the group. I would have never gotten to know the three of you and it would have been far worse an adventure if I was left with no memories."

"You thought I would turn you away as soon as I realized who you were."

"Indeed you probably would have had you not trusted me."

"You two are so alike and yet so different, but why did you two fight," Sango asked.

"She was a full youkai," Inuyasha glanced at her, "I was envious and angry with her for being a full youkai. I thought she was accepted by all youkai. I thought she lived the life that Sesshomaru did. One full of fear and yet praise as everyone around them either worshipped or feared them."

"Did you know your sister was a priestess," Miroku inquired.

"Of course I knew. It was hard not to know. When she was a child, she used to walk around her body glowing blue, like she was some kind of goddess. It never hurt anyone to touch her, but she looked like a being sent down from the heavens."

"I couldn't control my powers back then. They kind of just stayed around me at all times. Many accounts of tales of my fights and saving of villages spoke of an otherworldly being. Like the fight I spoke of where my human mother died. The village say that a beautiful goddess like child descended from the heavens to save them," Kai laughed, "they fear me when they see me, not realizing that I'm the same child that saved them all those years ago because of the misspoken story of that day."

"Do you have full control now," Inuyasha pestered.

"Indeed I do, besides when I lose control of my emotions," she explained, "if provoked, my powers will expand killing as many youkai as possible."

"Like if I don't have Tetsusaiga my youkai blood tries to take over."

"Just like that."

"Can a Taiyoukai mate with a human," Sango asked suddenly.

Kai blinked several times before her laughter filled the air, "yes, we can mate with whomever we want. It doesn't make them any safer. Usually human mates of a Taiyoukai that do not know how to fight do not last long as many a youkai become furious that their leader would mate with them."

"So you can mate with whoever you want once the treaty is in place," she continued her question.

"Of course. The treaty with the Western Lands will not last long, most likely. I will only have a few short months to mate, or Koga will have to do so before the treaty ends."

"What happens if neither of you mate before then," Sango knew the answer, but she needed Kai to say it otherwise Miroku would live in denial.

She knew Miroku, she knew he wouldn't go after her. He felt that living with his curse and the chance he could die at any time would be wrong to place on her. But she lived under the same curse in a manor of speakings and if they didn't mate before the treaty ended, Miroku would lose her for good. She didn't want to see the Monk unhappy. He deserved to go for it even if it might be only for a short time.

"It's obvious isn't it," Kai picked up a bowl and scooped some stew into it, "if I don't mate before the end of the period and neither does Koga, we will be forced into mating. Wolves mate forever and even if we didn't want to be together, once we were together, he would fight tooth and nail to make sure we stayed together."

Miroku didn't speak, he seemed to pull into himself. He would lose her if he didn't speak up and go after her. But could he put the hurt of losing him on her shoulders? What if they mated and a few short months later Miroku's wind tunnel sucked him in and she had to deal with the loss of her mate. Though, could he live knowing he gave her up? Could he kill Naraku, get his life back and live knowing she was with someone else and he didn't take his chance?

"Don't fret though, there isn't anything to worry about," Kai's voice was soft, "I'll die soon regardless on what I choose to do. I'm not worried, life is always unexpected and there are many joys and disappointments. I'm willing to face whatever I must, I am a Taiyoukai and I must have an hire."

"Even if it means mating with someone you don't want to," Inuyasha asked.

"We are born to understand our place, Inuyasha. My place is to do what is best for my Lands and if that means mating with Koga to join the Eastern and Northern lands, I must do so."

"What about Miroku," Inuyasha tried again.

"He is a grown man," Kai stated, "he can choose what he would like to do. I will not force my hand on him in my fear of mating a youkai I do not know or love. We all do our own things in life, we all live our own way."

"Hear that Miroku," Inuyasha teased, "It's up to you."

"Inuyasha, Stop it," Sango smacked him.

"What did you do that for?"

"For pestering Miroku. This is hard enough on him!"

"He can take it!"

"Guys," Kai cried out exasperated.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay guys. I kind of tend to stall... a lot... and I got caught up in watching the Inuyasha episodes. Proud of myself. I'm on episode 56 and I watched Inuyasha: Affections Touching Across Time, in between episodes 54 and 55.

I want to thanking everyone who wrote a review. Any review that has a question, I will do my best to answer that on the next chapter at the very bottom so look for it!

At this time I do not have any questions in any of my reviews.

I do what to thank everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to me to know that people actually enjoy my story!

Also Thank you _Thump_ for congratulating me on my engagement.


	9. Realization

**A/N: **I must admit that I am not the best writer out there, and my story could probably be much better if I was a better writer. But I'm confident in myself and I like my writing style. Also, all of you make me so proud of my work 3. I am dying with the amount of love and support I'm getting!

I would like to give a warm thanks to everyone who reviewed.

But I would like to say Thank you Zerhai Dragonspirit for being my 100th review, as well as complimenting Kai!

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 9:**** Realization**

Kagome followed the path. She could feel Sesshomaru's aura, and if she was correct he had stopped. He had most likely heard what she said to Sango and had left Inuyasha's hearing range but waited for her to catch up at the same time. Finally the white and red that was his haori came into view. He was facing away from her, staring off as if the answers to life were within the trees in front of him.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called to him.

He turned around their eyes connecting. An odd look written across his face. His eyes, liquid gold, shimmered in the afternoon light. His mouth was set in a frown, one that showed the emotions inside him were raging and he didn't understand how to handle them. It was all her fault that he felt this way. That she had backed him into a corner because of her need to make her friends happy.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, the sadness tainted her voice.

Before she could blink, his arms were around her and her face was pressed deep into the fur of his tail. He was holding onto her tightly, their bodies pressed as close together as they could go without cutting off her flow of oxygen. The smell of him filled her nose and relaxed her body. She always felt so comfortable and safe with him. He always made her feel like the world was at peace even if she knew it wasn't.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly.

"Do not apologize for helping your friends," Sesshomaru pushed his nose into her hair, drawing in her scent to calm himself.

"We don't have to let them come," Kagome offered.

"I can get over having them at my palace."

"Then what is it," after a few seconds pause she asked, "is it Kai?"

"My sister," Sesshomaru started, "she was there. All the time she tried to cling to me, hoping that I would help her grow. Hoping I would raise her, because she looked up to me. I can remember the look on her face when I attacked her. She was thirty years old. I had enough of her coming around. To me she was an abomination. A creature that never should have been born and I was disgusted by her.

I attacked her, hoping that she would stopped coming back. She was so small, so helpless that the attack nearly killed her but I felt no remorse then. I regretted nothing. I felt she deserved what she got. I remember seeing her body lying in the pool of her own blood. I remember that after she healed, she still continued to come around and check on me. No longer did she try to talk to me, but she still came to make sure I was okay."

Kagome felt her tears slide into his fur. How sad that Kai had received such abuse, by her own brother. But no matter what he did, she still came around. She still tried to care for him. She still loved her brother. Kagome felt pain in her own heart for a girl she barely knew.

"It wasn't long afterwards when Inuyasha too rejected her. He attacked her, but he didn't harm her. Him coming after her scared her, it reminded her of the night we fought. She ran away, and watched the two of us from a distance. She always came around and even protected us in battle, but we never thanked her. She wasn't there. We took the credit for the battle, saying we won them on our own. She protected Inuyasha from insults from humans, and fought off youkai that were way to strong for him.

For me, she only fought of youkai when there were to many for me to handle at one time. Now that we are older, I no longer need her protection and I haven't seen her in almost a hundred years. Inuyasha himself hadn't seen her for over ten years before being sealed to the tree."

"Do you feel regret now," Kagome sobbed quietly.

"I want to say no," Sesshomaru spoke honestly, "but I see it in her eyes. The fear, the pain, that Inuyasha and I caused her. Rejecting her and leaving her with absolutely no one. Not a single living soul that would accept her after her adoptive mother died. I heard stories of a youkai masquerading around as a human and now I know it was her. So afraid of her own heritage that she refuses to use her powers unless she is on the verge of dying."

"It must have been so hard for her," she continued to shed tears, "being so alone and so afraid for so long that being open about who she is now must feel so foreign and confusing."

"You cry for my sister's sake?"

"No one deserves what she and Inuyasha have been through. Not a single living being deserves to be treated like they are the lowest creature on the face of the planet. Most of all, not people that are as kind hearted and loving as they are."

"I do not know how to ask for my sister's forgiveness. I am not even sure I deserves such a thing."

"She will forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"Because, she forgave Inuyasha. She will become more confident as her relationship grows with Miroku. Her friendship with Sango will give her hope. And if she has her brothers, she will never fear to be the Taiyoukai she was born as."

He didn't move, he just continued to breath in her scent. His sister, the girl he had forgotten all about. The one that he never even thought about was back in his life. The one he had almost killed all those years ago. Was it really his fault for the sadness that glossed over her eyes? Was it his fault for her fear? Was it him and Inuyasha that drove their sister into hiding who she was? Some part of him said he didn't want to know, but the other part of him demanded that he tried to make up for his mistakes.

"Are you afraid of her? Disgusted by her now," Kagome asked.

"No."

"Good," she smiled through her tears, pulling back to stare him in the eyes, "then I'm more then sure she will forgive you. It may not be over night, but soon."

"One can only hope," Sesshomaru stated.

"Don't worry. She will understand, and she will grow accepting. She really just needs people to show her that she is perfect born the way she is."

"Like my hanyou brother. His confidence has been far beyond anything I have ever seen since he met you and the others. It's like he doesn't care that he isn't a full breed. He can still make others tremble and yet, he can make friends and show that he isn't to be feared all the time."

"Kai just wants to be accepted. To have people care for her as she is," Kagome explained, "she just want others to tell her she is perfect the way she was born and that they care about her and don't want her to ever change."

"I owe a lot to her."

"Then give back to her by accepting her."

"It's easier said then done."

"But you accept me," Kagome hissed, "you accept a human priestess, why is it so hard to accept a youkai one?"

"Because her I have hated all my life."

"No," she shook her head, "you didn't hate her. You just couldn't accept her. You didn't want to accept her."

He looked away. She was right. He never hated his sister, he was simply ashamed that his siblings were different. Sesshomaru was the one that deserved to be the one respected for being the son of such a strong youkai. To be more powerful then his father. But, Inuyasha's sword rivalled that of his father's strength and Kaiden was beyond powerful. He hated to admit it, but she was far more powerful then he was. She could kill so many youkai without the aid of Sounga.

Sesshomaru knew he was a selfish child, rude and inconsiderate of all other people in the world. He was to be worshipped and everyone was to follow his lead. But now, he looked at Kagome, he had seen what it was like to be considered an equal, to feel emotions and accept them instead of living in anger. It didn't matter that his siblings were stronger in some ways. He was Sesshomaru and that was all that was important now.

"I'll always be here," Kagome touched his cheek making him look her in the eyes, "I'll always be by your side."

He leaned forward letting their foreheads rest together. Neither moved, just staring straight into each other's eyes as if they could read the other's thoughts. It was a comfortable silence, one that said all they could never put into words. Kagome would stay by his side and Sesshomaru would never make her go. He wanted her to stay with him as much as she wished to remain there. When had he become so dependant on another person? When had his emotions clouded his judgement?

Their eyes closed as their lips slowly became closer. Their breaths mingled in the air with each puff. Kagome felt the anticipation waiting for the kiss she was sure going to happen.

"Kai, where do you think you are going," Inuyasha cried out.

The sound of his voice made the pair jump apart. Kagome blushed furiously, rubbing her hands together in a nervous way.

"I'm trying to get away from you," Kai called back, "would you stop following me?"

"I wouldn't have to follow you if you would just tell me where you are headed!"

"I don't want to listen to you and Sango fight over a matter that is between Miroku and I. I am going to leave you two alone till you are done talking about a love life that isn't your own!"

"Miroku will never ask you to mate with him if he isn't pushed. He thinks that you will do better with a mate that doesn't live in fear of dying every single day."

"That is his choice then!"

"Can you honestly say you would mate with Koga simply because the one you are in love with decided not to mate with you?"

"I would," she was crying, "because that is how life is. It isn't fair. It never has been and it never will be, Inuyasha and it would do well to remember that."

"Get back here," Inuyasha cried out.

Kagome still couldn't meet Sesshomaru's eyes. They had almost kissed had it not been for Inuyasha and Kai. Did she like Sesshomaru that way? Did Sesshomaru like her that way? She wasn't sure she was ready to know. She didn't want to fall in love again and be heart broken because the man didn't feel the same way about her.

Sesshomaru glanced at the skittish woman. What had made him try to kiss her? Did he like her? Was he falling in love with her? How strange a thought. She was his equal, and being with her would be better then being with most of the youkai population as all they did was throw themselves at him. Kagome however, had respect for him and herself. She wanted love, could he give her that? He shook his head, it didn't matter. Kagome could never love a Taiyoukai like him.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called out.

"What do you want," came the sharp reply.

"Leave Kai, she will come back when she is ready."

Inuyasha landed in front of them, "you expect me to let her go. Do you understand that she still needs to tend to the wounds on her hands?"

"She hasn't done so yet, she most likely will not do so."

"You," he growled, turning around and stomping back to the hut.

Kagome laughed at his behaviour, "he is such a child sometimes."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru sighed, following Kagome back to the hut.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

"Do tell me again, why I agreed to let them to come along," Sesshomaru glared at the others.

"Because my training is vital to my powers and without Kai I wouldn't get the training I need," Kagome offered.

"Sister, must you cart around your friends," Sesshomaru snipped.

"If you must know," Kai huffed, "I am not carting them around. They take care of themselves. And yes, I insist they come with me."

"You are more trouble then you are worth."

"Shows what you know," Kai stuck her tongue out at him, "wasn't it I that saved you only a hand full of years ago from certain death. I do believe you were to far over your head and I jumped in protecting you."

"I did not ask that of you."

"You would have died."

Sesshomaru turned away, refusing to meet her eyes. She was right, he would have died that day had she not saved him. But he still didn't like to admit to needing help. Even if it wasn't very often. His sister, the one that would give her life for him. He watched her, walking with a confidence he had never seen before. Her head was held high and her tail wagged happily while her ears twitched, listening for any sign of disturbance.

"How come you never help me," Inuyasha asked.

"Obvious, you never truly need my help. But, given the chance now, I will gladly jump in," she smiled at her brother.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha, are you jealous that your sister likes Sesshomaru better," Kagome laughed causing the hanyou to blush.

"No!"

"Whatever you say Inuyasha," Sango joined Kagome's laughter.

"The girls are correct," Miroku chuckled, "it would seem that you are jealous that Kai would protect Sesshomaru and not you."

"I have protected Inuyasha, but it's been a very long time since then," Kai offered.

"I don't pick fights I know I can't win," Inuyasha stated earning four doubtful looks, "what I don't!"

"Okay," it was Kai's turn to roll her eyes.

"Keh."

"I think you hurt his feelings," Shippo stated from on top of Ah-Un.

"Wanna say that to my face," Inuyasha shook his fist at the fox child.

"Okaa-san," Shippo whined.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned.

"Don't do it, Kagome!"

"Leave Shippo alone!"

"Damn brat."

Laughter filled the group. If there was one thing Inuyasha's childish nature could do, it was making everyone laugh. Their journey continued much the same way. Full of jokes, laughter and yelling. The kids enjoyed it, Kagome and Sesshomaru usually remained silent and time seemed to pass slowly, but today time was going so quickly that they hardly even noticed the cramps in their legs from riding on Ah-Un.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

The first day at the palace Sesshomaru assigned guards and rooms and everyone settled in. It was their second day back and Sesshomaru insisted that Kagome begin her training. Kai had agreed even when Kagome had protested. The group sat patiently at the table, waiting for breakfast.

"Are you sure that you want to start training so soon," Kagome asked for the hundredth time.

"Kagome, do not worry about me, I will be fine," Kai stated.

"Do you mind if we watch," Sango questioned.

"It will be alright for anyone to watch."

"How do you feel about training," Miroku asked Kagome.

"I'm kind of nervous actually," she admitted, "I can already do so much with my powers, to able to do it even longer and with a better edge kind of scares me."

"You will find that no matter the amount of training I give you," Kai stated, "that you will always find new and unusual ways to use your powers."

"You still find new ways?"

"Every single day," Kai nodded.

Kagome shivered, she really was afraid to learn. She was afraid to be one of the strongest humans in the world. But, she was tired of always being the one that needed saving. She wanted to do the saving for once. She had already saved Sesshomaru's life twice, but that was in simple one on one battles. It would hurt her to know that her friends died in a major battle because she couldn't fight groups.

"Fear not," Sesshomaru stated, "you will find it in yourself to accept your strength and there will be nothing to be afraid of."

Kagome smiled at him, he was trying to reassure her. Of course he was also trying to keep his strong front around his brother. He probably didn't want his brother to know just how much he actually cared for Kagome. It made her stomach flip and her heart to beat fast, knowing that he actually cared for her in some way.

The room filled with servants bringing in the food. The smell of cooked meats and vegetables hit the air making everyone's mouth water. They didn't get to eat this well while travelling. The servants left the room and Inuyasha moved to dig into his food.

"Inuyasha," Kai called out, "you must mind your manors."

"But the children," Inuyasha started confused.

"The children are just that. Children and have yet to be taught their manors. The guests, must wait until both Taiyoukais have taken the first bite before digging in, and brother, do not use your hands," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome gave them a reassuring smile, her hands still in her lap. She had always grew up with manors, it must be difficult for those who weren't raised with them to understand why they were important. Sesshomaru slowly took a bite, followed closely by Kai, letting the rest beginning eating. Inuyasha glared at his older brother. He would make him use manors that he was never taught before.

Conversation flowed easily in the group. As they finished, one by one they asked to be excused. But, they all remained waiting to follow Kagome and Kai into the dojo. Shioshi opened the door of the dinning room. He bowed to the people within.

"Milord, Milady, Kagome," he greeted.

"Shioshi," Kagome exclaimed before she hugged him.

"It is nice to see you again, Kagome."

"How are you," she asked pulling back.

"I am great, thank you. How about yourself?"

"I'm amazing!"

"If you would, follow me."

The group trudged along behind him.

"You would befriend him," Inuyasha stated.

"Of course I would, he has been here for me everyday since I started staying here," Kagome nodded.

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one that is kind to servants," Kai smiled.

"You are kind to your servants," Miroku asked.

"I never be mean. I always say my please and thank you's. I always request, I never demand and all my servants work for me, because they want to. Not because they were forced into it."

"Do you even have a mean bone in your body," Sango inquired.

"I'm not sure I have what it takes to be mean to anyone. I only ever fight when I'm absolutely needed and I try to spare their lives if I can. I'm not one for useless killing. It's my priestess side. I was raised with such kindness, I have a hard time being mean."

"How do you fair on the battle field," Shippo jumped to her shoulder.

"I do just fine. I usually stick to the side lines unless I'm needed. I usually can't find it in me to fight unless someone I care for is in grave danger."

"That is why we never witness you kill anything unless you were protecting us," Miroku mused.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not a fighter."

They entered the dojo. The group sat around the raised training floor while Kai and Kagome stood on the platform. Neither moved, just staring at each other. There were no words exchanged, no looks that expressed anything. Their faces were blank and their breathing was even and deep.

"What are they doing," Rin asked.

"I'm unsure, I've never seen Kagome's face so blank of emotion," Sango pointed out.

"It's Kai," Sesshomaru stated.

"What is Kai doing?"

"She is taking over Kagome's priestess powers. She is pretty much possessing her, to assess how strong she is and what they should work on."

"You mean she is searching Kagome's mind," Miroku watched in fascination.

He should be scared. He found out that the woman he loved was a Taiyoukai, a priestess, and she had powers that he had never heard of before. He knew the whole group should have ran away in fear after knowing such things about the woman. She could probably over power and kill all of them if she truly wanted to. But, she never did. She never even said anything mean. She teased gently, but she was always so kind. She treated everyone as her equal when there probably wasn't a single being on the planet that could rival her in power.

Kai blinked and Kagome shook her head in shock. She had felt Kai invade her mind. She had felt her shift through her memories, leaving the personal ones alone and only viewing the ones of battle, or training. Kai had respected her memories, and that made Kagome happy. Kai could have searched every single one and Kagome wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it but she chose not to. Kagome truly trusted Kai in that moment.

"I believe we are free to work on anything you want," Kai gestured, "you got the speed boosting down, and the silent steps, but you will need to learn to heal. I see you have healed one person once on accident but in the battle field you can't wait for accidence and luck to save you."

"I was curious," Kagome moved forward, "I can use my powers on arrows, but do you think I could transfer the powers into other weapons? Like a sword, or maybe even a hammer?"

"Of course," Kai nodded, "we will need to practice, it's harder to control and judge where to place your powers on a weapon. With your body, it's easier for you to get the feel of it. With a sword, you might over power it and make the powers longer then the sword."

"Can we start there?"

"Sesshomaru, two swords please," Kai called out.

"Why can't you use yours," he asked moving to grab the two swords.

"I don't think the spirit that lives in my sword would enjoy being purified. He would probably rather live to fight more battles."

Two swords came at them, the women easily caught them on the hilt. Both positioned themselves as if they were about to attack each other.

"Alright, Kagome. Imagine your powers."

"Okay."

"Imagine that you can move them around, bend them to form whatever shape you want. Now try to stretch it onto the sword."

A pink light started to spread it's way up the hilt and onto the blade. Suddenly Kai cried out and moved backwards, a burn mark across her left cheek.

"Kagome, the sword isn't that long," she caught Kagome's attention, "you have to keep in mind that the sword is like an extension of your arm."

"Did I hit you," Kagome asked, the pink light fading back into her body.

"It's not that big of a deal, it burns a little. It will go away soon enough," Kai stated brushing it off, "focus Kagome. You can do this."

Kagome began to shake, she was scared. She had hurt Kai cause she wasn't paying full attention and pushed her powers to far. She looked at Kai's face, the burn mark was directly over her strips on her face, just like Sesshomaru's only they were a baby blue. She noticed they were almost invisible on her skin. Only in the light did they sparkle, same went for the light pink sakura flower on her forehead.

"You have Taiyoukai markings," Kagome pointed out.

Kai laughed, "indeed I do. They are invisible unless in direct sunlight, or when I'm using my priestess powers."

"They sparkle," she smiled, "they are so pretty."

"Thank you. I have them on my wrists, ankles, the inside of my upper thighs and on my hips."

"Are they pink or blue?"

"Blue."

"Do you have the colouring on your upper eye lid like Sesshomaru does?"

"Yes, it's the same colour as the blue of my irises."

Kai called upon her powers, the markings stood out, bright as can be on her skin. She smiled, the light blue light radiating off her, making her glow like the goddess many people claimed her to be. Everyone stared in awe. It was interesting to see.

"You can do this too. It's a barrier of sorts. It protects me from being touched by youkai in the heat of battle, but if you aren't careful it can hurt friends too."

"How do I do that," Kagome asked.

"You imagine your powers, you push them to your skin. Don't push out. Just place your powers along your skin."

Kagome concentrated, pushing gently, her hands began to glow. It spread to her arms, and suddenly it receded back into her. She gasped, dragging in deep breaths of air. Sweat had broken out across her brow and she dropped to one knee. Kai moved over, helping her stand. Kagome stared at her.

"It feels like you are covered in cool water."

"It's just my powers healing yours by being so close," Kai stated.

"It feels amazing, like I can do anything."

"Well, it's hard to control. But, yes, my powers being this close to you, will boost yours."

"How does that work?"

"I am giving you my energy."

"So, this strength, this is yours?"

"A tiny fraction of it, yes."

"How do you handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"All that power," Kagome gapped, "all that raw feeling of power. Like your invincible."

"You want to feel what I feel, every day," Kai asked.

"Yes."

Kai held her close, the rush of power between the two bodies created a purple light. Kagome became overwhelmed with the feeling. It was to much. To much power, to much to handle.

"Stop," Kagome whispered.

Kai instantly pulled back, letting go of her when she was steady.

"That is so scary," she was shaking, "that's to much power."

"When I was younger, I wasn't strong enough to control it. It flowed freely around me, and living with humans that was fine. It was when I was told I had to take over my duties of being a Taiyoukai did I learn to force my powers into myself. It was overwhelming. I felt like I had to much weight on my shoulders. Like I had the burden of being the strongest person in the world, but at the same time, I knew I could die because even the strongest of people can get over powered.

Why don't we continue in a little bit. You will need some time to calm down from the sensation of my powers."

"Thank you."

Kai left the dojo, hearing the group talk to a very frightened Kagome about what she had felt. Her powers, she knew them, and knew just how frightening her powers were. How strong they were and how overwhelming they can be. She knew her powers were the kind of powers craved by the darkest of people. She could probably take control of the whole country and no one would be able to do a thing. But letting herself corrupt like that, would kill her.

Having powers always came with a down fall. And hers was no matter what, she couldn't let herself become corrupted. She never wanted to be evil, or take control of people. Most the time she detested being the Lady of the Northern Lands. What she really wanted, was to be her own person. To live like everyone else. That was her biggest wish, but she could never get that. She would always be the Taiyoukai she was born as.

Kagome was stronger then she thought, Kai knew. She was going to get so far with her powers, she just needed to let Kai help her along. She had to know and completely trust Kai. Without that trust, there was no way that they could make things work. Kai would need to show her, how to force her powers to mould to her wishes and that would mean, moulding them for her, so she could copy. It would take a long time to get to that point.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

A week had passed and Kagome was no better with her powers then when she had started her training. She was so nervous around Kai, knowing what kind of powers the girl held made it hard for her to get comfortable with her. Or maybe it was the fear that one of them would lose control and kill off their friends that sat only a few feet away watching them train. Kagome didn't know but she needed somewhere comfortable to train.

Kagome had noticed that Miroku had begun to avoid Kai. She knew that Sesshomaru and Kai had signed the treaty, making it so Kai was available. She wondered if Miroku would get over his pride and ask her to marry him. She understood his reason for not wanting to marry, but it was their only chance or Kai would end up forever with Koga. She was sure that Kai would love Koga one day, but she was in love with Miroku now and it wasn't fair for her to be forced into a marriage she didn't want.

Suddenly a thought appeared, Kai was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sister. Both of the men could make it into the future. She could go to the future, train her powers in an area that is void of youkai. They could train without the fear of killing everyone around them. Sprinting she found her way to Sesshomaru's studies. He looked up when she opened the door, he raised an eyebrow. She had never came to him without Shioshi to escort her. She had even opened the doors herself and was now shutting them softly.

Kagome sat down next to him, "I have a request."

"What would it be," he asked watching her.

"I want to take Kai to my time."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because," Kagome rubbed her hands together nervously, "I want to train there. When we are here, all I can think about is accidentally killing one of you. But in my time, there will be only one youkai and that is Kai, she can deflect my attacks easier and wouldn't get to badly hurt while you, Inuyasha, Shippo, or Shioshi might end up fully purified."

"You think you would be able to concentrate more in your time?"

"It wouldn't be for too long and this way I can get to know Kai and trust her more."

"If you insist. My sister is the fastest youkai I have ever met, so it would only take about two hours to make it to the well at her top speed. All you need is her okay," Sesshomaru stated looking away, "just make sure you come back when you feel comfortable. Do not feel pressured into coming home early, wait till you know you can continue your training here."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called making him turn back to her, she kissed his cheek softly before whispering, "thank you."

"You are welcome."

Kagome could see conflicting emotions in his eyes. He wanted to say something else, but he didn't. He merely watched her walk out of his study. They would leave for the well today, he knew they would. Kai wouldn't waste a single minute of training, she knew how important it was to have Kagome's strength up. There was no worry, Kagome would come back. Kai would make sure of that.

She walked the palace. She could feel all of her friends auras outside. Their laughter and yelling could be heard through the walls. She opened the doors and walked over to their group who grew silent at her approach.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha greeted her kindly.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome smiled back.

She could feel Sesshomaru standing in the entrance behind her. He must have followed her out here, knowing they would probably leave as soon as she told Kai her plans.

"Is something up," Sango asked taking note of the Taiyoukai.

"I've decided, it's to dangerous for me to train here," Kagome stated, "I was hoping to take Kai into the future with me to train."

"What, are you sure that's a good idea," Miroku inquired, shocked.

"There are no youkai in my time and if we lose control of our powers, it wouldn't hurt anyone. I think it would put me at ease."

"I think it's a great idea Kagome. When you are getting used to your powers, you will always worry about harming others and with there being so many youkai in this palace, it would probably make anyone nervous," Kai smiled reassuringly at her.

"I was thinking, we could leave today and come back in a week or two when I'm more confident in myself."

"Sounds perfect," she nodded.

"But, Kagome," Inuyasha started, "won't Sesshomaru kick us out if you leave?"

"I don't think he will and even if he does, you guys got along just fine without Kai, didn't you?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point," he glanced away staring at the forest.

"Brother," Kai stated softly, "we will return shortly. Do not feel so obligated to care for me. I already forgave you for everything that has happened in our past. You owe me nothing."

"I owe you everything, Kai," Inuyasha insisted.

"You know what I want from you," Kai wrapped her arms around him, "is for you to be here for me. To be my brother and treat me with respect."

"I..."

"I don't want anything more from you."

"If you say so," Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, we will come back."

"We always do," Kagome smiled.

"Sesshomaru," Kai hugged him, "we will back home when Kagome's ready."

"Take care of her," Sesshomaru whispered so quietly into her ear she had sworn it was just her imagination, but the look in his eyes told her he had said it and meant it.

Kai continued off to say bye to everyone else and Kagome took her place. She stood awkwardly, not knowing if he would be okay with a hug in front of his brother and her friends. He could see the indecision in her eyes. Taking a step forward he drew her into his arms. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his fur. Several gasps and awed noises came from behind them.

"Take care, Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly breathing in her scent.

"I promised," Kagome reminded him, "and I meant every single word."

The tension in his shoulders suddenly disappeared and he pulled her closer. Somehow, she had known he was afraid of her leaving and never coming back. She understood his fear, knowing he had never depended on someone before. Never had he put so much care and emotion into a friendship. She would never hurt him, she couldn't hurt him. He was her strength, her reason for believing in herself. He was the one that made her feel like she was important, and she hoped she made him feel important too.

"I'll be back soon," Kagome pulled away to stare at his golden eyes.

Even she was shocked when he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. The feel of his soft velvet like lips on her skin caused a shiver down her spine. At the same time it seemed to ignite a heat inside her body and made her heart pound furiously against her ribs. Her cheeks flushed and she giggled nervously when he let her go. Her stomachs did flips when she realized that he wasn't embarrassed to have his younger siblings know he cared for her.

They finished their goodbyes before Kai picked Kagome up on her back just like Inuyasha usually did. They were gone before the group could blink. Kagome watched as everything seemed to blur together.

"Can you see everything," she asked realizing she couldn't make anything out.

"Yes, I can see everything. I promise I won't run into anything. If you prefer, we could fly, or I could jump from tree top to tree top, but I am faster on the ground," Kai stated, swerving to miss a tree.

"Grounds fine then," Kagome closed her eyes and buried her face in Kai's hair.

"It will be very hard for you when I stop," she informed the other girl, "you might get extremely dizzy."

"It's okay."

Silence reigned as Kai continued her run for the well. Jumping every now and again to dodge a rock. She blinked, looking around. The smell of wolves clogged up her senses.

"Kagome, I think Koga is around," Kai offered.

"Why do you say that," Kagome asked.

"His smell if everywhere.."

"Where are we?"

"Only a few miles from the well just outside the village."

"I can sense the jewel shards, you are right he is here."

"Shall I stop?"

"I think we should see why he is hanging around the village."

Kai slowly stopped, waiting a few minutes before placing Kagome on her own two feet. She swayed for a second before her world righted. They walked toward the wolves. They were sitting in a clearing, talking. None had even noticed Kagome or Kai as they were down wind. Kai knelled down next to a wolf and began petting it's fur. She always had a thing for canines, as she was one.

"Koga," Kagome called out gaining Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku's attention.

"Kagome," Koga cried out excitedly.

"Hey sis," Ginta and Hakkaku greeted, "who's that?"

Kai, who had been scratching the wolf's belly, looked up with an innocent expression, "hi."

"I thought you had met Koga," Kagome looked at the grinning woman.

"Well..."

"You never even met him," she gasped.

"Hey, I never said I met him. You all assumed I have," Kai shrugged her shoulders returning her attention to the creature on the ground.

"Who the hell are you," Koga asked.

"The woman that your father was trying to force you to marry to merge our lands," Kai stood and walked over to him, "I'm Kaiden, Lady of the Northern Lands."

"You... You are the Taiyoukai of the Northern," Koga's jaw dropped.

"Indeed I am."

"But you're human," Ginta stated.

"Oh," Kai laughed, pulling the leaf from her hair causing the illusion to drop.

"What kind of youkai are you," Hakkaku asked earning a smack from Ginta.

"Don't ask that kind of question, Taiyoukai's can be very dangerous!"

"It's alright. I'm half fox and dog."

"Dog, huh," Koga looked thoughtful.

"She is Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's younger sister," Kagome offered.

"Younger sister," the three echoed.

"Strange I know," Kai smiled, "but I was a promised child."

"That would explain it," Koga nodded.

"We stopped because we wanted to know why you are so close to Inuyasha's forest," Kagome asked.

"I was hoping that you would come around without that mutt-face."

"Watch your tongue, the person you speak of is my brother," Kai snipped.

"What could I call you," he smirked.

"Whatever you feel like, just don't bad mouth my brothers."

"Koga," Kagome snipped, "we are headed to my home. Did you need anything?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Koga pulled her into a hug.

She blushed furiously. Kai laughed, her friend looked like she was going to die of embarrassment by getting such attention from the wolf youkai. After a few more minutes, they said bye and left to the well. Both of them walking at a slow pace.

"How come you never met him," Kagome asked looking at the blue haired woman.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't find any need to know him. I met him at a distance once, a red haired wolf was proclaiming that he had purposed to her on the night of a lunar rainbow. I didn't know if it were true, but I knew I couldn't marry a man who had already promised himself to someone else."

"He didn't seem to surprised to see you change into a youkai."

"Well, fox youkais are known for tricking people."

"Can you place your disguise on again? I know it's a lot of trouble, but your kimono will already draw a lot of attention if there are people visiting the shrine."

"I'm okay with that," Kai placed the leaf on her head and changed back to her human form.

"Ready," Kagome asked.

Kai scooped her up in her arms bridal style before jumping into the dark depths of the well. They landed and Kai shot back out. Landing on the wooden floor of the stairs that lead down into the well. She set the woman down and let her open the well house and followed her onto the grounds. Kai instantly covered her ears and stopped breathing. A gagging sound made Kagome look back at her.

"I know it's horrible," Kagome frowned, "you will get used to it. Sesshomaru did."

"It's horrible," Kai gagged on the smell, "it smells like the air is poison and the sounds, so many people, weird horn noises. What is this place?"

"This is the future," Kagome explained the future to the Taiyoukai after they had settled in the living room.

"I don't like it here," Kai stated as the living room door was pulled open and Kagome's mom peeked in.

"Hello Kagome, it's good to have you back," she smiled, "who is this?"

"Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's younger sister, Kaiden."

"Oh cool," Souta rushed into the room, "they have a sister... She doesn't look like a youkai."

Kai allowed them to see what she truly looked like before applying her human appearance.

"That is so awesome," Souta gushed, "how do you do that?"

"I'm a fox, we special in illusions."

"You can't be all fox," he blinked.

"No, no. I'm part dog too."

"How long are you two staying," Kagome's mom asked.

"We are training my priestess powers and I thought it would be best to do it here. I'm sure we will stay for a week at the very least," Kagome offered.

"I'll go to the store later and pick up more food, I wasn't prepared this time."

"Don't worry about it mom, Kai and I will go."

"We will?"

"Yes, we can go and you can see the town. Plus you can carry a lot of weight, so it won't be hard."

"If you insist," her mom frowned, "I'll give you the money then."

Reaching out Kai gripped the currency and stared at it oddly. Shaking her head she handed it over to Kagome who put it in her wallet. Kagome made Kai follow her to her room and had her seal Sounga in her closet so that no one could pick it up. She then proceeded to have Kai change into a blue sun dress. Kai had placed the dress on correctly, refusing to wear a bra. The dress hid nothing.

Her large breasts were squeezed together, and a lot of cleavage was showing. Because of her breasts, the dress stopped just three inch short of halfway down her thighs. A couple more inches and her underwear would be visible and she was sure it would be if the woman bent over. Kai studied her body and looked at Kagome's when she had changed into a dress.

Only a small amount of cleavage showed and the dressed stopped mid thigh.

"I forgot how much bigger your breasts are then mine," Kagome laughed, "your kimono hides your figure."

"I do not find any shame in showing my body," Kai offered, "My mother was very blessed figure wise and I got it too."

"Then why do you wear such loose kimonos?"

"Because, in fights, one has to account for many cuts and ripping of the cloth. The closer they are to my body, the more rips they will sustain and the easier I will end up naked on the battle field."

"I couldn't imagine fighting naked," Kagome blushed furiously.

"When your life is in danger, you don't notice your state of undress."

She was right, Kagome probably wouldn't even notice. She would be to busy trying to save her life or the lives of her friends. Though, she would probably die of embarrassment when the battle was over and she realized she was walking around with no clothes on. Kagome laughed before showing Kai to the shoes.

"Must I wear them," she asked.

"Well in order to get into the stores you will need to borrow a pair of my flip flops, but you can walk barefoot to the store."

"Thank you, I have never used shoes before."

"Why is that?"

"I find myself more at peace when I can feel the ground beneath my feet."

"I warn you, this ground isn't like stuff in your time."

"I felt the grey stuff on the way here, it heats up more then the dirt of my time."

They left the house, walking down the stairs. Kagome noticed that Kai walked with the constant grace that Sesshomaru did. However her steps had more bounce in them. She held her head up high and she showed how happy she was in every bouncing graceful step. It seemed unnatural. It seemed odd to see a human be able to preform such grace. Even if she knew that Kai was a youkai, it was so odd to see someone stand so straight and walk as if they were a goddess floating above the ground.

"Sesshomaru says that the way he walks is natural to him. Is it the same with you?"

"It's natural for me. It's like something Taiyoukai just know how to do. It lets others know that we are important. It shows we are of a higher status and that we are to be respected."

"Sesshomaru is pure grace and he walks like he owns everything. But, you walk like you are happy and graceful at the same time. You have a bounce in your step that makes it look like your feet don't even touch the ground."

"That is because I barely put any pressure on my feet before taking the next step. The way I walk, I am sure footed but at the same time, if something were to change in the ground under my feet, I could move quick enough to get away from it."

"I understand why all the stories about you called you a goddess, you look like one, you glow like one and you even walk like one."

"I'm no goddess," Kai laughed, dropping her shoes and slipping them on.

Kagome led the way into the store, walking through the isles she noticed how uneasy and nervous Kai was. So many people were in the store. The smells were confusing and she kept glancing around at every single noise she heard. Kagome frowned, how come Sesshomaru hadn't been so nervous. Or maybe he had been, but he was better at hiding it then Kai.

"Are you alright," Kagome asked setting a hand on Kai's arm making her jump.

"I'm okay," Kai glanced around, "it's so weird. I don't like it here."

"We won't go into town much," Kagome tried to settle her down.

"Doesn't it bother you, all the talking?"

"I can't hear most of it," she frowned.

"It isn't like this in the past. There are lots of people, and lots of conversations, but it's in the open. The surfaces bounce the noises around."

"We are almost done."

"Kagome," Hojo called out coming over towards her, "hey! It's good to see you out and about."

"Sorry," Kagome laughed.

"I was wondering if you were busy sometime this week?"

She glanced at Kai who finally had something to concentrate on and was watching Hojo.

"Well, no I don't think so. But, I have a friend visiting from out of town," Kagome gestured to Kai, "this is Kaiden. Kaiden this is Hojo."

"That alright, she could come too. I have a friend that could keep her company."

"Don't worry about me," Kai smiled, "I'll be okay."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you home alone not in this state," Kagome mentioned, referring to Kai's nervous nature.

"I wouldn't mind going."

"Okay," Kagome turned to Hojo, "what day would you like?"

"Saturday sounds good," he smiled, "thank you for giving me a chance."

The boy left and the woman finished their shopping. The walk home, Kai carried all the bags. Kagome gave her a friendly glare. The woman was still so graceful even with her arms weighed down. Kagome noticed that many people stopped and pointed to Kai, talking about her. It was all good things, things about how beautiful she looked and how she walked. Kagome glanced down at the shoes in her hands and smiled. Kai really hated shoes.

"Kagome," Kai caught her attention, "you think I could get away with jumping up the stairs?"

"You want to jump the stairs," Kagome asked shocked.

"It would be easier and quicker for the two of us to get up there in one leap then to walk all these stairs."

Kagome shrugged, not seeing anyone she climbed onto Kai's back. Right as she got settled, Kai sprung, flying all the way up the stairs and landing momentarily on the red arch above the stairs before dropping to the ground.

"Holy crap," Souta cried out.

"Did you just jump that," Kagome's mom stared in awe.

"I can jump higher then that," Kai let Kagome down.

"She felt it would be easier for us to jump up."

"It certainly is better then walking up all the stairs," Kagome's mom laughed helping them put the groceries away.

"What's for dinner?"

"I'm not sure yet, why don't you girls relax, maybe take a bath and get ready for the night. Kagome, are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I figured I should. It's been over a month since I've been home."

"I'll make sure to get all your stuff ready for you.

"Thank you, mom."

Kai followed Kagome upstairs, "what is school?"

Kagome sat down on her bed and Kai sat next to her. She explained school, homework, what they learn, and tests. Kai was curious. School sounded interesting. It probably wasn't fun, as learning hardly ever was. But it sounded like something that would be good for the children of the past. Smiling, Kai sat forward and picked up the cat that had been brushing against her legs.

"That's Buyo."

Kagome was pleased to find that Kai was gentle and treated the cat with kindness. Inuyasha was always rude to the cat, pulling it's tail and ears and hanging onto his legs making him mad. She was going to enjoy having Kai here. She would be a very good friend to talk to about both the past and future. She was also surprised that Kai didn't make her feel inferior. She almost felt the same kind of peace as she did around Sesshomaru, but somehow it was different. Kai didn't make her blush, didn't make her heart rush, or her breathing become uneven. Maybe she did like Sesshomaru.

Pushing away the thought, she helped Kai shower, before getting them ready for bed. They enjoyed a nice meal and then settled into bed that night. Kai opting for sleeping on the living room floor so Kagome could have her bed to herself.

Kagome couldn't help the thought from early slipping back into her mind, while she laid in bed trying to sleep. As she drifted off, she finally admitted to herself that she liked Sesshomaru, in more then just a friendly way.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I'm liking it so far. I decided to go this way, to give Kai and Kagome time to know each other. It's better this way, I need them to have a strong friendship. So sit tight. Kagome JUST realized she likes Sesshomaru and it's already nine chapters in! So it might be a while before anything more then friendly touches and innocent kisses on the cheek and forehead happen.

Hope you all enjoyed it! 3


	10. Keeping A Promise

**A/N: **Thank you so much everyone for complimenting Kaiden! I'm really proud of her as a character! She is different then most characters I write. Because I based her off the group. I took a quality from every single one of the group and placed them in her.

She is a bit childish (Inuyasha, she tends to say childish things, or preform childish acts.)

She doesn't fight unless she absolutely has to (Shippo, I do realize that he doesn't fight because he is scared, but he does try to at least help out when his friends are in true danger.)

She is strong willed (Sango, she prefers to fight for what she believes in, and will do so with all her strength because nothing means more to her then family.)

She is not self-conscious (Miroku, she feels no sense of embarrassment about the natural state of her body. While she isn't perverted like he is, she doesn't have any issue about being naked in front of others or seeing others naked.)

She is pure of heart (Kagome, she always puts others before herself. She protects the weak and loves every single creature. She always sees the best in people. One of the few youkai who identify more with humans and considers everyone her equal.)

She is prideful and posed (Sesshomaru, she walks, talks, and acts like a Taiyoukai. She holds herself up and walks with a grace that even most youkai can't even hope to possess.)

She is full of sorrow. (Rin, she remembers all the bad things that happened in her past and they often plague her dreams leaving her shaking and scared for a few minutes. But she doesn't let the pain of her past hold down the amazing future she knows she can have.)

_Thump_ I'm happy that you like Kaiden! I like to think I created a well balanced character that still has her flaws. You suggested to maybe write a story as a prequel to this one, I might just do so. It could give deep insight to who she is as a character and how she truly fit into Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's lives. I think it would be a great idea so I can expand her. I might actually just do that, Thank you for the suggestion.

_Zerhai Dragonspirit _It really truly makes me happy to know so many people like Kaiden. I was worried about writing her into the story. About your story when I'm getting closer to finishing writing this story, I will definitely have to check it out!

Just to let everyone know, I'm also going to be writing a story about Kai after this story is written. It will be a bit different as Kai will not fall in love with Miroku. She will actually fall for Koga, but in this story Koga isn't a Taiyoukai, he will be his ordinary wolf pack leader self. Also, Ayame will NOT be in that story as it will be based off the manga not the anime. Of course the story will revolve around Kai and the pairings will be Kai/Koga, Kag/Inu, San/Mir. So If you are interested, I'll be writing it when this story is finished.

PLEASE! Do have patience with me! I'm horribly sick, and so is my daughter. So I'm trying to get better. And between writing, trying to finish watching all the Inuyasha episodes and movies. I'm getting bogged down now and I'm working at a slower pace. So do forgive me if this chapter takes 4 or more days to post then the normal 2. Also, sorry about the long note...

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 10:** **Keeping A Promise**

"It's Saturday," Kagome yawned, stretching her arms above her head, "what shall we work on today?"

"Training wise," Kai asked, "well I suppose we could do some healing now that you have a bit more control. But, Kagome, isn't Saturday the day we are suppose to go out with those two boys?"

Her eyes widened and she jumped from her bed, "Oh! I totally forgot!"

"Shall I shower first?"

"Sure, I'll just set an outfit out for the both of us," Kagome waved her on.

Fifteen minutes later found Kai standing naked in front of Kagome who was blushing furiously.

"Please tell me you didn't walk from the bathroom to here naked?"

"Is that a problem," Kai blinked not understanding her embarrassment.

"I have a kid brother! What if he saw you," Kagome gasped.

"My body is no different from yours," honestly she was confused by Kagome's sudden shyness.

"That's the thing, in this time it's not acceptable to see others naked," she pointed out.

"It is not," Kai wondered, "then do you not shower with others? You bathe with Sango and Shippo."

"That's different, Shippo is a little boy who isn't related to me and Sango is my friend."

"I do not understand the need to be shy. Everyone looks similar when naked," Kai shrugged pulling on the tight length bright red dress Kagome had set out for her.

"You don't feel any embarrassment when other's see you naked?"

"Should I? What is so embarrassing about ones own body?"

Kagome shrugged off the question. Kai was pure as pure can be, it was odd to know that the woman didn't mind others seeing her naked. She kind of wished that she had that kind of confidence, maybe then she wouldn't worry so much in battle if she was wearing a skirt. Kai truly was different.

"Kagome, what is a date?"

"Oh, well, it's where a guy and girl who like each other go out and maybe watch a movie or eat dinner together to get to know each other more. It's a way for us to find out if we love the person."

"It's a bit like courting," Kai summarized.

"I think so. But, with dating it's okay to be physical, like kissing."

"Indeed," she looked out the window, "then why are you going on a date with this man?"

"Because he likes me and I want to give him a chance," Kagome blushed looking away.

Kai turned back to Kagome, "you are already in love with someone."

"How do you know that?"

"I can see it. In your face and body language. When Koga touched you, you backed away. Trying to get out of his grip but trying not to hurt his feelings. When Hojo asked you on a date, you hesitated just a split second. I could see the conflict on your face. You didn't want to hurt him, but you can't explain to him that you are in love with someone that isn't even from this time."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those who are looking for it," Kai smiled gently, "don't fret. I won't tell anyone."

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"I once loved Inuyasha. Or at least I think I did. He hurt me badly, bringing in Kikyo into the group even though he knew I felt inferior to her. I ran away, childishly and ran into Sesshomaru. I saved his life and that is how I came to live with him. He started training me right away," Kagome paused for a second.

"Sesshomaru is always a man of honour," Kai nodded letting her know that she was listening.

"You know your brother pretty well right," Kagome waited for the other woman to nod, "do you think Sesshomaru is capable of feeling love?"

"I do believe he is. My brother, he hid himself inside a cold ice shell. His mother was the same way. She raised him to think that emotions were the downfall to every youkai. When father passed away after saving Inuyasha's mother, the thoughts became more concrete, more believable. He vowed never to let himself love someone, because it would cause his death.

But, I know that all youkai are capable of feelings, even love. No matter how they act or seem, all youkai have feelings. They might push them behind them and act cold and harsh. But, inside is a spirit that is dying from the lack of care. My brother's heart has melted. I can see emotions in his eyes.

But, Kagome, Sesshomaru has never truly felt love. He still has a hard time understanding his emotions and if he did fall in love with you, it's still possible for him to revert back into the unfeeling Taiyoukai. Granted, no matter what he says or does, if he loves you, he will always love you and will do anything for you, even if the words coming from his mouth are rude and hurtful."

"You are saying that Sesshomaru could love me back? But, not totake what he says around others to heart."

"Indeed," Kai nodded, "or you will find yourself so heart broken you won't be able to fix it."

"He did it to you."

Kai stared in shock at Kagome, "you really are smart. When I was a baby, Sesshomaru took care of me. He let me follow him around and even let me hold his hand. He would introduce me as his sister, and many a youkai made fun of him for it. Finally, he stopped. He began to say hurtful things about me, laughing at me, and even attacked me to the point of death.

But, I could see it in his eyes. The regret, the pain, the sadness that he had to do such a thing to become the great Taiyoukai he had always wanted to be. I didn't let it get to me. I knew he loved me, he just couldn't deal with his emotions."

"Kai," Kagome laid a hand on her arm, "I'm so sorry."

"I think you and him would be perfect for each other. I also think he needs you more then you need him. Don't give up Kagome," Kai encouraged.

"I'm just afraid that he won't love me," Kagome left the room to shower.

Kai knew that Kagome had a right to be afraid. Sesshomaru was a great Taiyoukai. But, when it came to emotions, he was the weakest. Never having let emotions run his life, he wouldn't understand how to deal with the love he might feel for this human girl. Kai sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall. She knew she couldn't do anything to help the relationship move along, but she could support Kagome in times when it all felt hopeless.

Sesshomaru, Kai thought as tears filled her eyes. Her mind swam with the memories from her past. The look on his face as his hand pierced through her organs. The sadness hidden deep in his eyes when he watched her lay unmoving in the red pool that was her own blood. How he almost lost control of himself and transformed to this true form out of misery of having to attack his sister to prove to the other youkais that he was strong and cared for no one.

Kagome returned dressed in a yellow sun dress, the towel that was in her hands fell the floor when she noticed Kai. She was sitting on the bed, her back touching the wall, one leg bent at the knee. Her hair was down, flowing gently over her shoulders. Tears streaked down her face, across the blue markings on her cheeks. Her whole body glowed in her priestess light, making her youkai markings sparkle brightly. She realized she could see the markings on her inner thighs that Kai had told her about.

Kagome rushed to her side and held her close, "are you alright?"

"I was just thinking about my brother," Kai whispered, "about the day the youkai told him to prove his strength by attacking me. By bringing me to the brink of death."

Kagome remained silent. What could she say to this girl? Kai was so innocent, and sweet at times it seemed like she was to pure. But, Kagome knew that she was haunted by her past like every one else. She just did a better job at hiding it then most.

"He didn't want to do it," Kai murmured, "he wanted to refuse but he couldn't. He didn't want them to think he was weak. His eyes cried out in a pain I'm not sure he understood at the time. He almost lost control of himself and transformed. If he had, he would have attacked and possibly killed everyone who had insisted he attack me to prove himself."

"Then things would have been horrible for him," Kagome sighed, "but it was already hellish to force him to attack his sister."

"I was the only one he trusted," Kai hiccuped, "I was the one he told everything too. He enjoyed my company, feeling that he could be himself around me. He was so different then. He was building his wall of ice at the time. He felt emotions, but he never understood them and told me he believed himself weak for feeling them and one day, he would stop feeling the emotions and it would make him stronger. He doesn't realize that it made him weaker."

"Kai," Kagome started to say.

"Kagome, there is nothing to say," Kai stood, straightening out her dress, "the past is simply the past. My future can be bright, and I know it will be. I have friends and my brothers. I have everything I could have ever asked for."

She got off the bed, a sad smile on her face. Kai was right. There was nothing that could be said or done that would change the past. All she could do now was support her to help her have a better future. Kagome just wished that all her friends hadn't had such horrible things happen to them in their pasts.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

"Kagome what is this place," Kai asked looking at the building in front of her.

"It's the restaurant that Hojo told me to meet him at."

"When did he say this?"

"At school on Thursday."

"Kagome," Hojo called out, waving from up the street.

"I think that is the boy he was talking about," Kagome mentioned.

Walking with Hojo was a boy only a few inches shorter then him. He had black messy hair and green eyes. He had dark brown skin that wasn't as common in Kai's time. For a human he really was quiet handsome.

"Kagome, Kaiden, this is my friend Ryota. Ryota this is Kagome and Kaiden," Hojo introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you," Ryota smiled shaking both their hands.

"Indeed it is," Kai nodded.

"Shall we go in and eat," Hojo asked.

"Kai, you have to put your shoes on first," Kagome pointed down to Kai's bare feet.

"Sorry, forgot," Kai dropped the shoes in her hand and slipped them on making a sour face at the feel of them.

"You don't wear shoes," Ryota asked.

"I prefer not to."

"Doesn't it hurt your feet," Hojo asked concerned.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I have never worn shoes unless necessary."

The group moved into the building and Kagome noticed how extremely nervous Kai became at the sight of so many humans around. Her eyes glancing around the room. Kagome knew she was taking in every single detail of the people around them.

"Try to ignore it," Kagome whispered.

"There are so many," Kai gasped.

"Just keep your attention on me or the boys. I'll try my hardest to keep you in the conversation to keep your attention on us."

"I'm nervous, Kagome."

"I know, I'm sorry."

They were finally seated and Kai glanced at the menu. Many of the words she could read but others seemed odd. They didn't look like the writing she was used to. Kagome noticed her struggle to read the different writing.

"What kind of food do you like," Kagome asked.

"I'm not picky. But like my brother, I don't like spicy foods," Kai smiled.

"We learned the hard way when my mom gave him curry," Kagome laughed at the fond memory.

"So you know all of her family too," Hojo curiously inquired.

"I've met her older brothers," she told him.

"What about her parents," Ryota spoke up.

"My parents died long ago. My father passed away before I was born and my mother passed away right after I was born. The woman who raised me passed away many years ago," Kai offered.

"And you have been on your own," Hojo's eyes widened at the thought.

"I've been on my own for as long as I can remember," Kai looked thoughtfully out the window, "my brother's shared a similar fate and we all lived in different areas we never saw each other much without heavy travelling. I suppose we grew so used to being alone that none of us noticed till Kagome came into our lives. She showed us what it's like to be accepted and loved. It is nice."

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin help too," Kagome reached out touching Kai to bring her attention back to the table.

"Indeed, the four are amazing friends."

"You are very formal when you talk," Ryota noted.

"I was raised that way, I'm sorry if it bothers you."

"It's just different," Ryota commented.

"Are your brothers just as formal," Hojo asked.

"Well Sesshomaru certainly is, but Inuyasha," Kai laughed at the thought of her childish brother, "he was raised different and in a less strict family and is certainly the most childish."

"You follow right along with him," Kagome poked her shoulder, "I distinctly remember you were the one that provoked the last argument."

"I can't help it," Kai crossed her arms, "that boy is so easy is pick on."

"So you get along well with your brothers then," Ryota guessed.

"Oh far from it. At least, up until recently. My brothers and I were at odds for the longest. We each didn't care for each other. We all have different mothers, there fore we are all of different blood lines and it kind of made it hard for us to accept each other."

"Different mothers," Hojo scrunched his eyes up in confusion.

"Sesshomaru's mother, passed away when he was a boy. Inuyasha's mother passed away when Inuyasha was just a child. My mother passed away right after having me. Our father, he passed away the day Inuyasha was born. Inuyasha and I, we are only born eight months apart."

Suddenly Hojo glanced at Kagome, "Hey, Kagome. If you are so sick all the time when did you have time to meet all these friends of your any ways?"

Kagome sighed, "I knew this wasn't a good idea."

Leaning over and whispering into her ear Kai asked, "would it be so disastrous if they knew the truth?"

"They would think I'm crazy," Kagome whispered.

"The city in which I live is dedicated to helping people get better using natural means. I was raised there, and thus learned the methods. Kagome was there to get better, and comes often to us."

"That is great," Hojo smiled, "does that mean Kagome is getting better?"

"She is definitely getting better," Kai nodded.

The rest of the date flowed easily as the food came and there was little time to talk in between bites. Kai made sure to chew her food slowly and kept her mouth full to keep from talking. Another slip up could cost Kagome her cover story and Kai wasn't about to do that to her. After the date they said goodbyes and parted ways.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Kai said as soon as they boys were out of sight.

Kagome frowned, Kai was walking with her normal grace, but there was no bounce in her steps. Her shoulders were hunched and her eyes were aimed at the ground. Kagome knew she was only sorry because they had messed up and begun talking about their friends in the past.

"It was not only your fault Kai, I messed up too," Kagome tried to reassure her.

"If it wasn't for my nervousness about this time, you would have been able to leave me at home."

"Don't talk like that. I enjoyed having you with me. It made things easier."

The stairs loomed in front of them and Kai started to climb them. Kagome began after her. It was unlike Kai to waist her time on foot if she didn't have to. It was really bugging her what happened on the date. It had to be that, or something else was the matter.

"I mentioned Miroku," Kagome sighed, "I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Kagome, you have nothing to worry about."

"Love in the past is nothing like it is in the future," she sighed sitting down in front of the large tree.

"Usually in our time the only people that marry for love is humans. Youkai normally mate for reasons such as power or to better their lands. Even humans arrange marriages to better their lands and save their village from wraith of youkais. But, marriage for love is becoming more common among them.

I may not be human in any sense of the word, but my priestess side gives me earning for things that only humans would. Youkai do not dwell to much on emotions, so marring someone that they don't love means nothing to them. They easily grow to love each other, in a way."

"So you love Miroku and wish to marry him, but you would resign yourself to marry Koga if Miroku doesn't come through," Kagome sighed.

"I will do my duty even if that isn't what I necessarily want. I am a Taiyoukai, it's what we do."

"Will Sesshomaru be pursued like you are being? Will someone try to arrange a marriage to him to gain power over the Western Lands?"

"It's highly unlikely. My brother has his own views on how things should be. Sesshomaru would never let someone tell him who he should mate. He will mate who he wants to."

Kagome smiled sadly. She didn't have to worry about possibly losing Sesshomaru, but Kai. Her smile faded, what would happen if Miroku didn't own up? Would Kai be happy being forced into mating with a youkai she had only ever met once? Kai knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to voice it, but Miroku was. He didn't know if he would even live to see Naraku dead.

"Kagome, we should take advantage of this time and practice some more," Kai stood up and dragged Kagome into the back yard to begin practice.

Kagome followed along. Her mind still wondering. For as long as Kagome had known Kai, Kai was always seen with a smile on her face and filled with laughter. It seemed she never had a bad day, a day where she is tired and grumpy. She realized that everyone went to her with their problems because she never seemed sad they always thought it wouldn't bother her to listen. But deep in side Kagome knew that Kai was suffering from her sadness and taking on the sadness of all her friends.

Kai was hurting, maybe even more then they were. Kagome instantly felt guilty for burdening Kai with her problem of being in love with her older brother. She should have kept her problems to herself. But, Kai never seemed to mind, she always wanted to help even if it meant saddening her heart just a little more.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

Time passed quickly. Kagome and Kai trained every single day, working themselves both into a tired stupor that would leave them groggy in the mornings. It wasn't till the beginning of summer that Kagome realized just how long they had been there. Kagome sat in a daze through all her classes, staring blankly at the board. The bell signalling the end of school went off and Kagome quickly stuffed her backpack.

"Hey Kagome," her friends called out, walking beside her on the way to her home.

"Oh hi guys."

"Hey, what are you doing for summer?"

"Maybe you could do some fun stuff with us this time?"

"Oh, um," Kagome stumbled for words.

The three followed her all the way home talking about all the cool things that they would do that summer. Kagome listened with half an ear. What would she tell Sesshomaru about being gone so long? Instead of being here for two weeks like she had said, they ended up here for six. Kagome hadn't even noticed how long it had been. She had been so intent on training that the days passed so quickly.

"Oh, who's that," one of her friends pointed toward the stairs of the shrine.

Kai stood in her human form, her brown hair blowing in the wind as she stared up the steps of the house at the tree. Kagome didn't know why she was there, she never waited for Kagome anywhere but in the back yard or in the house. Kai didn't like being around a lot of humans, it made her fidgety but she was standing perfectly still almost like a statue.

"Kai," Kagome moved in front of the other woman.

"Kagome, good. You are home," Kai smiled, her eyes shone with a sadness Kagome had never seen before.

"What is the matter," she asked.

"I would like to go home," Kai stated tears suddenly falling.

Kagome gasped and drew her friend into a hug. Kai and her had created a sort of bond. They knew everything there was to know about each other. They loved each other like sisters. But in all the time she had known Kai, she had never seen her cry. Something was seriously wrong and it was hurting her inside.

"Lets go," Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and began walking Kai up the stairs.

Kagome packed quickly, getting everything ready, Kai let Kagome climb on her back before jumping down the well. Kai didn't set Kagome down, she just began her run towards the Western Lands. Kagome noticed she was still silently crying.

"What is the matter?"

"Kagome, the time draws near to when the treaty ends," Kai smiled through her tears, "it will soon be that Koga and I must mate. I have received word as well that I am needed in my lands as two whole villages have been destroyed in the last three days."

"How?"

"I came here just a little bit ago to find a servant of mine sitting beside the well with a note that explained everything."

"Do you have time to get me to Sesshomaru's first," Kagome asked.

"Of course, I promised to bring you back safe."

"He probably thinks I decided never to come back," she sighed feeling tears pool in her eyes, "I said two weeks and we stayed six."

"Sesshomaru then will be glad to know that you kept your promise about always coming back to him."

"You heard that?"

"My mixed heritage, being a fox, dog and a priestess, makes my six senses almost three times that of Sesshomaru's and six times that of Inuyasha's."

Kagome instantly felt guilty. She had kept Kai in the future for so long, not even knowing that it was even more miserable for her to be there then Sesshomaru. The whole way back to his palace, Kagome wondered if Inuyasha was still waiting there with Sango and Miroku or maybe Sesshomaru had gotten upset and kicked them out. She hoped not, Kikyo had disappeared and they really had no leads on where any jewel shards were.

The palace came into view, and Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest. The wall around the palace were built high, if youkai didn't have the power of flight it was impossible to make it over. Kai, however, did the impossible. She leapt a good eight feet higher then the fence itself. Kagome felt her stomach leapt into her throat when she realized just how high they were.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs of the main entrance was Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Shioshi, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. They must have gotten word that they were coming. They seemed to float for a second in the air before Kai tucked into herself and their fall sped up considerably causing Kagome to cry out in fear.

Kai landed harshly amongst the grass. The sound of a snap signalling that a bone in one or both legs had broken from their speedy entrance. Setting Kagome down, she jumped backwards onto the wall and bowed to Sesshomaru before she turned and took to the air. A blue cloud appeared under her feet, carrying her North.

"Kai," Kagome called out, "Please be safe!"

"I will be back in no time. Please, do not fret for me Kagome," Kai yelled back.

"Forgive me for causing you tears."

"You were forgiven long before they even started, rest assured."

Kagome turned back toward her friends, only to be bombarded with Rin and Shippo who were crying. They continued to say how much they missed her, and were afraid she wouldn't return to them. After calming the children down, she greeted Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shioshi. She glanced over at the Taiyoukai who stood, almost angrily. His eyes no longer golden, but a hard amber. He had believed she wasn't going to return like she had promised.

Pulling away from the group she rushed to him. Ignoring the fact that he was mad at her, she threw her arms around him. The tears she had felt earlier suddenly spilt sliding down to land on the skin of his neck. She could hear Jaken squawking about how she had no right to touch Sesshomaru-sama in such a way. That she was a dirty human and was no where near equal to his master.

She stood there for a few minutes before Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her to him. It hurt, how hard he was holding her, but she didn't care. She had hurt him, by leaving for so long, and he was struggling with the emotions he felt. She felt his breath against her neck and the shiver that responded she knew was from pleasure.

Now she understood all the times that she felt the heat, the pleasure, the happiness from all of Sesshomaru's actions towards her was because of her love for him. She had rejoiced in them, because it gave her hope that he would return her feelings. Her hope was even stronger now, Kai had made sure of that.

"I promised I would return," Kagome whispered, "I know I'm late. I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to take so long."

"Why did you stay so long," Sesshomaru asked, his voice still harsh from his hurt.

"We lost track of time training. I knew I should have been paying more attention, but between school and training, the days just slipped by."

"Didn't you miss being here?"

"Every single day," Kagome pressed a kiss against his neck enticing a growl from him, "every single day I thought about you, Shippo, Rin, everyone. I thought about how exciting it will be when I come home. How amazing it will be to see you. But, I couldn't stop thinking about how strong I was getting. How good I was at using my powers. I wanted to be able to pull my weight in a fight. I didn't want you to have to risk your life to save mine."

He nuzzled her neck with his nose, taking in her scent. Her scent was the same as before only it was stronger now. The fear that had arose in his heart while she was gone had taken over his every thought. He had become useless, blinded. He didn't like the feeling, he didn't want to be dependant on Kagome, but at the same time he never wanted her to leave.

"Don't leave," Sesshomaru whispered absent mindedly, instantly becoming upset with himself to slipping and letting this woman know how much he depended on her with two small words.

"Never," Kagome whispered back, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

"Does anyone get the feeling that those two are going to be there for a while," Miroku asked.

"I think they missed each other more then we thought," Sango watched the pair with a saddened smile.

"They are closer then Inuyasha and Kagome ever were," Shippo stated, "and that is saying something."

"She really does care for my brother," Inuyasha mused, "I thought she was under some kind of spell."

"Give Kagome some credit, she is very smart," Sango gently nudged Inuyasha, who wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him.

"We should leave them alone," Rin said, "it's not nice to watch."

The group trudged off leaving the pair alone. Kagome felt her tears dry, but she still didn't want to let go of Sesshomaru. She couldn't tell him she was in love with him, not any time soon. Right now, figuring out how to help Kai first was more important and it would give her time to judge if Sesshomaru might even feel the same way.

It took them almost an hour before they finally stepped away from each other. Kagome instantly slipped her hand into Sesshomaru's and he followed her. She was happy, his eyes were back to the golden liquid they had been when she left, but she knew he was still upset and unsure if she was going to leave again or not.

"Kai left for her home," Kagome explained, "she lost a couple villages and needs to figure out why."

"Where are you headed," Sesshomaru asked.

"I need to have a talk with Miroku."

"What for?"

"Kai is heart broken. She doesn't understand why he refuses to mate with her. The excuse of the wind tunnel cruse doesn't effect her, because she knows what it's like to live cursed. Also, it's very close to the treaty being over so Miroku has to act soon, or Kai will mate with Koga."

"Do you really feel you must do this?"

"Kai and I got very close while we were away. I know she will accept whatever happens, but it's unfair for her to be forced into something because they one she loves is a coward."

"Should I be coming along for this? After all, it is my sister you will be talking about."

"I would like you there," Kagome blushed, "I just came home and I don't want to part with you, but I have to talk to Miroku now, it can't wait."

"If you insist."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Kagome," the way he said her name made her stop and look up at him.

He set his forehead down on hers, never letting their eye contact break. She held her breath, watching the flow of emotions on his face. He was confused and unsure of what he was doing. Suddenly he moved, pressing her nose against her neck he nuzzled her like before. He was reassure himself that she was there. Letting himself rejoice in the fact that she had come back.

When he pulled away, they continued on Kagome's journey to find the monk. Finally they ended up right outside the bathing room. They didn't wait long before the monk appeared before them, damp, his hair loose around his face and his clothes sticking to his body.

"Um, can I help you," he asked taking notice of their linked hands.

"I need to have a word with you," Kagome stated.

"Shall we go to my courters?"

"That is fine with me."

Miroku lead Kagome to his room, opening the door he let Kagome and Sesshomaru enter first before following and shutting the door behind him. They sat on the floor facing each other. Neither spoke first, just watching each other.

"What is so important that you tracked me down to talk about," Miroku asked, losing his patiences.

"We need to talk about Kai," Kagome started.

"What is there to talk about?"

"You know what there is to talk about! Miroku there is two weeks left before the treaty ends!"

"I know this."

"And you aren't going to do anything?"

"As much as I love her.."

"Don't you dare give me the wind tunnel excuse. Kai has already stated several times that she wants to be with you no matter what."

"Kagome, can you tell me that you want me to mate with Kai, just to die a few months to a year later from the wind tunnel, leaving her sad and lost?"

"Miroku, even if you didn't have the wind tunnel, you are a human and could die at any moment in the event of a youkai attack," Kagome exclaimed.

"That is very true, but it's less likely then me being sucked in," Miroku pointed out.

"She loves you," Kagome stated, "she even shed tears today, knowing that you will probably leave her to mate with Koga."

"She cried," he blinked, suddenly saddened.

"She only wants to be with you. That is her only wish. Even if it's for a short time."

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to mate with Kai?"

"I think it's what you both truly want and it should be given a chance."

"Did you know that Sango and Inuyasha are in a relationship now," Miroku smirked, "it is kind of interesting to see the two together. But, it made me long for Kai to be here. Where did she run off to?"

"Some of her villages were attacked. She needs to go home and figure it out before coming here."

"So she will come back?"

"I am certain of it. She wanted to stay, but her lands are her duty and her duty comes before what her heart wants."

"That is understandable."

"Please, Miroku, really think about it, before you lose out on your chance to be with Kai," Kagome stood, pulling Sesshomaru with her.

She laughed as he complained about being dragged around. Miroku heard her say something about not leaving his side for a while. He was sure he heard a smug tone in Sesshomaru's voice when he replied that he wouldn't have it any other way. Miroku couldn't believe what he had heard. But, everything was possible, even Sesshomaru being kind and gentle towards a human.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

"Should we consider heading in," Kagome asked, her hand still clutched in Sesshomaru's.

"It is getting about time for the children to sleep," Sesshomaru mentioned to two children who were running around happily in the garden.

"Kids," Kagome called, "It's time to head in for bed."

"Do we have to," the two whined.

"Yes, we can play more tomorrow."

"Okay," the two sighed, following the adults into the palace.

Kagome put the children to bed while Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. Since she had left the two had shared a room to comfort each other and they weren't ready to part. They said their goodnights and Kagome left, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it and looked up at the Taiyoukai in front of her.

"I suppose we should say goodnight," Kagome smiled up at him.

Sesshomaru reached out, gripping Kagome's hand and pulling her along. She didn't question him. She had pulled him with her to talk to Miroku, she could return to favour by following him. They entered an unfamiliar part of palace, and he pulled open a large set of doors. Her jaw dropped at the room in front of her.

In the center of the room was a huge bed, easily twice the size of a queen bed at home. The black sheets and a red comforter laid neatly on it. The room was empty besides for a bookshelf against the right wall and the paintings that hung around the room. They were of scenery from all over the Western Lands and one was of the Northern Palace. The wall to left of the room was made entirely of windows, the setting sun shining in.

"Is this your room," Kagome asked, touching the wooden post of the bed.

"Yes," Sesshomaru watched her, "you are the first person ever allowed in here besides me."

Shocked she stared at his eyes, "I'm really the first?"

"Truly," Sesshomaru nodded.

"I find it hard to believe that in your five hundred years of life that you haven't bedded with a woman before," Kagome blushed.

"Indeed you are correct, I have bedded with woman before," he spoke, "but there is a different room in which that happened. No other has ever been allowed in my room. Not even my servants are allowed to enter my courters."

"What makes me so special," Kagome asked her fingers grazing the soft comforter.

He traced his knuckles along side her cheek, "You are Kagome. You are kind, soft, and comforting. You care for everyone even if they don't deserve it. You want to be treated as an equal not a better. You aren't throwing yourself at me in an attempt to be my mate to gain riches."

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, finding herself staring at his velvet soft lips.

She wished she had the courage to press her lips against his. It didn't seem like he had any attention of kissing her first. Suddenly he pulled away, telling her to dress for bed. He left the room while she changed and when he came back, he was dressed in only his hakama. He crawled into the bed and pulled the sheets back for her, patting the spot next to him.

"You want me to sleep here with you," Kagome blushed again.

"Didn't you say that you didn't want to be away from me," Sesshomaru said honestly.

"So you would let me stay here, in your room. Share your bed, when no other woman ever has?"

"Yes."

Kagome didn't need to be told twice. She got into the bed. Just as she was about to close her eyes to sleep, Sesshomaru pulled her to him. Her head laid on his bare chest, her right hand on his stomach. His right arm was under her, draped across her waist, holding her to him. His lips caressed her forehead. She knew in her heart that even if it turned out that he didn't love her, she hoped he would still let her stay here by his side.

She hoped he would let her sleep with him like this, to hug him, hold his hand, and be there for him every single day. Even if it would hurt knowing he didn't love her. She just didn't want to give this up. But there was still hope that he would return her feelings and she wasn't going to give up until she was certain that he would never return her feelings.

"Can I stay here," Kagome whispered, her lips brushing against his chest.

He groaned as quietly as possible at the feeling before replying, "what do you mean by here?"

"Can I always stay by your side," Kagome asked.

"Yes, why would you think you couldn't?"

"What if you found a mate?"

His eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that. The only woman ever on his mind was her. She was the one that he wanted her by his side, the one he waited for to come home to him. The one he felt the closest too. The one he trusted and cared deeply for. He remembered the pain he felt when she didn't come home when she said she would, but he refused to get her, hoping that she would return on her own.

"Ridiculous. Stay by my side, always," Sesshomaru murmured, pressing his face to the top of her head taking in her smell.

They fell asleep in each others arms. Neither could erase the smile on their faces.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

"It would seem that Kagome is in love with Sesshomaru," Sango smiled wistfully.

"How do you know that," Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Have you not seen the way she looks at him. They way they spend time together. Holding hands, and hugging? They might think it's just friendly actions, but in their hearts, they know that it's more then that."

"It would also seem that Sesshomaru is in love with Kagome also," Miroku pointed out, "he lets her do things he would never let any other human do. He cares for her, and lets her treat him as an equal. He even lets her hold his hand, hug him, and be familiar with him around important people such as the Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands."

"My brother is in love with Kagome," Inuyasha looked completely shocked, "it's stranger then finding out that you and my sister are in love with each other."

"However, I doubt that Sesshomaru will realize he loves Kagome back any time soon."

"You mean Kagome is aware of her feelings for Sesshomaru," Sango questioned.

"Of course she is. I can see it in the way she looks at him, the way she smiles at him, she knows and she is love sick."

"I feel bad for Kagome," Inuyasha sighed pulling Sango into his arms, "being in love with someone who might never openly love her back."

"Only time will tell," Miroku nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **alright, so I guess this chapter was a bit long and it didn't take me that long to write it, but it did take me a while to think of what I wanted to write here.

Also, Yay I've watched 136 episodes of Inuyasha and watched 3 of the movies so far! So one more movie and 57 more episodes left! I am a little saddened that the ending is coming up so soon. It really hasn't taken me that long to watch all the episodes I have and the movies. And I'm going to feel so weird without having any episodes left to watch. What will I do with my free time that I'm not writing?

Thanks again to everyone who favourites, is alerted to, or reviewed my story!

It really means soooo much to me!

(Keep in mind I have no beta.)


	11. Darkness

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked the last chapter! I'm happy to be working on the next. I'm really getting somewhere with this story. I'm excited!

I have finished Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale.

And I've watched all 4 movies.

Now I just have 26 episodes of Inuyasha: The Final Act.

Sadly I can't find it in English Dubbed.

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 11:**** Darkness**

Kai stumbled through the trees. Her body slammed hard into tree after tree. She was only a few more feet from Sesshomaru's palace. Gasping she finally made her way out of the forest, falling to her knees. She continued forward, crawling as best she could.

She couldn't hold back the growl when she noticed the gates had remained closed. No one had noticed her approach, how that was possible she didn't know. Using the wooden doors she pulled herself into a stand position. Pushing with all her might the gates swung open, causing her to fall flat on her face. She groaned, rolling onto her back.

Jaken must have noticed the gates open because he now stood above her, stammering like an idiot. He ran off, heading into the palace. His small footsteps echoed on the floor. Shioshi quickly opened the dinning room door for the imp.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama," he cried out.

"What is the matter Jaken," Sesshomaru asked.

"Kaiden-sama is extremely injured and at the front gate."

Everyone stood, rushing from the room. Kai was standing, her stomach had been stabbed straight though and was pouring blood over her hands that attempted to stop the flow. Her arms, legs, neck and back were so cut up that the only skin visible was darkened with bruises. Her breathing was ragged, a wound on her left side suggested that her lung had been pierced.

"I... can't... breath," Kai gasped, "help me... Kagome."

Kagome rushed forward, catching the woman before she fell. Inuyasha moved close and jumped back when Kai's priestess aura lashed out shocking him.

"Stay back, she isn't in control," Kagome shooed the hanyou and youkais.

"I can help Kagome," Miroku helped carry Kai into a room.

"Can you help her," Sango asked.

"I can, I know I can," Kagome began cleaning the blood off her skin to see her wounds.

"What could have done this to her," Miroku asked glancing at the damage to her body.

"Obviously it was whatever destroyed those villages," Kagome frowned.

Kai opened her eyes, grabbing Kagome's arm, "I'm poisoned... get it... out of... me."

"You are poisoned?"

"I got stung... to many times..."

"What attacked you," Sango questioned.

"Naraku... he... left a youkai... behind... it wasn't... connected to him... but it was... eating humans... I tried to fight it... I tried to purify it... nothing worked... to many... insects..."

"Is it gone now?"

"Yes... I got it... Sounga... So much destruction..."

It took Kagome an abnormally long time to purge the poison and heal all the major wounds. Kai sat up, groggily. Her head began to spin, but she continued to her feet. Miroku rushed to her side, holding her up.

"We should go to the others so we can talk about what happened," Kai stated leaning heavily against Miroku.

"That is a good idea," Sango nodded.

"Do you think your up for it," Kagome asked helping Miroku hold her up.

"I will sleep after I've explained."

The two half carried Kai into the study. Everyone was sitting impatiently, looking nervous that Kai had lost control of herself even for a short while. Inuyasha stood, helping Kai sit down in between him and Miroku. Sesshomaru watched her, her body looked okay, the blackness faded to a light yellowish tint and all her open wounds were close but still red and irritated.

"Shouldn't you be resting," Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

"I will rest once I explained what happened."

"What did happen," Inuyasha asked.

Kai blushed looking away, "I got a bit distracted."

"Distracted with what," Sango's voice held concern.

"I rushed to my lands, looking for the youkai that had destroyed the villages. I found it not to far from the last village it had destroyed. It was a very ugly looking youkai. It had no real form. It was like sticky rice. I tried to fight it, using my hands and feet, but I kept getting stuck to it. I finally pulled myself away, but when I did, I realized it wasn't letting go of my left leg.

It had seen that I was favouring it just a little because I had fractured it after jumping over the fence surrounding this palace. When I attempted pulling it from the creature the bone gave way and snapped. It was then that a small human child stumbled upon the youkai and I fighting.

He attempted to eat her, and I ended up getting eaten instead. It chewed me, over and over again.

It's horrible sharp teeth tearing into my skin, and even pierced into my lung. I started gasping for breath and it began to swallow me. No matter what I did, I couldn't kill it and I had already used most my priestess powers to keep my leg in running condition to fight so when I tried to purify it nothing happened it simply spit me up.

I was in so much pain that I could barely see, my vision had blurred but the creature went after the small child again. As I jumped in the way to protect the child, suddenly a bunch of Naraku's poisonous incests came out of no where. They began to sting both me and the creature that I was fighting. I managed to tear every stinger from my body, but the creature couldn't.

When all the incests died, the creature was still standing and I didn't know what to do. I finally unsheathed Sounga and attacked. It was gone and I helped the child to safety. I used as much power as I could to try and transport myself out here, but I didn't have enough to actually make it to the palace.

I think I over did it, just a little," Kai wavered, leaning against Miroku.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Naraku attacked the creature? That seems a bit odd doesn't it?"

"Either that or it was a trap to try and kill Kai," Inuyasha pointed out.

"It would make sense that Naraku would want Kai dead, her powers are unstoppable when they are at their maximum," Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why do I feel like I did get stopped," Kai buried her face into Miroku's neck breathing in his scent.

"At least you lived," Inuyasha offered.

"Mm, you are so comforting Inuyasha," Kai murmured, her lips brushing against Miroku.

"Inuyasha, your sister just went through hell, the least you can do is to try and comfort her in a more comforting way," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I don't get it," Inuyasha stated.

"So useless," Shippo stated.

"What did you say runt," Inuyasha drew his arm back to punch Shippo and surprisingly was caught in Kai's hand.

"How did you do that," Sango asked.

"I sensed that he was moving, I merely stopped the movement," Kai said, "with my eyes closed I can't see, but my mind stays awake and I can sense everything going on around me."

"Thank you," Shippo smiled.

"You are most welcome."

"You should rest, sister," Sesshomaru stated.

"Must I?"

"I insist."

"I suppose I can't ignore that," Kai stood stumbling to gain her footing.

"I'll take her," Miroku helped her out the door.

"Do you think it's a good idea letting the lecher go with my sister while she is in a weakened state," Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome and Sango reprehended him.

"I'm just saying!"

"You are so stupid sometimes," Shippo said shaking his head.

"Wanna say that to my face you brat?"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"No!"

"Sit boy!"

**~~~£Break£~~~**

"Are you alright," Miroku asked as he helped Kai into bed.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll recover."

"So it hurts?"

"Yes," Kai sighed looking away from him, "it feels like he is still chewing me."

"Is there something I can do to help," the concern in his voice made her lock eyes with him.

"No, it's okay. I'll be alright."

"Kai."

"Yes?"

"I missed you while you were away," he said honestly.

"I missed you as well, Miroku," she smiled sadly at him.

"I've been thinking," he paused suddenly unable to find the words.

She remained silent, watching the conflict on his face. He wanted to say something, but at the same time he couldn't find the words. Something was obviously bothering him, she knew there was something truly bothering her.

"Kai, I want to know what you truly want."

"What I want," Kai looked confused, "I want to protect my lands, I want Naraku to disappear. I want to keep my brothers close to me for the rest of my life. I want to belong."

"I meant, between us."

Blinking stupidly she looked away, "what I want doesn't matter. Miroku, it is up to you. I can't tell you what I want. I don't want to influence your choice. This is your choice. It's your life. Because once you are mated, you are mated for life. And you know I wouldn't stand for your lecherous nature toward other women once the mating had taken place."

"Kai, you realize I could die at any minute," Miroku asked making her look at him, "you realize that we could mate and be together for a week before I died, or maybe years. We never know. My life is to uncertain till Naraku dies."

"Miroku," Kai sighed, "I could die tomorrow for all I know. I understand that you can die tomorrow too, but we all could. Your wind tunnel is there. And that is that. But even Kagome could die tomorrow, you and I just have a higher chance of doing so. I would rather have you for a short time then not at all."

"Then you want to mate with me," Miroku asked.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I was just making sure," he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers.

"There is only a few days left," Kai murmured, not pulling away.

"Then we can go through with the mating as soon as you are healed," Miroku climbed into bed with her.

"You really want to mate with me," Kai asked, shocked.

"Yes, there is no question in my mind. You are the woman I want to spend my life with."

**~~~£Break£~~~**

Kagome woke up to a knock at the door. Groaning she dug her face deeper into the soft skin under her. Sesshomaru's chuckles echoed through the room. Lifting up her head she stared into his eyes and smiled. Who the heck would knock on Sesshomaru's door at this time in the morning? Sesshomaru had said that no one was allowed near here.

"You may enter Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called out.

Kagome blushed furiously when Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku opened the door and stood there staring at the pair. She knew that they were taking in the scene in the wrong way. Sesshomaru was only in his hakamas so his bear chest was right under her hand. His arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

"How can we help you, brother?"

Inuyasha shook his head and paid attention to Kagome, "Kai has gotten worse."

"Worse," Kagome sprung from the bed.

The group blinked in surprise to see her completely dressed. She threw her hair up into a pony tail and took off in the direction of Kai's room.

"How did you know where I was," Kagome asked continuing her brief walk.

"It was easy, Inuyasha sniffed you out," Miroku shrugged.

"I recognise your scent anywhere," Inuyasha stated.

"You do remember that my area of the palace is off limits," Sesshomaru said, pulling on his haori as he walked.

"We know but Kai has gotten so much worse," worry filled Sango's voice.

"How could she have gotten worse. I purified the poison and I even closed all the wounds," Kagome whispered under her breath to herself.

She opened the door and saw Kai, laying in the bed. Her whole body was as black as the night. The wounds she had done everything to close were ripped open and blood was seeping down the bed and onto the floor. Kagome couldn't stop the gasp that ripped from her throat.

"She was not this bad just a few minutes ago," Miroku rushed forward.

"What do you mean?"

"She was a purplish colour, and her wounds were dark red, but she wasn't bleeding," Sango offered.

"Something went terribly wrong," Kagome worried, placing her hands over Kai's stomach.

The bleeding stopped within minutes but when her eyes opened even they were black.

"Kai," Kagome called to her.

"Kagome," Kai whispered back, her voice rough, "it hurts."

"What happened?"

"I don't... know."

"Your skin has blackened, did I miss some of the poison?"

"Poison," Kai asked confused.

"Yes, you were poisoned," Kagome, herself, felt confused.

"I was?"

"Kai," Miroku called to her.

"What," Kai turned to him, "who are you?"

"It's affecting her memories," Inuyasha frowned.

"Why are you touching me," she turned her eyes back to Kagome.

"I'm trying to help you," Kagome stated.

"Help me? From what?"

"What do we do," Sango asked.

"I have to find whatever it is that eating away at her," Kagome pushed forth with her powers.

Suddenly a blue light mixed with her pink one and it felt like she was being dragged inside. Kagome opened her eyes, the room around her was black. She couldn't see a single thing. She walked around for what felt like ages before she found Kai curled in a ball on the non-existent ground. Suddenly the blue eyes woman looked up at her.

"Kagome," Kai stood and wrapped her arms around her.

"Kai," she returned the hug.

"What is going on? I have been trapped in this darkness for a while and just a minute ago I thought I saw you and all the others but then it disappeared and I was right back here."

"Something is trying to disconnect you with your body so they can take over."

"Something? You mean that creature got inside me!"

"It's likely," Kagome frowned, Kai looked scared.

"How could I let that happen," she groaned.

"It's alright, we need to find whatever it is," Kagome began to walk away.

"I can't leave this spot," Kai informer her, "I've tried many times. I'm stuck here."

"Ugh."

Kagome watched Kai's eyes and noticed how lonely the woman felt. She looked miserable, trapped in a never ending darkness. Kagome was going to do whatever she could to get this creature out of Kai. Her footsteps made no sound as she ran through the twisting maze that was the blackness.

A light up ahead temporarily blinded her, when she gained sight a small white blob of a youkai could be seen. It was talking, it sounded like it was having a conversation with a group of people. So it had taken over her consciousness and locked Kai away. That is why Kai was slowly losing sight of who she was.

Reaching behind her, Kagome realized she didn't have any arrows. Instead she pushed her powers to the surface. Her body glowing a gentle pink, making her look like a being from heaven. The creature looked at her when her light started to shatter the massive darkness. It hissed angrily and shot out a tentacle to grip Kagome.

The pink light burnt the limb up causing the creature to recoil in pain. It had been so long since Kagome had fought. Three months had gone by and all she had to show for it was her strength that hadn't really been tested yet. The creature fled, running deep into Kai's mind. Kagome chased after it in a panic.

She couldn't let this thing get any deeper into Kai's mind. It would know how to break her spirit, it could darken her soul. From what she could feel, Kai's soul was already darkening from the loneliness and darkness that shrouded her. She had to end this soon. Finally she caught sight of him moments before he disappeared around another corner. Swearing under her breath she used her powers to boost her speed.

Her body collided with Kai and both of them went sprawling on the floor. Kai was being forced deeper, as she was much close to where the creature had originally been found then she was now.

"Did you move," Kagome asked as she stood up and helped Kai to her feet.

"I don't think I've moved," Kai looked around, "have I?"

"You are father away from where your consciousness usually lies."

"He is trying to lock me away so he can control my body. Kagome if I get to much farther from that spot, I'll never be able to unlock myself from it. You have to stop this creature before I lose control of my body and become un-pure."

"Kai, don't you have something that can give you strength?"

"You noticed my soul darkening," she sighed, "the one thing I have, Miroku wants to mate, but I have to get better first."

"How many days left till you can't mate him?"

"Two."

"Two," Kagome whispered and she knew then why her soul was darkening.

Suddenly the creature rounded the corner and she realized that Kai couldn't see it. It was hiding itself from her. Kagome raced forward and grabbed onto the white sticky skin and pushed her powers into it. It began to purify, tearing itself from her it began to run away colliding with Kai like she had moments before.

Kai stumbled, the creature was dragging her. It was pulling her deeper into the darkness. Kai cried out for Kagome. She reached out and grabbed the blue haired woman's hand. Blue and pink mixed together and enveloped the white creature. It's body turned to dust and disappeared. Kagome gasped when she was ripped from Kai's mind.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

Sesshomaru held Kagome cradled in one arm. She wasn't moving, but her body kept spiking with her priestess powers. Kai as well even spiked her powers. None of them understood what was going on, both woman were unconscious and it was making them all nervous. Miroku had even crawled onto the bloody bed to cradle Kai.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes snapped open. She sat up and crawled onto the bed and placed her hands on Kai's shoulders.

"Wake up Kai, please. Wake up," Kagome called out, "Kai! Please!"

"Kagome what's going on," Miroku asked.

"The creature had entered her body, it was pushing her consciousness into the back of her mind. It was going to seal her away and make her body it's personal habitat," Kagome shook Kai again, "I did my best and I used her help to purify the creature. It should be gone because the second it disappeared I was pulled from her mind."

"You were in Kai's mind," Sango looked at the sleeping woman.

"I was," Kagome began shaking at the memory.

The darkness that had been in her mind wasn't created by the creature. That darkness was Kai's natural state of her mind. It meant that most if not all of Kai's memories were filled with pain and suffering and the small part of her mind that was lit by light was where her most recent happy memories were gathering.

"Kai, please find your way," Kagome whispered knowing everyone could hear her, "please step out of the darkness. Please, go back to the light and stay there. Kai, we need you. You can't leave yet. Please."

Kagome felt her tears drop and noticed they were hitting Kai's skin that was no longer black. Her skin had returned to the silky pale white that it had once been. She wrapped her arms around her, whispering in Kai's ear over and over again to please wake up.

"I'm here, Kagome," Kai wrapped her arms around the other woman, "I found my way thanks to you."

"How did I do that," Kagome asked sniffling.

"Your light," Kai smiled, "it showed me the way."

"Kai," Kagome sobbed, "please don't leave us. Please don't give in."

Kai rubbed her nose against Kagome's neck, "I won't leave."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I was so scared that even though he was gone that you would still be lost," Kagome cried silently into her shirt.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"You were lost."

"Lost in the dark thoughts and memories that darkened my soul," Kai nodded, "I couldn't find myself, but you saved me twice today. I owe you, so much."

"Just never leave us," Kagome finally let go, "and we are even."

"You got yourself a deal," Kai smiled.

"Are you better," Miroku asked gently touching her arm.

"I'm much better."

"We should leave them alone," Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him from the room, and Sango did the same to Inuyasha.

"I was worried about you when I woke up this morning covered in your blood," Miroku sighed, helping her stand.

"I'm sorry, Miroku," Kai followed him to the bath.

"You are better aren't you," he asked.

"I'm healed," Kai smiled as he shut the door.

"All the way," he asked, pulling at the obi that tied her kimono shut.

"All the way," she repeated with a seductive grin.

Her kimono fell to the floor and she helped him out of his night gown and led him into the hot water. She washed her blood off his skin, touching him in a more sensual way, letting her fingers linger on him.

"Kai," Miroku leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

She pulled back and kissed his neck whispering, "Miroku, I'm healthy now."

"Are you sure?"

"There is only two days left, if we wait any longer it will be to late."

"If you are sure," Miroku pressed her up against the side of the hot springs, kissing her stronger then before.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

"My sister wasn't going to come back," Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who stood in front of the window in his room.

"She was lost in the darkness that was her mind," Kagome shivered, "It was so dark, the feelings of sadness, regret, pain, and loneliness filled the void. There was only a sliver of light. Only that small light keeps her soul pure."

"She is close to losing herself," Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, "it means one thing. Naraku is going to target her. If he can break her, he can break Inuyasha."

"He is trying to get to Inuyasha again," Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru, "that isn't going to go over to well. Inuyasha is still hurting about Kikyo."

"And that is why he is trying to get to him, if he can break Inuyasha down then he will believe he has won the battle."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, "I'm worried about Kai."

"She is stronger then you think."

"I think it's time to start hunting for the shards again."

"If you want to, we can."

"The longer we wait the more Naraku will collect and then we will be in serious trouble."

"Indeed."

Kagome moved around Sesshomaru to her clothes that were waiting on his bed. Stripping down she changed into them, not even embarrassed that she hadn't waited till Sesshomaru had left the room. Sesshomaru watched her, noticing the scar that stood out on her left hip. It was in the shape of a jagged star. She also had many different small scars from all her time here.

"The scar on your hip," Sesshomaru touched the clothed area, "what gave that to you?"

"Mistress Centipede," Kagome smiled at him, "she was half dead in the well, and when I got near it, it gave her the strength to grab me and pull me into the well. She bit the jewel from my side. I was born with the jewel inside me cause Kikyo was cremated with it and I'm her reincarnation. The centipede almost killed me but I was able to revive Inuyasha from his seal and he saved me. Of course he also tried to kill me too. And Lady Kaede put the beads around his neck."

"Inuyasha tried to kill you?"

"He wanted the jewel and I refused to give it to him."

"And yet you fell in love with him."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome touched his face, "he was a very nice person. He was kind and sweet when he wasn't being rude. He was always there for me and protected me when I needed him most. It was hard not to fall in love with him. Even if he didn't deserve my feelings, he still got them."

"Do you love him still," Sesshomaru asked leaning into her touch.

"I love him. But I'm not in love with him the way you are saying. He means a lot to me, he is my friend, just like Sango, Miroku, and Kai. I love Shippo and Rin too. But, my heart, doesn't belong to Inuyasha any more."

Sesshomaru was about to ask her who it did belong to when he heard an uprising with his servants. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her with him. He found that his servants were gathered outside talking, near the bath area of the house. Inuyasha and Sango were also there, but they were trying to calm down the servants. He sniffed the air and he could smell what his servants were getting anxious about.

Miroku and Kai were mating inside the hot spring. And the scent of a human mixing with a Taiyoukai was making the human hating youkai servants angry. He knew they would never openly defy Kai, but he knew from this point on she would no longer be safe here in his palace unless she put down her foot and showed the youkai she was stronger then them.

His eyes moved over to Kagome. If he took a human mate, would they do the same? Would they stop believing in his strength as a Taiyoukai? He shook his head, it wouldn't matter, this human would never return his feelings.

"What, prey tell, is everyone doing here," Sesshomaru snipped angrily.

The servants seemed to be so upset with what was going on that none of them backed down. His eyes narrowed, they were going to disobey him because of their anger?

"How can you let the Taiyoukai of the Northern take a human mate here in your own palace," one of the servants asked.

"What my sister decides to do with her life is none of my business," Sesshomaru stated, "and it is none of yours. Leave this area and I will punish anyone who questions my sister's choice."

It was then that the fear crept in and the servants scattered back to their spots.

"Kai and Miroku finally decided to mate," Kagome nodded her head, "but I thought they would give it time. Kai did just get better."

"They don't have time to waste," Inuyasha stated, "Koga hasn't mated and nor had she. So it was left up to her and Miroku to do it before the treaty ended in a few days."

"I guess, but she was extremely hurt," Kagome frowned.

"From the noises they are making," Sesshomaru smirked, "she wasn't as hurt as you thought."

Kagome blushed furiously, her cheeks so bright red. Sesshomaru had just casually mentioned the sounds his sister and Miroku were making. It must be hard to hear their sounds and keep such a straight face. Inuyasha was even blushing as he too could hear the lovers. Sango looked nervous.

"What do you say we go out of ear shot," Sango offered.

The two walked quickly being followed by the men. As they made their way to the garden they found Shioshi, Rin and Shippo playing with all the beautiful flowers that had bloomed due to the hotter weather. Kagome joined them without being asked. She missed playing with them and soon they would head back out to find the shards and playing wouldn't be much of an option.

A few hours later Kagome grew tired and sat down on the bench next to Sesshomaru, "will the children be coming with us?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea. We would have to worry about them being kidnapped or killed in battle. It would be best if they stayed here," Sesshomaru stated.

"Do they have to? I haven't truly ever been separated from Shippo before. He did just fine during all our earlier battles. Please Sesshomaru reconsider."

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise, will I?"

"No, I really want them to go."

"Then I will expect you to protect them."

"Of course," Kagome smiled, throwing her arms around him, "thank you."

His hand sat gently on the middle of her back holding her to him. He should have fought more with her, but the look on her face when he said they couldn't come was beyond sad. She had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. Miroku and Kai appeared just then. Kai wearing her kimono that told others of her status and Miroku in his usual garb.

On the left side of her neck was the obvious mating mark. Instead of the usual canine bites of a youkai, it was a bite that showed all the dull teeth that had pierced her skin. Letting everyone know that her mate was indeed human. It was a silver scar that shined only in the light. Mating bites always scared instantly. The youkai blood would heal it, leaving the scar to show others that they were mated.

Miroku bore the usual four point youkai mating mark. Letting others know that he had taken a youkai as a mate. The marks always sat between the shoulder and the neck, around the collar bone. Even on humans the mark would heal the second it was created leaving behind the silver scar. As well as their scents mixed letting others know simply by scent that they were taken.

"Congratulations, Sister," Sesshomaru said the second he saw her.

"I'm sorry for using your palace. I heard the uprising," Kai frowned.

"It was no trouble."

"If you are sure. Thank you."

"What happens when a human mates a youkai," Kagome asked suddenly, looking at the marks on their necks.

"Besides the marks and the mixing of scents," Kai looked at Miroku, "the human will receive a bit of help from the youkai blood. Miroku will now live a lot longer then normal humans. He will live as long as my youkai self am able to. So he should live for thousands of years. However, simply because he is given the years, and kept young ageing like a youkai would, he is still just a mortal as any human."

"It's a good thought," Miroku smiled, "It means my mate won't live lonely if I died from old age. Because there won't be old age for me."

"Is it the same for hanyous," Kagome asked curiously.

"Indeed it is," Kai laughed, "if Sango was to mate Inuyasha, she would be given the life span of a hanyou and the ageing."

"I've been here for two years, and I'm still learning new things about youkai."

"Youkai are a lot different then humans, you will learn so many new things depending on the types of youkai you meet."

"I'm glad you chose to do what you want, then wait till after Naraku is defeated," Kagome told Miroku.

"I still think that Kai is getting herself into more then she can handle, but we both wanted to be together," Miroku stated.

Kai laughed softly before looking at Kagome, "you want to go shard hunting again don't you?"

"Yes, actually."

"It would seem that Inuyasha had the same idea, because him and Sango are already packing to go. I would love to go with you and Sesshomaru, but I think Inuyasha and the others need me more then you two would."

"So we would split up and try and get as many shards as possible. That sounds good to me," Kagome smiled at her, "I think you are right though. Inuyasha needs someone who can protect him time to time and keep him in line."

"That is where I come in," Kai nodded.

"Heaven knows that man got into so much trouble before Kai came into the group and put him in his place," Miroku rolled his eyes.

"He is such a stubborn and hotheaded person," Kagome laughed.

"But, we love him any ways," Kai shrugged.

"Of course!"

"We actually came to say goodbye," Miroku turned around looking at Sango who was climbing onto Kirara and Inuyasha who was preparing to run.

"Inuyasha said he didn't want to say goodbye, because this isn't goodbye, we will see you again soon. I know we will run into each other, we are after all, after the same man," Kai leaned over and hugged Kagome, "forgive him, he still doesn't like showing emotion."

"I understand," Kagome hugged her and then Miroku.

The two headed toward the other two who merely waved at Kagome and Sesshomaru. Miroku climbed onto Kirara with Sango. Kirara took off with Kai and Inuyasha running on the ground, weaving in and out of each other. Their laughter could be heard as they yelled soft insults at each other, challenging each other to run faster.

"Those two," Kagome laughed along with them, "they act so childish around each other, it's hard to believe that Kai truly is very grown up."

"When shall we leave," Sesshomaru asked.

"Would tomorrow be good?"

"It would give us the rest of the day to prepare."

"What do we need to do?"

"I will have the servants pack us some food, to save us from having to hunt for the first few days. We should also pack some changes of clothes, battles will leave us with many ruined clothes."

He knew his servants who were close to him had heard. As Shioshi had headed off to go do as Sesshomaru had said. Kagome watched the ice fox walk toward the palace. She felt horrible, she had totally forgotten about him in her want to spend time with Sesshomaru. He had been there for her through all her training and helped her around when her wounds were to great.

"I feel bad," Kagome sighed, "I forgot all about spending time with Shioshi."

Sesshomaru watched her get up and follow the servant. He would never understand her, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He liked that she left him guessing. It was one of the many things that truly made him like her. They would leave tomorrow and be in constant danger. Humans were so fragile. He didn't like feeling worried about her safety. He knew she could protect herself, it still didn't stop his worry.

He didn't like that he cared for this woman so much. He didn't like that he depended on her to be there for him. He didn't like the loneliness he felt when she had left for all those weeks. He had never felt this way towards anyone and he knew it would take a while to get used to it. But, he couldn't help wondering what if she fell in love with someone? Would she break her promise and leave his side to be with that person?

Why did he care so much? Is this what love was? The absolute want to be by someone's side no matter what? The need to know they care and want to be near you too? Was love really suppose to be so hard to understand? He had been so sure that he would never fall in love. But here he was, in love with a mortal priestess, who he wanted nothing more then to share his life with. Why? He couldn't understand why he fell in love with her.

He wasn't sure he ever would, because he was sure that they would never be together. Kagome would find a mortal. Humans and youkai just don't mix. But, his sister seemed completely happy and in love with her human mate. He shook his head, no he wasn't his sister, his brother, or his father.

* * *

**A/N: **I do apologize for taking so long to complete this chapter. But, I got side tracked. I decided to watch Inuyasha: The Final Act in Japanese. I'm happy to see the ending, and it was a great ending that they all lived, Sango and Miroku got married and Inuyasha and Kagome being married too, but come on, they went through all the trouble with making an extremely long story to force it all into ending in one 20 minute episode was kind of a let down.

They should have done at least two or three episodes to end it. But, hey at least it was finished instead of left incomplete.

So now I'm done watching all the episodes, I'm happy to continue writing with the barest amount of interruption.

I hope you all enjoy!


	12. Journeying for the Shards

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 12:**** Journeying for the Shards**

* * *

Kagome snuggled deep into Sesshomaru's fur. He had decided to leave very early that morning and she still wasn't fully awake. Even the children were asleep on Ah-Un while Jaken led the youkai along. She groaned when the sun peaked through the silvery tresses that covered her like a blanket. She didn't want to wake up, she wanted to sleep but it had been her idea to head out for shard hunting today. She just hadn't been expecting Sesshomaru to demand they leave as soon as he woke up.

"Youkai and not sleeping," Kagome mumbled earning a chuckle from the Taiyoukai who carried her.

"It has been three hours since we started," Sesshomaru told her.

"It doesn't feel like enough sleep," she grumbled letting her lips rest against his warm skin.

"You will get used to it once again."

"It better be soon."

"Should we stop for you and the children to eat?"

"Let's wait till they wake up, okay?"

"If you insist."

Sesshomaru trudged along at a steady but slow pace. Giving Kagome time to sleep again if she felt like it. However, she couldn't find it in herself to fall back asleep as the sun was shining to brightly and his light coloured hair couldn't block the light. After a few hours they crested over a hill and found a village at the bottom.

"We should see if they need some help," Kagome pointed toward the village.

"Why do you say they might need help," Sesshomaru asked.

"A few of the huts look ruined."

He knew this would happen. Kagome always had to help everyone and leads like this could actually lead to a jewel shard. He was going to be there for her, even if it met lowering himself to walking amongst humans. He had never fully walked through a human village that wasn't already destroyed or destroying it himself. The children began to stir when they entered the village.

Suddenly there was an uproar, villagers ran around screaming that a youkai had entered the village. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as all the humans hid inside their huts. As if that would protect them if he had wanted to kill them. Humans weren't the smartest creatures sometimes. Kagome rushed forward and met with the village elder who was instructing the men to pick up weapons and fight.

"Please sir," Kagome held out her hands, "we mean you no harm! We actually came to see if you were having a youkai problem and to help rid you of it."

"You mean that youkai there is going to help rid of us of our youkai," the old man asked not sure if he believed her.

"Sesshomaru would never harm you. Please, tell us what kind of youkai ales the village and we can help, no charge."

"We have a giant bear youkai that has been coming every night and destroying one hut a night and devouring the family that lives there," the man said concerned, "we were afraid that everyone would die if we didn't leave the village."

"Should we wait till night time," Kagome asked, "or do you think you can sniff it out?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "I might be a dog, but must you treat me like one?"

Kagome blushed, "I'm sorry! It's just, I don't think you want to stay here all night just to wait for the youkai!"

He chuckled at her sudden fear of upsetting him. He moved over to the huts, sniffing the air. He could smell the youkai, it hadn't gone to far. Kagome helped the children get some food from the pack before following Sesshomaru who gave her a pointed look. She held her hands up and shrugged. He knew she wouldn't eat until after they had returned.

The bear was only a few miles from the village. It took only one arrow from Kagome to kill the creature. He sighed, such a waste of time. They had went though all that for nothing. Kagome happily told the village that the bear was gone and they could rest easy. She ate a quick meal and played with the children for a while before they waved to the village and left.

"Tell me, how often will we do that?"

"Every single time I see a village in distress," Kagome slid her hand into his.

"And every single time they will run in fear of me."

"Maybe you could wait while I talk to them about what is going on before coming into the village."

"You really do care about everyone," he watched her.

"You knew this before you promised to stay with me," she looked up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sesshomaru stated, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled at him.

That day passed quickly. Every single village they came to that had a youkai problem, Kagome would stop and help them. It was a easy kill each time and no one seemed to know anything about the jewel shards. Night was closing in on them when they came upon another village that seemed peaceful.

"Maybe, we could see if someone can house us for the night," Kagome walked into the village.

Once again they were greeted with panic that Kagome was easily able to calm when she explained why they were there. The villagers explained to her that there was some sort of curse placed on them. An evil cloud had entered their shrine and since then all kinds of misfortunes had befallen them.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said in his tone that told him she was going to stay.

"Priestess, if you can help us, please we can house you and your friends. We can even offer dinner," the man said.

"That would be great, thank you," Kagome smiled.

They settled into the room. Rin and Shippo curled up together falling asleep quickly after such an amazing dinner. Sesshomaru sat against the wall and Kagome laid sideways against his fur. She couldn't sleep, something was there, and they didn't know when it would act up. He knew that she was having a hard time sleeping but he wasn't sure what he could do about it.

"Kagome, you need sleep," Sesshomaru urged her, "I'll make sure you are awoken if something happens."

"I know," Kagome sighed, "it's just so hard to sleep even though you are so comfortable, I can't seem to stop thinking about this evil cloud."

He snickered, she hadn't realized what she had just said. It was then she noticed and her cheek burned a bright red, but she didn't try and retract her statement.  
"It has to be a thing with your family line," Kagome stated, "You, Kai, and Inuyasha all have really soft, silky skin."

"Your skin is just as soft," he said while trailing his hand down her arm.

"You are just saying that," Kagome looked away embarrassed.

"I'm not just saying that. I'm telling the truth," Sesshomaru said honestly.

The urge to kiss him was so strong she couldn't fight it. Their faces grew closer and their eyes slid shut. Kagome felt her heart skip and beat faster and her stomach did flips. Just as their lips were about to touch the sound of screaming brought them both to their feet. Leaving the hut they could see a huge purple like cloud looming over the shrine. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and took off with Sesshomaru right behind her.

A large snake slid down the stairs, headed straight for them, the only living beings standing outside. Kagome breathed in and began to cough. It was poison. The cloud that surrounded the creature was a very strong poison. Her body went rigid and she fell to the ground unable to hold herself up. Sesshomaru glanced at her, before attacking the snake.

It snipped at him, trying to catch Sesshomaru. He dodged easily. He had to kill this thing quick and get Kagome away from the area. It was over in a matter of seconds when his whip lashed from his finger tips and severed the snake in half. He picked up Kagome's limp body and carried her back to the hut they were staying in. He laid her down, then promptly sat next to her allowing her to use his tail as a blanket.

Had she been paying attention she could have used her powers to purify the air, but she had been side tracked. Was he the cause of her lost of attention? He had almost kissed her again and if he wasn't mistaken she had wanted him too. But had that been what caused her to not be battle ready? Or maybe she hadn't thought of the possibility of the snake being poisonous.

He watched her, her chest rising and falling in slow ragged shallow breathes. Her body began to glisten, covered in sweat from being overworked. Her whole body was working over time and he could feel the soft caress of her priestess powers. Funny how they didn't make him nervous, or make him want to flee. He felt almost comfortable in the presence of such powers. He was sure it was only because he trusted Kagome.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

She woke up to a heavy blanket of silver fur. From the look of it on Sesshomaru's body, it had always seemed light, but she knew now that it was far from it. Shifting slightly she turned over to see Sesshomaru still peacefully asleep against the wall. The slightest hint of worry still written on his face. She couldn't remember getting here.

Minutes passed before the events of last night slammed fore front in her mind. A shiver ran down her spine. She could have died for being so stupid. Kagome knew she wasn't thinking, she had been so angry for being interrupted. Though she wasn't even sure if Sesshomaru was going to kiss her back. Maybe the interruption had been a blessing in disguise to keep her alive.

After all, she was going to kiss him and he probably didn't even want her to. She had closed her eyes to gain courage and didn't know if he had noticed or not. She kind of hoped not, it would be embarrassing to explain why she had puckered her lips and closed her eyes. And she was rather fond of living.

In all her musings she didn't notice Sesshomaru open his eyes. His face remained straight but his golden eyes were turned watching her. He had felt her move and it had instantly woken him up. He thought maybe she would go back to sleep but when she didn't he decided he should probably awaken too. He watched her slowly struggle to move out from under his tail. She stood and stretched, causing her shirt to ride up.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard, trying to ignore his want to touch the soft skin of her hips and stomach. Kagome turned and looked at him, realizing only now that he was awake.

"I could feel your eyes on me, you know," Kagome laughed, before moving to her bag to get some new clothes, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Thankfully, you are well," Sesshomaru stood, wrapping his tail around him, "is there a reason you did not protect yourself?"

Kagome blushed, "I was just... a guess distracted would be the word I'm looking for."

He frowned, he was right. It had been his fault that she was distracted in the field of battle. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Losing Kagome because he wanted to taste her lips was not what he wanted. He would not allow that to happen. She was to important to him now, even if he still tried to convince himself otherwise.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to pay better attention next time," Kagome smiled before changing.

It felt natural for her to change here in front of him. She didn't feel ashamed of her body, but at the same time she wondered if he even though she was pretty. After all, the ladies he had slept with had obviously been youkai and they were always prettier then humans. Pushing down her sudden insecurities she finished changing.

"A priestess garb," Sesshomaru asked.

"I figured it will make things easier," Kagome shrugged, "that way, they won't panic as much when we walk into a village together. It's also easier to convince them that I'm a priestess because these are giving to only priestesses any way."

"Then you will not wear the kimonos that were packed for you?"

"Of course I will! I just think for a little while that I should wear this."

"If you are sure."

Shippo sat up and looked at Kagome, his sleepy eyes glossy still stuck halfway between sleep and awake, "what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, Shippo, you're awake," Kagome smiled at him, "we will have to look. Probably some form of meat."

"When will you bring ninja food," Shippo asked.

"I forgot about that when I was home," Kagome looked thoughtful as she dug through her backpack, "I guess the next time I go home I'll just have to pick some up, but it will be a while before I go home. We haven't even heard one rumour about a shard."

"What's ninja food," Rin asked sleepily.

"It's just some food I bring from my home. It's not really ninja food, that is just what Shippo and Inuyasha call it."

"I want to try some," she yawned.

"I will make sure to bring enough for all of us."

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her. She knew he wasn't going to get over his sudden fear of her not returning. He would just have to go with her next time she went. Her family was asking a lot about him the last time she went home with Kai. It seemed weird that her family liked him just as much as they liked Inuyasha. The two were just so very different.

They ate silently. Munching away at the food. Kagome kept her eyes down casted. The thought of Kai being away from her made her nervous. She knew Naraku was going to go after her. She was his next target after all. Inuyasha had just made amends with her, it would make sense to break his heart by breaking her. This wasn't the first time she had wished that Naraku never existed.

Sesshomaru shifted his weight. The smell of Kagome's nervousness and sadness was driving his nose insane. She was never sad, and even when she was lost in thought she hardly ever produced so much emotion. His nose twitched again. He enjoyed her scent, but her feelings were making it spike and send a sharp pain through his head.

"Well," Kagome clapped her hands as she stood up, "it looks like another fun day of village saving!"

The children laughed at Kagome's cheery statement. Her voice was truly happy but her words held a sarcastic edge. The youkai they had been fighting was a waste of their time. They were to easy to kill and the fight never lasted more then a minute between her arrows and his poison. But, the humans of the villages weren't strong enough to deal with them so they had to do something, or at least that is what Kagome always said.

"Can we rest for lunch and play," Shippo inquired.

"I don't see why not. With no word of the jewel, it wouldn't hurt to take our time," Kagome said thoughtfully, "is that alright with you, Sesshomaru?"

"This is your journey," Sesshomaru stated, "I am fine with any decision."

The children cheered and happily got into their normal place on Ah-Un. The morning might bore them, but they were promised some fun play time this afternoon and so their outlook on that day was bright. Any time spent playing was good time to them. Shippo was just glad that Kagome wasn't as strict or as harsh as Inuyasha always had been.

Hours passed and the group grew weary. The sun high in the sky beat down on their backs, bring drops of sweat to the surface. Kagome had regretted her choice to wear the heavy clothes of a priestess. It was nearing lunch and they had yet to run across any village or sign of youkai and she still felt completely dirty.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome sat down next to him after giving the children their food.

"Yes," his eyes fixated on her.

"I need a bath."

Raising an eyebrow he stated, "you do not smell in need of a bath."

"Really," she looked at him, completely shocked by his statement, "but I've been sweating and I feel sticky and dirty."

"I can smell your sweat," he nodded, "but it has no foul order."

Kagome blushed, "well thank Kami for small mercies then. At least I know I'm not stinking you away," she giggled nervously.

Sesshomaru didn't understand her nervousness, "your sweat merely smells like you normally do. Just stronger."

"What do I smell like?"

Not expecting the question, he stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before replying, "lilac and sakura blossoms."

"I smell like flowers," Kagome giggled, "I know where the sakura blossom smell comes from, it's my shampoo, but the lilac I have no clue."

They stayed silent for a long moment. She stared at the sky, wondering what to say. She didn't mind the silence, but between her an Sesshomaru there was so much to be said. They knew so little and yet so much of each other. But, even after all the things he had told her about himself, she realized he never spoke of his parents. She wanted to know everything, but she still couldn't think of what to say.

Suddenly, softly, words slipped from her mouth she hadn't even known she was going to say, "you smell like the forest and sandalwood to me."

"Do I," he asked, a contemplative look at his face.

She smiled shyly at him before turning her attention back to the sky. Why couldn't she just ask him what she wanted to ask him? Why was it so hard for her to push herself past her comfort point? It was probably because every time she had tried with Inuyasha, she had been shot down. But, Sesshomaru was nothing like his younger brother.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome began, nervously rubbing her hands together, "I was wondering why you never talk about your parents."

He slipped his hand between hers, halting her movements, "there isn't much to tell. My mother passed away when I was young and my father had his lands to run."

"He died protecting Inuyasha's mom," Kagome whispered, more to herself then Sesshomaru.

"Correct. He felt that she needed protecting and he went to her side even though he knew he was far to injured to do any good."

"Did that upset you?"

"I have spent many years angry with his choice."

"Are you still?"

He looked at her. Her round face, her soft blue eyes, her bright pink lips were slightly parted. Her cheeks flushed in nervousness. She knew it was a hard subject for him to talk about but he also knew that she truly wanted to know everything there was about him. Could he really be upset with his father, when he, himself, would run to Kagome's aid without a moments thought? He blinked, shocked at his thought pattern. He would do anything for this human. This human he had told himself to stay away from. Because humans only make youkai weak.

Then why is it he felt stronger now then he ever did? Why was it that his feelings for her made him feel as if he could stand against the war he knew was sure to happen if he took her for his mate? After everything he had done not to walk in his father's footsteps, he found himself standing there. Filling in the foot prints his father had left behind. The path he had refused to ever think about facing was now laid out in front of him.

"I am no longer mad at my father for his choice," Sesshomaru glanced to the clouds, wondering what Kagome found so interesting up there.

"Does this mean your hatred for Inuyasha will go away," her nervousness tickled his nose.

"I do not hate my brother. But..." the odd feeling of jealousy stung his chest.

"I know why you would. I mean, your father chose a human. And he is a hanyou. He might not be a full youkai but he is strong. Stronger then most hanyous. He has heart and drive to be a better person even when on the outside he tries to be as cold as you once were. But, like Kai he is just lonely. Lost in a world where no one accepts them. Completely shut away and looking for the slightest bit of hope that someone might love them."

"You sound like you empathize with them," Sesshomaru couldn't stop the concern.

Kagome gave him a sad smile, "for a while. I didn't feel like I belonged either. At first I felt I didn't belong here and longed to go home where I had my family and a place I could be. But, as time progressed, I stopped feeling like I belonged at home. It's so different from here. The people there, they don't know what I go through every day and would never believed me if I told them.

Suddenly, I didn't belong anywhere. Not in the future or the past. I felt like I was stuck in an endless circle of feeling lonely and scared. At home I felt out of place. Here I felt at home. But, I still didn't belong. That was till three months ago."

Her blush bloomed bright, but her smile didn't waver as she leaned against him, "I feel like I belong here. With you."

His arm slipped behind her back and held her to him, mindful not to prick her with his armer. Something warm wrapped itself around his chest, making him feel a feeling he hadn't felt in so long. The happiness felt foreigner in his mind. Though, he was happy. Kagome felt like she belonged with him, but never did she feel as such with Inuyasha and the painful stab of jealousy faded away. He had given her something Inuyasha could not.

"You do belong here," Sesshomaru told her, complete certainty in his voice.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

Kagome couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs. Her legs burnt from all the running. Her powers weren't there to help her as they were coated around her body like a blanket keeping the gasses from filling her lungs. Sesshomaru was high above, attempting to get behind the youkai. Kagome felt her foot catch on a rock and before she could right herself she fell face first into the dirt.

Her outcry caught Sesshomaru's attention for a minute till he was certain she wasn't in any trouble. He continued, trying to figure out where this gas was coming from. Shippo and Rin had been sent back to the Western Palace, so he only had to worry about Kagome who was still lying on the ground. A glint caught his eye and he dove for it. The youkai squeaked and began running.

It was a mix of some kind. Obviously some form of cat and something else. He continued his chase.

Kagome groaned and moved into a sitting position. Her knees and hands were scrapped so badly that the blood was dripping down her hands and legs. Rolling her eyes at her own misfortune she stood and continued her search through the gas. A small container was sitting on the ground and behind it sat a small youkai who was fanning it rather slowly. The gas however was very powerful and was rolling in waves over the ground toward her and if she didn't stop it, it would hit the village and the humans would probably die.

Notching an arrow she aimed for the youkai. Suddenly it looked up and then turned taking off into the forest. She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips as she took off after the small creature. Finally out of danger she pushed her powers into her legs, speeding her up. Her hand scooped down and grabbed the back of it's shirt. She held the creature at face hight, it's green eyes shined with hate.

"What are you and your friend doing trying to attack the humans of this village," Kagome asked him, her voice soft.

"They killed our mom," he hissed back, tears brimming in his eyes.

"They killed your mom," she thought back to the humans telling her they killed an over grown cat that had been stealing their food.

"Yes! She wasn't causing any problems, we were so hungry and there was no food around. She just wanted to get us something to eat," the tears were falling now.

Sesshomaru was after the other one, he wasn't one to ask questions first and kill later. He always killed first and she knew it. He was going to kill the child simply because it had attacked them and she couldn't have that. They children were just upset that the village had murdered their mother.

"SESSHOMARU," Kagome screamed, having heard the other child cry out in fear.

Seconds later he appeared carrying the other child in much the same way she was holding the boy. He looked annoyed at being stopped from what he was doing.

Sesshomaru did his normal eyebrow raise before saying, "must you scream so loud?"

Kagome laughed, "sorry I panicked. I thought you were going to hurt the child."

"Am I not suppose to?"

"Sesshomaru, the village, they said they killed a large cat. This children are obviously part cat."

"So they are getting revenge then?"

"That's what he said," Kagome gestured to the boy still dangling from her hand.

"My name is Kuro," he told her as she set him down, "and that is my sister Chou."

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's lead and placed the girl on the ground. Kagome showed them to their camp site and offered the two food before sitting down. The two children all but inhaled the food, stuffing their face so quickly Kagome swore they would choke.

"What do we do Sesshomaru," Kagome asked him, more concerned with these children then she should be.

"We tell the village they are harmless, and send the children on their way."

"We can't just leave two children alone and orphaned in the middle of the forest!"

"They are youkai, they can handle themselves."

"That's like saying my son can be by himself in this kind of world," Kagome snapped, "and Shippo is in no way able to care for himself. They are to young!"

"That is not our problem," Sesshomaru shrugged, "it happens all the time.

"And we can do something about it," she pointed out, suddenly very angry.

"And what is it we can do?"

"We can find them a place to go!"

"That could take us out of our way. The shard is rumoured to be quite close to this village."

"I don't care about the damn shard," Kagome covered her mouth when she realized she had just cursed at the Taiyoukai.

It got his attention. Sesshomaru realized now just how angry Kagome truly was. He was merely speaking the truth. They didn't have time to help the children when they had finally caught wind of a possible jewel shard. It was hard to think the way Kagome was doing. She was always so kind, and he had been raised to be cold, because they world is cruel.

"We can take care of ourselves," Kuro said, noticing the tension between the two.

"You are so young," Kagome calmed down looking at the two, "it would be best if I brought you to a family that could help care for you."

Chou looked up her eyes shining with a sadness Kagome remembered seeing in her own son's eyes a long time ago, "this is how it is for youkai. We often lose our family and have to live on our own."

"But, that doesn't have to be how it is," Kagome felt tears sting her eyes, "my son, lost his father. He suffered a lot, being so alone in the world. He wanted revenge and just happened to steal something important from me. I went after him, trying to get it back and that is when I found out about what he was trying to do.

He saved my life by sending my friend Inuyasha to come get me after I got kidnapped. After that, I just couldn't send him away, like Inuyasha had suggested. He stayed by my side and I eventually adopted him. He is a full youkai, but he is still just a kid and not strong enough to be on his own.

I can't in the right mind send you two off on your own when I didn't do so to Shippo all those years ago. Please, let me find a home for you."

"You adopted a youkai," Kuro stared at her in awe, "but your a priestess aren't you? And he is a youkai too."

"I am a priestess, but I know that not all youkai are bad people. I know a lot of youkai and a hanyou and I'm friends with them. I'm not like most priestesses. I don't kill youkai on sight. I only attack if they are attacking villages, my friends, or myself."

"I have never heard of someone like that before," Chou's sadness seemed to wane a little.

"Can you let me help you," Kagome asked again.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru snipped, "is it wise?"

"It will be just a quick thing," she snapped.

"We would like that very much," Chou smiled.

"Good," Kagome smiled back, getting prepared to search for a youkai capable of caring for the two children.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

It had taken them hours to find a fitting family for the two children. Kagome and Sesshomaru were far from the rumoured jewel shard. Kagome could feel the tension and annoyance in radiating off Sesshomaru. She couldn't enjoy being curved against his back with all the tension she was feeling from him. She sighed, her breath caressing his neck.

"What is wrong," Sesshomaru tried to repress the shiver that continued down his spine.

"I made you upset," Kagome leaned her cheek against the same spot her breath had just touched.

"I am not used to having to help everyone," he simply stated.

"I understand that. I'm sorry. They just reminded me so much of Shippo," her body slumped against him, no longer holding herself up.

Her legs pressed harder into his hands. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feel of her muscled legs, even if they were covered in the think cloth. Her arms circled in front of him and her hands dipped under his armer. It was distracting but he continued his glide across the ground.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered into his ear, "please don't be mad at me."

"I was never mad," he told her.

He listened to her breathing even out. She had fallen asleep. It didn't surprise him much, she had been missing a lot of sleep lately. A week ago they had sent the children back to the palace as things had gotten horribly dangerous and she had been having a hard time sleeping as of late. He would catch her at a stream, looking sadly into the water, when she was suppose to be fetching a drink. Many times he would leave the camp to search for youkai around and would come back to find tear stains on her cheeks.

He had asked her many times why she cried but she always just said it was because she missed Shippo. But, he had a feeling there was more to it then that. The closer they got to the shard, the stronger the youkai had been and the more she had been forced into a fight. He watched as her pure heart hurt for the humans and youkai alike around them. While her pure nature never faded, he could see the sadness piling up.

That is when he really understood that her future time truly wasn't nearly as dangerous or as harsh as the past was. Kagome, a young pure maiden, had came from a time of no real danger and entered a time full of unexpected pains and misery. Her empathic nature caused her more grief then joy. Yet, there wasn't a single thing he could do but follow along with everything she suggested.

They fought useless easy battles to keep humans alive. They helped the sick and the injured. They even farmed occasionally when the farmers were too ill to do so themselves. And now they were taking orphaned youkai to new homes. He at first didn't understand why she would put herself through so much trouble, but he knew it was because her heart ached for all the suffering of others.

They had been at this for three weeks now and just finally heard of a jewel shard. At first, Sesshomaru had always been reluctant to help villages. The threats weren't that bad, or the sick weren't dying. As time went on however, he found himself falling into the pattern of helping every single village they stopped at and never questioning it or complaining.

Kagome had been happy then, when he had suddenly started helping more and complaining less. She tended to not be so snippy or angry at nights. She knew though, that just because he was doing everything without a complaint, it didn't mean he thought he should be doing it. She wasn't to dumb to know that he still didn't want to do the work, he just did it to make her happy.

He shifted her lightly, pushing her under his hair to keep her from getting chilled by the wind. They were almost back now to the village from earlier. He hated to wake her, it seemed cruel to nudge her from the slumber that alluded her at nights. It had to be done, but he would give her till the village at least.

An hour passed and the village came into sight. Kagome stirred and her eyes snapped open.

"Can you feel that," Kagome gripped his haori, the material sliding in between her fingers.

"I feel nothing," Sesshomaru glanced over at her worried face.

"There is a jewel shard," she said speaking in a whisper, thinking if she spoke to loud it would give their position away to the enemy.

"Where?"

"To our left."

Sesshomaru turned left, jumping over bushes and weaving through trees. There was no path here and no obvious signs of a creature mucking about. The pressure of an aura grew stronger the further they went. He knew then it wasn't a youkai. A human that had gotten a jewel shard was being controlled by the darkness held within the depths of the sliver.

"It's human," he told her.

She said nothing, keeping her eyes trained in front of her. Her hand gripped hard on the bow that had been behind her back. In their haste to send the children home, they had forgotten her katana on Ah-Un and she was left with only one weapon. It had put her at a disadvantage in some fights, but Sesshomaru had always been there to deal with those.

The trees cleared on the side of a mountain stood a human man. His eyes wild, glowing in a way that spoke of madness. He stood, as still as the stones around him. His chest barely moved with every breath. Then his almost inhuman eyes turned and bore right into the blue orbs of Kagome's. She shivered at the predatory look. Like a hawk that had just found it's prey.

"He isn't human," Kagome stated.

"His aura says he is," Sesshomaru answered.

"That might be so, but look at his eyes. The jewel shard he used, it must be to hold the spirit that possessed him in his body."

He looked again and in the maddening eyes he could see the creature that lie dormant within the fragile body. By the looks of it, it had just found a new host. It wanted to burrow into Kagome and possess her. Sesshomaru knew what the creature did not. If he were to attempt to possess the woman on his back, he would be purified instantly.

"Do you want to save that man?"

"Yes."

He saw that coming, "the best way to save him is the let the creature enter your body."

"What, why," Kagome shivered against his armer.

"You would instantly purify it once it entered your body. It would leave that human man and he would be free to live."

"Oh," she stated shocked, "okay. I can do that."

Sesshomaru bound out the mountain and let Kagome slid off his back. She stood slightly nervous, watching the still unmoving man. He leapt away, knowing the creature would never feel comfortable leaving it's protective shell unless there was no danger around. She watched him fly off and her hands began to shake. She was all alone but she had to do this to save that man. The creature began to walk toward her, it's movements stiff and uneven.

It stopped, watching her to see if she would flee. She tensed but otherwise didn't move. The feel of a hand on her neck made her nervous and suddenly the fingers closed blocking her airway. She gasped, trying to bring air into her lungs but it was useless. She brought her left hand up and laid it against the jewel shard, the creature didn't seem to notice.

She watched in fascination as a black smoke like cloud started to seep from the humans mouth. The feeling of horror and violation filled her when the dark being began to pour itself down her throat. Her body felt like someone was slowly dunking her head first into a lake filled with ice cold water. She shivered as her eyes began to blur. Her mind screamed for her to breath but every struggle she made for air gained her nothing more then a pounding headache.

Her face reddened and she could feel her lungs burning with need. She needed this creature to hurry up or she would pass out and Sesshomaru would probably kill the human to retrieve the shard. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the darkness of unconsciousness began to wrap it's fingers around her.

The shrill inhuman scream that came from her mouth was not her own but the creature who was being purified. The hand on her windpipe loosened and she dug her fingers into the chest of the man and pulled the shard out. As the shard came lose, the grip of unconsciousness enclosed fully around her and she felt backwards onto the unforgiving ground enjoying the tranquillity of the dark blanket.

Sesshomaru jumped down from his place high up and scooped up Kagome. Ignoring the man that stood, confused and lost not even sure how he had got there or why he had a gash in his chest. He held her to him as he ran. They hadn't travelled yet today, and she might as well get the sleep she deserved while he did all the running.

Anger bubbled up his throat. He had been the one to suggest that she put herself in harms way. The blackened bruise around her neck made his stomach turn. The redness was slowly fading letting her skin go back to it's natural state. She had taken it well. He felt a sense of pride that Kagome had stood so still when the grip around her throat was so tight it suffocated her to the point of passing out. She didn't fight or whimper, she merely attempted to breath around the kink. She had even reached out and removed the shard as soon as the creature was purified.

She was stronger then she would ever give herself credit for. He just wished there was some way to rid her of that disgusting looking hand print. It marred her beautiful skin and he couldn't help but feel angry every time he glanced at it. The growl that had been attempting to escape finally pushed its way passed his lips.

**~~~£Break£~~~**

The feel of cold metal rubbing against her side woke her. She was shaking from the cold, the feeling of wind whipping against her face and opposite side chilled her even more. Only two parts of her body were warm, the back of her neck and the underside of her thighs. Cracking open her eyes, she found herself staring up at Sesshomaru.

He was carrying her in his arms bridal style. Kagome took that time to study his face. He looked like he was concentrating yet at the same time it looked like his mind was a million miles away. He was obviously thinking about something and she suddenly had the absolute urge to know what it was. Opening her mouth she tried to say something causing a white hot pain shot through her throat and she whimpered.

Sesshomaru stopped immediately and looked down at her. Her small hand was gently prodding the blackened skin. The frown on her face told him that she didn't know the creature had been holding her that hard. He sat her down on a fallen log and dropped down next to her. He could see the pain glossing over her eyes.

"Sess," she gasped out, trying to find her voice.

Again the pain lanced through her causing tears to fill her eyes. She looked at Sesshomaru with a scared and worried expression.

"It will heal in time," Sesshomaru told her gently, "I apologize for making you go through this."

"Don't," the tears fell, "it was... worth... it."

She held up the shard that had been clinched in her fist the whole time she had slept in his arms. The smile on her face was of pure happiness but the pain still held claim to her eyes.

"Maybe now would be a good time to head to your time and see about getting help."

She shook her head no and regretted it as the pain only tripled, "no. It would... make... it... worse. I'll.. be okay."

"Are you sure?"

She gave a very slight nod to avoid jerking her injury any more then she already had. Sesshomaru noticed that her neck had swollen. It was puffy and very red around the bruise. He gripped her hand and pulled her with him to a cool brook that had been bubbling near by. Kagome smiled her thanks before bending down and sipping the cool liquid, silently crying at the pain it caused to swallow.

Sesshomaru un-shouldered her backpack and reached in grabbing a handkerchief. He dipped the fabric into the cold water before ringing out as little water as possible before pulling Kagome's attention to him. She watched him as he slowly placed the material around her neck and gently tied it. The cold water felt like heaven. Unsure of how to thank him now that she didn't have her voice, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He picked her up, holding her to him and moved to a tree where he sat down leaving her in his lap. She sighed, slumped against him. They had finally started talking about his family, started getting deeper into the reasons why his hate and anger had been so strong and now she couldn't even talk. Her mind was still nagging her to ask him what he had been thinking while he was running.

"Sess," she whispered, unable to speak his whole name.

"You do not need to speak, Kagome," Sesshomaru told her, "I know it causes you pain."

"I want," she pressed her lips to the flesh of his ear, the softer she spoke the less it hurt, "to know what you were thinking about before I woke up."

His mind fogged over from the feel of her lips. He struggled to decipher what she had just said. Simply thinking about how much he wanted her to keep talking. His fingers gripped harder around her waist, making sure not to hurt her.

"I was," he paused trying to recall his train of thought, "thinking about why you have to be in danger all the time."

"You mean, about my duty?"

"I was thinking about how you shouldn't be doing this. It's to dangerous to be looking for these shards and if we continue this won't be the last time you get hurt. Then I remembered how you said you feel you have a duty to collect them as you were the one that broke the jewel in the first place."

"I wish I didn't have to do this, but I could never live with myself if Naraku got the jewel and wished for something horrible like being the one that controls Japan or something."

"Hn," Sesshomaru found it increasingly more difficult to continue the conversation.

"If I die, you could always bring me back," Kagome whispered, a blush covering her cheeks.

His eyes widened, he hadn't thought of that. Though, it could only be once, so she could only die once. Frowning he knew that for now, it wouldn't matter. There was a safety net if something went wrong, but he knew once that option was used he would be far more protective of her.

Kagome worried that he was angry at her for insinuating that he would his special sword to bring her back to life.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, noticing how dry her lips had become in her sudden fear.

Her small pink down darted out to remove the dryness, forgetting how close she was to Sesshomaru, it brushed against the flesh of his ear. She inhaled sharply, his skin tasted sweet on her tongue. He felt pleasure spark through him at the feel of her soft tongue. He made no move, his control suddenly at the edge. If he moved, he would lose control and take her. Kagome too was still, her nerves were on high alert. She wanted to taste him again, to feel the sweet tang of his skin against her tongue.

Even as her thoughts began to fill with images of kissing him, giving herself to him, she knew she wouldn't. She wanted him and that was plainly clear to her, but she wanted to be more then just a lay. More then just a way for him to get pleasure. After all she had never had sex before and she wasn't sure she would be able to give herself to him and be able to walk away afterwards as if it hadn't happened. She was in love with him, giving him her heart without getting his in return was hard enough.

The woman he loved was here, in his arms, her heady desire filled the air, a scent that drove his already on edge senses crazy. He knew he could have her. He could take her here and now and he knew by the smell of her want that she wouldn't disagree. But, somehow, the thought of only having her once kept him from falling over the edge. Even if he still found himself angry that he fell in love with a human, he knew that having her just once wasn't enough.

His voice was rough and low when he finally said, "we should set up camp. You haven't ate at all today."

Kagome merely nodded and stood, straightening her clothes to keep from meeting Sesshomaru's eyes. A blush bright across her cheek.

"You should cool the cloth down again," Sesshomaru told her before taking off to go find firewood.

She knelt down next to the stream, pulling the makeshift bandage from her neck. Her reflection showed her just how bad the bruise really was. It certainly felt horrible. Cooling off the cloth once more she struggled to tie it. She felt cool silk brush against her back and smooth fingers gently brush hers. Kagome let go of the cloth and allowed Sesshomaru to tie it. She turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"I got some wood, we should build the fire before the sun begins to set."

She moved over toward the wood and set about building the fire. She pulled her lighter from her bag and lit the logs, sitting back only when the flames burnt bright. She watched the yellow, orange and blue flames flicker and bend in the soft breeze. The wood crackled as the fire consumed it. Sesshomaru sat down next to her, placing a bunch of fruit in her lap.

"It's softer then meat, it shouldn't hurt to much to swallow," Sesshomaru told her.

"Thank you," she whispered so soft that he had almost missed it.

"You are welcome."

Kagome sat quietly munching on the fruit, dreading every time she had to force the food down her abused windpipe. She hoped it wouldn't take long for this to heal, it was unbelievably uncomfortable but it gave her time to think. Her mind wondered from wondering what her family and friends were doing to what Sesshomaru was thinking. His eyes were glued to the fire but she could tell he wasn't actually seeing it.

When she got better, they would resume their nightly talks, but right now she was happy to share this silence with him. Thankfully it wasn't awkward as she had thought it would be. It was comfortable and she truly felt at peace. After her food was gone she noticed Sesshomaru relocate to a tree. The nervousness was back, unsure if he would want her to sleep with him like she usually did.

His armer was off and his swords were laid on the ground next to him and she took this as a sign that he did want her to rest with him. Slowly she made her way over and stood watching his face. There was no emotion, but it didn't look like a mask. It just looked like he was close to falling asleep. His eyes glowed in the fire light as he held open his arms.

A small smile spread across her face as she sat herself sideways in his lap. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. His tail wrapped around them blanketing her from the cold air. She boldly pressed a kiss to his pulse point on his neck before pressing her nose against it and closing her eyes.

He gripped her tighter. The kiss she had given him had sent his pulse sky rocketing. As she drifted off, a gentle smile spread across his face. Even if she might not spend the rest of her life with him, at least he had her here with him for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry for being two days behind! I would like to give some sort of good excuse, but other then the fact that I've been so completely tired that I can't keep my brain thinking and being sucked into an amazing story called Tales From House of the Moon and forgetting what I was writing, I don't have one.

At least I'm still writing!

(I have not re-read this chapter to check for mistakes as I wanted to get it up soon. I will get around to it when I'm not so tired.)


	13. Life, Death and Heartbreak: Mt Hakurei

**A/N: **Again I want to say sorry for being late. BUT, I got some major writers block! However, it's gone and I'm back to writing at full force! I just had to mess around with other stories!

I have two new stories if you would like to check them out.

Watching You is a Koga/Kagome/Inuyasha story. A song fic using the the song Watch you Watching Him. It's pretty sad and melodramatic!

I started my Kai/Koga story called The Love of a Taiyoukai. I'm not sure where I'm going with it. I started it to try and get over my writers block for this story!

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 13:**** Life, Death and Heartbreak: Mt. Hakurei**

It took a full week for Kagome's neck to heal. In that time they had gotten three new jewel shards to add to their collection. Sesshomaru seemed a whole lot more pleased as of late. He told her, it was because the more shards they found, the sooner they would be done with this quest of hers. She didn't mind really, she wanted it to be over herself.

She was riding on his back again, like she did every single day. She took comfort in the thought that Sesshomaru wasn't embarrassed to be seen carrying her. He no longer stopped before the village to set her down, now he just bound right in and set her in front of the village elder every time. News of a Taiyoukai and priestess travelling had spread during the last four weeks of their shard searching and villages no longer ran in fear and panic at the sight of them.

The change had made things so much easier. No longer did they need to waste time explaining to the villagers that Sesshomaru wasn't going to harm them. They were able to get straight to the point every time and leave just as fast as they had came. The last time they had found a shard was two days ago and it seemed there was no longer any whispers about it.

Kagome thought back, she had been around Sesshomaru for a little over two and a half months. But, had actually been his friend for four. Sometimes she found herself regretting all those weeks spent at home with Kai till they got into a battle and it really paid off. She turned her head and stared at his face again, for the millionth time that day.

How does a human tell a Taiyoukai, who is known to hate that very creature, they love them? She had been thinking about it a lot lately. As they days went by, she found it harder and harder to keep from blurting her feelings, but she didn't want to make things awkward between them. After all she was nothing special and he certainly was.

She sighed and her eyes dropped from his face to stare at this black boots hitting the ground. She could never tell him, but what if he died or she did and she never got the chance. It was all so confusing. She could find a hundred reasons to tell him and she could find hundred reason to keep it to herself. All it did was make her more confused.

Kai's voice echoed in her head, "_don't give up, Kagome._"

Would Sesshomaru hate her if he found out that she loved him? Would he be disgusted by it and leave her to find the jewel shards all alone? But he promised, he said he wouldn't leave her, so he wouldn't. That wouldn't mean it wouldn't make it awkward between them if he knew of her feelings and didn't return them.

Another sigh passed her lips, it was useless to think of such things. She would tell him one day, but that day wasn't today. She would have to wait till it felt right to tell him. And even if there were so many times she thought about saying it out loud, it wasn't the right time. Not yet, he couldn't know yet.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him at his passenger. She had been sighing and very quiet lately. Even when it had stopped hurting for her to talk, she had remained silent, just starting at the sky. Something was bothering her and she wasn't going to say what it was. He couldn't tell her that her being so confused and emotionally inflected was bothering him.

The only thought on his mind lately was if Kagome would believe him if he told her he loved her. She would probably think he was joking, or was trying to hurt her in some way. He knew she trusted him, but he was known for hating humans and here he found himself so wrapped up and confused because of one. Because he had fallen into the footsteps all his family members had decided to travel.

It was ridiculous. He was the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, he feared no one. And yet, he was absolutely afraid of telling her his feelings. This small fragile human being had him so worked up and scared. Afraid she would reject him, afraid she would die, afraid she would leave him. He had never been so scared of something in his life.

Next time he saw his sister he would have to talk to her about how she had the strength to admit she loved a human. He most certainly wasn't going to ask for help from Inuyasha. Who had a hard time with love, even if he had found his mate in the youkai slayer of his group. He might not hate his brother for being a hanyou any more, it still didn't mean he had to like having conversations with the brash man.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered into his ear.

"Yes?"

"There is two jewel shards coming this way, quickly, it has to be Koga."

"Should we stop and wait for him?"

"I think so."

Kagome climbed off Sesshomaru's back moments before the tall tell whirl wind of Koga's appeared. He stood with a smile on his face and held Kagome's hands close to his chest.

"Hello there, Kagome," he smirked.

"Um, hi Koga," she blushed, trying gently to pull her hands from his.

"Is Sesshomaru treating you well," Koga let go taking a couple steps back.

"Of course," she smiled brightly.

"Well, I just came to tell you, that there has been signs of Naraku up north."

Kagome groaned, "that will take us at least a week to get back up there."

"You better hurry or Inuyasha and I will take all the fun," Koga disappeared in his whirl wind headed north.

"At least we have something," she sighed, climbing back onto Sesshomaru.

"He has been in hiding for some time, it's surprising we have found any indication on where he might be," Sesshomaru mused.

"I hope Koga is correct though," Kagome snuggled against him, "I don't want to go all the way up there to find nothing."

"We will at least find something."

Kagome laughed and pressed her cold nose into his warm skin. It was great how fast Sesshomaru could go, they covered a lot of ground, but it always left her cold. His hair made a great blanket and more often then not she had her hands under his armer to keep them from freezing off, but nothing offered her face much shelter.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Your guess earlier was about correct."

"Oh that isn't fair. What if one of them gets hurt because we took to long?"

"Then we will just have to help them get better."

"I hate being left out."

"I can tell."

She stuck her tongue out at him and quickly put her face back against his neck. He chuckled at her childish antics. Kagome was always so light hearted around him. Sesshomaru had to admit that he liked how she wasn't afraid to be herself around him. She talked back, she joked, and she even spoke in sarcastic remarks. She wasn't afraid that he would kill her, not any more and that pleased him.

**-x-**

The first day passed with no words spoken. The thought of telling Sesshomaru she loved him had fled Kagome's mind. It was replaced with thoughts of Naraku and her friends. She wondered what that hanyou was planning. He had gone all the way north, hiding himself in Kai's lands and that wasn't a very smart thing to do. Kai would hear about everything that happened on her lands, or maybe that was why he had done so.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said thoughtfully, "do you think maybe this is a trap to kill Kai?"

"Why would you think that," he asked.

"Well, Naraku is in the northern lands, right? And that is where Kai rules, so Kai will hear about him being there and will have to do something about it cause it's her duty. Do you think he is trying to lead her there on purpose?"

Sesshomaru let the thoughts piece together in his mind. It was highly likely that Naraku would attack Kai on her own lands. He wanted her dead, not only because it would hurt Inuyasha but because she was to strong. If anyone had a chance to kill him fighting him one on one it would be Kai.

"She is his biggest threat. It is logical that he would be trying to trap her."

"Sesshomaru," the way she said it made his heart clinch in sadness.

"Yes?"

"If Kai dies," she stopped for a moment swallowing down the lump in her throat, "would you revive her?"

He hadn't thought of that. He had always disowned his sister his whole life. She would be a great ally to the Western lands and Kagome truly seemed to care for her. Inuyasha, as well, would break under the strain of losing his sister. Kagome would be devastated if something bad happened to Inuyasha and even though the hanyou was the main cause of his jealousy he didn't know if he could let her get hurt over something stupid as not bring his sister back.

"It only works one time," Sesshomaru stated, "I can only bring my sister back once before the sword will no longer work for her."

"Hopefully, once is all we will need."

"Indeed."

Hours passed and Kagome never complained. She only asked to be let down when she had to go to the bathroom, and otherwise she ate while they travelled. In their hurry they didn't stop at a single village, just kept pushing forward. Sesshomaru insisted that she slept while he carried her because the less time they stopped the sooner they would arrive.

"It's to quiet," Kagome groaned, shifting against the uncomfortable metal armer.

"Is there something you wish to talk about," he asked, never breaking his pace.

"I don't know," she sighed, "It's just the whole past week has been silent and it's starting to get annoying."

"Annoying?"

"Yeah, I have a hard time dealing with silence," she rubbed her cold cheek on his neck trying to warm it up, "I guess I'm not used to silence like you are."

"Humans have never been one for silence," she felt the pull of muscles in his neck that told her he had nodded.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?"

"It must be such a burden for you to have to put up with my humanity on a daily basis."

He shifted her in his grip, causing her to move further up so he could see her face out of the corner of his eye, "you are not a burden."

"It's just," she shivered under his gaze, "I'm human."

"You are human, but you are Kagome," he told her as if though that was all that mattered.

"I made you come with me, to help humans, to work like a labourer and to heal the sick. I've forced you into things that you would have never done in your life. Things that are below you."

He grunted. She was right. All the things he had lowered himself to do just to help this human woman on his back. He should be furious with her, or with himself. He should be angry about the rumour that the Taiyoukai of the West was following around a human priestess, that he was like her pet. But, it hadn't bothered him.

His love for this human had effected him, making him happy to spend every new day with her. He knew one day she would go home, one day she wouldn't return to him, and so he treasured every minute he had around her. Because, when she left, he would regret it if he hadn't made the most of every second with her.

"I feel so guilty," she said, her lips rubbing against the back of his earlobe.

He suppressed the moan that threatened to crawl from his throat, "do not feel guilty. I wouldn't have done it if I truly didn't want to."

"I know you told me once, but what makes me so different then any other human?"

"Besides your priestess powers you mean," he looked at her for her nod, "have you ever notice that you are so pure that you befriend every none evil youkai around?"

Kagome smiled at the thought. Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga and his pack, Sesshomaru, Shioshi, and Kai. All these youkai of all kind and she had met even more then that on her trips that had liked her. Like they were drawn to her.

"Is it because of my attitude? Is my feelings infectious?"

"You put people in good moods just by being around them. You make them feel better when they are sad. Look at those two children you saved the other day. They had lost a parent but you were able to leave them with a smile on their face."

"I don't like seeing people sad."

"It hurts you," Sesshomaru told her, "it hurts you to see other's in pain, but when you help them, it always seems to torture you more."

"My world is so much easier. So little pain and agony then there is here."

"You are like my sister. You take everyone's pain and make it your own."

She pulled her hand from inside his armer and traced one of the marks on his face, "just like your pain. It's hard to see you, pushing away all your feelings."

"I heard you tell your mother that when I was there," he stated, "but you need not worry about me."

"But then I wouldn't be me, would I?"

"No, indeed you wouldn't be."

"Is that the only reason I'm different? Because I have the ability to help people?"

"You are different, because you melted the ice around my heart."

Kagome's hand stilled on his cheek. Had she just imagined him saying that? No, she had heard him say it. He had admitted that she had changed him, for the better. She had opened his heart when he had believed that living the way he always had was the right way to be. Her hand moved to the other cheek and she gently turned his head.

Sesshomaru blinked when Kagome pulled his head, making his face turn slightly to the right. Her legs bunched under his hands and she pushed herself forward, planting a kiss on his cheek. She sat back blushing uncontrollably. It had taken all her courage just for that one small innocent kiss. He liked the warm feeling that entered his stomach, and found resolve to tell her more about his feelings.

"Thank you," Kagome flushed.

He merely nodded, he didn't want her to hear how husky his voice had gotten from just a simply gesture. Since the day they met, she had relaxed him. He noticed that simple movements such as nodding his head that he had never done before, he did all the time. He used to walk around, straight backed and never showing emotion. Now, he still walked and carried himself with grace and even made the normal human gestures look graceful. And he couldn't find it in himself to care if the other Taiyoukai would approve of his new outlook on life or not.

"You helped me too," she whispered.

"Did I," he asked softly.

"Before I met you, I didn't believe in myself. I thought I was weak and that I would never amount to anything. I thought I was just a useless jewel shard detector. After all I got kidnapped many times over it. And most of all, I kept thinking that Kikyo was better then me, that I was just some poorly made copy of her," Kagome smiled, "but you showed me that it wasn't true. That I was Kagome and I could do anything I set my mind to. I believed in myself and I felt strong.

It feels right to be here with you. All this time, I've been searching for where I belong, for the people that would care for me and let me care for them without resistance. And it had always been right there in front of me, but I never could imagine this if it hadn't actually happened."

"I am glad that I could give you something in return."

"I would have been just as happy knowing I helped you."

"Always so selfless."

She laughed, "hey remember that talk we had almost two weeks ago?"

"Which one?"

"The one about your father."

"Yes, I remember."

"What was he like," Kagome asked thoughtfully.

"He was noble. His lands were the most important thing to him. He was rough on the outside. He showed me compassion while still forcing me into the Taiyoukai I became. He had a kind side, it was shown when he mated a human. He loved her and she him. I always thought she had been his downfall. That she was the reason he died.

Because he had been strong and courageous without the draw backs of emotion, but later I realized he always showed his emotions. He treated everyone with kindness but was firm and demanding the way a Taiyoukai should be. It wasn't Izayoi's fault that he died. He had chosen to go into that battle harmed, because he felt it was the right thing to protect his mate and child."

"Was it your father that raised you to be so cold to the world?"

"No," Sesshomaru told her, "it was my mother. Her heart was bitter that father left her for a human."

Kagome leaned her chin on his shoulder and watched his face, "I would be pretty upset myself, having the one I love leave me for someone else."

"I don't think anyone would leave you for anyone else," he shifted his eyes catching her looking at him, "my mother had never been a kind soul. She had always been rude and held herself above everyone else. Father was with her simply because it would produce a suitable hire for the Western Lands, and because my mother fooled him into thinking she was a very kind and loving youkai."

"It would still hurt to lose the one you love," she said softly.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. How much would it hurt him when she decided not to stay in the past any more? Or if she decided that she wanted to be with her friends if she stayed in the past? He didn't want to think about it, cause for now she was his at least in his mind she was. It was a nice thought, even if it might be a bit wishful.

"If the one you loved was in trouble like Izayoi had been, would you choose to go even if you know it's likely you will die?"

He didn't answer her and she didn't seem inclined to try and force him too. She figured it was too personal of a question or she had been wrong to assume he would fall in love. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and she began to drift off to sleep. Sesshomaru always ran so smoothly, it barely ever jostled her and she was so thankful for that.

Sesshomaru listened to her breathing slow down and her head lulled on his shoulder before it found purchase against his neck. He should have answered her question but he didn't want her to ask more questions along the line of him loving someone. It wasn't the right time to tell her he loved her. He wasn't even sure that there ever would be a right time.

**-x-**

Kai stumbled up the mountain. Even a youkai as pure as her was having a hard time walking up Mt. Hakurei. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were fighting with the band of seven and she had snuck away to this place. The band of seven had been covered in the smell of purity and this was the closest holy place. Inuyasha hadn't caught the smell himself, and had got caught up in the fight.

She pushed herself, the further she went the more painful it had become. She couldn't stop, she had to keep going. Something told her that Naraku was here, he was here on this mountain and only she could do anything about it. Movement whispered behind her and she found herself staring at three of the band of seven. They must have escaped Inuyasha and the group had yet to figure out where they were hiding.

Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu watched her with a knowing look. They had brought her here on purpose. They wanted her here because they knew something she obviously didn't know.

"I'm assuming since you know me that Naraku hasn't forgotten who I am," she stared them down.

"How could he forget the woman who almost killed him fifty years ago," Jakotsu smirked, "to bad your a girl. I'll have so much fun killing your brother."

"Good luck killing Inuyasha, he isn't one to go down without a fight," Kai smirked back.

"You have balls for talking like that in our territory," Renkotsu said.

"Lets see what you can do," she bragged.

Ginkotsu started firing at her, along with Renkotsu pushing her backwards. Jumping again and again to avoid the bomb blasts, the purified air began to burn against her skin. She groaned under the strain and found the blade from Jakotsu's sword slammed into her leg. She pulled it out and threw it to the side, continuing to run away from the three.

She needed to separate them and take them down one at a time. Fighting all three at once, was just going to drive her backward, the barrier keeping her from using her full youkai strength and speed. Suddenly the ground disappeared from under her and she was falling. Struggling she reached out to the wall and attempted to grab the rocks, the sound of cracking reached her ear and pain shot through her hand. She had broken two of her fingers on her left hand.

How the hell did that happen? She was still falling and her hand hurt so bad, it was impossible. Grabbing a fist full of hair she pulled the black locks in front of her and dread pierced through her heart. The barrier had sealed away her youkai and she was completely human. She reached for her ears and tail to find both were gone. She was really human. A scream tore from her throat as the ground came up to meet her falling body.

**-x-**

"Are you sure he could be behind this barrier," Inuyasha asked, "he is a hanyou, wouldn't it purify him before he could make it through?"

"Well, Kai obviously is in here," Miroku told him, holding up a piece of her kimono that had torn on a tree near the barrier.

"Could she handle the barrier," Sango questioned.

"I'm not sure," he told her honestly.

"Well, we should go check on her," Inuyasha told them.

"No, Inuyasha. You should wait here and Miroku and I will go look."

"But, Sango," Inuyasha started but was promptly shut up when Sango kissed him.

"Just wait here, please."

He nodded dumbly as his two friends walked through the barrier leaving him alone. He hoped that Koga had gotten to Kagome and she would be there soon. They really could use her help with this one. She would be the best choice to send into the barrier of Mt. Hakurei. Speaking of Koga, he could smell the wolf.

Chasing off he followed the scent. Koga laid completely injured and his two friends were crying over him.

"What happened here," Inuyasha asked.

"Koga tried to fight Renkotsu and Ginkotsu! He almost killed Renkotsu and Ginkotsu made himself explode and he got caught in the blast," Ginta told him.

"Can you help us get him out of here," Hakkaku asked, "we don't want them to come back and finish us off."

Inuyasha grumbled but he picked up the wolf and carried him to a cave as far away from the place as possible. He laid Koga down and turned around to find Sesshomaru standing at the cave entrance. He blinked stupidly for a second before he noticed Kagome was fast asleep on his back, her lips pressed to his neck to keep her face warm.

"Did you guys travel straight here," Inuyasha asked, helping Sesshomaru set Kagome down gently next to Koga.

"Kagome was afraid that you all would be in trouble so she insisted we come straight here. We have been travelling for the last three days," Sesshomaru glanced at the wolf, "how did he get back here so quickly?"

"He has the jewel shards in his legs," his brother told him, sitting down at the opening of the cave, "and he didn't have to carry Kagome."

"She does not weigh me down."

"No, but she is human and needs frequent rest."

"Indeed."

"Kai disappeared."

"What do you mean?"

"She vanished into the mountain. Sango and Miroku are looking for her."

"Kagome thinks Naraku purposely lead Kai here," Sesshomaru sat down elegantly next to said woman.

"Why would he do such a thing," Inuyasha questioned.

"Because he wants to kill Kai. It would hurt you and Kagome, leaving you vulnerable to his attacks."

The hanyou's eyes darkened, "Naraku would be that evil."

"I am going to go look around," Sesshomaru told him, "tell Kagome that I will be back."

Inuyasha nodded and watched as the Taiyoukai jumped out the cave. It was then that he noticed the poisonous insect. He shook Kagome awake and told her what happened before taking off after the bug. Kagome groggily groaned before trying to help Koga, listening to Ginta and Hakkaku tell her about the battle.

Koga cracked an eye open, "why do I stink so bad?"

"Inuyasha carried you back here."

"Why would you let him do that? Why didn't you carry me?"

"Well, we were hurt too and he offered!"

"Wait he offered without me there to tell him to do it," Kagome gasped.

"Is it that hard to believe," Ginta asked.

"Well yes!"

"I smell," Hakkaku stated, "gun powder."

Kagome rushed to the opening, to see the explosion that blocked the river, the oil flowing down and the fire that started. Renkotsu stood on the cliff side across from her, a smirk on his face.

"What do we do Kagome," Hakkaku gasped.

"I don't know," she gasped, "I just woke up and don't even know a single thing going on!"

Inuyasha returned a few seconds later and gave Kagome his haori, "here, wear this."

"But, Inuyasha, you need this," Kagome tried to give it back.

"You need it more then I do."

She listened to the blasts outside as Inuyasha fought. She watched in horror as he got shot into the side of the cliff and she ran backward to cover the three there with the haori. The cannon ball hit the cave opening hard and the heat was almost unbearable. The smoke cleared and Renkotsu was walking toward Koga to collect his shards.

Koga kicked him in the chin and the man fell backward quickly righting himself. He attempted to kick the dead man again.

Renkotsu laughed, "I won't make the same mistake twice." He pulled out two sticks of dynamite.

"Are you crazy? If you light those you will die too," Kagome screamed at him.

His laughter continued and Inuyasha dropped down into the mouth of the cave.

"Now Koga," Inuyasha yelled.

Koga kicked the bandit and he went flying, "He is back up again, mutt."

"Not for long," Inuyasha grabbed him pulling him out into the burning river.

"INUYASHA," Kagome screamed as the explosion shook the whole cliff.

Koga helped her out of the cave and they began their search for Inuyasha.

"You know, with an explosion like that, he probably died," Koga pointed out.

"Koga," Ginta snarled, "that wasn't nice to say."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and began to cry. How could she live with herself knowing she took Inuyasha's only protection against the fire? He had stupidly protected her once again. She sobbed into the red material in her hand. He was her friend, her best friend, and her first crush here in this era and he might be gone because of her.

"Did you really think that blast would kill me," Inuyasha asked whacking Koga on the head.

"So you survived," Koga shrugged.

"Of course I did, stupid."

"You are the one that is stupid," Kagome yelled throwing his haori at him, "how could you put yourself in danger like that!"

"I was protecting you," he hollered.

"And you could have died!"

"I would have rather died then explain to Sesshomaru that I let you die!"

Kagome haltered for a second before yelling, "he would have understood! Humans die! That's just what we do when we get into fights!"

"You really think that," Inuyasha asked stunned.

"Well, I don't know what I believe," she blushed, "I won't assume anything. But, you could have explained to him that you didn't get there in time or something!"

"I got there in time and we are both okay, so there is no sense in fighting about it," he shrugged his haori on.

Kagome felt the tears return and she found herself hugging him, "Inuyasha, you idiot. You are my best friend and you could have died because of me. Of course I'm going to be upset."

Inuyasha smiled before wrapping his arms around her, "I'm glad you still think of me as a friend after all the time you spent with my brother."

She shook with laughter as she pulled away, "your brother isn't that bad."

"I know, or you wouldn't be by his side."

**-x-**

Sesshomaru was leaving the mountains side, having fought against Jakotsu and seeing Kikyo kill Suikotsu, he figured it was time to go check on Kagome. The only signs of his sister had been a small piece of her kimono which he had tucked into his haori. The barrier had kept him out of exploring further and he hoped his hanyou brother had kept Kagome safe.

He found Kagome and Inuyasha standing next to the barrier talking. She seemed really happy, but the stains on her cheeks told him she had been crying. Her scent was all over Inuyasha's haori and himself. His eyes narrowed as he moved over to them.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled happily, "we just got here. Was there any sign of Kai?"

He pulled the piece of fabric from it's hiding spot and handed it to Kagome. She held it in her hand and felt the tears well up again. Sango, Miroku and Kai were inside the mountain and there was nothing they could do.

"Are you crying again," Inuyasha asked her.

"Hey," she huffed, "I have had good reason to cry today."

"For the last time," he growled, "I didn't get hurt so there is no reason to cry!"

"Ugh," she hit him on his arm, "you almost died you insensitive jerk. And Kai, Miroku and Sango could for all we know be dead up there on that mountain!"

"You worry to much."

"You almost died," Sesshomaru asked looking at his brother.

"It was nothing!"

"It was something," Kagome cried, "he gave me his haori to protect me from the fire that Renkotsu was shooting at us, and then Inuyasha went and tackled Renkotsu into the burning river and he was holding fire bombs! He almost got blown to bits!"

"Renkotsu valued his life and threw them away from us, so it didn't hit me at all."

"That is beside the point! I thought you died," she brushed her hands angrily across her face wiping the tears away.

"At least you were safe," Sesshomaru told her.

"That's besides the point!"

"No, he did what was right, he protected you over himself."

Kagome groaned and shook her head. She wouldn't be able to explain to him that she would rather give her life then let any of her friends die. Her eyes roamed over to Mt. Hakurei. It loomed over them, a picture of purity. But, the mountain itself was way to pure. It was unsettling.

"Maybe I should go in," Kagome spoke up suddenly.

"What are you crazy," Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm the only one that can!"

"No, I'll go!"

"But, Inuyasha!"

"Stop with the buting!"

She grumbled as she watched him run into the barrier. She slumped down onto a log and sat there watching him disappear. She had missed so much and she hadn't been gone all that long. Bending her legs at the knees she brought them to her chest, folder her arms around them and placed her chin between her knee caps. Sesshomaru sat down next to her, watching her.

"You really are upset about this afternoon aren't you," Sesshomaru started the conversation.

"Inuyasha almost died for me," she sighed, "and it would have been my fault."

"He chose to protect you."

"My friends are important to me, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is my best friend. The first person I met here, the one that protected me time and time again and was always there for me. He almost died because of me. When Koga said he was dead, I couldn't stop crying. He means so much to me, I don't want to see him, or any of my friends die."

The nasty feeling of jealousy roared its head and made Sesshomaru growl in the back of his throat. He calmed himself and watched Kagome who sat there staring straight a head of her.

"Would you rather have died?"

"I'm glad I'm alive," Kagome told him, reaching out and gripping his hand, "I love being here with you. But, it would have hurt me to know he died."

He pulled her onto his lap and held her. Kagome rubbed her face against the silk of his haori. She felt at peace here in his arms. Sesshomaru listen to Koga make his way through the woods to stand next to them. The shocked look on Koga's face was almost comical.

"Kagome," Koga spoke softly.

She turned her head and looked at him, "yes, Koga? Shouldn't you be heading home since your injured?"

"I thought I would come and make sure you are okay," he told her.

"Sesshomaru is here with me," she smiled.

"I will keep her safe, wolf," Sesshomaru informed him.

"What are you to Kagome," Koga asked, sitting down in the grass.

"Koga," Kagome gasped.

"What is it to you," the Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru," she said astonished.

"If you hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you."

She groaned and buried her face into Sesshomaru's neck. How did this happen? Of course Koga would challenge Sesshomaru. After all he would assume that Sesshomaru is now his rival instead of Inuyasha. He would be correct to think so, but that didn't mean he needed to go around flaunting it. She felt the Taiyoukai's arm wrap tighter around her waist.

"What is it wolf? Are you in love with her?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," he turned his head up in defiance.

Kagome blushed, the heat of her face making it hard to keep herself buried in Sesshomaru's shoulder. That wolf always knew how to embarrass her. How could she explain to Sesshomaru that Koga loved her and she had no interest in him? She couldn't do that right now with Koga sitting right there. She didn't want to crush his feelings.

"If she so loved you, wouldn't she have stayed in your care," his voice was cool.

"Even if she doesn't love me, I won't stand for people treating her wrong," Koga told him.

"I can respect that."

Kagome pulled back and stared at him. He really could shock her at every turn. Sesshomaru locked eyes with her and smirked. She blinked and her smile touched her lips. He really had changed since they first met. Koga watched the two, she really had fallen in love with Sesshomaru as Inuyasha had said.

Behind them the barrier wavered and suddenly youkai started to pour from the mountains depths. Kagome stood, grabbing her bow from her back she took off.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called out.

"I'll be okay! I need to go help Inuyasha," she called back.

"You can't possibly make it through all those youkai," Koga called back.

"I'll be fine!"

Her feet pounded against the dirt, notching arrow after arrow she killed as many youkai as she could, trying to make it into the mountain. Koga appeared beside her and gave her a smile.

"You think I would let you go on your own," he asked.

She shook her head but continued to run. Noticing that Sesshomaru wasn't with them. It felt like forever running up that mountain before Koga motioned from her to come to his side.

"Do you think this is the way," he asked.

"I think it is," Kagome said, "I can see Naraku's jewel shards. Lets go."

They began running through the cave. Half way in Koga started to sink into the ground.

"Koga," Kagome screamed, racing forward she grabbed his hand and tried to hall him up.

She was unable to use her powers to increase her strength, not wanting to hurt him.

"Let go Kagome," he pulled his arm from her, "I will not put you in danger. I think this leads..."

He was gone. Kagome gripped the ground, it felt like flesh. She wrinkled her nose and glanced around noticing the walls were changing to the same thing as the material under her hand. She stood and raced the rest of the way through the cave. She skidded to a stop when the tunnel ended. Above her was a bunch of white flesh looking dolls and below her was a seemingly endless drop.

"Kagome, is that you," Miroku called out.

"Miroku, Sango," she cried out when she could see them.

"When did you get here," Sango asked.

"Not to long ago. Have you seen Inuyasha? He ran in here ahead of me!"

"No, we haven't seen him," Miroku told her.

The cave began to rumble and the ground under her feet disappeared. Kirara appeared and caught all three of them. Tentacle looking appendages began to appear below them. Kagome spotted Inuyasha easily.

"Inuyasha," she screamed, "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!"

His eyes snapped open, "Kagome. Sango. Miroku."

"We are okay," Sango told him, alerting her to where they were.

"You shouldn't be here," he told Kagome, "Sesshomaru will kill me if anything happens to you!"

"Then get out of there and don't let anything happen to me," she cried out.

Inuyasha smirked at her before trying to untangle himself from the fleshy material around him. It was a useless struggle and the tentacles started to enclose around him. Naraku's laughter echoed through the hallow of the cavern.

"Naraku," Inuyasha called out.

His face materialized above them, his laughter continuing.

"So, Inuyasha, you survived, to find yourself trapped inside my intestines."

"What, you mean," Miroku reached out and touched the walls, "this is flesh, it's Naraku's flesh."

Sango through her weapon, cutting apart a few of the tentacles and acid began to rain upon them.

"You really don't understand that the whole of Mt. Hakurei has now become my body and you are trapped within it," Naraku taunted.

Kagome felt something wrap around her waist and she was being pulled away from Kirara. Another tentacle flung and slammed Miroku and Sango into the wall.

"Sango," Inuyasha yelled, struggling harder against the confines around him.

Bankotsu's body was pulled from the depths of the cave. Inuyasha struggled harder as Naraku taunted him with harsh words about stupid foolish humans and their petty desires.

**-x-**

Sesshomaru walked leisurely up the side of the mountain. He had started to second guess his choice of leaving Kagome's care in Koga and Inuyasha's hands. Anger bubbled up, he would kill either of them if Kagome died in their care. He had to find Naraku, he was somewhere. His aura was immense and pressing down on his senses.

He was half-way to the cave in which Kagome had disappeared in, but the opening was no longer there. He would have to find another way if he was going to go after her. He turned around and walked to the base of the mountain as it began to shake. It was falling apart before his very eyes. His stupid half brother better be able to get Kagome out of there alive.

**-x-**

Inuyasha had used the wind scar and Naraku caught it in his demonic aura, making it swirl around repeatedly without dying inside the small space. They were back against a wall, doing everything they could to keep themselves from being killed.

"Inuyasha I might be able to purify his aura," Kagome told him.

"You think you can do it," he asked, moving in front of her.

"Yes, and I see something," she narrowed her eyes, "two jewel shards are at his feet."

"You don't think," Inuyasha's eyes widened, "that they are Koga's?"

"Koga is a youkai, so Naraku must be trying to absorb him. I'm almost sure they are his."

Inuyasha helped her onto his back and began to jump toward Naraku. Kagome notched her arrow, taking her time to aim. If she was correct, she needed to save Koga from Naraku. He couldn't take her friend from her. Not this day. She released the arrow and the wind scar stopped before it made contact with Naraku's feet.

A grey bubble dropped from Naraku's barrier and inside it was Koga. He was curled into a ball and seemingly asleep. It detached and began to fall.

"If you are worried about your friends at a time like this, I will take pity on you and allow you to die together," Naraku snarled.

The whole mountain began to shake and fall apart. Inuyasha dove for Koga, trying to catch him. Kagome clinched to his back as hard as she could afraid she would fall off.

"He hit the bottom, the only way I can get him is if you go with Sango and Miroku," Inuyasha told her handing her over to the said group.

"Be careful Inuyasha," Kagome called out as Kirara began taking them up.

"Inuyasha is always careful," Sango smiled at her, trying to reassure herself.

"Everything will be okay Sango," Miroku told her.

"Kai is still missing," Sango mentioned to Kagome.

"What are you serious?"

"We never found her and she never turned up," Miroku's voice sounded broken.

Kirara crested the opening and they landed as far from the mountain as they felt comfortable doing so. They waited, the air around them tense. It took what felt like forever, before Inuyasha jumped from within the mountain. They watched in horror as a large part of ground started to loom over them. Koga opened his eyes and kicked off the falling rock, sending them flying into the group.

"You are both okay," Kagome began to cry.

Sango rushed to Inuyasha's side, and he wrapped an arm around her. When he had been coming out of the mountain he had gotten a vision of Kikyo. He had an odd feeling about all this, something bad was going to happen. He took off, his friends following as close behind him as they could.

"Inuyasha," Sango called out, "Inuyasha!"

He ignored them, his feet carrying as fast as possible to find Sesshomaru. He was staring off into the sky. Sesshomaru turned to him and took in his appearance.

"So you survived, then you protected Kagome?"

"Kagome is fine, what happened here?"

"It seemed Naraku was here to kill that woman," he looked at the bow fallen next to a river of miasma.

Inuyasha raced forward and grabbed the bow, "did you try to protect her?"

"She was gone by the time I got here, he pushed her into the miasma."

"Kikyo, I couldn't save you again."

"Inuyasha," Sango jumped from Kirara and ran over to him.

"Naraku killed Kikyo," he stared down into the river below.

"Why would he kill her? What would he gain from doing such a thing," Miroku asked.

"It would rid him of the only thing he had left as Onigumo," Kagome stated.

"It would make him free to do anything," Sango felt her chest tighten, Inuyasha still loved Kikyo and she knew this, it must be hurting him to have to let her go.

"I smell blood," Sesshomaru stated, turning around they saw a white horse walking their way, "that is the horse I saw Kikyo riding earlier."

"There is someone on it," Koga pointed out.

"Are they sleeping, that position looks uncomfortable," Sango moved forward.

Suddenly the body fell from the horse and landed, facing them. The bright blue hair stood out among the blood stained clothes. Her clawed hands were open, the first two fingers on her left hand were bent at awkward angles. Her once white kimono was purely red, besides on her back. Her blue and gold eyes were closed. Blood had dried dripping from her mouth that was open as if she was still screaming even in death.

"Kai," Miroku gasped, tears suddenly pooling behind his purple eyes.

"Kai," Kagome repeated, her eyes following Miroku's.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga, watching for the pallbarriers of the underworld. No one moved behind him, hoping against hope that he could bring her back. He swiped the sword above her and stood back. Miroku and Kagome took a few steps forward, and Inuyasha was already by her side.

"Will she wake up," Koga asked, the only one unafraid to speak.

Her eyes snapped open and a scream tore from her throat. She scrambled backwards trying to get away from the fear that had been there in death. Her hands gripped hard into the dirt and she was shaking uncontrollably. Her mind was lost to the fear, the fear of falling and hitting the ground below her. Glancing down she noticed the blood on her and the dirt. She let go of the ground and her body fell backwards with a thump.

She gripped a handful of hair and brought it before her face. The normal blue/silver colour a sight for sore eyes. Blinking she sat up and stared Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.

"I died," there was no question.

"Yes."

"I died," She shrieked, "they killed me! They knew it would happen and they pushed me off that cliff! They knew, they wanted me dead. They had no other way to know, Naraku told them. He must have told them what would happen! Damn, he tricked me."

"Kai, calm down," Miroku came to her side but she shied away.

She touched him with a reassuring smile on her face, "it's not every day that one dies you know."

"What happened," Inuyasha asked.

"I was looking on the mountain. I couldn't sense Naraku, so I was just walking up. I guess Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu must have evaded you because they were there. They laughed and said they knew I would come this way. I didn't understand then what they meant. They taunted me and I took the bait. But, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu wouldn't stop firing at me and the only way I had to go was backwards.

Jakotsu got his sword into my leg and I realized my powers were weakening with every step I was taking. Then I was falling," she shivered, "it felt endless. I placed my hands out to grab the wall but all I remember was absolute pain as two of my fingers snapped from the pressure.

Inuyasha, I knew for once how you felt on the night of the new moon. Helpless and scared. I reached behind me and pulled my hair to my face and saw nothing but black. I was human. I was falling and I was human. The ground was getting closer and I knew there was nothing left to do. I screamed and then everything went black."

"You fell off the mountain," Miroku's eyes wide.

"I died," Kai shrugged, "it was a whole lot of pain and then nothing."

"You are just going to shrug off dying," Sango asked angrily.

"What can I do about it," she asked, "I died, because I couldn't save myself. I can't go back in time and change the path that happened. I'm alive now, so there is nothing I can do. I died, I made a mistake. I played into Naraku's hands and didn't even know I was doing it. That's all there is to it."

"Naraku," Kagome hissed, "taking out two people in one go would be his plan, wouldn't it?"

"He almost got Koga too," Inuyasha pointed out.

"That was accidental mutt, I assure you," Koga told him, "I was protecting Kagome."

"Do not give me another person I must thank," Sesshomaru said hauntingly.

Kagome shook her head, "boys, can we please concentrate here."

"Let them have their fun, Kagome," Kai stood shakily, "it's just going to get worse from here."

"What do you mean," she asked her.

Kai wanted to voice her fears, but she crushed them down, "Naraku has almost all the jewel shards. He took the ones I was carrying."

"And he got mine," Kagome blushed.

"There can't be that many left," Kai told her, "this is going to get so much worse before it can ever get better. The jewel shards we know of are Koga's and Kohaku's. But, how many more are there? That isn't something we can chance here."

"So we are in even more of a bind to find the shards then we were before," Kagome sighed, "as if it wasn't hard enough already."

"Naraku doesn't want to make it easy for us," Sango pointed out, "he is purposely trying to kill us with all the strain."

"And the heart break," Miroku added.

"We will all be there in the final battle," Kagome said, "we need each other."

Inuyasha nodded for once, letting her know that he needed his friends even if he would never truly say it out loud. Kagome collapsed to the ground, her shoulder falling forward. This was a mess. An even bigger mess then before and it was all her fault. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kai, all of them wouldn't have to suffer any more if she could have wished on the jewel before it broke apart, and Kikyo wouldn't have had to die a horrible death a second time.

Sesshomaru moved over to her and knelt beside her, pulling her to his chest. He understood the pain she was feeling. She was taking all the burdens of everyone around her upon herself and it was breaking her heart. He could only hope that soon the jewel would be complete and it would no longer be her burden to bare. But, what would happen after it was complete?

Kagome clung to him, burring her face into his neck and her body began to shake with every sob. It was all her fault. All of this. Everything was her fault. If they could get the jewel complete, what would happen to it? Would it disappear? Would she have to guard it forever? Would she be able to stay in this time after it was gone? Would Sesshomaru want her to stay? She began to sob even harder at the thought that he might not want her to stay.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru murmured into her ear, "it's not your fault."

Her whole body went ridged for a second before she relaxed into him.

"Is she okay," Sango asked, trying not to act surprised at Sesshomaru's compassion and displays of affection.

"She is burdened with the weight of this and finds it her fault," he told them.

"It isn't Kagome's fault," Miroku stated.

"Does she think it's her fault cause she shattered the jewel," Inuyasha asked, "because she was doing the right thing by trying to save that child. It isn't her fault. She didn't mean for it to happen."

Everyone stared in shock at the hanyou, his eyes went wide and he held his hands up, "what?"

"It's just, we never heard you be so kind before," Miroku told him, "you always lack in compassion."

"I'm just telling the truth," he snarled, "It isn't Kagome's fault. She doesn't have to take all the blame!"

"I'm proud of you, Inuyasha," Sango wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"But, I didn't do anything," he hugged her back.

"But you did," Kai told her, "because Kagome needs to be reassured that it isn't her fault."

Kagome pulled back and peeked at Inuyasha, "you really mean it?"

"Of course I do, or I never would have said it," he told her, his voice gruff.

She tore from Sesshomaru's grasp and hugged him once Sango had taken a step back, "thank you."

"Kagome," he held her close, "don't think this is your fault. It was never your fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened. Naraku started this, it is his fault. You didn't curse Miroku, you didn't cause what happened to Sango, you didn't cause what happened to Kikyo. None of that was your fault."

Kagome sobbed in relief, the weight of her burden lessening and her heart felt just a little bit lighter. She kissed his cheek before pulling away, "Thank you, so much Inuyasha."

"You're welcome," he blushed looking away, embarrassed by her actions.

Sesshomaru pushed down the jealous feelings. Kagome didn't love Inuyasha any more. She had told him he was her best friend so it was acceptable for her to give him such affection. But, it still bugged him to witness it. Kagome moved back over to him, standing so close their bodies were lightly pressed together.

"I'm tired," Kai stated, leaning against Miroku for support.

"We should all find a safe place to sleep for the night," Sango said.

"Should we all stay together for the night then part in the morning," Kagome asked.

She glanced at Koga who was watching her. He had stayed silent this whole time and no one seemed inclined to ask him for his thoughts. There was some odd emotions floating through his eyes and she wondered if he knew her feelings for Sesshomaru. By the way his hands were clinched she had to assume she was correct. Was he angry, is that why he wasn't talking?

"It would be best to stay together for the night," Miroku agreed, "with so many of us hurt, the more in numbers the better."

"Will you be staying with us Koga," Kagome asked him directly.

"I think I will take my leave," he told her.

"Please, Koga, you are so injured, can't you just stay the night with us?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," his eyes glittered with emotion, "but I can't. Not with him around."

"But, Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt you in your state."

"He doesn't have to touch me to hurt me."

His statement stuck her heart. He knew, and he wasn't going to blurt it out. He mentioned it, but wouldn't actually saying it so only she would understand, without telling everyone. Even though she was sure by the looks on her friends faces that they knew too. She had hurt Koga so badly, and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't love him and it wasn't fair he was hurting because of her.

She watched him leave, feeling Sesshomaru's arm wrap around her. Kagome's eyes filled with tears again, but this time because she felt guilty. It wasn't like she meant to hurt him, but she had. She felt an arm wrap under her legs and then she was bridal style in Sesshomaru's arms. He followed along after the group, taking her to where ever they felt was a good place to rest for the night. Silently, she let the tears fall.

They stopped a few villages away from the mountain. They were allowed to stay in a decent sized hut and for this she was grateful. Inuyasha and Sango fell asleep together, the pain of losing Kikyo still on his face. Kai and Miroku also chose to sleep together, he had almost lost her today and he was just happy she was back.

She shifted in Sesshomaru's arms, his armer was off and his warm body was pressed into her side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placing her face in the crook there. His arms tightened and his tail moved around them. His soft fur felt amazing on her aching skin, as did the silk of his haori.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered so low she could barely even hear herself, "would you want me to stay once the jewel is complete?"

"I told you before," he whispered back, for once his lips brushing against her ear, "I want you to stay with me, always."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if I upset anyone with this chapter! But, I enjoyed writing it! I love this chapter, mostly the very end!

Hopefully it won't take me so long to write the next chapter!

Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a LOT to me! I love you all!


	14. The Darkness That Looms Within

**A/N:** First off I want to thank _loveinthebattlefield, Zerhai Dragonspirit and Azumigurl_, each one of you continues to review every chapter and that really makes me happy! It's a joy to see that you have continued ready and enjoy my story! Thank you three so much!

I want to thank each and everyone of you who reviews and favourites my story or me. It makes me all giddy inside when I see my emails full of notifications from ! Thank you all sooo very much!

_I luv Writing67_: I'm sorry if Kai is a bit Mary Sue. I have tried not to make her that way, but she was kind of just a filler for this story. I felt bad because in my story Kikyo was still going to pass away like in the actual show and I worried that Inuyasha would be lonely. Because Kai had already in my mind been planned as his sister, I needed to place her in the pair her with Miroku so Inuyasha could have Sango. You have begged me to update, and so here it is. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sure you will. As for Sesshomaru being OOC, I understand that. Yes, he is, but honestly, he had to change in some way to help him and Kagome bond together. Kagome isn't one for being around cold cruel people, being so pure and loving. So, I had to tweak him a bit to make it so they would work together, at least that is how I see it in my mind. Sorry for the long reply, I hope you enjoy.

(YES, some of the chapters will be a bit close to what happened in the anime if not the same thing. But, I assure you that I'm going to do my best to make it different at the same time. But, I like where the anime went with things at some of the points so I'm trying to incorporate them, but I believe from here on out it will be different, besides going to the gateway between the underworld (since the jewel shard is there.) Do forgive me if you do not like that I have chosen this route. But, I decided to give you a quick warning before I get complaints about it.)

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 14:**** The Darkness That Looms Within**

Kagome groaned when Sesshomaru shifted under her. It was his usual way of waking her up and she didn't feel like coming back to the land of the living. He rubbed his hand against her hip, urging her to wake up. She turned and buried her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. She was not ready to greet the day, but Sesshomaru was insisting. Her eyes cracked open and she let her head fall backwards to look into the golden eyes of the man holding her.

"Is it really time to get up," her voice rough with sleep.

"The others are all awake," he told her.

Kagome turned in his lap. Everyone was awake and trying desperately, and failing, not to stare at her tucked in Sesshomaru's fur. Sighing, she sat up and stood only when his tail had moved from around her. Fixing her kimono and trying to make her hair lay flat she went to her bag. Digging around she found a clean kimono and a hair tie. She ignored the pointed stares and pulled her hair in a high pony tail before hiding behind the screen to change her clothes.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango called to her, "I noticed you have been wearing kimonos, why is that?"

"Well it's more appropriate to wear a kimono in this time," Kagome shrugged walking around the screen in a beautiful grey kimono with blue obi, "and Sesshomaru offered them to me."

The disbelieving glances at the Taiyoukai made her roll her eyes. They would never believe her about Sesshomaru. In their eyes he would always be that hard killer they had met all those years ago. But to her, he was Sesshomaru. The man who was kind and caring, yet still held himself high. He was hard and rough to everyone but her, Rin and Shippo. It made her feel special knowing he treated only her in this fashion.

"So," she said flopping down next to Sango and Kai, "anything good happen while we were apart?"

"Besides a lot of fighting and jewel finding you mean," Sango giggled.

"We didn't do much else," Kai shrugged, "these humans can sure take a beating."

"Inuyasha was kind of pushing," Miroku shrugged.

"Hey," he hissed.

"It's true! You pushed us like crazy," Sango told him.

"Keh," he folded his arms and turned his head away.

Kagome laughed nothing had changed in the group besides the relationships, it was a nice thought.

"I miss Shippo and Rin, I wonder how they are doing," she said more to herself.

"Where are they any ways," Kai asked.

"They are at the Palace, it was much to dangerous for them," she sighed, "Sesshomaru, you think maybe we could check on them or let them come back?"

"It is in their best interest to stay at the palace," he answered her calmly, "but if you prefer I can go check on them."

"Could you? I know Shioshi is great with them and everything and Rin really loves Jaken, but I just worry."

"I will depart then, it will take me a few days, but I will return."

"Be careful, please," Kagome hugged him before he left.

"Notice how awkward he makes things," Miroku inquired.

"What do you mean," she asked sitting back down.

"His presences just makes everything so tense," Sango agreed.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, "I've never felt tense around him. Not after I realized he would never purposely hurt me any way. I feel comforted by his presence, his aura is calming."

"I have never heard of a priestess becoming calm around a youkai aura," Miroku stated.

Kai shrugged, "it's not common but I've heard of it."

Kagome blushed under their thoughtful gazes. They knew about her feelings for Sesshomaru and weren't willing to say it because they knew it would embarrass her. She hadn't even truly said it out loud. She had talked to Kai about it but she had never truly said it. It was uncomfortable, having them watch her as if there was something in the air they wanted to say but didn't know how. Shifting uncomfortably, she blushed.

"Can we please talk about something other then Sesshomaru," she stammered, "Kai, Miroku, are you planning to have children?"

"What," Kai blinked, "well we really haven't talked about it. With Naraku around and everything, it isn't a good time to be having children."

"I was just curious because your child would be a hanyou. Would they be accepted by Taiyoukai as an hire?"

"They would be accepted yes, but they would also be challenged a lot for the lands. The child's life would be harder than any normal Taiyoukai."

"Would you want to have children," Miroku asked.

"I would, yes," Kai told him, "I'm not against hanyous like most youkai. My palace is full of human and youkai mates with hanyou children."

"Really," Inuyasha asked.

"Of course."

They spent a few more hours talking about everything that might happen after Naraku was killed before they headed out. Kagome shifted her backpack uncomfortably. It felt weird walking on her own for once instead of being carried by Sesshomaru.. Surprisingly he had readily left back home, she wondered if he was worried about the state of his lands. He hadn't been there in a while so maybe he was looking for a reason or excuse to go home and she gave him one.

A place she hadn't been in a long while was the future. Had it been long enough for Sesshomaru to agree to her going home? Maybe, he would go with her again. She didn't like being without him any more. She didn't know how well she would be able to sleep that night, it would be the first night in over five weeks that she would not be in his arms. She was so deep in thought that she almost ran straight into Inuyasha. Ahead of them a village had been destroyed by youkai that had escaped from Mt. Hakurei.

"This is horrible," Sango gasped.

"I thought it was a good thing that we forced Naraku out of hiding, but," Inuyasha stared wide eyed ahead of them.

"Inuyasha," Kagome reached out and touched his arm, "Kai warned us it would get worse."

"But, who knew it would get this worse," Kai sighed.

They set out then to put the dead to rest. Kagome found her priestess powers worked well to help her dig the graves. It was easier then anything she had done recently. Time seemed to pass so quickly, yet so slowly. It was heartbreaking to see so many people murdered. Inuyasha worked quietly, Kagome knew it was because he was still devastated that Kikyo died. He still didn't want to believe it, but he stayed by Sango's side. She was glad they had fallen so deeply in love.

An old man approached them, "it looks like there was a huge tragedy here. Please, let me help."

Later that evening when all the bodies had been buried, they sat around a hut talking with the man. He told them that he had been travelling and came upon a village after the collapse of Mt. Hakurei. A priestess had told him of Naraku, and being badly injured she had left to find him. The only thought racing through the minds of the group was Kikyo.

"Go Inuyasha," Sango told him, "there is no time to waste."

"Forgive me, Sango," he said as he turn and ran.

"Sango," Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, "are you sure you want to let him go?"

"There is no other choice," she told him, "I know Inuyasha loves me, but he needs to see for himself if Kikyo is alive or dead."

"Oh, Sango," Kagome sighed, knowing just how the woman must be feeling.

That night Kagome and Sango laid down next to each other. Sango really missed Inuyasha. Kagome remembered all the times that the hanyou had left her in search of Kikyo. Hours passed and she couldn't fall asleep. She had grown used to the heady scent of forest and sandalwood, the soft silk and fur, and Sesshomaru warm hard body against hers. She rolled over in a huff. She had become to dependant on Sesshomaru to sleep. Would he laugh at her if he found out just how hard it was to be without him?

**-x-**

Kagome yawned wide as they walked down the path. Sango next to her looked a little upset. Miroku and Kai seemed to be completely oblivious to the two companions. They had decided to move forward in the travels while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gone. Though, she was sure Sesshomaru would get angry at Inuyasha for leaving.

"Did you sleep okay," Sango turned to her.

"Not really," Kagome shrugged, "I couldn't seem to sleep much at all."

"I was hoping Inuyasha would be back by now it's been three days."

"He will find us. His nose will lead him straight to you."

"I hope so," Sango tried to smile at her.

It was so heartbreaking to know that Sango was feeling the same of what she felt for almost two years. The only thing that kept her from truly feeling bad was knowing Inuyasha actually picked Sango over Kikyo. He just really needed to know how Kikyo was and Sango had allowed him to go. Her friend was lucky, to know for a fact that he loved her back. Sesshomaru came to mind again but she shoved all thoughts of him away. It would drive her mad to keep thinking about all the what ifs of Sesshomaru and her.

"Hey you there," a group of men came toward them, the man that spoke rode on a horse.

"You mean us," Kai asked.

"You look suspicious. With all the strange things happening around here we have been order to bring all suspicious travellers back to the castle."

"Do you think we should go," Sango asked.

"I could easily knock them all out in a second," Kai told them.

"They are just ordinary humans," Miroku pointed out, "we should humour them."

"What are you whispering about," the man yelled, "tie them up!"

They stood still letting the men tie them and bring heard them to the castle. A man was begging for his life on his knees. Kagome peeked around Miroku, watching in horror. Before she could even blink guards had pushed her three friends away from her and a man grabbed her roughly around her arm.

"You will come with me , my lady commands it," he pulled her into the castle.

Kai struggled against her ties, her eyes wide when she realized she couldn't get out of them. Her nails worked hard against the rope trying to break it. Her powers hadn't returned, she was a weak as the humans around her. Inuyasha was going to get in so much trouble when he got back, letting her be the only youkai to protect the group. She was so tired and still recovering from her previous death, it shouldn't have come as such a shock that she couldn't even break these simple rope bindings.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the two, "I'm too weak to break free."

"Kai," Miroku turned to her, "are you still weak from the other day?"

"I think so," she told him.

"Don't worry, we can handle this," Sango told her.

"I hope so."

**-x-**

The nervousness that ran through her was by far the worst she had ever felt. Being completely alone, separated from everyone and knowing that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were to far away to help, was the most unsettling feeling ever. She was thrown down to her knees. There was a woman holding a child sitting in front of her. The strange glow around her body made Kagome uneasy. Looking to her side she saw the old man from the other day.

"Now that Kikyo is dead, it seems you are the only one that can see the jewel shards," the woman told her.

"What," Kagome gasped as the man fell over and his body began to bubble.

Kagura moved forward a frown on her face, "Kami, Naraku making me look after the infant."

"Your friends will not come," she could tell it wasn't the woman talking, but the child in her arms, "Inuyasha is completely obsessed with finding Kikyo and your friends will be killed by the castle guards."

Kagome gaped, the child must be one of Naraku's reincarnations. A shiver coursed down her spine, she was here alone with some of Naraku's henchmen. Her eyes looked down glaring at the ropes that bounded her. She didn't have anything to cut them with.

"Just what do you intend to do with me," Kagome asked more confidently then she felt.

"I told you. You are the only one that can see the jewel shards, I'm in need of your eyes."

The woman stood and began to slowly walk to her. Kagome's heart raced, the child wanted her eyes. How would he use them? Would he somehow remove them from her body and use them that way? Or would he find a way to control her? She felt like she was drowning in the fear that coated her like glue. How was she going to get out of this one?

As the woman sat the child spoke, "Kagura, I want you to untie her ropes now."

"Are you sure," she asked before flicking her fan, a blade slicing through the ropes.

Kagome froze before moving her arms to her sides. Her muscles screamed at having been cramped for so long behind her. She was still in danger, so she couldn't relax yet. To her horror the woman was holding the child out to her and his small hands made as if to grab her. She attempted to move backwards, but strong female hands on her shoulders told her Kagura wasn't going to let her go. The child loomed ever closer and she pulled back.

"No," she cried out in her fear.

"What's the matter," the child asked mockingly, "afraid I will take your eyes and possibly eat you?"

Unable to answer, Kagura pushed her forward and forcing the purple eyes and haired child to cling to her chest. Her hands held the child on his sides. Even if he was evil, she couldn't allow him to just fall to the floor. A cold chill washed over her, and her mouth opened in a gasp. It felt like he was groping around her heart, searching the far and dark corners of it for something she couldn't even see.

Sesshomaru, Kagome thought, he wasn't going to come. He was busy with his lands. He had more pressing matters to attend to then to come rescue her. Inuyasha was to busy worried about Kikyo and he wasn't going to come either. Neither the man she loved or the man that was her best friend had the time of day for her. She was going to be stuck here, all alone. Alone because neither of them knew how she felt.

"I got it," the infant cried in triumph, "I have grasped the darkness in your heart Kagome, you are mine. Now hold me tightly, let our souls unite and become my eyes."

Her hands began to wrap around the child, holding him close to her heart, _Sesshomaru_.

**-x-**

The sound of Kohaku's name snapped her out of the darkness that had kept the world around her at a hush. She was somewhere else. They weren't in the castle any more and Kagura stood in front of her, a tainted jewel shard in her hand. The youkai was going to put the shard into her. They were going to try and control her. Kagome was desperate she needed to figure out a way to get free. She had to get free by herself and she needed to know how.

"Hold on Kagura, she is a stubborn one. It seems she has regain consciousness."

"What," the wind pulled back a little.

_Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, save me._

"You must see that it's hopeless by now. They have chosen others over you. They will not come for you."

She tried to pull away, to let go of the infant that was held so tightly to her. It was useless, she couldn't move and the words he was saying stung, ripping at her heart.

"Remember all the times that Inuyasha left you behind for Kikyo. All the times your heart hurt because he chased after her and left you all alone. He has chosen to save Kikyo over you, after all you are only his friend and his first love will always come before you. And Sesshomaru, he is a Taiyoukai, there is no way he would ever return your feelings. He could never see you in the way you see him. He hates humans, and that is what you are. Aren't you bitter toward Inuyasha for leaving you for Kikyo? Don't you hate Kikyo for taking Inuyasha away from you all the time? Doesn't your heart despise Sesshomaru for his intense hate of humans that will never let him be yours?

It's okay to hate them. It's not wrong to hate them for what they have done to you. Fill your heart with bitterness once more."

Her eyes slid close and Kagura moved forward confidently. The shard almost pressed into her skin when her body pulsed, the shining light from the jewel was bright even behind her closed eye lids.

_I feel bitter toward Inuyasha? I hate Kikyo? I despise Sesshomaru? I know I have every right too, but..._

Kagura pulled the shard back when the light repelled it. It would seem even the child had things he couldn't do.

"You're wrong," Kagome whispered.

The infant's eyes widened, she had spoken, that was impossible.

"What your saying isn't true. The feelings I feel towards Inuyasha, Kikyo and Sesshomaru, any normal human would feel. I use to feel jealous when Inuyasha left me for Kikyo, but I understand that he can't forget her. He loves her and I'm just his friend. And I used to wish that Kikyo would just disappear, but I always felt so guilty afterwards. Inuyasha is my friend and I want him to be happy even if the means chasing down Kikyo. And Sesshomaru, I knew from the start how he was. I knew he could never return my feelings. Even if my heart hurts because of it, I know that I chose to love him, knowing he would never love me back.

And as long as I get to spend time with him, here and now, I'm happy. Because all of us are okay, we are all friends, and I love them all with all my heart."

Behind them the door to the temple split open to reveal Sesshomaru, standing there in all his glory. He landed gracefully on the wooden floors, his eyes never leaving the black haired woman. _Sesshomaru, you came for me,_ Kagome thought as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He moved quickly, catching her before she could even get close to the ground. His golden orbs glared up at the three youkai.

"I suppose you are Naraku's incarnation," he sneered at the purple child.

"And you must be Sesshomaru," his voice was unconcerned.

His eyes narrowed, the child showed no fear of him. Setting Kagome down on the ground he stood to grab his sword from his hip. He would teach the child a lesson in fear. Blue lightning surrounded them and he was sure that they would perish. As the light dulled a purple barrier surrounded the three and an odd light flowed from the front of it. His eyes widened for a moment before he picked up Kagome and flew from the building.

"KAGOME," Inuyasha's brash voice screamed when the house crumbled under the blue lightning.

"She is here," Sesshomaru told him, landing off to their left.

"It would seem that Sesshomaru got here in time," the infant chuckled, "but you Inuyasha failed to."

"Why you," the hanyou snarled, "what did you do to Kagome?"

"I merely searched through her soul to find the darkness there. One second later and I would have broken it."

"How could you," Kai growled, "she would never let that happen!"

"But, the darkness in her heart was from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Them not being there for her gave me the perfect opportunity. She was alone and scared. Believing that both of them had chosen something else over saving her. The two she cared so deeply for had forsaken her for their lands and their first love. Leaving her alone to die."

"That is not true! We would never leave Kagome," Inuyasha screamed.

"Maybe, you wouldn't. But, Kagome was sure you would. After all, her heart can only be broken so many times before she loses faith. Inuyasha you cracked her heart. She cared so deeply for you and you always chose Kikyo. She finished the break when she chose to stay with Sesshomaru. As long as the two of you can't express your feelings for her, the darkness will remain in her heart."

Inuyasha attempted to go after him, but they were gone. He cried out and punched the nearest tree. His knuckles turning red with the force. How could he and Sesshomaru have really broken Kagome's heart? The woman who was always happy and smiling? Had they really broken her? He had let her down big time. His shoulders slumped and his forehead hit the tree in defeat. Would she ever forgive him, would Sesshomaru?

He could feel his brother behind him, his anger curling through his aura so harshly it made the hairs on the neck of everyone there stand on end. He didn't want to face him, but he had no choice. This was his fault and he wouldn't be able to get away from it. Inuyasha resigned himself to his fate and turned to face down the angry Taiyoukai.

"Tell me, Inuyasha," his voice was cold and cruel, "where were you? Why was Kagome not in your care?"

"I..." he paused unsure how to answer.

"Why was Kagome not in your care?"

Inuyasha stumbled, trying to find the words to explain to his angry brother why he had left Kagome alone.

"I had to go find Kikyo, I was told she was alive, I thought Kagome would be safe in Kai's care!"

"Kai is weakened from her ordeal, she could not have protected Kagome."

"I didn't know she would be attacked while I was away," the hanyou tried again.

"And you allowed her to travel with just humans to protect her," Sesshomaru's snarl tore from his throat.

His chest vibrated with the sound and Kagome groggily opened her eyes. Something was wrong, his scent was different. No longer did it smell of forest and sandalwood, but of sandalwood and lightning. She could see the white of his eyes turning red, his pupil becoming purple and the strips on his cheeks becoming ragged. He was angry, but angry at who. Suddenly the memories of what just happened snapped to the fore front of her mind and she could vaguely hear Inuyasha voice. Sesshomaru was angry with Inuyasha and they were about to get into a huge fight.

Her hand reached up and gently laid on the side of his face and she called to him, "Sesshomaru."

His eyes snapped down to her, the red slowly fading away, "Kagome."

"Please don't be mad at Inuyasha," she begged, "please don't fight with him."

"He left you alone."

"And I'm okay. You came back for me," a smile spread her lips, showing him her human teeth.

"Did you doubt me," the words of the infant ringing through his mind.

"I," she paused her hand and smile falling, "I was scared that you wouldn't return."

"Why," it was such a simple question but the way he said it made her heart break.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped tears filling her eyes, "please. I'm sorry. He got to me. That child, he got into my soul."

"He only showed you what was already there, so tell me why?"

"Because," she pulled away stumbling to regain her balance, "because there is always fear there. You are a Taiyoukai and I'm just a pathetic human! Because you mean so much to me that it would hurt me for you never to return."

Kagome covered her face, continuing to stumble backwards and into the arms of Inuyasha who wore a look of concern on his face. She hadn't wanted to say that. She never wanted to tell him that she thought of herself as just a pathetic human who had fallen in love with a Taiyoukai, that would never return her feelings. Her heart pounded harshly against her ribs, she had already came to terms with never telling him her feelings and here he was pulling them from her, breaking her will.

His face had returned to normal and he was watching her with eyes shrouded in emotions she couldn't place. Inuyasha's arm around her waist grounded her, making her feel better. He was there for her. He had came back for her even when Kikyo was possibly out there. Her best friend really did care for her and her heart felt once again lighter because of him.

"You are not a pathetic human," his voice was deadly calm.

"In times like this," she waved her hand in front of her, "when I'm stuck, caught by the enemy and too weak to get myself out of it, that is how I feel. A burden on you and my friends, forcing you to have to come to my rescue. You always have to go out of your way for me. I'm pathetic and a burden on everyone around me. All I ever do is hold you guys down and even after my training, I worry to much to even use my powers. How do I use them when I'm always surrounded by youkai I don't want to hurt!

I love all of you so much that it would kill me inside if I accidentally hurt you. That's why when Naraku tried to capture Koga, I couldn't use my strength to save him, afraid I would hurt him. This time, I couldn't use it because I could never harm a child even if he is one of Naraku's incarnation. I'm useless! All I ever do is cause trouble and pain for everyone around me! So of course I fear that one of these days you all are going to get tired of me and just leave."

"Kagome," Kai moved forward, setting a hand on her shoulder, "you are not a burden. You protected us often and in the case of Naraku, you saved Koga remember? You got Naraku to let him go, remember telling me that? You save him regardless of how. You keep the group happy and together. You helped Sesshomaru and Inuyasha settle their differences just a bit and now they no longer fight when they are around each other. You have helped so much and yet you write it off as if you didn't do anything."

"But.."

"I know how you feel. Today I couldn't even break the ropes that held me. I couldn't help you. I was useless in that fight too. It was like my body didn't want to do what I told it to."

Kagome flung her arms around her friend's neck holding the woman to her, "I was so scared. He got a hold of me and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't get away and he kept showing me all these thoughts about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha never returning for me."

"They would never leave you," Sango told her, "none of us would."

"We care just as much for you as you do us, Kagome," Miroku offered.

Her tears came easily as she was passed to each of her friends, being locked in their warm and comforting arms. She needed this, to feel loved and cared for after all the horrible dark thoughts that had filled her heart and mind. Her fear was still there, hanging on to her as if it was a parasite. Finally after hugging Inuyasha, she turned back to Sesshomaru who was regarding her with his hooded eyes. Her footsteps were soft on the ground, she stopped just close enough for their clothes to touch. He remained still as her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her snug against him, burring his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. Her fear stung his nose, leaving a painful pull in his chest. She was afraid that he would leave her. Afraid that he would never come back because she thought herself weak when in fact she was the strongest human he had ever laid eyes on and in the ways of emotions, she was far stronger then he.

"We should give them some time alone," Sango pulled Inuyasha, "I think it really hurt him to think Kagome would doubt him."

"Kagome hurt Sesshomaru," Inuyasha gasped, following along as his love pulled him.

"Kagome doesn't know just how much Sesshomaru cares for her," Kai told him.

"He is blind to her love," Miroku stated, "so blind is he, he can not see that their feelings are mutual."

Kagome didn't want to let go. Here he was with her. Wrapped up in her arms as if they were lovers. It was a fantasy she knew. A stupid school girl fantasy that this man could actually love her back. He pulled away to stare at her caerulean eyes. He wanted to see her emotions. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but he couldn't make out any of them. None of them were strong enough to smell and he didn't know enough about emotions to be able to make them out.

"I will never leave you, Kagome," his voice was stiff, almost as if he was commanding her to believe him.

"You promise," she asked the fear beginning to subside.

"I promise you on my honour, I will never leave you," his face moved closer, their breaths mingled together.

"Sesshomaru," it fell off her lips in a whisper.

Her eyes strayed to his lips. They looked so soft and she knew how they felt against her forehead, leaving her wondering just how good they would feel on her lips. Her mind raced, she didn't know if she should kiss him. Who knows when she would get a chance like this again. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut and courage began to grow. She could do this. Even if it only happened once, she wanted the memory of his lips on hers. She knew she had to kiss him before the negative thoughts consumed her mind, telling her he would never kiss her back.

Just as she was about to move forward, her eyes shot open at the feel of his velvety soft lips on hers. His eyes were closed, and his lips moved gently against hers. He was kissing her. He had kissed her first. Happiness bloomed in her heart. Sesshomaru noticed she had closed her eyes and taking it as a sign that she wanted him to kiss her, he went for it but her lips remained unresponsive under his gentle caress. Maybe, he had read her wrong, it was possible that she was just closing her eyes.

He moved to pull back and it shocked Kagome into action. Her eyes slipped shut and she fisted her hands in his silky hair, holding his head to hers. It felt amazing. Her lips tingled, and her mind fogged over. The pleasure that came from the simple act re-vibrated though her body. His hands on her hips left the feel of electricity against her skin. His hand moved trailing it up her back to gently slide into her hair and cradle the back of her head.

Sesshomaru's tongue darted from his mouth and traced her lips. She gasped at the feel and he wasted no time before exploring her mouth. His tongue tasted sweeter then his skin had all those nights ago, like his mouth was coated in honey. He groaned, Kagome tasted pure, like rain. The hand on her hip wrapped behind her back and crushed her body against him. She barely noticed the feel of metal cutting into her ribs where his armer was.

Her head became dizzy with lack of oxygen and the two parted. Their foreheads rested against each others as they panted trying to get their breath back. Kagome's foggy mind tried to figure out just what that kiss meant. Did he liked her back? She couldn't think of any other reason that he would kiss her like that.

Sesshomaru tried to force his thoughts to the surface. His mind so addled and absorbed in the sensation of her body against his. He had kissed her. The taste of her mouth still lingered on his tongue. She had readily returned his kiss, putting just as much feeling into it as he had. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something but before she could Inuyasha interrupted them.

"Are you guys going to be much longer? Sango, Miroku, and Kai said we need to talk about what our next plan of action is going to be."

Kagome smiled at him and followed him back to the group, it was as if the kiss hadn't even happened. But, the sweetness in her mouth reminded her it had. He walked behind her, closer then usual. The heat of his body seeped into her, warming her to the very core. He was back and the loneliness that had settled into her heart while he was gone seemed like a dim memory. Sesshomaru glanced down when Kagome's hand slipped into his and she smiled up at him. He returned it with a soft smile of his own.

"Well, maybe we should stay in two groups," Kai stated, "we would cover more ground that way."

"That is true, but what will we do if we figure it out and they haven't," Sango asked as Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat down among them.

"We could always just send Kirara to go tell them," Miroku stated.

"Well, what if they find out first, " Sango asked.

"Um," Kagome started nervously, feeling Sesshomaru's hand squeeze reassuringly against hers.

"What is it Kagome," Inuyasha turned to her.

"I was kind of hoping to go home," she blushed, "You know it's been close to two months since I've gone."

"Sesshomaru could still help," Miroku told her.

Her blush grew and her fingers nervously fiddled with Sesshomaru's, "I was hoping he would come with me."

"Can he even pass through the well," Inuyasha looked curious.

"I have gone once," he informed him.

"You have already been to the future?"

"Indeed and I will accompany Kagome on her trip again."

"We can still figure it out without help from you guys," Kai pointed out, "it isn't like you guys had two groups search for the shards in the first place."

"That's right," Sango nodded, "it would be nice for Kagome to get some rest. The last few days have been pretty hard."

"Is it really okay," Kagome asked, her blue eyes looking to Inuyasha for reassurance.

"Yeah, you earned it," he nodded at her.

"Thank you all, so much."

That night was filled with talk of Naraku and what he might be planning to do. With everyone around Kagome had been unable to talk to Sesshomaru about their intimate moment that had been ruined by Inuyasha's appearance, but strangely she wasn't upset with the hanyou. She was too happy that everyone was together and okay to be mad.

The smell of forest and sandalwood put her as ease. Laying in his arms, cuddling to his warm hard chest, felt like heaven. She had missed this so much the past three days. She had lost so much sleep because her body refused to let her mind shut down for the night. Always so scared, always so afraid, but here he was.

When everyone was asleep, she decided it was worth the risk. She nuzzled his neck with her nose at the pulse point, before sleepily placing an open mouth kiss in the same spot. She felt his growl against her lips. Lazily she closed her eyes, letting the sleep that had been avoiding her cover her in it's dark blanket.

If he had any doubt in his mind about his love for this woman, it had long since fled. Sesshomaru watched her slowly fall asleep in his arms. A frown appeared on his face as he remembered her words from that afternoon. Pathetic human shot through his mind like a bullet. Those words, the way she had phrased them, didn't sound like what she would say.

She had never thought of life as humans and youkai. She treated both creatures as if they were the very same thing, only one was stronger then the other. Where had that phrase come from? His eyes widened, Jaken. Jaken had once called her a pathetic human. He had once yelled at Kagome telling her that Sesshomaru would kill her because of her existence as a human.

Kagome was afraid that all he would ever consider her as was a human. Just a lowly human like he had considered all the others before her. She wanted him to care for her as she did him, but her fears had held her back from telling him. From letting him know that she feared nothing more then him rejecting her because of the creature she had been born as.

He, however, didn't know of a way to tell her that he didn't see her humanity when he looked at her. When he looked at her, he saw Kagome, a wonderful person full of love and kindness. He saw her, not her heritage. She was simply Kagome, the woman that had won his heart without truly trying. She had been herself around him at every turn and that had ultimately caused his heart to crave her.

She was different. She kept him on his toes, she never did the same thing twice and she wanted nothing more then to be accepted. Her place was here, right by his side. In his mind, she was his, even if he hadn't yet claimed her. But, he had witnessed Koga's claim and had watched her reject him. Would she do that to him if he asked her to be his mate? Was she even in love with him, as he was her?

His eyes drifted shut, his mind being coated in the calming sensation of sleep. He would talk to her while they were in the future. He needed to know what she felt for him, so he could choose what to do. For now, he would simply enjoy the feel of her body pressed against his while they slept in peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go guys! They FINALLY kissed! I hope that makes you happy! I wasn't actually planning on it but it just fit sooo well! I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Apologies

**A/N: **Funny story... So, my three year old was playing in the living room... and I was reading on my computer, minding my own business... Well, I keep my lap top on an unstable coffee table, because we really don't have anything else to keep it on and I prefer to sit on the couch anyways... And... One thing lead to another and my daughter ended up knocking my large glass of water all over the keys of my lap top... SO! Well, it's done drying now... And I'm sooo very glad it's not ruined or fried like last November... (I really do go through a lot of lap tops, this is my third one. My first my dad has, because he bought this one in exchange. And I bought a mini for my bday like two years ago, that died almost right away and had to be taken back...) I'm so excited nothing bad came to my lap top. It is working just fine, but the keys are soooo much more nosier sadly.

I would have been upset because I was already four pages into this chapter. A couple pages into chapter four of The Love of a Taiyoukai. And I should say that I've started another Kagome and Sesshomaru story and I'm already about one third of the way done with that chapter because I've seem to have lost my muse to write.

Do not worry though, I often misplace my muse and end up coming back stronger then before, so! HAVE NOT FEAR! I will finish this story, you have my word.

At the bottom of the chapter I will be replying to all my reviews that require a reply. Reviews such as 'update soon' will not receive a reply because I do not know how to simply reply to thought, and I apologize, I still enjoy knowing that you want to read more of my story and I'm very grateful! Thank you all, I can not tell you how excited I get when I receive reviews, favourites and alerts! I love you all! 3

This is just a filler chapter, so it might be a bit short... sorry about that guys, but I'm eager to get back to the action! (It's hard to think of stuff for them to do in Kagome's time so I'm just gonna go slightly with what the anime had in mind to make things progress. My muse is dryly lacking it's motivation and lustre. Bleh. Forgive me, but they had to make some kind of progress in their relationship and the chapter would be way to short if I just ended it there. lol)

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 15:**** Apologies**

The smell of pollution hit her nose. Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably beside her. She hated dragging him to the future, but she didn't want to be without him and she wasn't sure how long she would stay. Kagome could still remember the look of hurt on his face when she had shown up late. This time he would be here with her so she couldn't hurt him by coming home late. Straightening her kimono, they walked up the small stairs and out into the court yard. Almost immediately after opening the doors she wished she had peaked out of the window first.

Hojo stood talking with her grandfather. Sesshomaru stiffened at the sight of the man before him. This would complicate things, he had purposely waited till they were here in this time to talk about what their kiss meant. Hojo was just another man begging for Kagome's attention and she still wasn't sure where she would stay once the jewel was complete. He forced himself to stop the growl that had begun to build in his throat.

"Oh, Kagome," Hojo greeted her excitedly, "wow, that kimono is beautiful, will you be wearing that for the carnival?"

"Carnival," her voice sounding thoroughly confused.

"Haven't you heard? We are doing a type of carnival at school this week."

"No, I hadn't heard. It sounds like it is going to be fun."

Hojo thought for a moment, "You know there is still time left to help out. I'm sure when you come to school tomorrow that your friends will tell you if there is anything you can do."

Kagome shifted, his gaze was unsettling and she could feel Sesshomaru's tension, "I'll make sure to ask them."

"I was just wondering, since our date a couple months ago was really short, if you would like to go on another one this weekend?"

She felt the blush bloom on her cheeks. She couldn't just break it to Hojo in front of Sesshomaru that she was interested in someone else because it would embarrass the poor boy.

"Can we talk for a second," she took him as far away from Sesshomaru as she could.

She knew the Taiyoukai could hear what was being said, but the boy didn't and he wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

"What is it, Kagome," Hojo asked a knowing look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Hojo," Kagome sighed, "I never meant to hurt or upset you. But, I'm kind of taken now. At least, emotionally I am."

"Are you saying you don't know if he likes you back or not," the boy was so much smarter than Kagome gave him credit for.

"That's right," she gave him a smile.

"Is it that guy over there," he glanced over his shoulder at the man in the white and red kimono, odd armer and swords strapped to his hip.

Kagome felt her blush deepen but she had already hurt Hojo enough, he deserved the truth, "That guy over there is Sesshomaru and yes, it's him."

"That is Kai's older brother," he looked at her with wide eyes, "well, he is one very lucky guy to have your attention."

Her heart hurt badly for the boy in front of her. She had hurt him so bad by never truly being interested in him and now he knew she fancied someone else it probably was only that much harder for him. Her hand reached out and gripped his in reassurance. The smiles on their faces were slightly pained but it was for the best. He had to know now or he would forever live thinking she was in love with him when she wasn't.

"I wish you the best of luck Kagome and I hope we can remain friends," he told her before leaving.

Kagome sat down hard on the bench behind her. What had she done? She had told Hojo that she liked Sesshomaru, while said man was listening to the conversation. Her hands covered her face in her embarrassment. There was still a chance that Sesshomaru didn't like her in the way she did him and now she had left the door wide open for him to hurt her. She felt so embarrassed, trying not to embarrass Hojo. She always sacrificed her comfort for others.

The swish of silk came from her left followed by the radiating heat from Sesshomaru's body. He didn't move or say anything. He could smell her embarrassment and her fear. In his chest was a sense of prideful happiness that Kagome had told Hojo she liked him. Hojo had been correct, he was lucky to have Kagome in his life. She had helped him break away from the ice that had held his heart captive for over five hundred years. This one woman had taken all the pain and suffering that had kept the cage froze and melted it without meaning to. But, was now really a good time to start a courtship? Was it a good time to profess his affection and ask her to mate?

Naraku was still alive and if he knew of his devotion to the woman beside him, he would use Kagome against him as he had once used Rin. He could not allow that to happen even if he wanted so desperately to be with her. But, every day more he waited, the older she became. He still had over ten years yet before he would have to mate with her to keep her young and healthy, but the younger she was, the easier it would be on her.

"Have you thought on what you want to do after the jewel is complete," he finally spoke.

Kagome's hands fell into her lap and she looked up at him, "I want to stay by your side."

It had not been the answer he was expecting. She hadn't even stopped to think about it, she had just stated it. Her heart completely sure on what she wanted in life. His body filled with the warmth of happiness, she wanted to spend her life with him. She didn't want to come home to the future after the war was over, she wanted to remain in the past. That was something huge to decide. The future was where she was born, where times were easy and life even easier, and yet she wanted to remain in the past, where life was difficult, full of disease, famine, and wars. Could she really want to give up everything just to be with him?

"You do not wish to return to this time," he asked.

"There is a part of me that does and there is a possibility that the well will remain open and I can travel back and forth. But, if the well closes and I have to choose a side to stay on, I want to be where I belong. I love my family, so dearly and all my friends," she felt her eyes tear up, "but, I think if I lived in the future. Not knowing what happened to all of you in the past would eat me up inside.

I would wake up every morning wondering if you all passed away, or if some of you made it to the future. If I would ever see you again, and how you held up for five hundred years without me. But, if I was in the past, I could watch everyone grow older. I could see their faces and be there when they passed away. And I guess the best part would be knowing my family hasn't even been born yet so they wouldn't die any time soon."

"You will remain by my side?"

"Always," she smiled up at him.

His left hand gently cradled her cheek, this thumb rubbing gently under her eye where the moisture had built when she was talking. Her smile widened and she leaned into his touch. His hand was warm and soft against her cheek, causing tingles throughout her body. She let her eyes close, enjoying the feeling, seconds later his lips were on hers. She gasped, her hands laid flat on his chest just above his armer. He began to deepen the kiss, pulling her closer to him on the bench. Neither heard the footsteps or even noticed the three people watching them until a very feminine throat clearing.

Kagome pulled back slowly, her eyes still hazy she glanced over at her mother, grandfather and brother who were standing there with comical expressions on their face. Of course they had known of all of Kagome's guy problems from the past, but seeing her actually engaging in a physical activity with one was quite shocking Not to mention, the man that she was engaging in said acts with was known as a hater of humans and a killer.

"Um," Kagome blushed, "Hi mom."

Her mother seemed a bit unsettled, "how long will you be staying this time?"

"I'm not sure actually," Kagome said, "I want to go home and see Rin and Shippo."

She didn't understand the sudden look of sadness on her mother's face or the look of satisfaction on Sesshomaru's. Shrugging it off she followed her family into the house. She wondered what they had looked like sitting there on the bench. A feudal era Taiyoukai and maiden locked in a passionate kiss. Thoughts passed through her mind but none made her more nervous then her realization that her mother would ask for an explanation.

Sesshomaru felt her nerves and pressed his hand firmly into hers. She smiled gratefully up at him, following her mother into the kitchen. It wasn't very fair that her mother would start questioning them about their relationship when they hadn't even talked about it themselves. They probably would have had they not kissed. She licked her lips at the memory and decided it was well worth it. Had she been told, early in her adventures in the past, that she would one day kiss Sesshomaru she would have laughed in the person's face. It all seemed so impossible, yet right at the same time.

"Souta, Grandpa, can you give us a few minutes alone please," her mother asked, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

Kagome swallowed hard when her brother and grandfather complied with her mother's wish. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand once more, trying to calm her down but he could see that there was nothing he could do to help.

"Sesshomaru," her mother's eyes narrowed on him, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Kagome's face turned bright red and her hand that wasn't in his came over to cover her eyes in embarrassment. Sesshomaru, himself, didn't even know how to answer her question. Hadn't he just been thinking about waiting till after Naraku was killed to purpose a mating?

"I wish to court your daughter," his voice was strong and steady.

Kagome's mother watched as Kagome's hand fell and she was staring at Sesshomaru in shock and happiness. They hadn't talked about what they wanted, so it was surprising that Sesshomaru had openly told her what he wanted when he hadn't even told Kagome. At least he was very sure about what he intended.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome pulled his attention, "I didn't think you..."

"You believed that I would never have feelings for you," he stated.

She sighed softly, "I am only human."

"You are far more then just a human or a priestess," he told her, "I have already explained this many times."

"When did you know," she pulled the corner of her mouth between her teeth and chewed on it nervously.

"During the weeks that you spent here with Kai."

"I did too," she giggled softly.

Clearing her throat again to bring the two back to her, Kagome's mother looked serious, "I am happy for the two of you and I will agree with the courting."

"Thank you mom," Kagome nodded.

"One more thing."

"Yes," Sesshomaru ask curiously.

"Do you intend to have sex with my daughter?"

The embarrassment was back even more then before and Kagome dropped Sesshomaru's hand to cover her face. How could her mother ask such a question? He watched her reaction with a smirk on his face. She had never laid with a man before, he knew.

"I can not say that it will not happen," he told her, "but, it will not happen until Kagome is ready."

"I am glad you feel that way," her mother told him.

Kagome was only to happy to leave the kitchen when her mother told her she could. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, trying to force the horrible blush that rested on her cheeks to leave. She was happy to know that Sesshomaru liked her just as much as she liked him. Things would be completely different between the two, but she wasn't so sure she would have the confidence to be the one to make the first move.

Her door opened and there stood Sesshomaru, dressed in his modern day white button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His tail still visible, flowing freely behind him. He knew Kagome's mother had upset her with her questions. He sat down softly next to her and pulled her into his lap. Her head buried itself in his neck.

"Kagome," he gently rubbed her side.

She pulled back to watch his face. His golden eyes seemed to darken and his body was slightly tense against her.

"What is wrong," she asked.

"I wasn't lying to your mother when I told her I wish to court you," he explained, "but no one in the past can know."

She tried not to let the words bother her, but it struck a cord in her chest. Making her feel like he was embarrassed that he had chosen to court a human.

"Why," he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"We are still at war with Naraku and he would never let information like this just pass him by. He would use you against me, knowing you are more then just an ally. I do not want to lose you."

"But, here in the future, it's okay," she questioned.

"Yes."

The courage she thought she wouldn't have was there when he gave her a soft smile. She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly, nervously against his. He returned her kiss. It was a simple affection as she soon pulled back before he could deepen it. She smiled brightly back at him.

"So, no physical affection in the past," she asked curiously.

"As long as there are no watcher I do not mind such affection," he told her.

Putting his hand behind her head, he crushed his lips against hers. His fangs scrapped gently on her bottom lip making her open her mouth to him. He groaned in pleasure at the taste of her. Her hands reached up and tangled in his silver hair, the tips of her fingers gently playing with the skin at the nap of his neck. She moved in his lap, straddling him. Sesshomaru could feel his control slipping, he wasn't about to take her, not here. He wanted to take her in his time, it would be more pleasing to his senses.

Kagome, normally shy, pulled back and kissed him gently on his neck. One of his hands moved to the small of her back and pressed her hard into him. He was losing control and he would not take her here. He growled at her. She jumped slightly, but didn't look nervous when she pulled back. She had known his growl wasn't of anger or pain.

"I am losing control," he told her simply.

Her blush appeared again, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't want..."

"It is not that I don't want to," his lips brushed her ear, "I want to be in clean air so I can better smell your scent and I don't want all this background nose so I can hear only you."

**-x-**

Kagome sighed as she walked though the school doors. Why did she have to come to school today when there wasn't any learning going on any way? Groaning about the stupidity of her school for having the carnival on one of the few times she was actually home, she pushed into her first class.

Time passed so quickly and she found herself seated in the lunch room. Her eyes staring solemnly at her food. Sesshomaru was likely to be sitting at home with her mother probably talking about embarrassing things that she was grateful she wouldn't be around to hear. But she had wanted to be there. Last night they had stopped their kissing and touching and instead sat back and thoroughly talked about their feelings.

She remembered feeling horribly ashamed when she went to bad that night, because after everything, she still couldn't bring herself to say she loved him. Some how, she felt that saying such words to him would be met with rejection. He liked her, true, and they were kind of dating in a way, but she didn't know if Sesshomaru would be keen to the idea of love. At least, not yet any way.

"Kagome," three girls slid in across from her, all with happy expressions on their face.

"Hojo said that you came home yesterday from that healing town up north," Ayumi smiled brightly.

"It's a good thing too," Yuka stated with a nod.

"Because we all need help with some things for the festival," Eri supplied.

Kagome bit back a groan, this was not good. Her friends, while they loved her to death, always seemed to put to much on her shoulders. She had hoped that this one time, she could take some time to spend with Sesshomaru in present day. But, with a new school year starting and the carnival/festival that happened every year to welcome the students back wasn't something she could just pass up on. After all, it was her junior year.

"What do you need," she asked softly, trying not to let her annoyance seep into her voice.

"Well, I will need help with the cooking!"

"I need someone to sing in the choir. After all Kagome, you have been in choir for so many years and the lead spot still hasn't been covered."

"And I need someone to fill a spot in a play!"

"You expect me to do all of them," she gasped, her mouth dropped open.

"Well, I don't suppose you have to," Eri told her.

"I mean, after all you do get sick often," Ayumi sighed.

"But, at least pick two," Yuka encouraged.

"How about the food and singing? I've never been good a acting," Kagome sighed.

"Alright," The three girls cheered, not even put out that Kagome didn't pick all three.

**-x-**

The day of the carnival was there and Kagome was so tired. The girls had ran her ragged. While she ended up not getting a role in the play, she had ended up supervising. Cooking had been a pain, so much had been wasted in a silly childish food fight. And the singing could have gone better, but Kagome had been flushed with nerves after Sesshomaru had stopped in for a quick kiss and to make sure she was okay before rehearsal.

"Hey, Kagome," Souta called, barging into her room to find her lying in bed cuddled up to Sesshomaru, who was suppose to be sleeping on the couch.

"What is it, Souta," Kagome groaned, pressing her face into Sesshomaru's bare chest.

"Well, for one, Mom is awake and I don't think you want her finding you in bed with a half naked man who is suppose to be downstairs," Souta pointed out with a smirk on his face that could rival said man, "and you really need to get ready, we are leaving soon for the festival."

She snapped up, the blanket pooling around her hips, "oh god! That's today!"

Kagome sprang from the bed, grabbing clothes, she slipped away into the bathroom. Sesshomaru chuckled at her actions, not even idly upset that Souta had barged into the room without knocking.

"You know," Souta started, "Mom would disapprove if she knew you two were already sleeping together."

Sesshomaru knew that he meant in a friendly fashion, "then your mother would be very angry to find that we have been sleeping in such an arrangement for over three months."

He snickered at the young boy's slack jaw, "You have been sleeping together for that long and you are just now telling each other about your feelings?"

A raised eyebrow drew Souta's attention to the Taiyoukai's face, "eves dropping isn't polite. However, I have cared for your sister for some time. For one such as myself, it was a hard realization to understand just why."

"Kagome said you hate humans."

"And she would be correct."

"Why?"

"I used to believe it was because humans are weak, fragile creatures with no purpose. I see now that humans aren't as I had thought them to be."

"So Kagome changed your mind then?"

"I still find most humans too taxing to be around," he said honestly, "but I do not condemn the entire race for a few of their species that are lacking."

Souta seemed to consider something for a moment. The boy had noticed that when Sesshomaru was in the future, he seemed to be completely different from the man that Kagome described him as in the past. He completely opened up and his secrets poured from his lips as if the liquid had built to long and the dam had over flowed. The past made it so his secrets could not be uttered, there was to much at stake. But in the future, he could say anything and everything he wanted without pause.

His scent filled with nervousness as he asked, "what about hanyous?"

The Taiyoukai had been expecting to one day be questioned upon this, but not by Kagome's younger kid brother. He had thought that Kagome herself or maybe even her mother to ask such a question. After all, Kagome would probably want children of her own and when she realized she wanted children, she would then ask him such a question.

"What about them," his voice was cool and collected.

"I know you hate your half-brother because of it. I know that hanyous are considered weak and most youkai hate them just like humans. Will you continue to hate hanyous? Because, I know my sister will want kids. And, I know my sister cares deeply for you, I can see it in the way she talks about you and when she looks at you.

But, as her brother," he paused for a second, "I can't approve of you two being together if you won't give her children, or you will hate the children you two have. Because, my sister would give up her want for kids for you. I know she would. But, my sister has given up so much for the past. She has given up going to college. She has given up living a normal life here."

Tears began to leak from his eyes but he pushed forward, "I know for a fact that when the time comes that she will choose to live in the past. That she will pick you over us," he sobbed, "I just want her to be happy. I want her to have the life she deserves. Because, she had been hurt so much and given up even more to be in the past."

Sesshomaru stood in one fluid motion, put on his shirt and then pulled the crying boy to his chest. Souta wrapped his arms around the man as best as he could, and he sobbed quietly into his chest. He hadn't be able to talk to his mother about his concerns because his mother still believed that Kagome would choose the future over the past and he didn't want to burden her with his feelings. Sesshomaru, however, was someone he could confide in. Someone he could cry to about his fears and pains.

"I do not hate hanyous," Sesshomaru said softly, trying to comfort the broken hearted boy, "I will gladly give your sister as many children as she would so desire and I will care for them and treat them no differently then I treat Rin or Shippo."

"Would you love them," his voice sounded weak and choked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied easily.

"I know it's selfish," the young boy whispered meekly, "But, I don't want her to choose the past. I don't want to lose my sister. I want her here, home and safe with us. I hate thinking about her choice that she will undoubtedly make if the well decides to close. It hurts so much knowing that if she picks the past, we won't get to meet her children, or see her age. We won't even know how or when she dies."

He was five hundred and two years old. He had seen many crying children. He had even seen Rin and Shippo cry. But, Kagome had always been the one to calm them down. Before Kagome had came along, when Rin cried, he had left it to one of the servants help because he knew not what to do. Now there was no one to help. He had to figure out how to console the child that clung to him in despair.

"I do know you are correct about Kagome choosing the past," he sighed under his breath, "and I can't tell you that she will live to see the future. If Kagome agrees to be my mate, I have yet to ask her so do not tell her of my intentions, she will live as long as any youkai would. It would give her the chance to possibly see the future again and I will protect her with my life."

"Really," his brown eyes still filled with tears looked up at him with hope.

"Truly."

Kagome returned in that moment. She was wearing her school uniform and her wet hair was drenching the back of her white shirt, letting the soft tan bra to be seen through the material.

"Am I interrupting something," Kagome asked softly, not wanting to embarrass her brother.

"Kagome," Souta cried out, turning to consume her in hug that knocked the breath out of her.

"Souta," she gasped.

When the boy didn't respond she looked up at the golden eyed man who wore a deep frown. She watched in amazement when she shook his head no. Her eyes blinked several times before she pulled the younger boy with her onto her bed, cradling him while he shook with tears. Neither would tell her what was going on and it was crumbling her heart to see her normally brat like brother in a sobbing mess.

"I don't know what's wrong and I'm not going to press the issue," Kagome rubbed his back, feeling her own tears begin to fall, "but it hurts to see you like this Souta."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled miserably into her shirt.

"Oh, Souta," she spoke around her own sob.

The two sat there for a long time clinging to each other. Kagome realized just how much it probably hurt her family to see her going back and forth between the future and the past. How they watched her every single time jump through the well, worried she wouldn't return. Her heart clinched painfully and she clung to him as if her life was on the line. Her poor brother, her poor mother, her poor grandfather must all be in so much pain and agony over her life.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome cried, "I know that it must hurt to watch me leave. That it probably scares you to know just how dangerous it is for me to be in the past. And I know that you never say anything. I know you always keep it to yourself and laugh it off, saying your excited to hear about my tale of the past. But, it must hurt so much.

I don't think I could say it enough times for all the pain I've put all of you through the past two years. I'm so sorry."

The lump in her throat stopped her speech. She had wanted to say she was sorry that she chose the past, but that is where she belonged. She wanted to tell her brother that if she could, she would choose both worlds. Both of them. But, she had to pick one and that one would be where the man she loved and the children she mothered were.

"I love you, Souta."

"I love you too, sis," his voice cracked.

Kagome's mother stood in the doorway trying to keep her eyes dry. Trying not to let herself tear up over the sight before her of her children. The hardest part was hearing the message in her daughter's words. The unspoken but still visible meaning that she had chosen the past over the future.

"Kagome," her mother called, "you are going to be late."

Kagome looked up startled, "oh I forgot again."

Souta and her dried their tears before they got ready for the carnival in record time. Kagome tried not to blush when she caught Sesshomaru's eyes looking at her. It wasn't the first time she had cried in front of him, but it was still so embarrassing. She didn't even know if he had ever shed a tear in his life. Her hand slipped in to his as they sat in the car.

It took no time at all to get to the school and Kagome still hadn't released Sesshomaru's hand. His presence and the feel of his hand in hers gave her comfort and courage she hadn't felt that morning after her tear filled apology to Souta. Her brother, however, seemed to have gotten over it quickly and was running over to hang out with his friends.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru tugged gently on her hand, "are you well?"

"No," she whispered brokenly, "I suddenly don't want to be here."

"Would you like me to take you home?"

"I can't. I promised my friends to help," Kagome crushed down the rising tears.

He let out a soft huff that Kagome had barely heard, "your emotional health is more important then some festivity."

Kagome gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Thank you, Sesshomaru. But, I really can't shy away from this. I don't get to see my friends much and this morning made me feel really guilty," her eyes began to water.

"Kagome," his voice held a warning tone.

"Please," she whispered, "please just stay beside me."

He put his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. He gently planted a soft sweet kiss on her lips before allowing her to pull him into the festivities. He would humour her today. Her emotional state was weak at best and he knew she needed him. He hadn't realized that she was enduring emotional pain in the future as well as in the past.

He had believed that all of the pain she was burdened with carrying was from the past. From her friends misfortunes, Shippo and Rin being orphaned, Naraku killing countless people, and villages that suffered horribly from famine, disease, and youkai attacks. But, he had been wrong. Even in the future she was suffering. Her heart was breaking because she had unintentionally hurt her family.

Fate had pulled the young woman into a tangled web she hadn't even wanted to be apart of. He had to wonder, just how long could she hold out? How much more pain could this one woman take before she broke? Still she continued to laugh, smile and joke. She didn't stop to think about helping people, she didn't question anyone. She followed her heart and did everything she felt she needed to do.

She was more pure than any living creature Sesshomaru had ever met. He was certain that she was by far more pure then even his sister and that caused her more heart ache then most humans could ever handle. She really was amazing, even if she was more often then not the damsel in distress.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to cover his nose as they passed many stands selling food and other things. Food he had never smelt before reached his nose mixed with the smell of the poisonous air. The smells were so confusing and his head began to swim.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome asked in concern, "are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine," he said tightly.

"Is it the smells," she glanced around nervously, "here lets go into the school."

She didn't wait for an answer before dragging him into the building. While it smelt like stale human sweat and perfume, it didn't bother his nose near as much as all the smells from outside. Kagome seemed to notice his sudden ease and smiled brightly at him, pulling him along.

"I suppose, I might have time to even show you my class rooms," she laughed, "even if you aren't interested. There isn't festivities inside though."

"I am interested," Sesshomaru told her firmly.

"Alright then," she wasted no time in showing him around.

They finally reached the top floor and she was showing him her final class of the day. He in fact was interested in such a place. School was always something he had been widely curious about. Kagome was so very well educated, and it intrigued him. In his time only the truly powerful or noble was taught such etiquette that the woman possessed.

"Any one is allowed to attend," he snorted in disdain at the look of some of the wild outfits on the students around them.

"Actually, everyone is suppose to attend school. Every single person from all kinds of family and life styles must attend school. We do so, so that we may learn and get better and great paying jobs."

"I see."

She giggled softly, he always would hold himself higher then others. The sound of her name being called out from behind her made her turn. She smiled at Eri, Yuka and Ayumi while waving. The three stopped next to her and glanced at the man beside her, not really taking him in.

"Hey, come on," Eri said, "we need to get prepared."

"The play is starting as soon as the choir is over," Yuka nodded.

"So we should get going," Ayumi told her.

Kagome said a brisk goodbye to Sesshomaru, telling him to go find her family and she would see him in a bit. She followed off after her friends. Her guilty heart still weighting heavily in her chest. It hurt so much. Her friends acted like she hadn't even been gone for months on end. They hadn't even mentioned the fact that she hadn't spent the summer with them like they had planned.

None of this had crossed her mind while she was away and that made her guilt even more pliable. Tears prickled her eyes and she forced herself to straighten up. She would not cry here, not in front of so many people. She would wait till she was home and in Sesshomaru's arms before she let her tears of suffering fall. She was such a horrible friend.

**-x-**

"You were amazing, sis," Souta told her.

"The play was well put together," her mother praised.

"The food was delicious," her grandfather smiled happily.

"Thank you," she returned their smiles and hugged each of them.

"You really spent a lot of time this past week on this," her mother stated.

"I wanted to help out as much as I could," she could hear the guilt in her voice.

"Will you stay longer? We hardly got to see you."

One glance at Sesshomaru told her that he didn't mind the idea of staying so she replied, "we would love too."

"I will return to the past about midweek," he informed them, "I must check up on the state of my lands. I will return after that to get Kagome from the well."

He was thankful that she didn't look affronted about being left in the future by herself. She actually looked quiet happy that she would also get some one on one time with her family. They needed it more then he needed her in the past, for now. He would return sooner if anything happened or if they need her help. But, for now, there was no harm in her enjoying some well deserved time off.

Kagome entwined their fingers together and he was more then happy with his choice. He could touch her openly here and kiss her when he wanted, but in the past it would be few and far in between. Damn Naraku and his constant threat to kill everything dear to anyone, especially Inuyasha and himself.

**-x-**

Screaming echoed through the house. The ear piercing cry was filled with sadness and tears. Souta ripped open Kagome's door to find her sitting up in her bed, sobbing into her hands doubled over her legs. He raced to her side and held on to her. This was the first time she had done this and concern vibrated through his body for his sister. The concerned faces of his mother and grandfather stood in the doorway.

"Sis," he called out to her, "what's the matter?"

She continued to sob, loudly, her throat sounded hoarse and rough, but after the scream that had peeled it's way up, it was expected. He rubbed her back, trying to sooth the woman. Her cries were so sad and scared. Souta felt useless to help his sister.

"Kikyo," the name tore from her lips, "I have to save her."

"Who is Kikyo," her mother asked.

"Inuyasha's first love. She is alive," Kagome threw herself from her bed and began to pack furiously.

"Are you sure you should be going now? Sesshomaru still hasn't come back!"

"I have to save her," she ran from the room, returning in a beautiful dark blue kimono with a baby pink obi and her hair thrown up into a high pony tail.

"Kagome," her mother tried again.  
"I have been away for a month," she told her mom, "Sesshomaru was due back two weeks ago! I have to go, I can't wait."

Kagome could see the hurt and worried looks on their faces. There was nothing she could do. Her dream had told her that Kikyo needed her. She was the woman's only chance and she had to do something. She couldn't just sit here and let the priestess die because Sesshomaru hadn't came and got her yet.

"I'm sorry," she stopped, staring at her family, "I'm sorry for doing this to you all. I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering and all the sleepless nights, and everything else that came with the fear and worry over me. I'm sorry I'm running out on you once again. But, Kikyo's life is in danger and I'm the only one that can save her. I couldn't live with myself knowing I let her die."

"Will you come back," Souta asked, biting his cheeks.

"I will try," she hugged her family before going to the kitchen to get all the food her mother had bought for when she went back.

They followed her calmly to the well and said their goodbyes. She reassured them she would be fine before she made the jump into the well. Pulling herself out on the other side, she looked around. Inuyasha and the other's obviously weren't around or the hanyou would be here by now.

She started her trek back to the village. She remembered the place in her dreams, but she would have to ask Kaede how to get there. She didn't know where a place like that would exist. Her hands clinched, she was alone here in the past and she was going to be travelling all by herself. Squaring her shoulders she lifted her head up, she could do this. She would do this. Kikyo's life depended on it and she didn't have anyone to rely on. She prayed her training would pay off.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so as I said I would. I'm going to look at all the reviews I have gotten for the last chapter only and reply to what needs to be replied to.

_Termia_:You objected to my statement of the fact that Kagome met Inuyasha first. However, I do understand that you said she met Kaede first, and while the elder priestess was the first person she actually spoke to, Kagome saw and touched Inuyasha first. In Kagome's thoughts in the story, she believes that even though he wasn't the first to talk to her, he was the first person she saw, so the first person she met.

_Straypup_: Kaiden was born eight months _after_ Inuyasha. So she is in fact younger then the hanyou. She was not placed with her father because he had died long before she was even born. She was placed in Yume's care because she was hated by youkai and humans alike. She was a monster, an abomination that needed to be killed from the face of the earth and only Yume was willing to look past her heritage and raise her.

As she grew older, she was able to finally be the Lady of the Northern lands (her guard Ryuu had been responsible for the lands until she came of age), the youkai only tolerated her as the Lady because of how easy going and kind she was. Though, they disapproved of her heritage, none were brave enough to challenge the kind hearted Taiyoukai.

She is meant to be just a character placed in the story for Miroku. She wasn't meant to have any major roles. And after I placed her in I liked how she fit, but I also decided on a new plan of action for the woman.

She can NOT touch the shikon jewel. She might be pure of heart, she might be kind and caring, but she is still youkai. Even if the jewel is pure before it is placed in her hands, she would not be able to keep the jewel pure. One slip of the emotions, and the jewel would taint too fast for her to stop it and she would fall under the control of the evilness within the jewel.

Kagome was trained as repayment for saving Sesshomaru's life. However, in my story, I'm keeping close to the anime, and most of her power is still sealed away by the evil side of the jewel. She can easily use her powers around the pure pieces of the jewel, but if any tainted piece is around, her powers are slightly more hindered. She is VERY powerful, but she is still a seventeen year old. She doesn't just jump into battle like Inuyasha does. Even after two long years of battles, she is still nervous and scared of such things. The majority of her powers is mainly just the ability to boost her speeds, punches and kicks, or place her powers into a sword or other weapon. As I said before though, she is scared to get that close to a youkai to use her powers, as she still isn't fully confident in herself.

_KanamearamhagiL (Stephie)_: Aw thank you! It means so much to know that you love my story so! I'm sorry for taking so long, I am trying to keep things as quick as possible! But I'm a mom and a fiancée! My family takes up so much of my time. But, I will try to get my chapters out more quickly. I really do hope that the rest of my story is as good as you say it will be. Thank you so much for the encouraging words!


	16. One Last Goodbye

**A/N: **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter right yet. Most of it is just filler and pushing it toward the final battle. But, I did my best. My muse has been lacking lately.

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 16:**** One Last Goodbye**

Kagome ran, her legs under her screaming for her to stop. Her lungs cried for the oxygen it so desperately lacked. Seven months ago she had been in this same position, but this time, she wasn't angry and was being chased. The sound of steps echoed behind her loudly making her heart attempt to beat faster.

Kaede had told her where to go to find the waterfall that had been envisioned in her dream but the elder priestess had tried to stop her from going alone. When Kagome had refused to remain till Inuyasha or Sesshomaru showed up, Kaede had given her a beautiful katana. It was secured to her left hip by her obi. The deep blue scarab blended in with her kimono. The hilt of her sword had a soft material the same colour of the scarab, with diamond shaped designs of silver on both sides.

Her attention was pulled back to the present with the sound of jaws snapping behind her. She forced more power into her feet. She should have killed the creature as soon as it had started chasing her, but she was finding it hard to do so. It was a wolf, but not one of Koga's. She still felt bad that she would have to kill a creature that might be in some form related to her friend. Pulling her sword from her hip, she turned around bring the sword in a half circle, slicing sideways deep into the wolf's chest. It howled at the contact and jumped backward.

Kagome attempted to catch her breath while the wolf was off kilter. It's momentary confusion and pain didn't last long and it charged her once again. She pulled the sword to her side and when the wolf got to close, she slammed the blade into it's left side, watching in horrified fascination as a good portion of the blade broke through it's right side. She pulled the blade out as the body began to go limp.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had often slammed their blade into the ground to get rid of blood, so she attempted it. Most of the blood had been removed and she would have to wait till she found water to finish the job. The blade slid easily back into it's scarab with a soft click. A sigh passed her lips as her shoulders and body began to loosen. The danger was gone and thankfully it had only been one wolf. She wasn't sure she could handle a pack.

Turning back around, she continued picking her way up the mountain. She had been on this trip for three days. Camping by herself at night had not been the most pleasant experience, but she would wake up to find a barrier surrounding her that her subconscious had created in the night. She tried almost every day to make a barrier and found that her powers just wouldn't flow that way.

Besides the fear of camping, she was feeling very alone and venerable. In her journey she hadn't met another person yet. Though, many a youkai had tried to feast on her as a snack. It was becoming far more easier for her to kill youkai lately. No one was around her, no one she didn't want to accidentally hurt, so she used her powers for everything. Her speed, her strength, and she even found she could use it to amplify her senses. It was the strangest feeling, but at the same time it always made her feel more comfortable.

It had been her heightened sense of smell and hearing that had alerted her to the creeping wolf. If she hadn't been using her powers, the wolf would have caught her before she had time to bolt. She should have just stayed and fought because the run had exhausted her even if it had brought her considerably closer to her goal. She could see it, up ahead was a beautiful glowing pink/purple bubbled dome she knew as a barrier. Kikyo was in there and she had to get there quickly.

The sun was half-way gone already and she didn't want to lose sight of her destination. Her legs were pretty badly scrapped and the bottom of her kimono was tattered and ruined up to mid-thigh. Her sleeves hadn't faired well at all and she had ended up cutting them off at the shoulders. Her arms were bare, slightly covered in blood from all the scratches from the tree branches that snagged her skin. This was why youkai were after her. The scent of her blood was everywhere.

It felt like an eternity when she finally pushed into the barrier. It didn't take long to reach the waterfall and inside the beautiful crystallized surface of the water Kikyo floated. She was still alive, even she knew that. Two little girls appeared beside the water startling Kagome. She gasped, her hand flying to cover her, once again, pounding heart.

"You got our message," the one on her right stated.

"Yes," she nodded turning her eyes back to Kikyo.

"You are the only one that can save her," the other child held out a small bit of soil.

Kagome reached for it and enclosed it in her right hand. She could do this. For Inuyasha, for herself. Kikyo had wrongly died fifty years ago. She didn't need to die again by the same man in the same fashion no less. Stepping into the cool water her legs burnt as the miasma touched her skin. The blackness leaked like a snake through the clear liquid making her shiver. It was almost as if it was alive.

She dove under the water and wrapped her left arm behind Kikyo's back and pressed her right hand with the soil to the wound. It might have hurt her when Kikyo had joined the group back then, and she might have felt jealousy towards this woman, but she deserved to live. She deserved to have a life that wasn't full of death, pain, and misfortune. The water began to glow pink and the pound purified, but miasma continued to leak around her fingers.

She pushed as much power as she could into Kikyo, feeling drained from everything she had done that day she gave way to the darkness that called her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the world disappeared.

**-x-**

Groaning, Kagome opened her eyes in the dim light that was left from the sunset. Kikyo stood a few feet away from her, staring into the sky. Neither moved nor spoke. Both of them were completely different, and yet they were said to be the same. It was ironic, now that she wasn't in love with Inuyasha she could see just how very different the two of them were. Just how stupid all the people were who told them they were alike.

"Why did you save me," Kikyo's voice was somewhat harsh.

"Because you didn't deserve to die like that," Kagome told her.

"I could feel your anger that day. When I spoke of Inuyasha."

Kagome could feel said anger building, "it isn't right to love someone for only half of them."

"Tell me, why do you love Sesshomaru," her voice was only filled with curiosity.

At the sound of his name she felt the loneliness seep deeply inside. He hadn't came back for her. Two weeks she had waiting, hoping every day that he would be there at the well. Hoping against hope that he would come. But he hadn't. She worried he was hurt, but in her heart she knew he was okay. Something had needed his attention and while it hurt, she understood. He had more in his life then just her and she had to accept that she wasn't always in the forefront of his mind.

"Are you asking me this because he is a full youkai," Kagome stood, gratefully noticing that all the blood had been washed off but disappointed that all the cuts remained.

"What is there to love about that monster," there was no animosity.

"He isn't a monster at all," she whispered, moving to stand next to the other priestess, "Sesshomaru... well... he is who he is. He might be difficult sometimes, and his heart isn't always free and happy. He often is cold, rude, and vicious. He believed that humans were creatures to hate. There is a part of me that believes it was his father's fault for that even if he never intended it that way.

He has always been indifferent, but I took the time to see him. I took the time to get to know the real person beneath all the pain and suffering that had happened in his life. I know he is more animal like, more like a dog. That doesn't stop me from loving him. He isn't as hateful and cruel as everyone thinks, but he is incredibly strong and isn't afraid to fight any one.

I admire him for his strengths, but I do know that he is just like me. He is just like every other living human or youkai out there. They might appear different, act different, and are certainly more stronger then we are, but they are the same on the inside. The same organs, the same ability to die, the same heart and the same mind. They have feelings, they love, they care, they cherish, just we like do.

He just happened to be the one that stole my heart," she told the woman beside her.

"You are saying I should love Inuyasha how he is," Kikyo murmured.

"Inuyasha is _Inuyasha_ because he is a hanyou. If you love him for his human side, you really don't love him at all, you just love the idea of who he could be," Kagome pointed out, "Kikyo, if I ever mate with Sesshomaru, I will have hanyou children and I will love them just the way they are because they were my children I had with a man I love. There would be no hate or anger toward them and their father and I would always stick up for them. They wouldn't have such a hard childhood that Inuyasha did. He deserves someone who loves him because he is what he is."

The undead priestess walked calmly into the forest, the echo of Kagome's words ringing through her head. Kagome sighed as she watched the other woman go. She sat back down on the soft grass. What was she going to do now? She had came all this way to save the other raven haired woman and now she was alone again. The few minutes she had spent with the cold clay body hadn't been enough to dispel the creeping hand of loneliness.

Her body fall backwards onto the ground, her eyes watching the sky gradually turn black. She wouldn't move tonight. The past three days had overworked her body and now she just needed some rest. Kikyo's barrier still around her, it was the safest place she could think of sleeping. Her eyes drifted shut but her mind still asked. _What do you do now?_

**-x-**

It was deep into morning, the sun had risen and was shining harshly down on Kagome's peaceful face waking her from the world of dreams. She shielded her eyes from the rays as she sat up. Her body screamed in protest at the simple movement. Sore and angry from the journey. It was to be expected as she had made a two weeks journey in three days. Her eyes landed on the tattered remains of her kimono bottom.

Sliding her katana free, she cut the skirt of her kimono to mid-thigh length. She stood and washed the blade in the clear water before clicking it back into it's proper place at her hip. Her legs had gotten the worse of the trip and the muscles felt like they were going to rip at the strain of just standing. The silence was getting to her. Even with the sounds of birds and insects, she found herself overwhelmed without the words of others.

Her feet moved her west. It would take so very long to make it to the palace like this, but she had to try something. She had to do something, she couldn't just stay here and wait because it could take weeks for Sesshomaru to find her. Her stomach grumbled reminding her she hadn't stop to eat, not even once. She would have to hunt something, or she would be over came with dehydration and starvation.

**-x-**

Eleven long days had passed. Kagome was a bit worn down but she was still healthy and all her wounds had healed. The journey to get to Kikyo had been rushed and filled with fear that pushed her to hard and made her lose concentration on caring for herself. Heading to the Palace, however, wasn't rushed so she had cared more about her body and health. She hadn't been to good at hunting, but she was able to do well with fishing.

Water had been plenty and she felt great. Even the long days alone walking a path she wasn't sure would actually lead her to her destination hadn't weighted heavily on her. Of course, her path had been riddled with youkai but all of them had easily been dealt with. Kagome felt alive. Her powers swirled through her veins. It was like a breath of fresh air. Like she had been shrouded in a fog of poison and finally found her way out.

Her arms and legs had healed and her clothes hadn't taken any more damage then they had received from the run to Kikyo. Her katana sat peacefully at her hip, the weight once awkward and unsettling was now a comfort. The forest began to clear and the sight of a large wall loomed a head of her.

A cry of triumph tore from her throat and she dashed the rest of the way to the wooden gate. She was here. Finally she had made it to the Western Lands. Her excitement made her want to dance and and cry with joy. She had done it all by herself. She had proved to herself that she was as strong as Sesshomaru had once tried to assure her she was.

The gate slowly swung open, but she remained where she stood. Youkai were everywhere, armed and in a fighting stance aiming at her. Her hands flew up, showing her palms to them in an attempt to show she meant no harm. Kagome gulped, she was okay as a priestess, but there was no way she could fight all these youkai.

Jaken immured from the palace doors, his eyes widened at her, "Woman, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find Sesshomaru," she told him simply.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_ is not here," he told her stiffly.

"He isn't here," worry spiked and she felt like she was choking from the emotion, "do you know where he has gone?"

"That is not my business."

"Are the children still here?"

"No he has taken them with him."

"Even Shippo?"

"Yes."

Her fear began to overwhelm her, what was she suppose to do? Her hands began to shake and they dropped to her sides. She had came all this way, travelled for days by herself and she was here, alone.

"Kagome," Shioshi's voice pulled her eyes back up.

He jogged down the stairs and to her side. She gave him a smile. Shioshi was still here. Someone she knew and could talk to who wouldn't be afraid of her. Her powers receded and she wrapped her arms around the stunned servant. He hesitated but a moment before returning the woman's hug.

She could hear the youkai around her, whispering about how she was the human woman who had once resided in the palace by Sesshomaru's order. Many had not known she was a priestess and unease settled heavily among the servants. They had to let her in, he had stated that she was a guest of his and they could not refuse her even if they didn't feel comfortable letting her in.

"Shioshi," she pulled back to look at him, "what happened? Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He left when his half-brother came and collected him, telling him they knew where the last jewel shard was to be found. He left almost as soon as they got here."

"Inuyasha was here? So Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kai are okay?"

"Yes, and yes they were healthy and well."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "good. Do you think Sesshomaru will return with the children soon?"

"I am unsure," he gave her an apologetic look.

"Well, is it okay for me to wait for him here," she asked nervously afraid of the answer.

"It might not be the most safest place to be," his eyes took in the youkai around them, "but Sesshomaru's orders were clear, you are a guest of the palace. You can stay as long as you need."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, "After two weeks of walking here and camping in the forest alone, those are the greatest words in the world to hear."

"Two weeks alone," his eyes widened as he followed the excited and bouncing woman onto the palace grounds.

She took no notice nor did she fear the youkai as she bound up the stairs and into the palace, "it wasn't easy. But, this is the only place I could think of."

"Sesshomaru-sama will be unhappy to hear that you travelled here alone," Shioshi pointed out.

Her smile fell and she laughed nervously, "well. I had too. I had no other choice."

**-x-**

Inuyasha sniffed the air, the smell of Naraku was all around them, up ahead a blinding light shined into the sky. He skid to a stop at the edge of a clearing. The lake there looked unnatural and still. Sango and Miroku finally arrived, hopping off of Kirara.

"That doesn't look like any lake I have ever seen," Sango stated.

"It looks like a giant mirror," Miroku said before pointing to the center, "isn't that Kanna's mirror?"

"You're right."

The mirror began to glow and they watched in silence as it began to shape itself. A large man stood made out of the mirror, the frame of the mirror it had came from hung behind it, almost like a halo attached to it's body. No one moved or spoke as a mush larger version of Tetsusaiga appeared in his right hand.

A golden glow wrapped around Inuyasha's sword and flew to the sword held inside the youkai's hand. The hanyou's eyes widened, but he attempted the wind scar to find nothing.

"Watch out," he screamed when Kanna whispered his attack and the youkai swung the sword.

They scattered, avoiding the attack that would have killed them all had they stayed.

"What do we do," Sango called to the man she loved.

He shook his head, unsure of what to do as the youkai sent his adamant barrage at him.

"We should flee for now till we can think of something," the monk cried out.

The group took off then, trying to find a place to hide. It took no time at all to find a cave were Miroku created a barrier so they could gain their barrings, but none of them knew what to do.

**-x-**

Kai rushed, her feet not moving fast enough for her taste. She had to get there. They were in trouble she could feel it. Something had gone wrong and they needed her help. She prayed over and over again that she would make it. As she slid to a stop in front of the lake she realized they had been there, but no longer occupied the area.

Cursing under her breath about her bad luck, she took off in the direction of their scent. Naraku's scent was heavy mixed with the smell of the void, letting Kanna. She stopped behind the youkai that was made out of mirror. Inuyasha was fighting, but every attack dealt instantly healed. How could one fight a creature like that?

She glanced over to the void child, her face was shattered, her hand cut off, and many cracks lined her body. She was taking the damage for the mirror. Before she could alert Inuyasha to her discovery, he delivered the final blow. The creature's body began to glow. Inuyasha was to close. He was going to get hit. Using all the power she could muster, she threw herself in front of her brother. The explosion rocked the whole canyon and shards of glass rained down like snow.

"Kai," Miroku had seen her run into the fray.

Looking around wildly he spotted her, slammed up against the canyon wall, her head bent forward. Inuyasha unmoving behind her. Sango followed him over to the two. Miroku gently pushed her head back. Embedded in her neck was a very large shard of glass. He gripped it and was about to pull when Kai grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not going to make it," she whispered hoarsely around the shard.

"What are you saying," his eyes wide with shock.

"Kai, what is the matter," Inuyasha's eyes opened at the sound of her voice.

"I will die from this," she told him simply.

"What do you mean," Sango felt tears build behind her eyes.

"When I died, I died human. Not a single shred of my youkai was inside this body during my death. When he brought me back, my body had the appearance of my youkai self, but the only soul that was there to bring back was human."

"You... you are human," Miroku couldn't take his eyes of the shard of glass he had almost yanked out.

"I'm as human as you," she gently touched his cheek, "I'm happy. This time I will die with your company."

The group cried, tears built up and spilt over, hot on their cheeks. Kai pulled the piece of glass from her neck. Dying slowly would be too agonising. Miroku held her, regardless of the hot blood that gushed over his clothes and body. They had known something was wrong but, none of them would have ever guessed something like this.

"Why," Inuyasha asked, now standing beside the couple, "why did you save me? I could have lived through that!"

"You don't know that," she told him.

"Why," he cried again, angry at himself, at Kai and the tears that ran down his face.

"Because, I love you," she smiled at him. "Because you are my brother."

"I love you," he told her, kissing her softly on her forehead, "I will miss you."

"I will miss you all," her breathing became ragged, "I love you, Miroku. Please, live a long happy life. Don't be afraid to move forward."

"I love you," Miroku kissed her lips.

A peaceful smile spread across her face as her last breath left her body and her eyes slid closed. None of them moved, or spoke. She was gone. Kai was truly gone. There was no way to bring her back this time. They had lost her. Miroku's anger for Naraku grew, so high he couldn't breath thinking about it. But, the sadness consumed them all, eating at their hearts.

**-x-**

"Kagome."

Her name echoed around in her skull bringing her back to the world of consciousness. She groaned rolling over swatting the offending person who had spoke her name. Soft chuckles stemmed from the abused. Her eyes slowly slid open to stare at Shioshi. He was laughing at her. She narrowed her eyes and rolled over with a huff. The nerve of that man to laugh at her so early in the morning.

"Kagome," Shioshi repeated himself, "Inuyasha and the other's have returned."

"Does that mean," she asked shooting to a sitting position.

A dark look passed over Shioshi's eyes, "no, Sesshomaru isn't with them."

The absolute look of worry that passed over her face caused the feeling of jealousy in his chest to double. His youkai howled to be let out. It wanted this woman in front of him and it couldn't have her unless she wanted him too. How he would go about such a thing was beyond him. He didn't know how many suitors she had or if she had any feelings for anyone but something told him that she cared much to deeply for his lord for comfort.

He didn't believe his lord would ever take a human mate. His father had done so and it had caused his demise. In his mind, he was the strongest suitor she had at the moment and she didn't see him as just a servant so he had high standing on the list. The only way to keep suitors from trying to gain a woman's attention was to mark her as an attended, but she bared no such mark.

However, if he were correct about her caring for his lord, he would worry for her heart. She was so pure, so innocent. She would not be able to withstand having her heart broken a second time, he could tell. When she had came to them, still heart broken her spirit had almost been completely crushed. Now before him she sat with spirit intact. Completely happy, but she still held so much worry.

Kagome nodded and stood. Shioshi left the room so she could dress. Sesshomaru wasn't back yet and her heart ached for him. Her many nights she had spent alone, even here, felt odd and cold. A week had passed since she first arrived at the palace. That made five long weeks and a couple days and Sesshomaru still had yet to return. She was grateful that Inuyasha and her friends were back.

Pulling the forest green kimono onto her person she tied it shut with a light brown obi. She always loved the simple ones with no major design or colourings. She toyed with the end of her obi before following Shioshi. She knew the palace now, the many rooms and doors, but she still enjoyed having his presence. Though oddly enough the servants no longer glared at her with hateful contempt. Instead they stared at her in wonderment and confusion.

When Shioshi finally opened the door to a small sitting room that Kagome had only seen once, she instantly knew something was wrong. The heavy air in the room made her blood run cold. She struggled to take a breath and moved forward to sit with the silent three. Her eyes grazed over them and realization hit her hard in the chest bringing tears into her eyes. Kai wasn't there.

"She died," there wasn't a speck of question in her voice.

"She was happy," Miroku breathed around the lump in his throat.

"How?"

"When she died, the only soul that remained in her body was human," Sango told her swallowing down her misery, "Sesshomaru brought back the soul. Her body looked youkai, but the soul within wasn't."

"She protected me," the guilt weighted down Inuyasha's voice.

"Kanna created some sort of creature with her mirror that was using Tetsusaiga's powers against us. When Inuyasha finally killed it. It exploded," Miroku's breathing turned ragged as tears burned their way to the surface.

"The shard of glass that would have hit Inuyasha was embedded in her neck," Sango gasped, "there was no way to save her."

"She was happy that she wasn't alone this time," Inuyasha pulled the kimono his sister had been wearing from his haori and handed it to Kagome, "she would have wanted you to have it."

"What happened to her body," she let her own tears of pain fall as she fisted her hands in the clean kimono.

"We had to burn it with Sounga. She took the sword with her to the afterlife," his own tears escaping, "it was father's wish."

"Kai," Kagome whispered, sobbing into the silky material.

Miroku walked over to her, pulling her into his lap. She clung to him like a child. Both of them needed each other. His heart was broken at losing his mate and Kagome had lost a dear friend. Sango and Inuyasha watched with tear filled eyes as their friends desperately clung to each other in a tempt to hold each other's heart break at bay.

"Is everything okay," Shioshi walked in, his eyes instantly drawn to Kagome and Miroku.

"There is important things we must discuss with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha stated.

"He isn't here."

"Do you know when he will return?"

"No."

"Damn," he snarled, pulling Sango with him as he left the room.

He needed time outside. Time away from the smell of sadness, pain and tears. It was driving him crazy and furthering his own peril. Sango understood and allowed him to pull her with. Kagome briefly looked up before pulling back. She wiped away Miroku's tears and kissed him gently on the cheek. If anyone was suffering from the loss, it would be him.

"She will wish us to honour her memory," Kagome whispered, "but she wants us to be happy."

"How does one become happy after losing the one person that they loved whole heartedly," he asked her.

She felt her heart clinch, Miroku was always the one most knowledgeable in their group. The one that always kept a level head and thought through everything before he made a move. Here he sat before her at a loss and she didn't know what to say or what to do. His heart was breaking and she couldn't even put any words together to comfort him.

"Miroku," she whispered, "Kai will never truly be gone. She will always be in our hearts, our minds and our memories. And it might not be the same, but at least we had the time that we did with her."

"Kagome," he wrapped his arms back around her and all but slammed her to his chest, "thank you."

"I didn't do anything," she told him, "just try to be happy, for Kai."

**-x-**

Shioshi sat down next to Kagome who was silently sitting on the bench in the gardens. She gave him a small smile. Everyone had felt the shift in the mood in the palace. All the servants had watched as the group of four walked around in a daze, their eyes always slightly glazed. More times then they could keep count they would stumble upon Kagome, crying silently.

"Kai meant a lot to you all," Shioshi stated, "you shed so many tears for her."

Said tears prickled her eyes, giving her smile a sad watery edge, "she was like a sister to all of us."

"Even given her heritage."

Kagome tensed for a second and wiped away her tears, "why do you all ask the same question? What is with humans and youkai thinking that the two can't co-exist?"

"I didn't mean to upset you, Kagome."

"It's not just you," she sighed, "it's everyone. Kikyo even asked me why I stay by Sesshomaru. I don't understand why my love for all my friends is always questioned. My son, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kai and you is only the start of all the youkai that I have ever met, trusted and loved."

"That is very bold to say in front of so many youkai," his voice held a prideful tone.

"I'm not afraid of it," she told him seriously, "I understand that you are youkai. I understand that you all are stronger then any human could ever hope to be. But, I know that doesn't make you all incapable of feelings."

"Have you ever thought of youkai as monsters," it was his turn for seriousness.

The feel of eyes on her should have made her uncomfortable but it didn't bother her in the slightest.

"No," she told him honestly, "I have never once in my life thought of youkai as monsters. I have sometimes thought that some were a little to cruel, a little to dark, and maybe even a little to evil. But I have never thought of youkai as monsters. Such a word doesn't even come to mind.

Have I ever told you how I met Sesshomaru?"

"No, no you haven't."

"He rode in on an ogre like youkai with Jaken at his side. Inside the ogre's hand was a youkai that had taken on the form of Inuyasha's mother. He used the woman to lure Inuyasha in, wanting to know where Tetsusaiga was. It wasn't that hard to break Inuyasha away from the the false mother and Sesshomaru found that their father's tomb was inside a black pearl in Inuyasha's right eye.

He removed the pearl and we followed him into the gateway between life and the after life to the grave of their father. That is where we found Tetsusaiga. It was an experience to remember. I felt fear, true unadulterated fear. Sesshomaru attempted to pull Tetsusaiga from the stone in which it was stuck, in the belly of their father, but the sword had a barrier on it that wouldn't allow him to wield it.

So I told Inuyasha if he couldn't hurt Sesshomaru physically, he should hurt his ego by being the one to get the sword. But try as he might, even Inuyasha couldn't pull it from the stone. I had gotten close to the sword when Sesshomaru went to kill Inuyasha I accidentally pulled the it form it's place.

I tried to apologize and I knew I was going to die then. Sesshomaru would kill me for my stupid stunt but he had almost killed Inuyasha and I had to do something about it. The next thing I knew I was covered in his poison. The sound of fighting continued and I was afraid, so very afraid.

But, it didn't stop me. I pushed my way through the poison and I had the nerve to cry out 'You really tried to kill me didn't you?' I knew it was stupid. I was yelling at a youkai that wanted my death. But, I pressed the sword into Inuyasha's hands and asked him to protect me. As we started to argue about whether or not he should protect me, Sesshomaru changed into his true form.

I had to leave the area because of the poison smoke that poured from his mouth. But, Inuyasha and him burst from the chest cavity to fight on their father's shoulder. It was then that the sword finally transformed and Inuyasha removed Sesshomaru's left arm.

That was the first time Sesshomaru tired to kill me," she laughed at the memories, "but it also wasn't the last time. As every time after that, every time he met up with Inuyasha to fight him, or just because we crossed paths, he always took a swing at me. He always tried to kill me because I always interfered with his fights, trying to save Inuyasha's life."

"If he wanted you dead," Shioshi said thoughtfully, "why did he allow you here?"

"He was indebted to me," she shrugged, "I saved his life. Inuyasha was using the wind scar, the attack that can kill one hundred youkai in one swing, and Sesshomaru was unable to get out of the way. So I put myself in front of him. I threw up a barrier, and in my fright I even healed his arm. How I did such a thing, even I do not know. But, I saved his life, without even asking for anything in return. So he offered me a place to go to get away from my broken heart."

"When you first came here," he nodded at the memory.

"I loved Inuyasha as more then just a friend then and he had chosen to have his first love come into the group, it hurt more then I could ever imagine. But, Sesshomaru, he taught me some things about myself that I never could believe because so many people told me they weren't true," she smiled.

"You truly are a wonder," he smiled, "a miko who loves any and all."

"I see the good in everyone," she laughed, "take Koga for instance. He kidnapped me once to use me to detect jewel shards. The poor man fell in love with me, and made his wolf pack stop eating humans."

"You have suitors?"

"I wouldn't call him a suitor. I mean, he runs around proclaiming I'm his woman," her whole body shook with mirth, "but, I'm not something to be claimed. I actually smacked him when he told me he would make me his mate. I swore I would be eaten but all he did was say that he would kill Inuyasha and then I would have to be with him."

"Has none of his gifts of affection appealed to you," Shioshi asked.

"I have to admit, he does have a knack for such things. All the times he saved my life, brought me flowers, just simple things to remind me that he cares. I never fell in love with him," she said honestly with a sad smile, "where I'm from, love is a must. I can't be with someone I'm not in love with, even if they shower me with gifts and affection."

"What about strength, does that not matter?"

"I suppose it does in a youkai mating doesn't it," her curious eyes received a nod, "strength doesn't matter to me. The only thing I care about is whether I love them or not. If my heart belongs to them, that is the only man that can have me."

"You have odd customs."

Kagome smiled brightly before standing up, stretching out her stiff back, "yes I suppose I do."

**-x-**

"Kagome," Shioshi's voice was loud in the quiet room.

Grunting she rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head. She didn't want to wake up. It was to early. He had done this ever since she arrived at the palace two weeks ago. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had arrived a week ago and were all staying in the palace waiting for Sesshomaru.

Suddenly the blankets that had been on her were ripped down to the bottom of the bed. She gasped and scrambled to grab them.

"Sesshomaru is almost to the gate, you should be there to greet him," Shioshi told her tightly, "he isn't happy."

"He must have gone to fetch me to find I wasn't at home," Kagome shivered at the thought, springing from her bed.

The soft pink kimono with bright red obi didn't match her mood. The fear she had once felt was brewing in her stomach. He was probably very irate with her for coming to the past without him. But it had been over a month and a half since he was suppose to collect her. Her eyes widened, in all the sadness of Kai passing away she hadn't told Inuyasha about Kikyo. There was no way to hide it, Sesshomaru would expect an explanation.

Her three friends watched Sesshomaru descend from the sky and land in front of them. Kagome stood at the top of the stairs watching the emotions rolling through the golden orbs. His face was passive but his eyes spoke of anger and concern. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was attacked by two small children crying in relief.

"Okaa-san," both cried, "you're okay!"

"I'm more then okay," she told them.

"Sesshomaru-sama said you had returned to the past without help," Rin looked up at her with teary eyes.

"I did Rin," she told her, "but I didn't need help. I did just fine on my own."

"Why didn't you wait," Shippo's fear was plan to see.

"I couldn't wait," she told him honestly, sitting down and gathering them into her arms, "someone's life depended on me and I had to come to save them."

"You didn't say anything about that," Inuyasha pointed out.

"We were to worried over Kai's passing," Kagome pointed out.

"Kai passed away," Shippo and Rin both gasped.

"A lot happened while you guys were away," she smiled sadly.

"Sesshomaru-sama has a new technique," Shippo offered.

"We shall meet in my study," Sesshomaru said stiffly, "stay Kagome."

Kagome stood then froze as everyone complied to Sesshomaru's order. She turned her blue eyes to his golden ones. He strode toward her, stopping till their clothes barely brushed together. He looked down at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Kikyo is alive," she told him, "she came to me, in a dream. Asking me for help, I was the only one that could save her life."

"You travelled alone in this time to save a woman who hurt you," his voice was cold.

She shook her head, "Kikyo never meant to hurt me. And it wasn't that bad. It was only thirteen days."

His eyes turn steely for a moment before they liquefied, "you made it here on your own?"

"Yes, all by myself," she nodded, "you were right, you know? All those times you told me I was stronger then I thought."

"Indeed."

"Are you mad at me," she whispered.

"No, I am mad at myself for leaving you alone for so long to go in search of the jewel shard that we didn't even obtain. If you had died on your journey it would have been my fault."

Kagome placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him, "don't worry about it. I'm healthy and you returned."

"How do you forgive so easily," the words slipped from his tongue.

"Because there is no use dwelling on matters we can't change," she told him with a shrug, "everything works out for the best in the end."

"Come," his voice was stiff.

Kagome followed him, not questioning his motives. They walked through the palace and she instantly recognized his doors. A little confused, she allowed him to pull her into the room. Seconds after the door shut she was placed hard against the door with Sesshomaru's body pinning her to the wood.

"Shioshi's scent is all over you," his eyes were narrowed with jealousy and anger.

"He is my guard and at night he sits on my bed and talks to me while I fall asleep," she told him.

"It is improper to allow another male into your room."

"But, we didn't do anything," confusion swirled her thoughts, "all we did is talk."

"You are mine," his eyes began to bleed red, his fury knowing no bounds.

That was when Kagome knew. Sesshomaru was afraid that she would back out. That she wouldn't court him so she could be with someone openly. He was jealous because while he was gone it gave Shioshi plenty of time to court her. And in that time, Kagome had found out his intentions. He wasn't mad at her from coming here on her own but the servants couldn't know that.

"I am yours," she told him gently cradling his face before pressing her lips to his.

It calmed him to hear her words. He would have had to state his intent for Kagome and even possibly had to kill Shioshi to stop the youkai from attempting to court that which was his. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her hard against him. She hissed when the spikes of his armor came into contact with her collar bone. He released her suddenly, the redness fading from his eyes.

"I have hurt you," he pushed her kimono to the side and inspected the newly forming bruises.

"It's okay," she told him honestly, "it doesn't hurt that bad."

"You did not get angry at me for my jealous rage."

"I would have felt the same, honestly. But, I understand that your instincts are different then humans and I respect that."

"You have spoken to Shioshi about youkai habit and mating," it was a statement.

"I asked him about it, when he told me he planned to court me," she nodded.

Sesshomaru's hooded eyes told her that he was far from pleased that Shioshi would do such a thing. She helped Sesshomaru remove his armor before laying her head on his chest, her nose buried against the skin of his neck. His smell swam around her making her relax. How she had missed him so.

"I told him I was spoken for," she whispered her breath caressing his neck, "of course, he looked me over and asked me how I was spoken for if I bared no mark of the intended. He explained to me the piece of jewellery that is usually a family heirloom that the male gives the female to show he intends to mate her. I told him that the man and I hadn't gotten that far yet, but my heart belongs to him."

"The heirloom of my family is a necklace," he told her suddenly moving away to a night stand, opening it he pull a piece folded silk from the drawer, "It comes from my father's side of the family and is always passed down to the heir of the Western Lands to give to their mate."

He opened the silk and Kagome found herself in awe at the sight before her. It was beautiful. A beautiful sapphire crescent moon hung on a thin piece of metal. On either side of the pendant there were three rubies. The colour of the markings on Sesshomaru's face.

"It's absolutely beautiful," she finally breathed.

"It is many centuries old and the metal chain was forged with dragon scales. It has never been broken."

He picked it up before clipping it around her neck. Kagome blushed, her fingers reached up and gently touched the beautiful gem that hung so neatly in the middle of her chest.

"You must wear it under your kimono," he told her easily, "Naraku must never know, but if you find yourself in trouble, or a suitor you wish to stop, show them the necklace and they will leave you alone."

"It's okay for me to wear it," she asked with startled eyes, "but it's so expensive and it's an heirloom."

"All the more reason for my intended to wear it. It shows your status."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feel of his around her. After another kiss, Kagome pushed the pendant under her kimono and walked with Sesshomaru to find her friends. They had waited, not so patiently, for the two to arrive and the conversation started.

Inuyasha described their battle with Kanna and Kai's death. Kagome told them of Kikyo and why she had returned to the past by herself. Sesshomaru spoke of Tenseiga and the new technique it now wielded, Meidou Zangetsuha. Everyone had their own thoughts to everything that had happened. The heavy weight of the known final battle nearing bared down on the group. If luck was in their favour, the final battle would be soon and they would win. It wasn't foolish to hope for such a thing.


	17. Not So Easily Forgotten

**A/N: **I have yet to reread the chapter to check for any mistakes. So if there are any, I'm sorry for that. I will reread this as soon as possible and fix it.

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 17:**** Not So Easily Forgotten**

Kohaku was alive without the jewel shard. Kikyo had passed away, but still managed to give the poor boy life. Kagome frowned at the memory. So many people have been lost because of the battle, she had even heard that Kagura had passed too. What would life be like without the jewel? Would she still feel the satisfaction of living to see another day without the constant danger to remind her how easy life can be stripped away?

Her hand enclosed on the hidden pendant. Though Sesshomaru hadn't actually said he loved her out loud, she could tell with his actions and protectiveness that felt for her the same as she did him. He had even made her his attended and once the threat of Naraku had passed, they would mate. She shifted in Sesshomaru's arms and stared up at his face. Maybe, just maybe she could tell him she loved him and get a response back before the final battle.

The final battle. It was upon them. They all knew it. Naraku had all the jewel shards and they were all heading to find him. Her friends were completely silent and so where the children. It was the kind of eeriness that came with a man like Naraku. Their thoughts were so heavy, so full of pain, misery, and sadness that it was overwhelming.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered low praying Inuyasha couldn't here.

He nodded at her to continued.

"Can I talk to you, alone, before we head into battle?"

She tensed against him and he didn't like that feeling. He knew that she was afraid he would refuse such a simple request. His eyes remained on the giant spider in front of them. It was hanging there, in the air, as if begging for them to come. Now wouldn't really be a good time to stop for a chat, but he could tell there was something Kagome desperately needed to say. He nodded again.

"You go ahead," he yelled to Inuyasha and his pack, "The children go to the village. We will try to head around the back."

Inuyasha and the humans shouted their consent and took off. Ah-Un headed straight for the village. Allowing a moment to see they weren't going to turn around Sesshomaru dropped himself from the sky and released his death grip on Kagome, but she didn't pull away from him. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

This kiss was different, as it was her tongue that encouraged him to deepen the kiss. Her hands fisted in his silver hair and his fingers dug almost brutally into her hips. Sesshomaru didn't like the way that it felt like this would be their last kiss, the uncertainty and needy feel, the desperation in Kagome was unsettling.

She pulled back, her breathing ragged and a small smile on her face. She moved her hands to cup each of his cheeks, her fingers gently rubbing against the magenta markings. The emotion in her eyes, the way she was looking at him, it bothered him to no end. A feeling clawed at his heart, she believed this might be their last chance together.

"I'm not sure what will happen," she told him honestly, "once the jewel is complete, I might very well be trapped in the future forever. That would mean you would have to wait five hundred years for me, if you even still wanted me by then."

She moved to unclasp the necklace but his hands stopped her, "you are my mate no matter how much time has passed."

Tears formed in her eyes for a moment before she blinked them away, "I'll do everything in my power to make sure I come back to you."

"I know."

"Sesshomaru," the way she said his name made his heart race and sink at the same time.

It was as if she had given up all hope, yet the hope still lived within. She was going to go into this believing that she would end up back home forever, and yet hope that it wouldn't be so. It told him that she would wait for him, no matter what. His youkai was completely at ease, knowing it's mate would never give up.

"I love you," she told him, her big blue eyes danced with the aforementioned emotion.

She watched in delight as his large golden eyes widened and every speck of icy mask that had been there melted. He was staring at her in wonder. His features were soft and his lips pulled up in a true heart melting smile that stole away her breath. She would forever remember this moment, they way he looked at her with absolute love and adoration mixed with pride and wonderment.

Just as he was about to open his mouth movement caught their eyes and they noticed Ah-Un was flying into the open mouth of the spider with the children on his back. Kagome let out a small cry of horror. Her adoptive son and daughter along with Kohaku were flying into the fight. Sesshomaru instantly had her in his arms and they were flying. Entering the odd creature at the same place as the children.

They were no where to be seen. He set her down and they began running through the creature, a desperate search for the children. That's when she felt it. An overwhelming pressure on her body. The normal humming through her veins that reassured her of her powers died. She froze mid-stride, her whole body stiff. Her powers, she tried to call upon them but nothing happened. Her heart raced and her breath sped up.

This couldn't be happening, the final battle was here and her powers were no where to be found. She wasn't going to be able to help. She was now just a useless human. Finally shaking her head from her thoughts she looked up to find herself completely alone. Sesshomaru was no where in sight and she couldn't hear anything.

"If I were you," Naraku's voice sounded as his face appeared in the flesh next to her feet, "I would run."

Panic filled her and run she did. Her feet felt like lead and her movements were off, but she managed. She stopped running when her legs screamed for her to stop. Curiously she glanced over the edge of the drop next to her. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was down there. A growl came from her left and her turned toward the noise. Blue eyes connected with red and blue eyes, two red jagged strips, silver hair and dog ears on his head. Inuyasha was decidedly not in control.

"Wait," she cried when he charged her.

His nails raked her arms as she fell, her scream tearing from her lips and echoed noisily against the walls. Her back slammed hard into the soft internal like material and she had to bite back the groan of disgust. Kagome laid there for many minutes before she finally got enough strength to stand. Her arms burnt, the gouge marks in her arms were far deeper then she had thought.

Racing blindly forward she followed what sounded like small footsteps. As she rounded a corner she ran smack into a hard chest and promptly fell over. She gazed up to find herself staring straight at Sesshomaru who was staring at the wounds on her arms.

"What happened," his voice deadly calm.

"Inuyasha has lost control," she told him.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

Kagome gulped down the fear, "my powers are gone."

"What," he snarled.

"I don't know," she stood brushing herself off, "they are just gone. Like something is holding them away from me."

"Maybe someone is," he thought about the evil spirit that resided in the jewel.

"I'm useless like this," she groaned.

"You are not," Sesshomaru's tone was hard and his eyes even harder.

She didn't reply when Inuyasha appeared behind her. She scrambled to get out of his way, his eyes set solely on her. Her eyes were drawn to the sword at his hip.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called, "he still has Tetsusaiga, something has to be possessing him!"

The Taiyoukai nodded to let her know he understood. Magatsuhi was probably behind this change in Inuyasha, not to mention with the jewel whole and evil, it had to make things worse. He needed a way to get the creature to leave his body. Kagome thought back to the time when the evil being was possessing the man with the jewel shard, she knew what to do.

Sesshomaru protested when she walked around him and calmly up to Inuyasha. The hanyou snarled, but otherwise remained standing. Evil eyes watching her through her friend. She shivered unnoticeably and took another few steps forward. Wisps of black smoke started to appear around his mouth and Kagome knew then that Magatsuhi was transferring straight into her without even halfway coming out.

Her eyes started to darken but she was too pure a being. Magatsuhi was forced from her body, suspended in the air. Inuyasha with drew Tetsusaiga, causing the evil being to become trapped in his aura. With a swipe of Tenseiga, he all but disappeared. Kagome shivered once again, as the cold feeling of being possessed left her body, leaving her gasping for air.

"Are you alright," Sesshomaru pressed his chest against her back but otherwise refrained from touching her.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

"I hurt you," Inuyasha's voice held a broken edge.

"It wasn't you," Kagome told him before hugging him to his chest.

"Sango and Miroku had to run away," he told her, "they are lost somewhere within this creature."

"We will find them, and they will remain alive," she told him firmly.

**-x-**

Finding the said group members had not been easy by any means. Sesshomaru had found Sango, trapped by Naraku's trick to get her to kill Rin in hopes that Sesshomaru would kill Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha had found Miroku, caught in a trap trying to force him into using his wind tunnel. They were all gathered now, standing at the foot of Naraku who laughed in their faces.

Kagome hadn't admitted yet, but her powers had returned and the thrumming in her veins that had once been a gentle flow was now a raging white water rapid. Her whole body felt alive and she felt like everything was going to go okay. They would be able to do this, the final battle was in their favour.

"So you are all here," Naraku drawled.

"Not all of us, Sesshomaru will be here shortly," Shippo huffed.

"Do you think you can fight us all," Inuyasha asked bitingly.

"You are pathetic," he laughed, his eyes drawn to the jewel dangling on Kagome's neck, "you hold the woman next to you as if she was a lover, and yet she is a different youkai's attended."

"What," Inuyasha glanced down at the necklace he had never seen before.

Kagome gasped and quickly shoved the heirloom from sight. In all their fighting, she hadn't notice the gem slip from it's hiding place. But, it would seem that Naraku wasn't certain who her attended mate was. She cursed her lack of attention, it would not go well if Inuyasha found out she was Sesshomaru's future mate. He might not love her, but he would still be angry with her for her choice and that could wait till later.

That was when it hit her, he had said lover, not because he thought that Inuyasha loved Kagome, but because Sango would get angry at the implications.

"Hiraikotsu," she screamed throwing the large weapon at him.

It tore through him, severing his body in half. His scream of shock and pain echoed around them in the chamber, hurting even the humans ears. A stream of miasma suddenly gushed forward and engulfed the woman. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to fall, a whole opened up in the floor. Miroku jumped down after her, she couldn't just let her die.

Inuyasha set her aside and told her to get as far back away from him as possible before turning to Naraku. He pulled out his sword and with a cry of Meido Zangetsuha, the black ball that reminded her of looking up into the sky at night shot out at him.

"Wait, I thought that was Sesshomaru's attack," Kagome pointed out.

"We fought," Inuyasha shrugged.

"When?"

"Before we returned to the palace," he told her, "Rin had passed and Sesshomaru had to go in search of a Meido stone that could bring her back to life."

Kagome blinked, "who would have such a stone?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Sesshomaru said his mom had one before she died, he just had to find it."

Her fingers touched the blue crescent moon on her neck. Was this the Meido stone? Is that why he hadn't brought it with her when they had talked about courting? He probably hadn't found it yet, and then needed to wait for the right time to give it to her after having found it. She jumped out of the way of falling material, shaking herself from her thoughts.

**-x-**

Sesshomaru jumped repeatedly, the damn woman had gone off a head of him and somehow the tunnels and paths were changing before him. His anger was brewing and he found himself wishing for a sword stronger then Toukijin. He didn't care about Tetsusaiga any more, or even Tenseiga for that matter. He just wanted to find his soon to be mate and protect her.

A humming filled the air and he had to stop. His left arm, the one Kagome had given him back glowed with the blue light of her priestess powers. He closed his eyes against the harshness and when it faded a heavy weight laid in his hands. His head turned to the side, he read the name of the sword off the hilt, Bakusaiga. His eyes narrowed where had the sword even come from.

Swinging it a couple times he let the name of his sword fall form his lips in a cry and a teal blue light tore forth, cutting the creature in pieces. He was pleasantly surprised to find that they attack hadn't stopped, it continued to climb, killing everything it touched. Keeping it out, he continued on his journey to find his future mate.

**-x-**

Kagome pulled back the string of her bow, the arrow poised and ready to go.

"What I don't get Naraku, is why you are doing this," she said sadly.

"Does there need to be a reason," he sneered.

"Everyone has a reason for what they do," Kagome told him pointedly, "even I have reasons for why I fight for the innocent and the people I've never met."

"Is it not greed? The want for other's to look at you with praise?"

She shook her head, "that is far from it. I am nice to others because they deserve it. Because no one deserves pain and misery."

Naraku frowned at her, "that is all there is to life."

"But your wrong," Kagome cried out, "yes life is painful, and sometimes it really seems pointless, but it's not. I was like you Naraku. I watched the one I love, love someone else. But, I ended up finding the right person for me. You can't just write off life because of one persons mistakes."

"You are silly girl, to think love can last," he laughed.

"I know that the jewel didn't grant your wish," she said softly, "I know it didn't, because it has never granted anyone their wish. So what did you wish for?"

Naraku snarled and the jewel slid inside him, becoming one with his body. She gasped in shock and anger, she truly hadn't expected him to forgo their conversation and consume the jewel. It was a horrible show as he a spider web spread behind him, holding his partial body in the air. Just as she was about to let go of the string she felt a stirring behind her and a blast of air against her back.

Inuyasha howled his anger and used his Meido technique to dispatch Byakuya into the underworld.

"Kagome, are you okay," Inuyasha asked her.

"I feel fine," was her reply.

It was then that all their friends appeared and Sesshomaru sent Ah-Un away with the children. His attention was directed to Kagome who still had yet to fire the air held in her taunt bow. Her finger tips were turning blue from the pressure but she just couldn't let go. Sango and Miroku turned back into the swing of things and began to attack the weak, but still living Naraku.

Miasma began pouring now, harder then before and Kagome was grateful for the tick that Kai had taught her. Her powers glowed around her, purifying her air. Her arrow finally released, bringing clean air to her friends. Pulling another arrow, she decided to aim for the hanyou when the ground started to give way.

Pushing her powers into her feet she jumped backwards trying to find stable ground. Her friends continued their assault and she couldn't help noticing the extra sword at Sesshomaru's side. Inuyasha was swinging his sword wildly and Sesshomaru was using gentle even pacing, but neither of them were doing any good.

Body parts began to fall, raining down on them filled with a miasma far stronger then they had ever encountered before from the hanyou. Kagome forced more of her powers to the surface, protecting her from the falling flesh, but her feet continued to be unable to find purchase.

"Sesshomaru," she called softly as to not alarm the Taiyoukai.

He turned to her, jumping down in front of her. She climbed onto his back and he breathed in the sweet scent that Kagome's powers crated around her. It smelt just like her and his whole body relaxed, having been tense in his fear for her safety. She kissed his neck softly as a way to let him know she was alright.

He jumped into the fray, Hiraikotsu flew past him smacking into Naraku. Kagome shivered at how close the large weapon had come to almost hitting them. Aiming her arrow, she closed her eyes and steadied herself before releasing the final arrow. It pierced the jewel and Naraku made a strangled cry.

"The creature is going down," Miroku called out, "we need to get out of here fast."

His wind tunnel sucked up a path and the unlikely group jumped from the confines as it fell just barely outside of Edo village. Kagome started walking toward the well. Naraku wasn't dead and he had been trying to kill the village, but she couldn't figure out why. The villagers all gathered around the well and they pushed their way past.

Floating above the portal to her world was Naraku's head and the Shikon no Tama pierced with Kagome's arrow.

"My wish," he looked at Kagome, "was for Kikyo's heart. But that could never happen as her heart has always belonged to Inuyasha. Now I must make another wish."

The jewel disappeared and so did Naraku. They stood their silently before Miroku cried in delight when he found his wind tunnel gone. He stared in awe at the blank palm before him. The curse his father and grandfather had tried to rid themselves of was now gone. Kagome felt elation swell and the odd feeling of being pulled caused her to cry out.

A Meido portal opened behind her, she scrambled to reach out and grab anything she possibly could. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both raced to try and grab her but the portal closed before either of them could make it. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red in his anger. His hands clinched into fists at his side and before anyone could move he had Inuyasha by the front of his haori.

"Bring her back," he snarled.

"I didn't do it," Inuyasha cried out in anger.

The group now including the children seemed to almost flinch at the look in Sesshomaru's cold glass orbs.

"You will bring me back my attended and you will do so now," he snarled.

Inuyasha's jaw slacked open, "You mean, you are Kagome's future mate?"

"Yes," the cool disposition was fading and his youkai was raging for blood, "bring her back."

He flung his brother away causing him to skid hard across the ground.

"Inuyasha, you have to try," Miroku told him feeling sympathy for the Taiyoukai.

The hanyou growled but pulled his sword from it's sheath. _Take me to Kagome_, he whispered in his mind. The sword turned black and he knew then what he had to do. He through the technique at the ground before jumping into the dark murky depths.

"The well is gone," Kaede pointed out.

"It must have been Naraku's wish," Sango stared at the spot Inuyasha had vanished.

"All we can do is wait," Miroku sighed.

Sesshomaru didn't move, he stood there, watching the spot the well used to be. The woman he loved and hadn't been able to tell of his love was gone and there was no telling if she would ever return to his time.

**-x-**

Kagome woke up in her bed. Glancing around wildly she through herself from the covers and ran down the stairs. Her mother and brother were in the kitchen and her grandfather sat in the living room.

"When did I get home," she asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about Kagome, you have always been home," her mom laughed.

"No, I was just in the past with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," she looked puzzled.

"I think you had a weird dream dear," her mom placed food in front of her.

"I guess so," but it hadn't felt like a dream.

It had felt so real. She rushed to the well and stared down into it's depths but for some reason she knew it wouldn't work if she jumped in. Not wanting to risk a sprained ankle she returned inside to dress for the day.

Days began to pass in a blur and memories that had once been so alive and real seemed to fade into nothing. Not a single memory left besides the odd feeling of forgetting. It was annoying, when she was on dates with Hojo, she felt odd like she shouldn't be there and her hand kept reaching for something that once dangled on her chest.

She couldn't even remember what is use to be. She knew she used to wear something on her neck but what it was escaped her every time she tried to think about it.

Months had passed and she stood outside on a beautiful night, staring at the Goshinboku. Her eyes narrowed in at the bark and a sudden thought rang through her mind _where is the scar?_ Blinking, she couldn't remember what that even meant or why she had thought that. Looking into the sky the crescent moon hanging here had a soft blue tint to it.

A flash of golden eyes, magenta strips and eyelids, silver hair, pointed ears, aristocratic features and white billowing clothes passed by her minds eye. _Sesshomaru_, she turned and dashed to the well, this wasn't right. She jumped over the edge and into the blackness.

**-x-**

Her body was floating, suspend in a room of nothingness. It reminder her ever so slightly of the time spent in Kai's mind. In front of her she noticed the jewel still pierced with the arrow. She was thankful it hadn't shattered all the way again. She didn't know if she wanted to continue the shard hunting after three long years, even if the last year had been with Sesshomaru and the new years would be with him too.

"If you want to go back home, you could wish for it," a male voice said.

"I could wish to go home," Kagome asked.

Then she could be there, safe with her mom, Souta, and grandfather. But she promised Sesshomaru that she could try and do anything to return to him. She wasn't going to let her fear of being alone make her wish herself stuck five hundred years in the future. He was her world, and she hoped he knew that.

"Or is it your wish to see Sesshomaru. You could wish that too."

She could wish to be with Sesshomaru. Her lips opened to say something but she stopped. Kikyo's wish on the jewel had probably been to see Inuyasha again. But, it hadn't worked. The jewel had never granted a single wish that had been bestowed upon it. She was more then sure this hadn't been the wish Naraku had in mind.

"You never grant wishes," she told it, feeling almost silly for talking to an object.

"Then you will forever remain here, in this darkness."

She was lonely and scared. Afraid of what was around her, but she knew she should be. What person in their right mind wouldn't be afraid of such a place? It was depressing and so very unnerving. She wanted to be out of here, but she would wait till she found the right wish. Thoughts raced through her mind about what that wish could be.

"_Don't wish just yet, Kagome," _Kai's voice echoed softly in her mind.

"Kai," she called out feeling tears sliding hotly down her cheeks.

"_I'm here, Kagome. You aren't alone."_

"You died."

"_I did die,"_ she reassured the frightened woman, _"but that morning when you entered my mind, you took a little bit of my ki with you. That is why I can be here, in your mind. Talking to you."_

"What do I do," the woman sounded broken and defeated.

"_You wait. Inuyasha or Sesshomaru will find you. They want you alive, they both love you so dearly. Wait for them Kagome, and I will stay here as long as I can, waiting with you."_

"I can do that."

"_Good, you are so very strong,"_ Kai praised.

"What is it like to die?"

"_It's not as bad as it seems. It's actually quiet peaceful here."_

"That's good to know," she smiled softly.

"_Kagome, I want you to know that I approve of your mating with Sesshomaru. I'm so proud that you stuck it through."_

"I never would have had the courage or strength if it wasn't for the wise words you told me so long ago."

"_Inuyasha is coming. You will be happy, won't you Kagome?"_

"Yes."

"_Please, tell Miroku that I love him. Tell everyone including Sesshomaru that I love them. And to make sure they stay happy. Being in their memories and thoughts is enough for me to find peace and happiness myself."_

"I'll tell them, if I go back there."

"_You will find a way, Kagome. You always do."_

The black slash of the Meido Zangetsuha opened before her and Inuyasha jumped through. He pulled her tight against his chest holding the crying priestess. She knew what to do now. The wish was so simple and yet so hard for someone to choose when so many people had wishes of their own.

"I'm going to make a wish now," she told Inuyasha.

"Alright."

"Do me a favour," she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Sesshomaru I love him, please? Tell him if I do not return I will find a way and if I can't find a way, to find me in the future, please?"

"I'm glad you found love," he nodded his head.

"As I am for you," she smiled before turning sombrely toward the jewel, "Shikon No Tama, disappear. _Forever_."

The jewel cracked and shattered, it's splintered pieces suddenly disappearing and the blue light of the well engulfed the two onlookers. Inuyasha picked her up and jumped to the lip of the well, helping her over. Kagome cried and ran to her frantic family. Turning around, a thank you died on her lips when he was suddenly pulled into the well.

**-x-**

Kagome stood on her school campus, her diploma in her hand. The blue and red gems around her neck caught the light and sparkled, her fingers playing with the comforting weight. A year had passed since the well closed. She was almost nineteen years old. Her white sun dress flowed gently in the breeze. She was done with High School and her mother had been pestering her about going to college.

It honestly wasn't even on her mind. Sesshomaru should have been here a year ago. He should have been there waiting for her when the well returned to the worlds surface and brought her to the future. But he was no where to be found. Often times her heart would sink with the thought of him dying in the past, but she knew it couldn't be. Something in her soul told her that the man she loved still yet lived.

"Kagome," Eri ran up to her, "hey."

"Hi," she tried to smile but the weight of her previous thoughts kept her lips in a frown.

"I talked to Hojo."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"He said that you were upset because you had fallen in love with someone and they haven't came to visit you."

Kagome tried to laugh but the tears stung to much.

"Did he give you that necklace," Yuka asked pointing to the pendant on her neck.

"It was a family heirloom," she nodded.

"He must have really liked you, so why do you think he hasn't been around," Ayumi questioned.

"I think he is waiting," Kagome murmured the words without really thinking.

"Waiting for what," Eri asked.

Her eyes widened, "waiting for me."

She hastily said goodbye before running home. Her priestess powers still very usable and boosting her speed to rival that of a youkai. She bound up the stairs and rushed to the well house. It was calling her. The well had been waiting for her. Her sadness and depression at all the things she had lost had sealed the well and when she finally realized just what she really wanted without any weight upon it did the well open.

"Kagome," her mother asked from the top of the stairs.

"Mom," she looked at the concerned and worried eyes.

"You are going then," it was a statement.

"I'm sorry mom," Kagome touched the lip of the well, "but I love him."

"It's okay," her mom wrapped her hard in a hug.

They shared in their goodbyes before Kagome swung her legs over the lip of the well. The familiar blue swirl of magic made her heart dance for joy in her chest. She was going home. After a full year, she was finally going home. Her feet landed on the soft dirt and she sprang like Inuyasha always did out of the well.

No one was there to great her, but she didn't expect such a thing. They didn't know if she would ever come back. Her footsteps were soft on the dirt, walking the worn path from the well to the village below. She stopped at the top of the hill, completely in shock at the scene before her. Inuyasha was holding baby girl no older then a couple months and Sango held another little girl that looked completely like the one he held. Kagome had to laugh, they had twins.

Miroku stood near Kaede and Shippo, talking animatedly to a very beautiful woman that he was more then just friends with. A smile so wide split across her face and she ran down toward them all.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo," she cried, waving her arm to get their attention.

"Kagome," their screams of excitement tore from their throat.

Shippo slammed hard into her chest and she held him, tears of absolute joy spilled. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha took turns hugging her. She even hugged Kaede who told her how joyous it was to see her again.

"Will you have to go back," Shippo asked full of worry and fear.

"I'm here to stay," Kagome told him, running her fingers through her hair, "I'll never again go to the future. I belong here."

The group sat her down and told her everything that happened. How the well returned that day and Inuyasha came back without her. She felt her heart break when they told her how Sesshomaru had reacted to the news. He didn't get mad, he didn't kill anyone. He just walked away. His shoulders sagged and his eyes staring straight at the ground.

"I could smell his tears," Inuyasha frowned, "but I didn't say anything. It wasn't my place."

"He cried over me," Kagome gasped.

"Of course he did, you are his attended after all," Miroku told her, his arm wrapped firmly around his wife, Maki's, waist.

"I'm glad everything worked out for all of you," she couldn't help smiling when the twins started to cry.

"Will you be going in search of Sesshomaru," Sango asked, "it's still just as dangerous as before."

"I've done it once, I can do it again. Plus, you all have families."

"Have Kohaku go with you."

"Do you think he has time for such a trip," Kagome asked seriously.

"Of course he does, he is training and what better way then to be needed, plus he has Kirara."

"Hey, I'm curious," she turned to Inuyasha, staring at the babies in his arms, "what are they?"

"Hanyou," he told her, "my youkai blood is extremely strong it seems."

Kagome smiled, it was such a wonderful sight before her. Sango and Inuyasha, mated with babies. Miroku and Maki married and soon to start a family. Kohaku was happy and learning to be a better slayer. Shippo now had her, for as long as she lived. Now all that was left was to go to Sesshomaru and let him know that she was back in the past for good. She hoped that he still wanted her after all this time.

**-x-**

Kohaku laughed at Kagome's antics with Shippo. The small boy was running around the clearing begging for mercy as she chased him. Every time she got her hands on the small kit she would tickle him till he could get free and run again. The use of her powers had been welcome, they had been building up and causing her a restless feeling the past year.

"We should keep moving. It has been nine days, we should be close," Kohaku glanced off into the distance.

"Are you eager to be away from us that bad Kohaku," Kagome asked him a slight hurt look on her face.

"No, that is not what I meant," he blinked and looked back at her, "the longer we are in the forest, the more of a chance of an attack and the closer we get to the palace, the more likely a guard will come looking to see what we are doing."

"Okay," she nodded, picking up her son and holding him close.

Her heart was constantly bouncing between happiness and sadness the last few days. She didn't want to think about it but there always was a chance that Sesshomaru had taken a different mate, or had forsaken her for taking so long. And as much as she wanted to believe that he would wait, the small bit of doubt whispered to loudly for her liking.

"Everyone thinks your dead," Kohaku told her suddenly.

"Well, that makes thinks so much easier," she laughed rolling her eyes.

Kohaku had been right about guards searching them out. After a few hours of walking two guards showed up and asked them their intent. She looked them over, they weren't any guards she had met before, obviously they worked only on the outside of the walls. One was a bear youkai and the other was a rabbit. It was an odd pair but Kagome figured one was for brute strength and the other for speed.

"I'm here to see Sesshomaru-sama," she told them easily.

"Why should our Lord see you," the bear asked, eyeing her in the most unpleasant way.

"You were the garb of a priestess, we have no need of one," the rabbit sneered.

"I merely need to see him about our alliance," she tried again.

"Our lord has an alliance with you," the rabbit shook his head, "if we find out you are lying, we will kill you."

Kagome nodded, "I understand."

"Do you need me to travel with you," Kohaku asked.

"No, don't worry about me. I'll be okay," she waved as Kohaku flew away on the back of Kirara.

"You are trusting, priestess," the bear glanced over her body once more, finally taking notice of the fox kit on her shoulder, "what does a priestess have need of a fox kit for?"

"He is my son," she told him firmly.

"That is impossible, he is a full youkai," the rabbit laughed as she followed behind.

"She is my adoptive mama," Shippo huffed.

"It's okay," Kagome told him pulling him into her arms, "they don't have to believe us. Hey, can you at least tell me your names?"

The bear shrugged, "I'm Takeo. His name is Junichi."

She noticed that neither asked her for her name. The intent was clear, they didn't think their names were important enough to consider. She shook her head at the sad thought, but remembered, they didn't even know she was the human woman that Sesshomaru had allowed to stay in his palace. The silence was killing her.

"Mama," Shippo felt her unease, "is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," she tried to smile at him.

"I don't like it when you lie to me mama," his frown grew.

Kagome startled, hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I.. I'm just worried is all."

"It's only been a year," he told her confidently.

"Yeah, it could have been much longer," she smiled at her bright little boy, "have you seen Rin at all?"

Both youkai in front of them turned their heads to glance back at her. They had recognised the name she had spoken.

"Yeah, just a couple times. She misses you mama," he told her.

"I missed her too," she brought the child to her face and kissed him on his nose.

He laughed his small hands pushing on her face, wiggling when her fingers started to tickle his sides.

"Mama," he cried out.

She stopped her little game and placed him on her shoulder. Both of them laughing and happy. Her mood considerably higher then it had been moments before. The youkai watched in confused amazement as the priestess truly treated the youkai kit as her son. They had never once seen such a scene. It was odd, yet weirdly heart warming.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at the site of the gate. Her son shifted slightly, his little hands setting softly on her neck to comfort her. Her heart spiked and beat painfully against her rib cage. Her lungs didn't seem to want to bring in enough air. The smell of nervousness filled the air and she began to rub her hands together uncertainly.

"It's okay," he told her softly.

"Are you nervous because you lied and know that you are walking into your death," Takeo smirked.

"I'm not nervous of that. I know I will leave here physically unharmed," she said confidently.

"And emotionally too Mama," Shippo tried to reassure her.

"I'm not so sure about that," she began to shake.

"Mama, you faced have faced worse then this."

"I know. But, nothing felt quiet as hard as this," she told him seriously.

She swallowed hard and squared her shoulders. _I can do this_. The gate opened and she followed the guards in. No one was waiting for her, no one even knew who she was. The servants around stopped to stare at her and Shippo. She couldn't have changed that much. At least, not that she believed any ways.

A sudden excited scream of delight brought her eyes up to Rin who was running down the hill and collided with her, almost knocking her over. Kagome picked her up and held her tightly. Rin was sobbing and laughing at the same time as her little hands fisted in the rough material of the haori.

"Rin has missed you, Mama," she exclaimed.

"As I have missed you, Rin," Kagome laughed setting her down.

"Are you..."

Kagome knelt down, placing her hand under Rin's chin she brought her face up to look straight into the sad brown eyes.

"Yes, Rin. I'm going to stay. I will be here for you, for the rest of my life," she told her firmly.

"Forever," her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Forever and ever," she smiled as Rin hugged her again, tears of joy pouring freely down her face.

"Kagome," Shioshi's jaw dropped, "but they said you died in the fight against Naraku."

Kagome stood, holding Rin to her legs, "I didn't die."

"Mama killed Naraku," Shippo boasted proudly, "but he made her go far away."

"But, I'm here now," she felt uneasy under all stares.

"I am glad to see you," Shioshi told her honestly.

She smiled brightly, "I'm even more glad to finally be back. Is... Is Sesshomaru not here?"

The hiss of breath being drawn caused her to look around, all the youkai seemed applauded.

"How dare you drop the formality, you aren't worthy to say his name in such a familiar way," Junichi snarled.

Jaken appeared in the doorway, wide eyed before turning and fleeing back into the palace.

"Jaken will alert Sesshomaru-sama of your appearance," Shioshi told her, "he is indeed here."

"Good, I was afraid that I had came all this way to find he wasn't."

"How long was your journey this time?"

"Nine days. But, I had help this time."

"Oh, by who?"

"You know my friend Sango the taijiya?"

"The one that is married to Inuyasha," Shioshi asked, another intake of breaths let Kagome know that the youkai around here still believed that saying his half-brother's name would anger the Taiyoukai.

"Yeah, that's her. Well, since her and Inuyasha have their hands full with twins and Miroku is newly married. Her brother Kohaku offered to come with me."

"Is he training to be a taijiya?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"What will you do now that you are back," he asked curiously.

She shifted a bit uncomfortably, "I'm not honestly sure. It depends on how today goes I guess."

"What happened to the ever confident woman that used to walk this halls," Shioshi gestured to the home behind him.

"The last year hasn't been easy."

"It couldn't nearly be as difficult as the battle before you disappeared."

"The matters of the heart are always more difficult then the battles you will face or the enemies that will rise up against you."

Shioshi nodded, "you said something along those lines once, I remember."

"I'm glad you remember," she smiled.

Takeo and Junichi shifted ever so slightly. They were anxious and Kagome could feel it radiating off them. Her eyes moved to the stairs and she gasped, her breath caught in her throat. Standing at the top of the stairs was Sesshomaru. He wasn't wearing his armor or his swords, but he still wore the white haori and hakamas with the red octagon encased flowers.

His silver hair laid flat down his back, his tail flowed behind him instead of wrapped around his shoulder, his face was perfect as ever and she couldn't help wanting to run her fingers over his markings. But his face was cold, his eyes even colder, taking her in with their steely gaze. The hard amber colouring made her shiver but she wouldn't back down.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Junichi addressed him with a bow, "this wench has come forth and disrespected you in your ancestral home."

He raised an eye brow, clearly not impressed with what he had to say, but his eyes had narrowed on him in anger of his choice of words.

"She speaks of an alliance with you," Takeo stated while he bowed, "Sesshomaru-sama, she has agreed that if her words were untrue she would allow us to take her life for her lie."

"No one will touch her," his voice was colder then his face and made her shiver.

Both of his guards froze before saying, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called to him, drawing his unfeeling eyes back to her.

She watched his fists clinch at his side, something none of the others would have noticed. Something was keeping him in his place. He was giving her a look that even she couldn't read. She glanced at his amber eyes and followed his gaze to find he was staring at her chest.

"Is that what your looking for? Did you think that I would just let go so easily? That I would leave and forget? I meant what I said, Sesshomaru, and I always will," Kagome told him.

She waited, watching him. His eyes softened just a little, but he otherwise remained unmoving. The softening in his eyes was all she needed to see to know that even he had his doubts. Even this strong Taiyoukai who had never feared nor doubted anything, finally had doubts that the woman he loved would forget him.

Kagome smiled at him, her eyes began to fill with tears, "I had my doubts too, you know? It's been a year after all. I thought you would have forgotten me by now."

His eyes softened further, "no one could forget you so easily."

Just that one sentence spoke volumes to her. He hadn't forgotten her, and nor had he forgotten his feelings for her. The confidence she always seemed to get when he was around filled her very being and she couldn't stop the joy as her heart began to pound in her chest. She dug under the collar of her haori and pulled out the crescent gem he had been looking for and laid it on the white surface of the coarse material.

Before she could blink she was in his arms and his face was buried in her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands tangling in his silver locks. He pulled back gently, his eyes now golden liquid.

"I meant what I said," Kagome told him again, "I love you and only you."

"I love you, Kagome," Sesshomaru told her before pressing his lips against hers.

Joyous tears slipped out of the corner of her eyes. Shippo and Rin started screaming in excitement, running around basking in the happiness. Shioshi had taken a step back in shock. Jaken was gawking unpleasantly. Everyone else was openly staring, whispers and confusion.

"You kept your promise," Sesshomaru brushed back her hair, pushing it behind her ears.

"I belong with you," she told him seriously, "you even said so yourself."

"And so I did."

* * *

**A/N: **This is **NOT** the last chapter. There will be only one more.

I'm really happy with this chapter and I can't wait to write the next one. But, I'm headed to bed right now and will have to do the next chapter tomorrow. So the final chapter will be up within the next two or three days! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Luckgirl13:_ Even if her body isn't pure, her mind and heart will still remain pure. Kagome will not lose her miko powers after she mates with Sesshomaru, it will actually increase them.

_Loveinthebattlefield:_Thank you for wishing me a Happy Mother's Day!

_Black-Velvet-Hearts:_Thank you so much for calling my story fabulous! There are some times where I don't think it's to good and this makes me feel so much better! Thank you! I am sorry that I killed Kai, but she had a very important role to fill, but in my story The Love of a Taiyoukai, Kai is the main character and doesn't die, so maybe if that interests you, though she is with Koga.

_Thump: _I apologize for killing Kai. But, it was part of the plot. I have to admit, I teared up when I killed her. But, tragedies happen and Kai was perfect for the part.


	18. Can't Escape Time

**A/N:** I have to admit I NEVER thought I would EVER get to this point! I never believed that I would ever finish this story and here it is! The LAST chapter!

I have four other Inuyasha stories open too. Two Sesshomaru and Kagome. And two of them are my own original Character and Koga. So, I'm looking forward to writing them!

I do have to admit though, I'm gonna miss Unimaginable and I hope all of you have enjoyed the story! Thank you all so very very much for favouriting and reviewing, it means so very much to me! Thank you so much! I love you all! 3

Simple warning, this chapter is VERY VERY VERY short. Like less then 2k words. It's just a simple epilogue is all.

* * *

_**Unimaginable**_

**Chapter 18:**** Can't Escape Time**

A beautiful raven haired woman shifted feet, tugging at her skirt. Her uniform was now a soft grey short skirt, a white shirt with a tie that matched the skirt. The building that loomed before her had a large sign that read Tokyo University. She smiled when she was approached by three girls, dressed in the same uniform.

"Hey Kagome," Eri greeted her.

"How was summer," Ayumi asked gently.

"It was," she faulted for a second before saying, "amazing."

"I heart you got yourself a boyfriend," Yuka teased.

Kagome didn't seemed phased when she said, "yeah, I did."

"What," her friends cried out, "you have to tell us everything!"

"That will have to wait, we have class first."

**-x-**

The four girls sat at the round tables in the lunch room, munching on the cafeteria food.

"So dish," Yuka exclaimed.

Kagome couldn't stop the happy smile that graced her face, "Well, I've know my boyfriend for four years actually. At first we were the bitterest of enemies. We hated each other. You remember Inuyasha?"

"The two timer," Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, well he decided to go back to his ex and I kind of stormed off and bumped into his older half brother."

"You mean your dating his older half brother," Eri gasped.

"It was an accident really. I never even thought that I could fall in love with him. He was rude, cold, and cruel when I met him. He always treated me poorly and then something changed. He became sweet and kind, though only to me, Rin and Shippo."

"Who are they?"

"Rin is Sesshomaru's adopted daughter and Shippo is my adopted son."

"Wait, when did that happen?"

"About four years ago for me and two years ago for Sesshomaru."

"Why didn't you say anything," Eri questioned.

"It didn't seem important, because they live so far away you would never be able to meet them," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Even now," Yuka inquired.

"Even now," Kagome nodded.

"Continue your story please," Ayumi said eagerly.

She chuckled, "I fell in love with Sesshomaru, roughly about a year ago. It was only three months ago that he asked me to marry him."

"WHAT!"

"Kagome, you are so lucky," Ayumi purred, her eyes closed envisioning the proposal.

"I have to agree, I am lucky. He really is an amazing person once you get to know him."

"We want to meet him," Eri told her leaving no room for argument.

"How about in a couple days? Like this weekend," Kagome offered, "we could all go out to eat and then Sesshomaru can talk to you about himself."

"When will you be getting married, can we come," Yuka asked with hopeful eyes.

"Soon, I assure you," Kagome smiled, "of course you all can come."

The lunch bell rang signalling the end of the period.

**-x-**

"I'm home," Kagome called as she slid open the front door to the shrine.

"Okaa-san," two small children slammed into her legs wrapping their small arms around her waist the best the could.

"Takeo, Amaya did you behave for your grandmother," Kagome asked the two.

Takeo was four years old in appearance, his midnight black hair fell to his shoulders and his blazing golden blue eyes sparkled with happiness. He had a single baby blue stripe on each cheek that was currently hidden under his protection charm that was placed on his silver necklace. His normal pointed ears were round, his fangs and claws were also not visible.

Amaya was in-between two and three in appearance, her usually bright silver hair was tented with a platinum blonde colour from her protection charm that was placed on the small gold ring on her finger. Her ears pointed ears, fangs and claws also hidden. Her golden eyes remained impassive much like her father. If they hadn't been hidden three magenta coloured stripes would adorn her cheeks.

"Yes, Okaa-san," they both nodded before turning and running back into the living room.

"It is good to have you home," Sesshomaru stated, moving in from the living room to wrap his arms around her waist.

She didn't hesitate before kissing him, her hands fisting in his hair pulling his head down to hers. Their tongues danced and the heat and smell of arousal filled the air. Kagome was the first to pull back and smiled lazily at him. She strode off into the Kitchen to find her mother already preparing food.

"How was your first day at Tokyo University," her mother asked.

"It went better then expected," Kagome smiled, "it's a bit hard to keep the dates correct, but I'm working on it. Oh, mom can you do me a huge favour?"

"What is it?"

"My friends want to meet Sesshomaru, I don't even know how to explain that we already have children, so could you watch Takeo and Amaya while we go out for a couple hours?"

"Of course I can! They are so well behaved Kagome, I'm very proud of you."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you met our other pups who were raised around my half-brother," Sesshomaru remarked as he took his seat at the table.

Kagome laughed, "yes. Well, Inuyasha did tend to rub off on our pups didn't he?"

"That is an understatement, koishii."

Her giggles only subsided when her mother asked her to help set the table.

"You know, you never did tell me where all your other children are," her mom said just as everyone was settling down at the table.

"They are scattered everywhere," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Some we haven't heard from in centuries," Kagome frowned, "but it's to be expected. They all have lives and families of their owns. We never tend to end up in the same country."

"Moving around a lot, we usually end up to far away from each other," he nodded.

"That is a very sad thought. How long can you remain here," her mom frowned

"Oh, I'm not sure," Kagome blinked, "I can obviously finish college. Last place we stayed only twenty years because to many people started asking questions."

Sesshomaru cut it, "about four years is the maximum we have ever been able to settle into one place."

"You must know so many different languages," Souta exclaimed excitedly.

"That we do," Kagome smiled at her brothers enthusiasm.

"Okaa-san," Takeo drew her attention, "Uncle Souta showed us how to play video games!"

"Oh really," Kagome asked with wide happy eyes, "did you like it?"

"It was fun," Takeo nodded.

"It was weird," Amaya shrugged.

"Most girls don't like video games so it's okay if you don't," her mother told her easily.

"Sis, it's not that bad," Souta huffed.

**-x-**

"Kagome," her three friends called waving her over.

Sesshomaru tightened his hand on her hip when he noticed that Hojo was there. Kagome had to choke down a giggle. They exchanged their hellos before all of them entered the fine restaurant to be seated. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat next to each other. Hojo and Eri were across from them and Ayumi sat on the right while Yuka sat to the left.

"So tell us Sesshomaru, how did you meet Kagome," Eri leaned forward in her seat.

"She is a friend of my half-brother. Four years ago, I stumbled upon them trying to see if Inuyasha knew anything of my father's will."

"So you two like, never hung out before or anything," Yuka questioned.

"No, nothing of the like. Actually, we both had a mutual hate of each other at the time."

"So then... What changed your mind," Ayumi asked.

"Well, one day she got in a fight with my half-brother and stormed away. She ran into my adopted daughter Rin, who convinced me to let Kagome stay with us for a while," he answered easily, "during her stay, she just kind of wiggled her way in."

"How old are you," Yuka suddenly asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Much older then Kagome, I assure you."

Kagome laughed, "he is twenty five."

"That's almost six years older then you," Hojo gaped.

"Age isn't a matter," Sesshomaru told them.

"We never intended to fall in love," Kagome told them honestly, "it just sort of... happened."

They shared a knowing smile before turning back to the curious eyes of her friends.

"What happened to that two timer any ways? And what about the really pushy guy," Eri tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Inuyasha eventually fell in love with one of our best friends. They are married and currently living in England. The pushy guy I'm assuming is Koga and he is married and living in America. Our other friend Miroku passed away shortly after his wife Maya."

"I'm sorry," the four said.

"He was happy," Kagome smiled, "that was all that counts."

"What about Rin and Shippo, where are they," Ayumi asked.

"They decided to stay in England with Inuyasha for a while," Sesshomaru told them.

"Where are the two of you staying?"

"At the shrine for a while, but we are already in the process of buying a house."

"I work for a large company as a CEO," her mate told them, "but, Kagome's mom insists we stay as long as we can."

"Which won't be long if Takeo and Amaya have any say in it," Kagome whispered under her breath making Sesshomaru smirk.

"You don't even need to go to college," Eri sighed dreamily, "I mean, a rich man comes and sweeps you off your feet. God Kagome you have all the luck."

She laughed. Her friends would think she had all the luck. Her life was amazing and she always was so grateful and happy. But, she couldn't deny the heaviness the still sometimes weighted on her chest from all the deaths and destruction she saw when she was young. They were memories she could never get rid.

Kagome's friend didn't speak up, but in that moment while she was thinking Kagome's beautiful bright happy naive blue eyes suddenly became hard and sullen and gave her the appearance that she had lived far longer then any human ever should. For she had. Five hundred and twenty years was a very long time for a human to live.

**-x-**

Kagome sat on the stone bench under the Goshinboku. Tears slipped gently down her cheeks as she thought of the time when she was younger. She remembered all her days as a young teenager. Coming home to go to school just to jump down the well and face youkai after youkai. Most of her dearly beloved friends remained alive and well, but a part of her ached for the old days.

Heat encased her, alerting her to Sesshomaru's presence beside her. He didn't say anything, just simply sat there. His eyes fixated on the stone ground in front of them. Kagome sobbed quietly. All those days. All that time she spent there in the past before knowing she would live there, it seemed almost foolish.

She had stayed there not knowing her future. She had ran so recklessly into a world that could have killed her. But, that foolishness had led to her bright future. A love so strong that five hundred years had done nothing more then build it up. Their passion together burning higher then it had all those centuries ago.

A part of her had been certain that she wouldn't make it this far in the future, but here she sat. She had returned to the shrine mere days after she knew her present self would return to the past. It had taken time to explain to her family about everything. They still often found themselves learning things that hadn't been brought up. How could one relay five hundred years of memories?

His arm wrapped around her hips and pulled her tight to him. She shared a small kiss before burying her face into his neck. For her family, she hadn't even been gone but a week before she was back in their lives. The memories of her final year here still so very fresh in their minds. It was hard to hear them talk, and to deal with their grief over Kai's passing.

It was hard being so old, and she wondered just how Sesshomaru faired so well being far over a thousand years old. However, she always wondered if maybe it was for this very reason that Sesshomaru had always remained cold and distant. Because, loving and caring for people that passed away while she stayed so very young broke her heart. Often times she found herself wishing more people had taken youkai mates.

"Koishii," Sesshomaru whispered softly to her, "it will get easier."

She nodded, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

"I love you, Kagome," he smiled into her hair before kissing her head softly.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: **So... That's it... It's over now.

Kind have a heavy weight in my heart. I was going to write this chapter yesterday... but I just... I really don't want to end this story... But it had to come to an end sometime, so here it is.

It's not the best, it's short, but it gives you a picture of what happened to them all.

I'm happy with my story. I really truly am.

I want to thank everyone that has ever read my story, everyone who reads it, everyone who favourites and reviews it.

After six long years, I can finally and proudly say I completed my story that I swore I never would.

Thank you to all the people that stuck with me!

Keep checking for my other stories which I will be working on next!

I love you all!


End file.
